United
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Maintenant que RJ est mort, Lisbon pensait que tout irait mieux pour Jane, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pose une question qui la laissa au dépourvu. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, mais une fois fait, elle sut que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les amis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, je sais j'en ai déjà deux en cours mais l'une est presque fini et l'autre ne devrait pas tarder. De plus, il me tarde de vous faire découvrir celle-ci. Je précise qu'elle n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que la traductrice d'une fic de NellieTheMarvelous, qui m'a bien entendu donné son accord. Si vous voulez lire l'originale, il vous suffit d'aller dans les fic en anglais, elle porte le même nom._

_Alors pour info, cette fic est longue, très longue, elle ferait, d'après l'auteur, 100 chapitres et pour le moment je n'en ais traduit que 6, ce qui va vous faire de la lecture._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, je suis certaine que Nellie en sera heureuse._

_Allez bisous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un jour typique au travail. Lisbon a presque rit à cette pensée. Comme si un jour au CBI pouvait être typique pour son équipe. Là encore, peut-être le fait que ce ne soit jamais typique rendait cela typique. Il était normal pour eux d'être anormal. Pas longtemps avant que Jane n'arrive, mais ils ne seraient pas les mêmes sans lui. Lisbon avait bien dû l'admettre. Malgré ses plans foireux et ses tours de mains pour torturer les hauts dignitaires, elle aimait l'avoir dans les alentours. Elle aimait parfois, et d'autres fois elle aurait aimé se cacher sous la table et ne jamais en sortir. Il avait la capacité de savoir tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire au monde et que faisait-il de cette information? Il le disait à tous le monde bien sûre.<p>

Elle avait était plus cool avec lui ces dernier mois. John Le Rouge n'était plus là et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de materner Jane. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il allait bien mais il avait prouvé que c'était le cas en annonçant quelque chose dans l'ascenseur. Les commérages se répandent comme une trainée de poudre.

Tous le bâtiment était à présent au courant qu'elle avait eu un rancard le soir précédent et cela ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'espérait. Elle était un peu -beaucoup- furieuse contre Jane qui avait si facilement amené la conversation sur sa vie privé comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il était supposé faire. Mais encore, malgré ça, elle se serait sentit bien seule s'il n'avait pas été là. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, cela flatterait son égo et il en avait déjà bien assez.

Il la provoquait, c'était quelque chose dont elle était habituée avec lui, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que leurs conversations n'étaient pas toujours sérieuses et que Jane ne la provoquerait pas comme ça sur quelque chose s'il savait la rendre triste. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé leur histoire familiale ou leur passé qu'ils avaient tout les deux essayé de et échoué à bloquer à travers le temps. Les seules circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient partagé quelques vague choses sur eux étaient seulement si cela était apporté par une enquête ou si c'était pertinent. Au sujet de la pertinence, Lisbon savait qu'elle avait besoin de calmer ses pensées déviantes et finir de remplir les documents encombrant son bureau. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle poussa le consultant hors de son esprit -il s'y trouvait de plus en plus souvent- et prit le stylo qu'elle avait négligemment laissé tomber sur le bureau.

Son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle avait gardé la même position bien trop longtemps, mais ça avait été un long jour de travail paresseux. Pas de nouvelles affaires, juste les anciennes qui avait besoin d'être classé et rangé. L'espace entre ses omoplates lui faisait mal, envoyant la douleur dans le bas de son os et dans son cou. Elle détestait les douleurs dorsales. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle s'étirait, la douleur revenait dans la seconde. Elle pouvait quand même travailler, mais elle était la première à admettre qu'elle travaillait mieux sans ces douleurs. Les maux et douleurs ne l'avaient jamais arrêté dans son travail mais il était plus facile et plaisant de travailler quand on allait bien.

Le formulaire dans ses mains se moquait d'elle, la fixant et la provoquant sur son incapacité à se concentrer suffisamment pour écrire. Son esprit semblait être partout et n'importe où aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à des choses banales car le papier devant elle n'allait pas se remplir tout seul, mais elle se trouvait encore avec un consultant et un rendez-vous manqué dans la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Jane n'avait rien à voir avec son rendez-vous manqué, quoi que ça ne l'ai pas aidé de passer son temps à se demander à quoi ressemblerait un rendez-vous avec Patrick Jane au lieu de Mr Lenteur. Ce n'est pas que monsieur rouquin était de mauvaise compagnie, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ca ne la dérangeait pas de l'entendre lui parler de sa journée, ça lui avait évité de parler de la sienne, mais il avait semblé prendre les choses lentement. D'où le petit nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

La soirée dernière n'avait pas été leur premier rendez-vous, ni même le second. Non, c'était le sixième et il n'avait toujours pas décidé de faire quoi que ce soit. Rien. Pas de baiser sur la main ou sur la joue. Il n'avait jamais tenté de lui serrer la main ou de la toucher tout simplement. D'accord, elle était une adulte et cela pouvait sembler gamin, mais beaucoup d'hommes auraient déjà tenté quelque chose, sinon ils seraient partit directement pour le grand prix.

A la fin de cette soirée, elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait plus un seul rendez-vous avec lui. Elle était une femme, avait des envi et diner dans un grand restaurant, avec des chandelles pour rentrer seule chez elle le soir ne faisait pas partie de ses envies. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous il lui avait dit qu'il aimait allé doucement, et elle était d'accord avec ça. Mais par doucement elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il voulait dire aussi vite qu'un escargot.

Elle rit à l'image qu'elle se donnait d'elle-même et laissa une nouvelle fois tomber son stylo dans un soupir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de se changer les idées pour en finir avec ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'esprit si dispersé et cela l'ennuyait profondément mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Quelque chose faisait courir son esprit et le remplissait de choses sans intérêt. Juste au moment où elle allait se lever et se faire un café, Jane entra dans son bureau avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

C'était étrange de le voir si confus et qu'importe ce qui le faisait ressentir ça, cela semblait venir de l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais les mots moururent avant de pouvoir sortir.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander », Jane était nerveux. Il n'était jamais nerveux. Du moins Lisbon ne l'avait jamais vu le montrer par le passé mais c'était clair à présent à son sourire timide et hésitant et la façon dont il s'essuyait les mains sur son pantalon.

« Allez-y. »

« Ce… cela vous sûrement vous sembler étrange et vous allez croire que je vous fait une blague, mais… »

« Jane, posez votre question. » Il y avait de la provocation dans sa voix et il était agréable de pouvoir inverser les rôles de temps en temps quand elle en avait la possibilité.

Lisbon ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre, mais ce qu'il fit juste après la laissa sans voix. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez vu de choses étranges chez Jane. Il fit deux pas hésitants vers son bureau, rien de spéciale jusque-là mais elle était toujours un peu embarrassée par son comportement. C'était bizarre même pour lui.

« Je vous ais apporté quelque chose, » sa main disparut dans sa poche et il en sortit une petite boite. Son cœur accéléra un peu et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour lui montrer ce qu'elle cachait à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Epousez-moi. »

C'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait au moment où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, elle savait qu'il lui faisait une blague mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la bague. Elle était belle, rien de bien élaboré, juste un simple diamant avec deux émeraudes de chaque coté, mais elle pensa que c'était le plus beau bijou qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle avait toujours aimé les choses simples.

Ressemblant à un poisson alors qu'elle cherchait quoi dire, elle se laissa finalement aller à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Un rire arriva du plus profond de ses poumons alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Un autre jour typiquement anormal.

« Très drôle Jane, que vouliez-vous vraiment me demander? » sourit-elle, regardant toujours la petite boite noir dans sa main ouverte. Elle était vraiment adorable et elle pensa qu'elle devait probablement appartenir à sa femme, ou alors il l'avait emprunté à quelqu'un. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard que son air joyeux changea.

Il regardait par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'éviter ses yeux interrogateurs et ce fut l'un des rares moments où elle put voir toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il semblait anéanti, il ne jouait pas la comédie et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la bague qu'il lui tendait toujours.

« Jane, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train de… » la phrase se termina dans le néant. Elle le savait déjà et cela la terrifiait. Que diable se passait-il?

« Oui, je vous demande de m'épouser. »

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous, nous ne nous sommes, » s'en suivit une pause durant laquelle ses joues rosirent, « …jamais embrassé. »

Cela semblait être un bon argument, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre et il était toujours en train de la fixer de ses yeux perçant. Il trouva le courage de la regarder de nouveau, ne faisant aucun geste pour refermer la boite. Elle était complètement ébahie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être énervée après lui ou désolée pour lui. Il ressemblait à un anxieux petit garçon triste qui venait de se créer des problèmes.

« Allez-vous bien Jane? » Elle pensait qu'il s'était cogné ou qu'il avait perdu la tête, quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Is bien. Je n'avais seulement pas réalisé que de minuscules détails comme un rendez-vous ou un baiser avaient quelque chose à voir avec les sentiments. »Il semblait presque énervé maintenant, elle était si confuse. Ses émotions avaient changé plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le prévoir et cela lui donna le tournis.

Avec un soupir, il déposa la boite sur son bureau et partit, la laissant seule se demandant si tout cela venait juste d'arriver ou si c'était seulement un rêve.

Le regardant partir, elle pu voir la tension sur ses épaules alors qu'il secouait la tête. Il n'était plus nerveux et Lisbon se sentit un peu coupable. Elle venait de le rejeter, disant tout sauf le mot non. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amené à faire ça. Il n'avait pas agit différemment ces derniers temps, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire avec lui, et soudain ça.

Une part d'elle espérait que cela avait à voir avec la mort de John Le Rouge cinq mois plus tôt. Tout était arrivée dans une intense impasse. John Le Rouge contre le SWATT, c'était logique de savoir qui allait gagner. Elle avait eu peur que Jane parte, ou qu'il leur en veuille de ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance d'en finir avec le tueur comme il le voulait mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Malgré le cocktail d'émotions -aucune ressemblant à ce que devrait ressentir une femme après une demande en mariage- Lisbon retira la bague de la boite. Elle la regarda attentivement, réalisant qu'elle était douce au touché. Serrant les lèvres, elle repensa aux années passé à travailler avec cet homme qui, tel un ninja, avait attaqué son cerveau. Ils avaient eu plusieurs moments qui avaient pu mené à quelque chose mais ils n'avaient jamais fait et elle l'avait toujours comme un signe.

Juste par curiosité, elle céda au désir qui lui démangeait la main. Délicatement, elle glissa la bague à son annulaire gauche et fut surprise qu'il soit de la bonne taille. Fixant sa main, elle se demanda combien de temps cela pourrait prendre pour s'habituer à ce symbole de l'amour et là elle se réprimanda et secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée. Elle n'était pas dans un comte de fée.

Elle n'était pas aveugle ni stupide, elle savait qu'il y avait une attraction entre eux, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vouloir l'épouser. C'était Jane. Il avait déjà été marié, il avait eu un enfant et il avait tout perdu. Il était abimé et elle se dit qu'il avait toujours été hors limites. Indisponible. Elle avait pensé des fois qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose et d'autre fois que ce n'était qu'un froid manipulateur mais à cette exacte seconde alors qu'elle était assise en regardant l'anneau à son doigt, elle repensa à ses mots. Était-ce sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait?

Avec un grognement, elle laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains mas ne fit rien pour retirer la bague. Son typique jour anormal était devenu étrange et cela voulait dire quelque chose. Le matin même, sous la douce, elle avait imaginé e que serait sa journée. Rapports, enquêtes, nettoyer les bêtises de Jane et recommencer. Elle n'avait jamais, en un million d'années, pensait à ça, elle n'était même pas sûr que c'était vraiment arrivé. Elle avait vécu si longtemps dans le dénie qu'à présent elle était coincée.. Elle n'avait pas dit le mot non parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être arrivé.

Aimait-elle Patrick Jane? Oui. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis, mais il y avait une différence entre aimer quelqu'un et épouser quelqu'un. Avec un soupir fatigué, elle se dit qu'elle devrait le remercier. Il avait focalisé son esprit sur une seule chose. A la fin de la journée elle devrait aller le voir mais elle pouvait repousser tout ça jusque là. Elle avait besoin de penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et comment ils pourraient continuer à vivre après ça.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous. Bon je vois que cette fic n'a pas autant de succès que je le pensais avec un tel sujet, ou alors ça vient de ma traduction qui est mal faite. Pour vous rassurer, c'était la première fois pour moi et je me suis améliorée depuis. J'ai actuellement 6 chapitres de traduit sur 40 et j'entame le 8ème..

Mais il y au moins deux courageux qui m'ont donné leur avis et je les en remercie.

**Solealuna:** je savais bien que l'idée de la demande en mariage te plairait. A qui ne plairait-elle pas? L'explication du pourquoi du comment va venir au court des chapitres, il va falloir être patiente.

**Janeandteresa**: toujours là, quelle que soit la fic que je poste. Tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice, depuis le début, même si tes commentaires sont court, ils sont néanmoins bien présent et je ne peux que te remercier pour ça.

Donc voici le chapitre 2 en espérant obtenir plus de commentaires cette fois.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

* * *

><p>Inconfortable, épuisé émotionnellement et un peu fâché, Jane regardait fixement le plafond au-dessus de son canapé. Elvis n'était pas vraiment de bonne compagnie maintenant qu'il se sentait comme s'il se venait de rendre ridicule. Lisbon l'avait regardé comme s'il avait un troisième oeil quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il était peut-être habitué à ce genre de regard de sa part, mais ce soir ça le dérangeait. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas sortis, quoiqu'il ait compté tous les soirs où ils avaient diner comme des rendez-vous et elle avait raison, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés mais cela n'a pas signifié qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ses excuses quand quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'aller voir un film ou de manger ensemble n'ait aucun rapport avec des sentiments. Il lui avait acheté une bague, s'était assuré qu'ils étaient seuls et lui avait fait sa demande. Il aurait pu se mettre à genoux, mais il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment. Ceci n'était pas sa première proposition mais la nervosité était bien présente, toujours la même.<p>

Ce n'était pas vraiment tiré par les cheveux -du moins ne le pensait-il pas- que les quelques derniers mois avaient conduit à ça. Après la mort de John Le Rouge il avait songé à quitter le CBI. Techniquement, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait rejoint était partit par conséquent sa raison de rester, du moins le pensait-il. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida qu'il avait besoin de réévaluer certaines choses et savoir où aller à partir de là. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'après John Le Rouge, jamais. Il ne s'y était jamais laissé tenter, au cas où il n'y aurait pas de futur pour lui mais une fois qu'il prit le temps de distinguer les sentiments dans sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la femme à laquelle il était attaché. A la seconde où il réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lisbon, il se détesta pour ça. Il détesta l'idée d'être si stupide mais finalement s'habitua à elle. Ce n'était pas si bizarre et ne le surprit probablement pas tant que ça.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant si longtemps que ça ne devait pas tant le choquer et en y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'était pas. Cela semblait juste normal et facile, aussi simple que de respirer. En premier lieu ça l'ennuya car il pensait qu'il devait lui en vouloir de lui avoir retiré sa vengeance. Il pensait qu'il devait être en colère contre tous. En colère contre tout et tous comme le soir où il était rentré chez lui et avait découvert sa famille.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle bien qu'il ait essayé. Ça ne marchait pas. Ils avaient eu des disputes mais rien de plus que ça. Elle avait fait son travail, elle était Lisbon. Elle avait toujours fait son travail et il ne pouvait pas la haïr pour ça. A la place, il l'aima pour ça. Le soir où il arriva à cette conclusion, il sortit et acheta la bague. Ce fut aussi ce soir-là où il retira son alliance et la rangea dans un lieu sure. C'était il y a quatre mois. Il n'était pas prêt à plus que son amitié à ce moment là, John Le Rouge venait juste d'être tué mais il savait qu'un jour il lui demanderait.

Aujourd'hui avait été ce jour et elle avait dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sauf non. Il avait laissé la bague sur son bureau et avait rejoint son canapé et c'est là qu'il était depuis lors. Il n'avait pas bougé une fois. Si l'équipe l'avait remarqué ils ne l'avaient pas dit et étaient partit sans même prendre la peine de dire bonne nuit. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne le confronté, car il savait qu'elle le ferait. C'était Lisbon, ça la rongerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache pourquoi il lui avait fait ça maintenant. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise oui, il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise oui. Il voulait de nouveau être marié, il voulait porter une alliance qui dirait qu'il était déjà prit. Avec un soupir fatigué, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et fit le vœux de continuer d'essayer. Elle devait dire oui.

**- o -**

Quelque chose sonnait, faisant grogner Lisbon et elle tapa sur ce qu'elle savait être son réveil. Lorsque sa main frappa l'agrafeuse sur son bureau, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, endormit dans son lit. Elle était toujours au travail et avait dû s'assoupir. Ouvrant doucement les yeux elle les laissa s'habituer à la faible lumière. Il faisait sombre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était tard et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour scruter les alentours, elle émit un gémissement en posant sa main à la base de sa nuque. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de bouger si vite. Elle se massa la partie douloureuse et recommença, plus lentement cette fois.

La sonnerie continuait, son téléphone clignotant sur son bureau. Un coup d'œil à l'appelant et elle sut que ce n'était pas si important. Certainement quelqu'un qui voulait lui vendre quelque chose ou un représentant. Avec un grognement elle laissa la boite vocale prendre le message et décida rapidement de rentrer chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle se rendormirait si elle restait. Récupérant ses affaires un peu partout, elle soupira à la vue de la petite boite noir et elle baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche. La bague était toujours là, elle avait oublié de l'enlever. Jana. Cet homme savait comment la perturber, c'était certain.

Tortillant les doigts, elle vit les pierres scintiller et se surprit à sourire. Ce n'était pas si difficile qu'elle le pensait de s'y habituer, bien que cela reste encore étrange de voir une bague de fiançailles sur elle. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle se dirigea vers l'open space. Elle savait qu'il devait probablement l'attendre, et ils devaient parler. Elle voulait savoir ce qui l'avait amené à ça et pourquoi il avait choisi ce jour, parmi tant d'autres, pour lui faire sa demande. Elle ne pouvait même pas penser à ce mot sans se demander si elle devait s'engager avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on fait comme ça, c'était quelque chose qui venait après plusieurs rendez-vous, baisers, des mois à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Jane le savait. Il avait été marié par le passé, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un enfant qui demandait sans savoir en demandant ce genre de chose.

La raison pour laquelle elle songeait à s'engager avec lui, elle voulait dire oui. Elle voulait être irrationnelle et tenter sa chance mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle savait comment tout cela allait finir et il y avait bien trop de possibilités d'avoir le cœur brisé. Elle pensait seulement qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude de le materner qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire non. Elle était tellement accoutumée à l'inviter chez elle pour diner et lui offrir le canapé pour dormir. Parfois c'était pour des raisons purement égoïstes et parfois elle se faisait juste du souci pour lui. C'était Jane et il pouvait se montrer si distant qu'elle avait peur. Surtout après tout ce qu'il c'était passé avec John Le Rouge.

Ses boucles indisciplines furent les première choses qu'elle vit, une petite douleur nostalgique filtra en elle mais elle la repoussa. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, elle savait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas et elle ne pouvait pas s'engager avec lui tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Lorsqu'elle se posta directement à coté de son canapé en cuir marron, elle faillit repartir. Ses yeux étaient fermé, il ronflait doucement. Il dormait mais elle ne pouvait pas partir.

« Jane. » elle ria presque de murmurer mais le son ne le réveilla pas. Elle lui poussa l'épaule avec sa jambe et réessaya. « Jane. »

« Mmph, hm? » elle aurait voulu le frapper pour avoir implanter l 'idée de la vie conjugale dans sa tête. Ça ne la laisserait jamais tranquille et elle se retrouva à sourire de nouveau en le oyant se battre pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû se demander combien de matin elle se réveillerait pour voir ça se reproduire. Elle était là pour le faire oublier, pas pour sauter dans quelque chose qui bouleverserait son monde entier. « Lisbon. »

Ils utilisaient toujours leur nom de famille, une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas dire oui à une telle mauvaise idée. Ils avaient utilisé leur prénom parfois, plus ces derniers temps mais ça ne voulait rien dire, ….n'est-ce pas? Elle ne savait pas et n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi lorsqu'il tapota l'espace libre à coté de sa tête, elle s'assit. Elle tenta de plier ses mains sur ses genoux mais il les attrapa avec les siennes et passa ses doigts sur la bague qu'elle devait encore retirer.

« Vous le portez, est-ce que ça veut dire… »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez vraiment surprise aujourd'hui. » Ils n'avaient jamais été intimes, ne s'étaient jamais tenus les mains, n'avaient jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre lorsqu'il retourna sa main pour pauser sa bouche dans sa paume. Sa respiration se hacha. Ça n'aidait pas ses plans pour dire non.

« Je pensais à ça en le proposant. »

« Je ne dis pas oui mais, hypothétiquement parlant, qu'est-ce que cet engagement changera pour nous? »

« Nous aurons un endroit où aller, quelqu'un vers qui se tourner quel que soient les circonstances. » Tout ce qu'il disait ne criait pas plus qu'une grande amitié.

« Et une fois que nous serons mariés? »

« Je déménagerait, ou je pourrait le faire avant je suppose. Nous aurons besoin de… »

« Non Jane, je veux dire, » avec ces yeux endormit fixé sur elle il lui était difficile de trouver les mots qu'elle cherchait. Comment était-elle supposé demander s'ils pourraient s'embrasser ou aller plus loin? Comment était-elle supposait demander si ça aller changer leur relations physiques? « Où cela nous mène-t-il? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de vous épouser? »

« Je le voulais, j'ai acheté la bague il y a des mois mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Ça l'est maintenant Teresa. » Une secousse de plaisir lui traversa le corps entier lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face, reniflant doucement tandis qu'il maintenait leurs mains liées. « Dites juste oui, s'il vous plait? »

Ce n'était pas juste, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui semblait presque désespéré pour qu'elle soit d'accord, Jane n'était jamais désespéré pour quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression, il avait toujours son visage pressé contre le sien et elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Elle devait lui dire que tout ceci passerait, que tout redeviendrait normal, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas coopérer, ni même sa bouche. Ses lèvres bougèrent et elle parla, mais ce ne fut pas le mot qu'elle avait répété dans sa tête depuis sa proposition.

« Oui. » Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, son cerveau lui hurlait déjà dessus de faire quelque chose de si stupide, mais lorsqu'il s'assit brusquement, la surprenant en l'enlaçant dans une étreinte, elle cessa d'écouter. Il était là à la serrer. Peut-être un peu trop fort, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle soupira et laissa ses main se poser dans son dos. Beaucoup de gens ce seraient embrassé, mais ils ne le firent pas. Il était évident que le mariage n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers les sombres pensées qui la raillaient fièrement, se moquant d'elle, lui faisant penser que c'était peut-être sa façon à lui de remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu. De remplacer sa femme.

« Je peux venir avec vous? » Peut-être qu'elle avait tort. Peut-être voulait-il fêter leurs fiançailles. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pu penser à Jane et au mot mariage dans la même phrase. Ils avaient tout les deux perdu la tête, c'était la seule explication à tout ça, ou alors c'était un rêve fou et elle allait se réveiller et en rire pendant qu'elle se laverait les cheveux.

« Bien sur, mais il faut que nous soyons clair sur ce que cela signifies, » ils n'avaient pas encore fini de parler. Elle avait dit oui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer d'avis si elle trouvait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Elle allait le confronter lorsqu'ils arriveraient à son appartement, elle mettrait les choses à plat et demanderait si elle était un remplacement pour sa femme, si elle n'était qu'une cure contre la solitude et l'échec de n'avoir pas eu John Le Rouge. Elle pouvait sentir les prémisses d'une migraine arriver. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté une telle proposition par Jane? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC….<strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce que je vais dire n'est pas sympa, mais je ne posterais la suite que si j'obtiens au moins <strong>5 commentaires<strong>, je ne veux pas faire ma chieuse comme dirait mon amie Kinette, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vaut le coup que je vous traduise cette fic, car ça me prend beaucoup de temps, alors si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine que je me prenne la tête.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les amis, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, honte à moi. Semaine chargée entre boulot et écriture. Alors voici le chapitre 3, qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'espère aussi que la traduction est bien faite et je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **mymy**, **Eponyme**, **MadMouse**, **MarineB**, **janeandteresa62**, **Corona** et **Tic-et-Tac** pour les commentaires ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes, que ce soit auteur ou fic.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était maladroit d'inviter Jane chez elle, Lisbon le réalisa bien trop tard. Il était déjà venu avant, beaucoup ces denier temps en réalité. Il avait tenu compagnie à son canapé certaines nuit, mais c'était différent. Soudain, elle eu l'impression qu'il était différent, quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir introduire dans le bon fonctionnement de son appartement. Les petites choses qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était, des bibelots qu'elle avait conservé depuis son enfance ou des souvenirs que ses frères lui avaient donné au cours du temps. Jane avait déjà tout vu, avait déjà donné son avis sur chaque chose et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, elle était terrifié qu'il puisse dire quelque chose de nouveau. L'homme lui avait proposé soudainement, il ne serait donc pas surprenant qu'il décide d'entrer dans son histoire personnelle, creusant plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Et là encore elle l'acceptait. Cela lui donnait le droit de fouiner maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Elle l'assumait donc.<p>

Elle avait dit oui à une question qui allait changer toute sa vie. Cela avait altéré ses plans, les envoyant valser et elle devait s'adapter à ce nouveau style de vie qu'elle allait devoir mener. Ils n'avaient pas encore mit les pieds dans le plat, mais elle savait que cela arriverait avant la fin de la nuit. Il ne suffisait que de quelques heures. Elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir consentie à une telle chose. Honnêtement, elle ne s'était jamais vue mariée, pas vraiment. Son travail lui prenait tout son temps, et ça ne la déranger pas vraiment. Elle avait travaillé dure pour en arriver là et si cela devait l'empêcher d'avoir une vie privée, alors soit. Elle se voyait comme une femme qui avait réussis, jamais vraiment marié, et certainement pas avec Patrick Jane.

Fermant la porte, elle jeta les clés sur la table et retira ses chaussures, réprimant un sourire en voyant Jane en faire autant. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de l'avoir dans les alentours. Elle aimait sa compagnie, il rendait les choses intéressantes. La bague à son doigt en était la preuve. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Elle savait que c'était égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était fatiguée d'être seule, fatiguée de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. Elle voulait aussi savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, savoir pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement. Elle avait principalement accepté pour savoir ce qu'il entendait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle voulait savoir s'il pensait au mariage, au câlins, aux baisers, à un mariage d'amour, ou si son esprit avait fait surgir un leurre pour faire face aux cinq derniers mois. Au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà sa réponse. Ils se faisaient tout les deux des illusions. Elle avait fait une terrible erreur. Comment était-elle censée arranger ça? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir, ça aurait été grossier et elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas créer de dommages. En réalité, il ne semblait pas conscient de l'incongruité de la situation.

Il agissait comme si sa proposition avait été la chose logique à faire, et c'était peut-être le cas pour les gens qui étaient sortit et qui avait reconnus les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir, alors qu'il s'était déjà confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Son fauteuil, et maintenant le sien aussi supposait-elle. Elle s'était laissé emporter dan la folie de tout ça en acceptant la bague et tout ce qui allait avec. C'était peut-être une énorme erreur, la pire de toutes, mais lorsqu'il laissa rouler sa tête sur le coté pour la fixer, elle se dit que ça ne l'était peut-être pas. Peut-être était-ce supposé arriver. Elle n'était pas certaine de croire au destin ou au Karma, mais peut-être.

« Jane… »

« Patrick maintenant. »

« D'accord, alors Patrick, je voulais savoir, réellement, pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de vous épouser. » Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait juste clarifier les choses avant de se coucher. « Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous le vouliez. »

« La même raison que vous en me disant oui. Nous nous aimons et c'est simplement logique. » avançant vers lui, elle s'agenouilla et saisit sa main. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il venait de dire 'nous nous aimons', mais elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas dit, pas directement.

« Jane, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je sais que quelque part ça a un rapport avec John Le Rouge. »

« Non ça ne l'est pas, et tout n'a pas un rapport avec John Le Rouge, tout ne tourne pas autours de lui, ça ne l'est pas. » Il ne lui parlait pas à elle mais à lui et elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle avait besoin de faire quelques recherches mais elle était positive sur tout ça, tout ces quelques derniers mois se raccrochait au tueur en série qui lui avait prit sa famille. Elle pouvait voir sans des yeux qu'il en avait besoin. Il voulait un peu de normalité, il voulait être de nouveau lui-même après tant d'années de chasse à l'homme.

La vengeance avait le don de changer les gens, de les transformer en ce qu'il détestaient, jouant avec eux et les manipulant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tourmentés et sans aucune idée pour se sortir de là. Et si c'était la seule solution qu'avait Jane, alors elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Si cela la rendait crédule, stupide, folle ou tout à la fois, alors soit. C'était Jane et elle n'allait pas le renvoyer et le regarder se perdre. Cinq mois à garder tout cela en lui. Ce n'était pas saint, elle avait essayé de le faire parler mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui avait parlé durant des heures et des heures mais jamais de John Le Rouge. Jamais. Il jurait aller bien. Evidemment non, mais elle l'aiderait.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle lui aurait tenu la main et l'aurait supporté tant qu'il le faudrait, mais c'était Jane et elle serait avec lui à chaque étape. Premièrement, elle aurait besoin de le convaincre de s'ouvrir à elle. Tout cela la rendait aussi folle que lui, elle le savait mais elle lui avait déjà dit oui. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

« Nous sommes fou Jane. »

« Patrick, et peut-être que oui, nous sommes fou, mais nous méritons d'être normal? » Lisbon ria presque à cette pensée. Normal, encore ce mot. Ils étaient tout sauf normal, ils ne connaitraient peut-être jamais la vraie définition de ce mot. « J'ai réfléchis, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaire alors peut-être que je pourrais prendre un jour de repos pour emménager? »

Pour n'importe qui ça pourrait sembler dingue mais plus Lisbon y pensait plus elle se disait que ce serait le mieux pour eux. De plus ils étaient engagé, pas une grosse affaire. Certaines personnes avaient des engagements sur le long terme, et si elle parvenait à arranger Jane durant ce temps alors elle pourrait appeler ça le mariage. Ils ne s'étaient embrassé, Jane n'agissait pas comme s'ils allaient le faire et elle doutait que cela n'arrive un jour. Elle pourrait s'y faire et tout irait bien. Jane irait bien, elle s'assurerait que ce soit le cas, et tout irait bien. Se sentant brave, elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jane, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa chaude peau. Il ne fut pas choqué par ce geste intime autant qu'elle. C'était étrange, c'était nouveau. Il se sentait comme s'il avait en main plusieurs possibilités, mais elle ne se laisserait pas acheter par les illusions.

« Je vais me coucher, la journée à été longue. » Elle eut une sensation de nervosité dans son bas ventre en pensant au lit. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner? Elle était déjà à mi chemin de sa chambre dans les escaliers lorsque sa voix se fit entendre de la chaise se trouvant devant le TV.

« Je pense que nous devrions fixer une date avant. Jeudi ça vous irait? »

« Jeudi comme dans deux jours ou en général? » Elle avait peur de la réponse.

« Ce Jeudi. » Son cerveau protesta immédiatement à ce qu'elle faisait, lui criant de lui dire que tout cela étai condamné d'avance. Que ça ne marcherait pas, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle garda simplement le silence et attendit. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. « Rien de grandiose, juste nous et les témoins bien entendu. »

Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à ça, les gens finiraient par le découvrir. Les gens avaient le droit de le savoir, elle grinça des dents à cette réalisation. Qu'allaient-ils penser? Comment allait réagir l'équipe en découvrant qu'elle était la fiancée de Patrick Jane? Cela semblait encore étrange.

« Je pense que nous devrions dormir. Nous en parlerons demain matin. » Il acquiesça simplement, sachant qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle était têtue. Elle savait qu'elle l'était, mais une part d'elle espérait qu'une fois au matin, ils reviendraient à la raison et riraient de cet arrangement. Une autre part d'elle espérait que ça n'arrive pas. A chaque marche qu'elle montait, elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pourquoi elle était si calme à ce sujet, pourquoi elle avait dit oui, pourquoi elle nourrissait ses illusions d'une vie normal. Mais de toute façon, qui connaissait le véritable sens de la normalité?

Déchirée et confuse, l'histoire de sa vie. Dans un soupir, elle entra dans sa chambre, savourant la douceur de la moquette sous ses pieds. Les chaussettes la gênaient un peu, mais une fois qu'elle les eu retiré -trébuchant presque dans la manœuvre- elle se délecta de la sensation de la mousse. Enfouissant ses orteils dans la moquette, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait toujours aimé la sensation de la moquette contre ses pieds nus, bizarre, mais un plaisir simple. Elle aimait la simplicité.

Jane ne l'avait pas encore suivit, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète. Il avait passé la nuit dernière ici, rien d'étrange, mais elle ne savait pas s'il allait la rejoindre dans le lit ou non. Elle détestait être indécise ou se battre avec elle-même, mais elle était comme ça depuis qu'il lui avait posé LA question. Elle avait envi de l'épouser, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait envi qu'il la rejoigne au lit, elle ne le voulait pas. C'était un cercle sans fin de batailles avec la raison où elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça. Après des heures, elle n'en avait encore aucune idée. Son cœur était à la recherche de soulagement pour cette amour non partagé. S'il n'était pas réciproque, elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'aimait pas être laissé dans le noir, ne rien savoir. Ca l'ennuyait de ne pas avoir de fin. Elle assumait qu'il ne ressente rien pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter ça, en supposant que ça menait à un dangereux scénario. Et s'en était un.

Elle n'était plus si jeune, elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des rendez-vous. Peut-être aussi que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pouvait aussi convenir qu'elle l'aimait simplement. Même si c'était étrange, elle ne savait pas comment définir ce mort de cinq lettres. Ce n'était pas des bonbons en coeur et des fleurs, ce n'était pas beau du tout. C'était sombre, abîmé. Ca la faisait souffrir pour lui, mais au final, ça lui permettait de le garder près d'elle. Elle s'assurait qu'il n'irait nulle part, qu'il ne ferait rien pour compromettre sa vie. Il avait tendance à être téméraire, et s'il avait parut aller bien les mois après la mort de John Le Rouge, elle se faisait quand même du souci, à chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Se déshabillant pour se coucher, elle passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la jeta dans la pile de linges sales dans la corbeilles derrière sa porte. Elle aurait besoin de faire sa lessive bientôt. Elle jeta son soutien-gorge dans la même direction tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son armoire. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Jane était toujours en bas, elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier et puis ils vivaient ensemble d toute façon. Si cela lui posait un problème qu'elle se promène torse nu dans sa chambre alors il n'avais qu'à partir. Elle n'allait pas changer se habitudes pour lui, ni pour leur arrangement. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'appellerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache vraiment si cela avait à voir avec de quelconques sentiments. L'amitié ne comptait pas, ni même un profond attachement. La lancinante petite voix était de retour, la torturant avec l'idée qu'il ne faisait que remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu. Son esprit se tortillait pour s'adapter à ça.

Après avoir prit un grand T-shirt sur la troisième étagère, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le coton usé, elle l'enfila. Il y avait du bon à tout ça, elle saurait au moins où il allait après le travail. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de passer ses nuits à se battre contre ses couvertures et espérant qu'il aille bien. Espérant qu'il ne se laisserait pas aller à la culpabilité quelque part. Pantalon déboutonné, elle glissa ses pouces à la ceintures et le fit descendre au même moment où quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son coude.

Sursautant à cause du choc de ce touché, elle jura et s'éloigna par instinct. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se faufiler vers elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Les pieds encore prit dans les jambes de son pantalon la firent trébucher et tomber sur la commode. Elle se prit le bord du meuble dans l'estomac, la faisant haleter pour retrouver de l'air et reprendre son souffle. La main qui l'avait fait sursauter lui massant maladroitement le dos.

« Désolé. » Sa voix était douce, à peine audible à cause de ses grandes respirations. La douleur irradiant de son ventre ne l'aidant pas pour ce concentrer sur autre chose -il y aurait certainement des ecchymoses- mais elle le sentit lorsqu'il attira son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle était consciente de sa main sur son ventre, chaude à travers le mince tissu de sa chemise, massant et soulageant la douleur. Cela lui fit réaliser le véritable poids de la bague à son doigt. Serait-elle seulement capable de lui dire non un jour?

Il était plus délicat aujourd'hui, mais c'était peut-être le seul changement. Bien que pour elle ce fut une surcharge sensorielle, elle n'était pas habitué à ça. Elle n'avait pas souvent un homme se pressant contre son dos, ses mains sur ses abdos. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait pensé que c'était la chose la plus folle -de se tenir avec Jane ainsi- mais à présent elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fou encore. Comme se fiancé avec lui, par exemple. Sa respiration était plus lourde, mais c'était plus à cause de la façon dont il lui massait la partie douloureuse de son ventre qu'autre chose.

« Patrick, » elle se sentait brulante, la chaleur parcourant ses veines, son nom résonnant comme dans un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque ses cheveux furent repoussés sur le coté et que des lèvres se posèrent dans sa nuque. Pas que ça la gênait et pas que cela avait de l'importance en ce moment mais il n'avait définitivement jamais fait ça avant.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec John Le Rouge. J'ai besoin d'être avec vous. » Besoin, pas envi. Peut-être devait-elle croire que c'était une déclaration tout à fait romantique et elle l'aurait fait si la situation avait été différente. S'il n'avait pas été Jane et elle Lisbon, elle l'aurait cru. Elle se serait retourné, l'aurait embrassé, l'aurait emmené au lit et aurait été heureuse. Un bel homme l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait une bague au doigt et pour le reste du monde cela faisait d'elle une femme chanceuse.

Il lui avait dit avoir acheté la bague des mois plus tôt mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Pour être honnête elle se faisait du souci pour sa santé mentale mais elle ne dirait rien. Que dirait-il si elle le faisait? Elle y était avec lui maintenant. Il s'écarta d'elle, la laissant se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle devait continuer de se répéter ce mantra dans sa tête. Cela pourrait être bon pour eux, cela pourrait être bon pour eux. Elle ne savait pas comment.

« Je pourrais utiliser un oreiller, ma chère. Un canapé n'est pas confortable sans. » Le canapé? Il allait vraiment dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il venait de s'installer ici et devenir son fiancé? C'était un peu déroutant mais soulageant en même temps. Cet arrangement serait certainement plus facile s'il continuait à dormir en bas. Elle était masochiste, vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir Jane, elle l'avait comprit et maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'avoir et le clamer comme sien, elle l'évitait. Ce n'était pas un engagement typique, ce ne serait pas un mariage typique alors pourquoi était-elle d'accord avec ça? Qu'était-il advenu de la femme qui avait des envies et des besoins -celle qui ne voulait pas d'autre rendez-vous avec Mr Lenteur? Où était-elle? Pourquoi se contentait-elle de ça avec Jane alors qu'elle savait que la seule chose possible qu'elle pourrait avoir de lui était des caresses, ici et maintenant?

« Vous… vous pouvez rester ici. » Ce serait plus facile s'il ne le faisait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment de facilité. Rien concernant Jane n'était jamais facile.

« Pas ce soir. » Il partit, glissant un de ses oreillers sous son bras, la laissant seule et confuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Pourquoi pas ce soir? Quelque chose l'avait-il fait changer?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou cher lecteurs. Pardon de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je me suis laissé un peu dépasser par mon imagination en écrivant une autre fic et comme en plus je suis toujours malade, j'ai un peu oublier cette fic.

Merci à **Tic-et-tac**, **Janeandteresa**, **Cœur en skai**, **MadMouse** et **Solealuna** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était Jeudi, un mariage devait avoir lieu avant la fin de la journée. Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jane lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la chambre de Lisbon, le soleil venait juste de se lever. Il ne dormait plus sur le canapé, ce n'était que pour la première nuit. Il migra dans son espace personnel la nuit suivante, bien qu'il ne dormait pas avec elle. Il n'était pas enveloppé dans de chaudes couvertures dans la douceur d'un lit. Il ne pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps ou sa douce respiration contre sa peau. Il était sur le sol, tuant pratiquement son dos et pour une raison stupide. Il avait peur. Oui, peur. Bien sûr il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. C'était facile. Mais ça, c'était plus difficile.<p>

Il savait qu'il aurait du être dans le lit avec elle, qu'il aurait déjà du l'embrasser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas sur les lèvre en tout cas. Cela lui suffisait de lui embrasser la main, le cou, la joue, tout ça était facile. Cela ne nécessitait pas de réfléchir. Fixant le plafond, il soupira. Lisbon avait raison, il y avait une raison à tout ça mais elle n'y était pour rien. Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec John Le Rouge, enfin peut-être un peu. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment. Cela le choquait encore un eu mais c'était la vérité et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait continuer de l'aimer pour le reste de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle était confuse par tout ces trois derniers jours. Ses laissaient toujours voir de la confusion et de la douleur. Il la faisait souffrir en ne lui disant pas la vrai raison de la présence d'une bague à son doigt. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il était terrifié de la perdre pour quelqu'un d'autre si jamais il attendait trop. C'était totalement égoïste mais il ne voulait pas de rendez-vous, il voulait le mariage. Il avait peur que s'il ne sautait pas sur l'occasion immédiatement alors ce serait fini et qu'elle s'éloignerait. S'il étaient légalement ensemble alors tout serait plus concret. Il y avait des étapes pour tout ça, un long processus et il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'un divorce si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Il allait essayer de la garder heureuse, ce ne serait donc pas nécessaire, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle le gardait sain, elle le gardait loin des contrées sombres et plus important, elle lui permettait de se rappeler ce qu'était le bonheur.

Ils n'avaient rien été de tout ça pour l'instant, mais il essayait. Il était rouillé sur tout ce qui était mariage et aimer une personne. Il savait qu'il aurait du, au moins, dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit, ou elle, à l'aise. Il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait sentir de nouveau une femme près de lui pendant qu'il dormait. Il voulait pouvoir réveiller quelqu'un par de tendres baisers et passer sa journée au lit. Il voulait être de nouveau marié et il savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Lisbon. Cela lui semblait logique, bien qu'il sache qu'elle devait se questionner sur sa santé mental. Les baisers, les caresses, tout ça arriveraient en son temps mais pour le moment il était content qu'elle devienne sa femme. Elle allait devenir Teresa Jane avant la fin de la journée, si elle changeait son nom.

Il était évident pour lui qu'elle devait se questionner elle-même, penser à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire mais il était aussi évident qu'elle le voulait. Elle le voulait autant que lui, mais elle en avait peur autant que lui qu'elle le quitte mais elle le voulait. Il pouvait voir la brûlure de la convoitise dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop, ou lorsqu'il la touchait avec ses doigts. Il lui effleurait le cou parfois, jouait avec le col de sa chemise mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas prêt pour ça. Peu importe à qu'elle point ils le voulaient, ils ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle ne cesserait pas de se questionner sur ses motivations, il ne se laisserait pas allé tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus de sa santé mentale. Il allait bien. Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas? Pourquoi supposait-elle toujours le pire avec lui? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait ne soulageait-il pas son esprit torturé?

Il avait tendance à éviter les problèmes, oui, il avait fait du bon travail en évitant celui qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Tout comme elle. Ils allaient se marier et ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le diner le soir précédent. Lisbon était plus tendue à mesure que les secondes passaient. Ils avaient entendu ses soupirs toute la nuit mais elle refusait de lui parler. Il avait supposé qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur son éloignement, puisqu'il faisait la même chose. Il ne savait simplement pas comment lui expliquer ça, il ne savait pas comment lui dire que s'il voulait l'épouser c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il était malade d'être seul et que cela semblait la chose à faire.

Il détestait retourner dans sa maison vide, contempler le smiley rouge moqueur maintenant que l'homme qui l'avait mit là était mort. Il n'aimait pas la sensation froide de la solitude qui s'était installé alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas de plan. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire -il n'aimait pas ressentir ça. Lisbon le rendait meilleur. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre ça, lui faire croire ça, mais jusqu'à présent elle croyait juste qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Peut-être que oui, mais il ne le pensait pas. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'il se rappelait de sa femme, il devait convaincre Lisbon qu'il ne l'utilisait pas pour remplacer ses souvenirs. Elle ne pourrait jamais être un remplacement. Elle était simplement la femme qu'il avait apprit à aimer, celle qu'il devait garder. Qu'elle adhère à son raisonnement ou non, il devait l'épouser. Il le devait sinon elle allait partir, comme tout ce qu'il avait aimé.

Le bruissement des couvertures le sortirent des pensées dans lesquelles il était perdu, le ramenant sur le sol inconfortable sur lequel il était couché. Il était trop vieux pour ça. S'étirant sur son lit de fortune, il entendit la femme dans le lit gémir. Elle n'aimait pas se réveiller avant la sonnerie de son réveil, il trouvait ça mignon.

« Jane… tu es réveillé? » Elle se pencha timidement sur le rebord du matelas avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, il savait qu'elle le serait. Ses cheveux étaient dans un complet désordre, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce serait l'enfer pour les brosser, il détestait être la cause de son épuisement. Elle ne dormait pas bien la nuit à cause de lui.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. »

« Prête pour aujourd'hui? » Il savait ce que serait sa réponse à l'instant où elle trouva quelque chose de très intéressant sur ses draps. Il n'y avait rien, les draps était immaculés et fraichement lavés. Elle était tout simplement en train d'éviter son regard.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre un peu? Au moins quelques mois. »

« Je ne veux pas attendre Teresa, je veux que tu sois ma femme. » Son soupire résonna dans la chambre alors qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer sur le bord du matelas. Marmonnant, il entendit clairement son excuse.

« Nous n'avons pas de témoins. »

« J'ai déjà prit soin de ça. » Il avait appelé la veille, disant à Cho se le retrouver au palais de Justice dans la matinée. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison et avait raccroché. Il avait ensuite appelé Rigsby pour lui dire la même chose, lui demandant de ramener Grace en chemin. Ils avaient seulement besoin que de deux témoins, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser en dehors de ça. Tout le monde aurait une surprise aujourd'hui. De plus, Lisbon le remercierait pour ça, ils n'étaient pas juste une équipe, elle devait le réaliser.

« Je… » Sachant qu'une nouvelle raison bidon sortirait de ses lèvres, il se redressa en soupirant et laissa ses mains se poser à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle s'éloigna à ce geste, mais laissa son regard rencontrer le sien après quelques secondes. Jane supposa qu'elle était sur le point de paniquer, mais c'était le cas de toutes les femmes le jour de leur mariage. Quoi que techniquement ils n'allaient pas avoir un mariage, ils s'enfuyaient simplement, mais quand même. Pour soulager la peur qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, il caressa doucement son cou nu. Glissant ses doigts dans le col de sa chemise. Sa respiration changea immédiatement, devenant plus difficile à chaque entrée d'air. Elle s'y attendait, mais il savait que le simple effleurement de ses lèvres contre les siennes ne leur suffirait pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple pression de bouche, qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais assez pour sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, leur chaleur. Bien assez longtemps pour que ses mains se posent sur son torse et qu'elle proteste lorsqu'il se sépara rapidement.

« Préparons-nous. »

« D'accord. » Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, il ne pouvait pas le compter comme tel puisqu'il pouvait s'apparenter à la façon dont deux bons amis pourraient se saluer. Il savait qu'il y en aurait d'autre avant la fin de la journée, ils devraient le faire pour le mariage mais il savait que ce ne serait quand même pas le dernier. Le seul qui compterait serait lorsque Lisbon cesserait de se questionner sur tout. Il fallait qu'elle arrête où tout ce qu'il feraient ne voudrait rien dire.

**- o -**

Complètement terrifiée, Lisbon se tenait à coté de Jane devant un juge. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà imaginé. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça, pas avec Jane. Pas avec ses collègues se tenant derrière eux aussi confus qu'elle l'était. Oui, cet incident s'était bien passé, Jane les avait invité sans rien leur dire. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que par témoins il pensait à son équipe. Elle n'était pas à l'aise qu'ils sachent tout ça. Elle avait pensé le leur cacher le plus longtemps possible mais c'était devenu impossible à l'instant où Jane leur avait annoncé pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle voulait partir en courant maintenant. Elle voulait sortir, elle ne voulait pas voir leurs expressions ou entendre les questions qui sortiraient de leurs bouches, mais elle le devait.

Ils avaient beaucoup de questions, regroupant tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on lui demande. Des choses sur sa vie personnelle, sur combien de temps Jane et elle étaient ensemble. Jane répondait pour elle, mais il mentait. Il n'avait pas dit à l'équipe qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous ou qu'il n'étaient fiancés que depuis trois jours. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Elle était professionnelle, elle était leur patron et elle était complètement humilié devant ses subordonnés. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses joues. Elle pouvait sentir la brulure des regard dans son dos et elle voulait juste que tout ça parte au loin. Elle voulait revenir dans son lit, avec Jane dormant sur le sol. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que ls trois personnes soient heureuses pour eux. Ils auraient pu attendre quelques semaines, quelques mois si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de courir, ses jambes refusant de coopérer. Au contraire, elles l'avaient conduit à ça. Dur, rageant. Elle était si nerveuse et elle savait que si elle ne se calmait pas elle allait hyper ventiler et mourir. Elle pouvait déjà se sentir étourdie, Jane traçant de petits cercles dans son dos ne rendant les choses que pires encore. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se trouvant derrière elle empirant les choses. Elle ne les voulait pas ici, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle détestait leur réaction lorsque Jane leur avait dit, elle détestait être contrainte à faire quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie et maintenant elle n'arrivait même pas à faire bouger ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa bouche pour stopper tout ça et lorsque Jane prit sa main pour y glisser l'alliance dorée elle réalisa combien cela était permanant.

La seule solution pour en sortir serait le divorce sauf si elle arrêtait tout maintenant. Elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de tout ce qui avait été dit, elle avait été trop prise dans les tourments de son esprit mais elle savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Le silence emplit l'air, elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle pouvait arrêter ça. Elle le pouvait mais lorsque les yeux de Jane rencontrèrent les siens, si clair et envoutant, elle prononça trois mots qui changèrent tout.

« Je le veux » Elle pu sentir ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui arriverait après. Elle fixait Jane, complètement terrifiée. Son cœur battait fort, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse mais pour une quelconque raison elle se sentait un peu heureuse. Elle ressentit une fraction de ce qu'elle était supposé ressentir en se mariant. Il y avait quelques larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vision du sourire de son consultant. Elle savait que c'était à cause de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait échoué. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas stoppé ce stupide arrangement. Même si elle pensait que avait quelque chose à voir avec l'homme qui se penchait au dessus d'elle. N'importe qui d'autre et elle serait partit en courant. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher. Elle n'avait pas entendu quelque chose sonnant come 'vous pouvez embrasser la mariée' mais encore, elle n'avait rien écouté. Elle n'avait rien écouté, elle avait tout bloqué et lorsque sa bouche rencontra la sienne pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, il ressembla au premier. Court. A peine là et quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûr de compter comme un vrai baiser. Il ressemblait plus à un baiser que l'on donne à un membre de la famille, un frère ou une sœur. Quelque chose comme ça.

Cho et Rigsby laissèrent échapper un sifflement tandis que Van Pelt était émerveillée devant eux. Lisbon força un sourire pour ne pas qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, ce n'était pas le genre typique. Ce n'était pas le genre où ils se seraient embrassés, câlinés -ils n'avaient même pas partagé une étreinte. C'était un qui laissait voir de la convoitise, tendres touchés et aucune satisfaction. Rien de plus que Jane dormant sur le sol de sa chambre. Rien de plus qu'une forte amitié, une forte attraction. Mais Jane semblait heureux, il lui souriait tendrement et cela suffisait à apaiser sa nervosité.

Mais elle revint immédiatement lorsqu'elle fut rattrapé par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était mariée. Elle n'était pas seulement mariée, elle l'était avec Patrick Jane et son équipe avait été témoin de tout ça. Le travail ne serait jamais plus pareil. Le travail. Ils auraient tous dû y être il y a vingt minutes. Elle était mariée. Elle avait épousé Patrick Jane. Qu'avait-elle fait?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolée de la longue attente, mais j'ai un peu laissé de coté la traduction de cette fic pour me concentrer sur l'écriture de mes propres fics, mais je ne l'oubli pas pour autant et voici donc le chapitre 5. Je vous promets que je vais vite m'y remettre, une fois que les fêtes seront passées.

Merci encore pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Seulement quatre jour de mariage et la tension devenait insupportable. Lisbon avait été nerveuse la première nuit, leur soit disant nuit de noce mais apparemment elle n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Avant de se coucher ils avaient passé du temps devant la télévision chacun à une extrémité du canapé, pour se détendre après une longue journée de travail, aucun n'émettant un son. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il faisaient en ce moment. Quatre jours avaient passé et la routine n'avait pas changé. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce que la pluparts des couples feraient. C'était exactement eux et cela commençait à ennuyer Lisbon. Elle était marié à l'homme et il continuait à dormir sur le sol de sa chambre, pour pleurer à voix haute. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il avait opté pour cet endroit froid et inconfortable en premier lieu mais elle espérait qu'il l'abandonne.<p>

Le pire était qu'il étaient techniquement ensemble depuis seulement sept jours et elle se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale. Si elle avait était totalement saine d'esprit elle n'aurait sûrement jamais accepté ça. Même à l'aide de piètres excuses comme que cela pourrait aider Jane. Elle n'espérait pas l'aider, elle espérait une vrai romance. Un vrai mariage. C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle avait dit oui à cette proposition. Seulement sept jours, quatre en temps que couple marié et elle était à la limites d'attacher Jane à la table de la cuisine pour le faire parler. Elle pensait qu'il finirait par venir de lui-même depuis qu'elle accepté mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était toujours aussi vague sur ses sentiments alors que les siens étaient clair.

Il était si doué pour la lire, elle avait juste supposé qu'il saurait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait laissé voir plusieurs indicateurs qu'il l'avait fait. Peut-être bien, peut-être que c'était ça leur problème, ils avaient seulement supposé les choses. Lisbon savait qu'elle s'était questionnée sur tout de toutes les façons possibles, elle avait des excuses et des raisons possibles sur le fait que tout était arrivé si vite mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. Elle n'avait jamais prit vraiment le temps de lui demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se voient pendant encore quelques mois avant de faire plus. Elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi il avait besoin d'aller si vite. Oui, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui avait fait sa demande, mais c'était tout. C'était le plus loin qu'elle soit allée dans es interrogations et elle réalisa maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de creuser un peu plus profondément pour leur bien à tout les deux. C'était une chose d'essayer et de se convaincre qu'elle était d'accord avec cet arrangement mais c'était entièrement différent d'y croire. Elle n'y croyait pas, pas si profondément. Elle savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus ou elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Elle s'était torturée elle-même avec tant de questions, il était maintenant temps de les poser.

Attrapant rapidement la télécommande posé sur le coussin entre eux, Lisbon appuya sur le bouton et regarda l'écran devenir noir. Le son qui avait emplit l'espace disparut et elle pu sentir la tension alors qu'ils cherchaient tout les deux quoi dire. Les bagues à son doigt attirèrent son attention pour la millième fois au moins en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle n'avait jamais cessé, elles étaient si belles et elle semblaient être à leur place, mais elle savait mieux. Elles ne seraient pas à leur place tant qu'elle n'auraient pas une relation amoureuse.

« Jane… »

« Nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois Teresa. C'est Patrick, de plus cela pourrait devenir confus lorsque je voudrait t'appeler madame Jane. »

« Techniquement, j'ai conservé mon nom de famille donc tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça et comment cela pourrait-il être confus alors qu'il y a un préfixe devant? »

« Tu as gardé ton nom à des fins professionnelles, tu ne veux pas que ton travail accomplis ne soit plus lié à toi par le nom, mais dans le contexte social tu es bien madame Jane. » Avec un soupir qui lui donnait raison, Lisbon retourna son attention sur la montre à son poignet. Il était tard. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, ça l'était toujours lorsqu'elle essayait de lui parler. Elle savait que c'était l'occasion de trouver une échappatoire si besoin est. Si cela arrivait, elle pouvait simplement dire qu'elle était fatiguée et aller se coucher.

« Patrick, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à éviter l'inévitable. »

« Le fait que nous l'ayons évité le rend inévitable, n'est-ce pas? » Tournant son dos contre le bras du canapé, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa le menton. Elle était si fatiguée. Fatiguée de prétendre que tout allait bien alors qu'il y avait tant de question qui la mangeaient de l'intérieur jours après jours. « D'accord, je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu sens le besoin de dire, alors vas-y… dis-les. »

« Nous sommes mariés. » De toutes les choses qu'elle pensait sortir de sa bouche, dire quelque chose de si évident n'en faisait as partie. « Tu dors sur le sol et je ne eux rien faire d'autre que de me demander pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi nous faisons ça?»

« Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé. »

« J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques mois, pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas sortir ou faire autre chose avant de plonger dans quelque chose de si permanent. »

« Teresa, je te l'ais dis. C'est la même raison pour laquelle tu as dis oui. La même raison pour laquelle tu as dis 'je le eux' alors que tu pouvais tout stopper. » La raison était qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était égoïste. Elle doutait que les siennes soient les mêmes ou alors peut-être qu'elle était effrayée que ce soit le cas. Ca lui vint encore en tête, des idées folles de rationnaliser ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment folle.

« C'est-ce dont je parle Jane. Tu n'es jamais sérieux avec moi. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. » L'irritation dans sa voix était évidente et elle était fière d'elle-même pour pousser tout ça encore plus loin alors qu'elle aurait pu retourner dans le silence tortueux de l'ignorance. « Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi ce qu'il en est vraiment, du moment que tu me le dis. C'est bon si c'est au sujet de John Le Rouge… je veux aider. »

« Tu es ma femme et je t'aime. Pourquoi ne peux-tu as être heureuse avec ça? » Lisbon était un peu choqué par le ton de sa voix et l'utilisation de trois mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Le ton tranchant n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de lui mais son cœur remplaça la colère qu'elle voulait ressentir par des papillonnements à la seconde où elle entendit 'je t'aime' sortir de ses lèvres. Elle tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, plus loin encore de Jane mais c'était impossible. Son dos était enfoncé le plus loin qu'il était possible contre le bras du canapé et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge face à l'intensité de son regard brulant.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être honnête avec moi? »

« Je suis honnête avec toi. » Elle n'était pas sûr de le croire, c'était exactement le problème de leur arrangement, ne pas croire. Son cœur faisait son possible pour gagner la bataille mais sa tête ne le laissa pas faire. Les défenses de son cerveau s'affaiblirent alors qu'il s'approchait -lorsqu'il rampa à ses cotés et laissa ses mains sur le bras du divan, l'empêchant de partir. Elle se sentait prisonnière et libre à la fois. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Plus rien n'en avait désormais. Plus rien mais elle n'en avait que faire. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrait et ils devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Elle su par la chaleur qui envahissait son corps et ses joues brulantes, que les siens le devenaient aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher et ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'il le voit, elle voulait qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas un jeu pour elle.

Son pouls accéléra à la seconde où il se rapprocha. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaude respiration sur son visage, la tentant de se rapprocher. Elle le voulait, elle voulait réduire cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ça ne l'était et pourtant ses paupières tremblaient, luttant pour rester ouverte. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent automatiquement lorsque son nez frotta le sien, elle ne lutta pas plus et ferma les yeux. Malgré leur dispute et sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas, elle le voulait. Elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait même si c'était profiter de lui. Peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. Il semblait le vouloir aussi. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée.

Avec les yeux fermement serrés et sa poitrine lourde à chaque respiration, elle laissa une main se tendre devant elle. Sa main gauche, celle avec les preuves. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir, elle se fichait de savoir où elle se posait, et un soupir s'échappa de ses poumons lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le tissu de sa veste. Il était près, trop près mais n'avança pas plus. Elle ne pouvait pas penser avec lui si près, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit comprendre autre chose que son souffle contre ses lèvres, son nez touchant le sien et la chaleur irradiant de son corps. Ils étaient au point culminant d'un match, elle savait qu'ils l'étaient et maintenant elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais elle ne trouver les mots pour protester. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, il était trop hypnotique. Elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux ou fermer la bouche.

« Je t'aime, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le croire? » Les mots sortirent dans un souffle, à peine audible et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la douceur de sa voix. C'était la plus petite raison pour l'épouser, si ça ne l'aidait pas alors ça les briseraient tout les deux. « Je ne t'aurais pas épousé si je ne t'aimais pas Teresa. »

Jamais personne n'avait murmuré son nom aussi tendrement contre ses lèvres, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette secousse de plaisir traverser son corps à ce tendre touché mais alors qu'elle laissait les sensations l'envahir, tout disparut. Remplacé par l'air froid. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour voir Jane monter les escaliers. Sa respiration était encore anarchique, lourde et laborieuse mais elle le suivit. La conversation n'était pas fini. Les choses ne faisaient que commencer. Il venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait dit deux fois et à la seconde elle avait commencé à croire que, d'une certaine façon, il l'aimait.

« Patrick, je… »

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. » Selon lui la conversation était terminée et à en juger par la défaite dans sa voix, elle décida de le laisser tranquille. Juste pour ce soir, c'était une excuse minable qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était son excuse et au lieu de l'arrêter une fois qu'ils furent en haut des escaliers, elle le laissa aller à la salle de bain. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. A quoi bon puisqu'elle allait dormir?

Elle posa sa montre sur la commode alors qu'elle songeait à ce que serait la nuit. Une autre partie de joué, cela semblait être son rituel nocturne désormais. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler alors qu'elle tira sur sa chemise avec plus de force que nécessaire et laissa ses pensées retourner à ce qu'il s'était passé en bas. Le vêtement frappa le mur et tomba dans la pile grandissante de linge sale. Quelques secondes de plus et son pantalon suivit la même direction. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse une machine. Le linge de Jane en plus lui donnait plus à faire qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

Baissant les yeux vers son ventre nu, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur la marque qu'elle avait eu de sa rencontre avec la commode. Elle devenait jaune, commençant à disparaitre et n'était plus aussi douloureux au touché, rassurant pour elle. Satisfaite de guérir bien, elle commença à chercher dans les étagères quelque chose pour dormir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'occupe de cette montagne de linge derrière sa porte mais son esprit ne lui avait pas permit de se relaxer assez ces derniers jours pour y penser. Elle le ferait demain. Espérons que cela lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour se tenir éloigné de Jane pendant un temps. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, un peu de temps rien que pour elle qui n'incluait pas le travail ou Jane.

Sa recherche pour un pyjama s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Jane entrer dans la chambre. Au court des deux derniers jours, il l'avait surprise en sous vêtement trois fois, mais ils étaient mariés et aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça n'affectait pas Lisbon de se trouver en soutien gorge et culotte à la vue de Jane mais c'était de sa faute. Elle se changeait toujours dans sa, enfin 'leur' chambre. Il était logique qu'il la voit. Elle n'avait seulement jamais imaginé être nerveuse pour ça. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle femme au monde ou autre mais elle n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir honte de son corps. Sauf quand cela venait de Jane. Il soulignait toujours les défauts. Il le faisait tous les jours. Montrer chez les gens ce qu'ils voulaient cacher, une faille.

« L'ecchymose va mieux. »

« Oui, ça ne fait plus mal. » Jane resta au bord du lit, la fixant, la mettant mal à l'aise, comme si elle devait croiser les bras devant elle dans une tentative pour se cacher. « Patrick, au sujet de tout ça, je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté, je sais que je… »

« Tiens. » Une chemise blanche et bleue vola dans sa direction, elle l'attrapa facilement. Sa chemise, elle était un peu confuse. « Quelque chose pour dormir. »

« Merci mais j'ai besoin de te dire que je… »

« Je pense que nous avons assez parlé pour une soirée. » Lisbon avait envi de lui hurler dessus pour repousser encore une fois cette discussion. Elle avait besoin qu'il sache pourquoi elle l'avait épousé et il avait besoin d'écouter. Elle réalisa qu'il était en colère contre elle pour leur précédente dispute mais elle n'avait pas envi de juste oublier. Il agissait comme si lui le voulait, attrapant un oreiller et le posant au sol. Elle était fatiguée de le voir souffrir en dormant par terre, elle préférait le savoir sur le canapé que sur le sol. Mais elle préférait encore plus qu'il la rejoigne dans le lit. Ce serait mieux pour son dos et peut-être qu'ainsi ils pourraient tout les deux trouver un peu de sommeil, au lieu d'entendre les soupirs agités et incessant de l'autre. Elle n'espérait rien de lui. Rien d'intime, elle était juste fatiguée qu'il dorme sur un sol inconfortable alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Au moins dors dans le lit, Patrick. » Il lui tournait le dos à présent, sa peau brillant au clair de lune filtrant de ses rideaux. Elle cherchait à mettre ses bras dans les manches de sa chemise quand il la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle était fatiguée d'agir ainsi avec lui, la confusion était éreintante alors, avec un léger sourire, elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. « Tu es mon… mon mari et tu ne veux même pas dormir dans le lit avec moi? »

Son plan se retourna contre elle lorsqu'il laissa échapper un rire creux. Il lui avait fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à se référer à Jane comme son mari, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rit de son effort. Elle essayait. Ne le voyait-il pas? Ce n'était pas exactement une balade dans le parc, pour aucun d'eux.

« Tu es ma femme et tu ne crois même pas que je t'aime. Je pense que nous sommes pareil. Bonne nuit. » Leur relation était à l'envers, les disputes et les mensonges avaient commencé immédiatement au lieu de cette merveilleuse Lune de miel dont Lisbon avait entendu parler. Elle savait que c'était à cause des circonstances mais c'était différent de ce qu'elle pensait que ce serait. Une part d'elle ne voulait même pas poster sa chemise pour dormir plus longtemps tandis que l'autre voulait la garder. C'était la première nuit qu'il la lui proposait et elle ne la lui rendrait pas maintenant. Elle sentait comme lui, elle avait encore sa chaleur de lorsqu'il la portait et malgré la façon qu'ils avaient d'agir l'un envers l'autre, ça lui rappelait pourquoi elle l'aimait.

« Très bien, dors sur le sol alors, mais écoute, j'ai accepté ce mariage parce que je pensais que si c'était ta façon de gérer certaines choses alors j'essayerai et t'aiderais, parce que j'avais l'espoir que ça deviendrait quelque chose qui pourrait classer ce mariage comme réel au lieu de cet étrange et fou arrangement entre deux amis. Trop de réflexions, je suppose. » Elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Ce soir n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espérait. Appelez la bête mais elle avait espérait que ce serait facile. Elle avait espérait qu'ils parleraient et que tout irait bien, que Jane lui dirait au moins la vérité. Elle avait envi de le croire, elle le voulait vraiment mais elle ne savait pas comment.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, petit souci pour la nouvelle maison, ou comment trouver 1800 euros en moins de 2 semaines.

Enfin, voici la suite de ma traduction. Mais pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre un peu car je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour traduire la semaine à venir, aucun jour de repos, donc pas assez de temps libre. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Merci d'encore me suivre malgré la fréquence des postes.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Huit jours de mariage. Huit longs jours et toujours aucun progrès. Lisbon tentait chaque nuit de faire venir Jane à dormir dans le lit et chaque nuit il déclinait l'offre. Cela faisait quatre jour depuis leur première dispute. Elle aimait penser à quatre jour depuis qu'il l'avait presque embrassé mais elle ne savait pas si ça avait été ou non son intention. Tout n'était que supposition avec lui. C'était pourquoi, pour la deuxième fois en quatre jours elle était en train de jeter le linge dans la machine à laver. Faire la lessive était une bonne échappatoire à Jane et elle l'utilisait encore, même si en y pensant bien il n'y avait pas tant de linge sale. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait envi de penser et il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle aimait être pour le faire. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, après la mort de sa mère, elle se hissait sur la machine à laver après l'avoir chargé de linge et restait juste assise.<p>

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du léger mouvement de balancement de l'appareil ou autre chose, mais elle aimait s'assoir dessus. Ca lui vidait la tête et lui donnait le temps seule dont elle avait besoin. La dernière foi qu'elle l'avait fait, elle était resté dans la salle de bain jusqu 'à ce que tout les vêtements soient pliés et Jane n'était pas venu la chercher. Ils avaient été maladroit toute la journée, c'était cependant compréhensible. C'était le jour après leur dispute. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais la tension avait semblé baisser à mesure que les jours passaient et à présent il était de retour simplement et silencieusement à coexister dans son appartement. Bien qu'il y avait encore plusieurs choses qu'elle voulait lui demander, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ca ne s'était pas bien fini la dernière fois.

Elle l'avait laissé dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle, en sachant qu'il ne lui poserait pas de question et qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas pendant qu'elle serait occupée. Elle aimait plutôt bien cette partie de la vie conjugale, le travail interne était partagé. Il aimait aider et le faisait toujours sans attendre qu'elle lui demande de le faire, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait probablement pas. Elle ferait tout ça sans se plaindre mais c'était plus sympa de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire.

Avec un soupir, elle se hissa au sommet de la machine à laver et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa les soucis de la journée partir, plaçant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mis à part le tourbillon émotionnel, ça ne la gênait pas d'être mariée à Jane. A mesure que les jours passaient, elle sentait ses défenses tomber. Elle avait tenté d'arrêter de se poser tant de questions douteuses, mais ça n'avait pas encore bien fonctionnait pour le moment. Léger contre temps. Cependant, elle commençait à croire que tout ceci n'était pas si farfelue. Ils étaient proches, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps et elle se rappelait de plusieurs repas de fin de soirées qu'ils avaient partagé. Il était possible qu'il les compte comme des rendez-vous. Bien entendu ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il dormait toujours sur le sol ou pourquoi ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés. Elle pouvait encore sentir le bref touché de ses lèvres chaudes mais il n'y avait aucunes émotions derrière tout ça. Cela semblait n'être que routine et actes répétés, tout ces baisers ne comptaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait? » Elle ouvrit les yeux à son intrusion, Lisbon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne viendrait pas à sa recherche, il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois. « Tu n'as pas a te cacher tout le temps. »

« Je ne me cache pas. » Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle le faisait vraiment. Bien qu'elle suspectait qu'il s'en doutait déjà. « Je pensais seulement. Je, hum, j'ai juste pris l'habitude de m'assoir sur la machine à laver pour penser après la mort de ma mère. Quelque chose de bien à faire de nouveau une fois de temps en temps. »

Serrant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, elle pensa à ce que ce peu d'information pouvait sembler et comment il avait été facile de la laisser sortir. Eloignant son regard de Jane, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les ouvrant et les étudiant tandis qu'elle se mâchouillait la lèvre toujours entre ses dents. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû dire ça, elle se sentait comme si elle venait juste de faire part d'un peu d'elle-même et pour une raison inconnue elle se sentait nerveuse, à ce sujet, sur ce qu'il allait en penser.

« Un peu de compagnie? » Bien qu'il l'ait dit comme une question, il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de se hisser à coté d'elle. La machine vacilla, grinçant et émettant un bruit sec qui obligea Lisbon à se tenir au bord et elle s'empêcha de rire. Elle échoua misérablement mais c'était si bon. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de drôle ces derniers jours.

« Tu casse ma machine à laver et tu m'en achète une autre. »

« Nous sommes mariés. » Elle ne l'avait presque pas entendu, mais le regard doux qu'il lui lança et l'inclinaison douce de ses lèvres lui firent réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné comme si j'allais mal penser de toi ou te juger de quelques façons que ce soient lorsque tu partage quelque chose de privé. »

« Je, je ne me sens pas… »

« Bien sûr que si, juste maintenant tu étais inquiète de ce que j'allais penser parce que tu as dis quelque chose de privé sans le réaliser. » Il avait raison et il était bien top près. Lisbon supposait qu'elle n'était pas la femme conventionnelle, elle n'aimait pas se trouver dans des espaces confinés avec son mari. Enfin peut-être qu'elle aimerait s'ils n'étaient pas si prudents l'un envers l'autre, marchant sur des œufs et évitant l'évidence. Le dessus de son lave-linge comptait comme un espace confiné, et il semblait vraiment trop petit depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint.

« Je, ok peut-être mais j'ai aussi simplement réalisé à quel point on en savait peu sur l'autre. Nous nous sommes précipités dans… »

« Non, ne recommence pas encore avec ça. Nous ne nous sommes précipités dans rien du tout et tu le sais. Tu le voulais autant que je le voulais, tu veux plus. » La bouche ouverte, prête à nier, Lisbon tressaillit lorsqu'il tenta de prendre sa main. Il persista et parvint à enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner plus. Le sentiment de papillonnement dans son ventre augmentèrent, c'était ce qu'elle avait si durement travaillé à éviter. Ca ne la dérangeait pas d'être près de Jane mais elle n'aimait pas que son corps réponde si bien à son touché, seulement pour être déçu à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'éloignait. « Je peux le voir dans tes yeux Teresa. Même maintenant, alors que tu tente de fuir, je peux voir que tu veux que je t'embrasse. »

« Patrick… laisse moi partir. » Il ne l'écouta pas, ne la libéra pas. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit son corps s'embraser de plaisir lorsqu'il tendit sa main libre, son pouce effleurant ses lèvres. Elle se sentait exactement comme sur son canapé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle savait la chaleur de son visage, signifiant qu'elle rougissait et elle savait qu'il n'était pas conscient des larmes qui se formaient à ses yeux. Son regard était fixé sur le chemin de son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'en était pas plus consciente, jusqu'au moment où sa vision devint floue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il avait raison. Elle voulait ce baiser, elle voulait qu'il la serre contre lui, elle voulait que son mari l'aime jusqu'à la fin de la nuit mais les choses n'étaient pas si faciles pour eux.

« Je veux que tu me crois. Je veux que tu crois que lorsque quand je te dis ce que je ressens, je le pense. » Elle pensait qu'il avait oublié, une part d'elle l'espérait mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Elle avait honte d'être celle qui le poussait à s'ouvrir plus mais qu'elle était aussi celle qui refusait de le faire. C'était douloureux d'être si proche de lui, c'était douloureux car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ça lorsqu'elle était près de Jane. Elle avait l'habitude de plaisanter et des conversations, ça lui manquait mais son corps aimait cette proximité. Sa peau était devenue hypersensible, sentant tout de la douceur de ses doigts à la pression de son genou contre sa cuisse. La sensation continuait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas été avec un homme depuis longtemps, très longtemps et elle réagissait exactement comme toutes les femmes dans son cas lorsque l'homme qu'elles aimaient les touchaient, les caressaient. Ils rendait les choses si difficiles, sans même essayer.

Malgré l'humidité de ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. Il croyait les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche et avec un léger souffle, elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient arriver, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait leur mariage. Elle pensait qu'ils iraient bien, des amis avec un lien assez fort pour les satisfaire et les choses seraient les mêmes qu'avant sa demande. La seule différence était leur arrangement pour vivre. Elle avait eu si tort. Elle avait été si bête. La façon dont ses doigts glissaient le long des courbes de sa bouche lui firent réaliser que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

« M'aimer comme une amie, une personne, ton patron…c'est bien Patrick. Ca l'est, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que l'amour romantique et je n'essayes pas de te faire croire que tu dois ressentir d'une certaine façon. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'être. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je, je t'aime. Plus que ce que je pensais être possible. » Avec une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle embrassa tendrement le bout de ses doigts et parvint à libérer sa main de son étreinte. « Je vais prendre un bain, peux-tu finir la lessive? »

« Ouais. » Glissant le long de la machine, elle se sentit mal de le laisser avec le travail mais elle avait besoin d'être seule et elle savait que tout ce qui avait à voir avec la douche ou le bain le tiendrait éloigné. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il baissa la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. Ils étaient parfaitement bien tant qu'ils gardaient des conversations agréables et restaient hors du chemin de l'autre, mais elle n'était pas heureuse de ça. Elle voulait confronter les choses, elle voulait qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une amie, elle voulait qu'il l'empêche de s'éloigner, mais il ne fit rien.

Elle attendit d'entendre sa voix, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle attendit mais il ne vint pas. Elle voulait qu'il court après elle, qu'il prouve qu'il l'avait épousé pour les bonnes raisons. Elle voulait désespérément le croire mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas sans preuves. Peut-être que c'était horrible, peut-être que c'était stupide mais elle était si habituée à l'amour non partagé, aux cœurs brisés qu'elle ne savait pas comment simplement le laisser entrer, le croire sans scepticisme.

Ignorant la douleur inconfortable dans sa poitrine, elle alla directement à la salle de bain une fois qu'elle eut monté l'escalier. Sa baignoire appelait son nom, elle avait besoin de se relaxer et un bon bain chaud ferait des merveilles. Elle avait aussi l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à dormir, soulager ses muscles endoloris par l'épuisement qu'elle pouvait sentir s'infiltrer sans ses os. Luttant contre ses émotions -Jane et agissant toujours bien au travail- commençait à prendre un mauvais tournant. Elle avait été brusque toute la semaine, avec tous le monde et elle savait qu'elle devait des excuses à Van Pelt.

La pauvre rousse avait simplement était confuse sur la façon de l'appeler. L'équipe ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait pas changé son nom, ils ne savaient rien. Ils pensaient toujours que Jane et elle étaient heureux, qu'ils s'étaient mariés par amour. Elle ria presque à cette pensée lorsque la porte se ferma. Grace était venue dans son bureau pour lui donner quelques documents et lui avait demandé si elle devait toujours l'appeler Lisbon ou si elle préférait Jane maintenant. Avec tout ce qui se passait sans sa vie à la maison, son mal de tête constant depuis des jours et l'affaire, elle avait sauté sue la rousse. Inutile de dire que toute l'équipe savait à présent qu'elle était encore Lisbon, qu'elle n'avait pas prit le nom de son mari. Il n'y avait pas de trait d'union, aucun mélange de quelque sorte que ce soit, il n'y avait pas du tout de 'Jane' dans son nom et ils avaient tous été surprit de son emportement. Enfin, sauf Van Pelt qui savait pourquoi elle avait fait irruption dans l'open-space en premier lieu.

Avec un soupir vaincu, elle ouvrit l'eau chaude et boucha la baignoire. Elle devrait probablement essayer de garder ses émotions loin du travail, elle pensait avoir fait du bon travail jusqu'à ce point. Elle devrait essayer plus fort. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque sache que son mariage n'était qu'une farce et qu'il battait déjà de l'aile. Retirant ses vêtements, elle se demanda s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Ils étaient intelligents, perspicaces. S'ils ne l'avaient pas encore comprit, ça arriverait bientôt. Se déshabiller était devenu mécanique, aucune pensée ne la traversait tandis qu'elle effaçait de temps en temps une larme perdue, l'homme pourrait vraiment lui faire avoir un accident émotionnel.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait reconnu à haute voix et bien que cela rendait plus facile ce qu'elle ressentait, cela rajoutait également des sujets qu'ils préféraient éviter. C'Est-ce qu'ils faisaient, pousser les choses à la surface pour ensuite juste les repousser lorsque cela devenait trop difficile à gérer. Ils étaient si bons à ça, c'Est-ce qu'ils faisaient depuis des années. Ils étaient tout sauf le couple parfait et encore, ils agissaient comme si ce n'était pas étrange d'être marié.

Regardant la vapeur s'échapper de l'eau, elle rajouta un peu de froid pour réguler la température et retira ensuite le dernier vêtement recouvrant sa peau. Dès que la culotte toucha le sol, elle passa par-dessus le bord de la baignoire, immergeant une jambe et glissa ensuite le reste de son corps dans le bain chaud.

Elle s'était douchée avant de partir travailler, elle n'était pas particulièrement sale mais elle voulait sentir la chaleur relaxer ses muscles douloureux, sentir le doux remous de l'eau contre elle à chaque mouvements. Se penchant doucement en arrière, elle posa sa nuque contre le bord de la baignoire et poussa un profond soupir, à la limite du gémissement. Le contraste entre le chaud et le froid la fit frissonner, la chair de poule apparaissant sur ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les baisse dans l'eau et les pose sur son ventre. L'imprégnation dans l'eau chaude était ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était étonnant mais les bulles lui manquaient.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de s'assoir dans un bain qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de bain moussant depuis longtemps. Elle était une femme, elle aimait les longs bains moussant de temps en temps, c'était vraiment une bonne chose après une dure journée de travail. Après un long regard vers la porte, mentalement elle rajouta des bulles de bains à sa liste de course et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur, pour oublier le fait qu'elle avait été suffisamment bouleversée pour verser quelques larmes seulement peu de minutes plus tôt.

**- o -**

Attendre était quelque chose dont Jane avait l'habitude. Un grand nombre de ses plans et tours de passe-passe imposaient la patience donc ce n'était rien pour lui mais au bout d'une heure, il n'était plus aussi enthousiaste. Il l'avait laissé fur, comme toujours. Comme elle l'avait laissé faire quatre nuit plus tôt. Ils n'iraient pas loin s'ils continuaient comme ça, et il le savait. Il le savait, mais il la laissait quand même partir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus se battre avec elle, c'était comme s'ils ne faisaient que ça. Si ce n'était pas verbalement, alors c'était avec leurs regards, avec les mots qu'ils n'avaient pas dit et eux-mêmes. Constamment à se battre et c'était fatiguant, il sentait lui aussi le chemin que cela prenait alors il la laissait partir.

Il avait su dès qu'elle avait dit 'bain' qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre, donc il n'avait pas combattu, ni couru après elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser, elle avait l'air fatiguée tout le temps. Mais à présent, cela faisait plus d'une heure et il était impatient de recoller les morceaux. Il voulait que Lisbon revienne, les plaisanteries et les sourires espiègles, les petits sourires satisfaits et les rougeurs. Il voulait que tout ça revienne et plus encore. Il était un peu blessé qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'aimait que comme une amie. Il avait terriblement tort et il voulait la remettre dans le droit chemin, il devait le faire. Il ne l'avait pas épousé pour être -ou plus encore- aussi misérable que lorsqu'il était seul.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se convaincre que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais plutôt une bonne chose. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait le geste et le verrait simplement comme un signe qu'il ne mentait pas, ou qu'il ne la dupait pas. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il le savait avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour prononcer ces mots. Il en était conscient depuis un moment et il devait faire en sorte que ça l'imprègne. Il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de tout bloquer en elle, cachant la clé et refusant de s'ouvrir à ça. Il était lui-même excellent dans ce domaine et ils souffraient tout les deux à cause de cette tendance. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle ils avaient besoin de travailler, mais pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il trouva finalement le courage, se disant que les serviettes chaudes qui sortaient juste du sèche linge serait apprécié après un bon bain -l'eau devait avoir refroidie depuis le temps.

Avec les serviettes dans les mains, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était fermée, mais il supposait qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Ca avait toujours été un lieu qu'il considérait hors limites. C'était son espace privé, et il réalisa que ça ne devait pas l'être. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils étaient mari et femme et dans son esprit cela éliminait tout espace personnel. Enfin, il y pensa après avoir réfléchit durement et longtemps à ça.

Après un bref soupir, il saisit la poignet et la tourna. Exactement comme il l'avait supposait, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais il hésitait toujours. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte mais il n'était pas complètement préparé à ça. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, il poussa la porte et entra quand même dans la pièce. Au début tout ce qu'il pu voir fut ses genoux sortant de l'eau et sa tête, très légèrement inclinée sur le coté.

A ce moment, il se dégonfla presque. Voyant ses yeux paisiblement fermés et les vêtements sur le sol, il fut presque tenté de poser les serviettes sur le rebord du lavabo et quitter la pièce, mais il ne le fit pas. Une once de force le fit rester et, même s'il se sentait comme un voyeur, il se rapprocha un peu. Il l'avait déjà vu seulement en sous-vêtements, mais jamais moins que ça. Peut-être que c'était mal de sa part, peut-être qu'il était malade, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné.

Il avait pensé qu'elle était simplement en train de se relaxer mais après une plus grande inspection, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit. La nervosité se répandit dans sa poitrine comme une trainée de poudre quand il pu voir dans la baignoire. Il fit presque tomber les serviettes, a presque trébuché en se prenant dans ses propres pieds mais il parvint à rester debout. Le spectacle l'avait touché, comme pour tout les hommes, il ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était évident, mais croyez le ou non, il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir un voyeur.

Avec un léger inconfort, il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, posant ses mains sur le coté. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse ses doigts parcourir la surface de l'eau, qu'elle pourrait être en colère contre lui quand elle se réveillerait. Il savait qu'il devrait partir, laisser les serviettes et courir en bas mais il ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à ses pieds le signal qu'il leur envoyait. D'une certaine manière, les fils dans son cerveau s'étaient mélangés, faisant de 'part' devenir 'reste et regarde'. Il était définitivement en train de regarder et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses yeux glissaient le long de son corps endormie, un grognement appréciatif sortant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Cela faisait longtemps pour lui, assez longtemps pour qu'il ait envi de la rejoindre dans l'eau froide.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment, il tenta donc de repousser le désir de coté pour un temps. S'il lui avait amené des serviettes chaudes, alors elle devait être réveillée avant qu'elles aussi refroidissent. Sachant que c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'eau jusqu'à son épaule. Il regarda son visage, observant le pincement de ses lèvres et le froncement de ses sourcils. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, elle ne se réveilla pas et Jane mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas excité de seconde en seconde. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il s'était dit de partir et cette raison devenait de plus en plus nuisible à chaque regard sur elle.

Il écouta attentivement, remarquant le changement de sa respiration lorsqu'il dégagea la frange de ses yeux. Il se raidit, prêt à assumer tout ce qui viendrait lorsqu'elle se rendrait de pourquoi elle s'était réveillée. Il bloqua son regard sur son visage, se battant pour garder le contrôle juste à temps pour voir ses yeux verts. Il détestait vraiment la réveiller, elle avait besoin de sommeil mais c'était mieux qu'elle le fasse dans un lit. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouvert mais y parvint finalement, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son hébètement fatigué disparaisse et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Elle poussa un petit cri, tentant de se couvrir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait considérant le fait qu'elle était toujours dans sa baignoire. Il ne mentionna pas qu'il avait déjà tout vu, préférant la laisser croire ce qu'elle voulait. Le rougissement de ses joues descendit dans sa nuque et il laissa son regard dériver, le suivant pour savoir jusqu'où il irait. Son bégaiement obligea ses yeux à revenir où ils supposaient être et il pu sentir la chaleur de son propre visage. Il était certain que ses joues devaient être légèrement roses.

« Je, euh, je t'ai apporté des serviettes. Des serviettes chaudes. » Il s'attendait à des hurlements, des cris, quelque chose, mais elle semblait encore trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle le regarda juste, les yeux écarquillés, immobiles et il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir dit quelque chose de si stupide. Il ne pouvait pas toujours être calme et prudent avec les mots. C'est pourquoi certaine fois, il gardait le silence et prétendait ne pas être affecté. Il était clair que pour lui c'était un de ces moment et sans un mot il lui tendit sa main.

Elle tentait encore d'être modeste, de couvrir ce qu'elle pouvait mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi cherchait à le comprendre. Elle regardait fixement sa main, plissant les lèvres avant de glisser doucement ses doigts humides dans la paume de sa main. Il l'aida à sortir, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas et ne se blesse pas. Il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le faire seule mais il espérait que cela jouerait en sa faveur. Peut-être que ça la forcerait à voir qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés pour les mauvaises raisons. Il y avait tant de pensées et de questions dans son regard vert, il était stupéfait par leur intensité et il savait qu'il ne pouvaient pas fuir cette fois. Il l'avait vu complètement nue et elle le savait mais elle n'était pas en colère, il supposait qu'elle était livide.

Aves une main un peu tremblante, il attrapa l'une des serviettes qu'il lui avait apporté mais ne lui tendit pas. Avec un tendre sourire il se rapprocha d'elle et porta le doux tissu jusqu'à son cou où il essuya les goutes d'eau laissaient par ses cheveux mouillés. Il continua son chemin, le long de ses épaules et sur sa poitrine où il appliqua la serviette en petits cercles. Sa respiration devint plus forte, il pouvait l'entendre, le voir et il sentit la sienne faire de même.

Au moment où il arriva à son ventre, elle ferma les yeux et ses mains se raidirent. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aller plus loin, mais il continua et fut surprit de la douceur de sa peau. Il ne la touchait pas, il l'aidait juste à se sécher mais il l'attendait. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était de la sentir sous ses doigts. Un léger soupir quitta ses lèvres et elle rouvrit les yeux à la recherche des siens.

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas ce que Jane était en train de faire, elle n'était sûr de rien. L'homme était capable de la rendre muette, de lui faire faire des choses sans qu'elle ne proteste. Elle le laissa l'aider à sortir de la baignoire en dépit d'être embarrassée de ne pas être vêtue. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier qu'il la voit nue, vue qu'elle se changeait toujours dans sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte mais qu'il n'était jamais venu. Parfois il la surprenait en sous vêtements mais il n'en avait jamais vu plus et elle était confuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à venir dans la salle de bain alors qu'il savait qu'elle s'y relaxait dans son bain mais elle le laissa quand même la regarder. Elle le laissa encore passer la serviette le long de son corps, partie bien trop loin pour le stopper.

Elle regardait ses yeux, regardait comment ils la fixaient. Sombres et orageux. Il était facile de voir qu'il n'était pas immunisé, qu'il souffrait aussi. Il lui avait dit l'aimer, et pourtant il ne l'avait encore pas embrassé et ne dormait toujours pas dans son lit. Il ne lui avait encore jamais montré de signes qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une amie, en plus de sa demande, mais ça avait été fait si vite et elle pensait à présent que leurs vies prouvaient que c'était sa façon à lui d'apporter un peu de normalité dans sa vie routinière. Mais là elle était une fois de plus confuse, les amis ne voyaient pas leurs amis nus… n'est-ce pas? Enfin, certains le faisaient, mais quand même. Était-ce sa façon de lui demander des rapports sexuels dans leur relations ratée?

Elle fut violemment secouée, la chair de poule recouvrant tout son corps et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la serviette n'était plus dans ses mains. Elle avait été abandonnée sur le sol et il était trop près, ne laissant pratiquement plus d'espace entre eux. Le tissu de ses vêtements semblant laisser leur empreinte sur sa peau, la picotant, amplifiant tout ses sens. Elle n'avait pas froid et pourtant elle grelottait. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi. Ses reflexes, ses pensées, tout était lent. Elle n'était pas habituée à cette sensation.

C'était la danse de ses doigts sur sa peau nue et descendant sur le coté qui envoyèrent des frissons à travers tout son corps. Lisbon n'était pas habituée à ce sentiment de floue et de trouble, elle ne parvenait pas à éclaircir son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas penser clairement alors qu'il la touchait ainsi. Les sensations s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille et qu'elle entendit sa voix si douce et sucrée.

« Tu es si belle. » Elle sentit ses lèvres frôler sa joue et il s'éloigna, laissant son corps trembler pour plus et des protestations quitter ses poumons dans un soupir. Se reprenant pour réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer, Lisbon ramassa la serviette sur le sol et se l'enroula autour du corps pour se couvrir. Elle commençait à penser que la chaleur qui parcourait son corps était un effet secondaire permanent après avoir été touche par Jane.

Après avoir décidé rapidement de nettoyer la salle de bain plus tard, elle vida la baignoire, se brossa rapidement les dents et suivit l'homme qui parvenait à la faire enrager et l'exciter en même temps. La lumière de la chambre était allumée lorsqu'elle fit irruption. Il était déjà en train de faire son lit sur le sol comme tout les soirs et elle en était malade. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur, ne parvenant plus à cacher ses émotions. Avec une profonde inspiration elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça ces mots dont elle avait si peur.

« J'ai envi de te croire, ok? J'ai envi de croire que tu m'aime mais j'ai peur que tu aime l'idée de moi Jane. Que tu aime l'idée d'avoir de nouveau une femme, et peut-être que tu essaye encore de te convaincre que je suis elle, mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne le serais jamais. » Le coussin que tenait Jane dans les mains tomba au sl, des trace de colère apparaissant sur son visage, pour être aussitôt remplacé par une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Non, je sais qui tu es Teresa et je n'essaie pas de te faire sentir comme si tu étais un remplacement. J'admets que j'aime l'idée d'avoir de nouveau une femme mais uniquement si c'est toi. Je le l'aurais jamais demandé à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis fatigué de me battre, je veux que tu es confiance en moi, que tu e crois. Que dois-je faire pour te faire comprendre ça? » En roulant des yeux, Lisbon attrapa l'une de ses chemises sur le sol et laissa tomber la serviette.

Que pouvait-il faire? Un tas de chose, voilà ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dans sa rage pour attacher les boutons de la chemise bleue clair, elle s'énerva, en ferma deux et jura de finir le reste plus tard. Elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir dans l'une de ses chemises, mais seulement s'il l'avait porté avant. Sinon elle ne sentait pas comme lui et ce n'était pas aussi confortable. Elle atteignit le placard et sortit ses sous vêtements et commença à y passer les jambes. Elle avait prévu d'aller se coucher et d'oublier que tout ça c'était passé, tout comme ils le faisaient avec les autres moments entre eux.

Son plan aurait fonctionné mais lorsqu'une chuchotement plaintif arriva à ses oreilles, elle baissa la tête en signe de défaite. En réalité, elle aussi était fatiguée de se battre et bien trop épuisée pour essayer de continuer. S'il disait qu'il voulait qu'elle le croit, s'il demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle le croit alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses mots, n'est-ce pas? Avec un profond soupir, elle regarda son oreiller et la couverture, puis lui. S'il voulait qu'elle croit qu'il l'aimait, alors il devait le prouver.

« Tu peux commencer par dormir dans le lit. » Il ne répondit pas, enfilant simplement ses vêtements de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle supposa qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Elle éteignit la lumière, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin quand il reviendrait et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle roula sur le ventre, espérant que le sommeil viendrait vite après s'être relaxée dans son bain mais il semblerait que sa petite sieste l'avait réveiller plus qu'autre chose. Remuant un peu pour s'installer confortablement, elle tenta d'oublier ce que ça faisait de sentir les mains de Jane caresser sa peau nue. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses doigts, voir l'expression de son visage et avec une profonde inspiration elle ferma les yeux.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Le lit bougea, le matelas s'affaissa, la fit rouler et elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps sous les couvertures. Son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux pour voir Jane s'installer. Elle pensait qu'il dormirait sur le sol jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ensemble. Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir des lits séparés mais il l'avait écouté. Il était dans le lit avec elle et le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller lui fit prendre conscience de leur proximité. Le son semblait tellement plus fort que d'habitude, une musique à ses oreilles.

Ils ne se dirent pas bonne nuit, ils ne se dirent rien. Ils ne se rapprochèrent pas l'un de l'autre, ne s'emmêlèrent pas l'un à l'autre. Ils restèrent chacun de leur coté mais c'était un début. Il était dans le lit, ne se tuant plus le dos et avec un léger sourire, Lisbon se laissa tomber dans le sommeil sans avoir à se tourmenté indéfiniment pendant des heures.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>La suite aussi vite que possible, promis.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous, je me suis dis qu'aujourd'hui j'allais vous poster la suite que vous attendez depuis si longtemps. J'ai encore 3 chapitres traduits d'avance et il a vraiment falloir que je m'y remette, je pense le faire ce soir après le travail.

Je voulais vous le poster hier, mais j'ai fait une crise d'allergie après avoir pris un médicament, ils auraient pu préciser qu'il y avait de l'aspirine dedans, imbéciles, grrr.

Je vous posterais ma nouvelle fic demain.

Je voulais aussi vous indiquer deux fics à lire, deux fics extras qui n'ont malheureusement pas beaucoup de commentaires.

_**Sans mentir**_, de **mococoa**, si vous aimez le romantique, cette fic est pour vous.

_**Destins croisés ou fatalité**_ de **Heleanora**, un peu sombre, mais si bien écrite.

Encore un grand merci à **Z2vy**, **Solealuna**, **mymy**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** et **Corona** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Le doux son du jazz filtra dans les oreilles de Lisbon, la faisant gémir doucement et se blottir profondément dans l'oreiller. Quatorze jours de mariage et elle avait apprit que son mari aimait dormir avec du bruit, alors qu'elle aimait le silence. Ils avaient passé un accord pour alterner leur préférence. Le doux oreiller semblait un peu différent qu'habituellement mais son esprit fatigué semblait trop lent pour analyser quoi que ce soit d'autre que le son de son sommeil. Ils avaient laissé la radio allumé la nuit dernière et maintenant elle espérait qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Elle avait envahie ses rêves paisibles. Jane avait eu tellement envi d'écouter un peu de musique après une dure journée de travail qu'elle avait accepté, trop fatiguée pour argumenter.<p>

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de somnoler plus longtemps et, avec un mouvement de son corps, elle cessa de repousser l'inévitable. Tout était légèrement flou lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives de clignotement des yeux pour éclaircir les choses et même là c'était encore flou. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas rester ouvert mais elle les força à coopérer assez longtemps et elle tapa du point contre l'oreiller. Rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait aucune sensation de tissu sous ses doigts, pas de fibre douce de coton qu'elle aimait tant. Après deux semaines de mariage, Lisbon savait que son oreiller n'avait jamais glissé auparavant, mais elle ne l'avait jamais prit pour un homme.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur quelque chose de lisse et chaud et en tournant la tête, elle trouva son visage enfoncé dans la poitrine de Jane. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ensuite elle prit en compte toutes les sources étranges de chaleur qui touchaient son corps. Avec une teinte rouge envahissant ses joues, elle releva le visage pour voir son épaule. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés, se tenant fermement. Son genoux entre ses cuisses nues, ses bras enroulaient autour d'elle et son odeur emplissant l'air. L'une de ses mains laissait une empreinte brulante sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans son dos. Il lui fallut encore une minute pour se ressaisir suffisamment pour comprendre leur position. Elle était pratiquement couchée sur lui.

Elle sentit ses doigts se tendre contre sa peau, plongeant légèrement sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la réalisation que sa chemise ne couvrait plus que sa poitrine la heurta comme un tas de briques. Il bougeait, légèrement -un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres- et lorsqu'elle prit le risque de bouger et de voir s'il dormait, elle tomba sur un regard somnolent. Il la serrait, il était réveillé et elle aimait ça.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois était différente mais il était évident que c'était le cas. Le pire était que c'était leur jour de repos, aucun des deux n'avait d'excuse à marmonner maladroitement pour mettre fin à tout ça. Ils s'entendaient mieux depuis qu'il dormait dans le lit, moins enclins à chercher la bagarre et les plaisanteries revenaient doucement, mais ils restaient toujours de leur coté du lit -toujours.

Une bouffée d'air quitta ses poumons lorsqu'elle le vit dan la clartée orangée de la pièce. Il était tôt, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête. Elle avait envi -besoin- de lui depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à s'essuyer quelques jours plus tôt après son bain. Elle y pensait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait trop près mais il s'éloignait toujours et elle le laissait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui ferait le premier pas mais elle ne l'arrêterait pas s'il le faisait. Même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il l'aimait dans le sens romantique du mots, ils étaient marié et elle ne voulait pas dire non.

« B'jour. » Sa voix était faible, grave et fit réagir son corps avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ses cuisses se serrèrent autour des siennes, à la recherche d'une sorte de soulagement, mais plus qu'autre chose, cela aggrava la chaleur présente dans ses veines. Un doux gémissement quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce le long du haut de sa culotte. Ce son l'embarrassa, ses yeux s'agrandir dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait mais il la serra plus fort et lui offrit un petit sourire. « Je devine que je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps. »

« Hein? » Son cerveau ne lui laissa rien dire de plus intelligent que des syllabes confuses et lorsque la main dans son dos remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson involontaire la rendit incapable de même essayer. La paume de sa main s'aplatie juste en dessous de l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le fermoir de son soutien gorge, la forçant à garder sa poitrine contre lui. Il la laissa là, faisant pression jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble convaincu qu'elle ne partirait pas. Dès qu'il la retira, elle tenta de se redresser mais il la reposa immédiatement, la recouchant doucement mais fermement. Elle ne tenta plus de bouger, restant là où il le voulait, le regard suivant ses doigts alors qu'il remontaient de son dos pour trouver le chemin de sa joue.

Ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement, ses doigts effleurant son torse en guise de représailles pour son silence. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et même avec un esprit brumeux, elle voulait savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle supposait que s'il avait le droit de la toucher de façon si intime, alors elle aussi. Elle-même si elle ne voyait rien, elle savait exactement où allait sa main et ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle atteigne son nombril que sa respiration changea. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle n'irait pas plus bas mais le fait qu'elle lui retourne ses caresses les laissa tout les deux étourdis. Un son déformé quitta sa gorge, le faisant le couvrir d'une toux et tenter de recommencer.

« Nous finissons comme ça toutes les nuits mais habituellement je me réveil à temps pour te remettre de ton coté du lit avant que tu te réveil. »

« Que-? » Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, elle voulait lui demander mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à les dire.

Laissant lentement ses yeux s'ouvrir, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main restait sur son ventre et se mordit la lèvre. Se mordillant la lèvre, roulant le bout de chair entre ses dents, elle laissa remonter son regard vers le haut pour croiser ses yeux à moitié fermés. Elle pensait qu'il voulait rendre les choses faciles, mais lorsqu'elle poussa ses hanches contre les siennes et que les siennes poussèrent en arrière, elle en vint à la conclusion que ça n'avait définitivement pas rendu les choses plus faciles.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son excitation grossir contre sa cuisse, sa bouche formant un 'o' et les joues de Jane virèrent au rose sombre. L'expression de son visage ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il avait prit l'initiative de la sécher avec la serviette mais en plus intense. Si ce n'était pas pour sa complète incapacité à penser, elle aurait trouvé ça drôle qu'il semble plus excité avec elle toujours vêtue que lorsqu'elle était nue. Bien sûr elle n'était pas couchée de façon si intime sur lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu nue.

Une part de son esprit sembla revenir brusquement et elle murmura quelque chose à propos de petit déjeuner et elle tenta de se dégager de lui. Se réprimandant silencieusement tout le temps, hurlant dans sa tête qu'elle était sa femme et qu'il n'était pas utile d'en venir à des excuse bidon et fuir. Sa prise sur elle l'empêcha d'aller trop loin et le martellement dans sa poitrine devint lus fort, plus rapide.

« Œuf? »

Le ton enfantin de sa voix lui donna envi de le gifler. Son sang bouillait, la chaleur se répandant à travers chaque nerf lui fit penser qu'elle pourrait brûler spontanément à cause de la tension sexuelle et il pensait à des œufs -elle aurait dû le savoir. Roulant des yeux, elle se dégagea lentement de lui, satisfaite lorsqu'il gémit et roula sur son ventre dans une tentative pour masquer l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était inutile mais elle le laissa, tirant sur sa chemise pour se couvrir alors qu'elle quittait le lit.

Murmurant dans son souffle en descendant les escaliers, elle se demanda quand, ou si, ils avaient franchis cette étape. A un moment, elle avait envisagé faire annuler leur mariage. Il ne l'avait pas consommé mais son esprit n'y avait pas réfléchit très longtemps. Même sans satisfaction sexuelle ou baiser, elle appréciait être marié d'une certaine façon.

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait commencer par dormir dans le lit -il l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas émit d'autres demandes et il n'en avait pas fait non plus mais savait que lentement, elle commençait à croire qu'il était honnête. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas juste comme une amie ou une personne. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son cœur devenir fou maintenant, elle ne voulait pas faire face à la douleur si elle se trompait. Il pouvait être si perturbant, elle savait qu'elle l'était mais il semblait lucide.

Elle ne voulait rien dire, aborder un sujet si sensible alors qu'ils commençaient juste à bien s'entendre et à s'ouvrir. Elle voulait éviter tout les scénarios possible qui leur feraient faire deux pas en arrière. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle continua sa route jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. En deux semaines, c'était leur premier jour de repos -à moins qu'ils ne reçoivent un appel. Ils avaient eu deux grosses affaires dernièrement, leur prenant tout leur temps et ne leur laissant que quelques heures. Elle ne savait pas comment ils feraient avec une journée entière pour eux, rien à faire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer ça après s'être réveillée sur lui.

**- o -**

A midi, Lisbon décida que la journée se passait mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film, Jane ne portant toujours qu'un pantalon de pyjama, couché sur le canapé avec les pieds sur ses genoux et ça ne la gênait pas. Elle s'était changé mais n'avait rien fait de plus que de porter un débardeur et un short élastique. C'était sa journée de farniente, le sien aussi apparemment et elle était contente de juste regarder l'écran -piochant occasionnellement une poignée de pop-corn dans le saladier posé sur le ventre de Jane.

Rien de précipité ni d'embarrassant n'était arrivé. Il y avait eu quelques moments difficiles en mangeant le petit déjeuner, mais ils s'étaient transformés en regard volés et en timides rougissements. Rien de plus que ça. Ils étaient confortable dans le silence, aucun n'ayant l'envi de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Cela avait prit des jours après son emménagement mais ils étaient entrés dans une routine qui leur convenaient bien. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de forcer les choses, si c'était le silence et bien c'était le silence. Il n'y avait plus de pensées ridicules, celles se demandant si l'autre pensait secrètement qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire 'je le veux'.

Lisbon avait encore des doutes, mais elle s'était habituée à avoir un homme dans son appartement, quelqu'un qu'elle clamait être son mari. Les bagues à son doigts se remarquaient à peine maintenant, c'était comme s'ils étaient à leur place et elle était d'accord avec ça. Elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions, si Jane avait u comment seraient les choses entre eux, s'il avait su qu'ils seraient capable de vivre ensemble paisiblement en quelque sorte. Il ne lui avait toujours pas vraiment dit pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu attendre pour se marier mais elle ne voulait pas en parler aujourd'hui qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise quand ils travaillaient un jour ou deux entièrement, ça lui donnait le courage de fouiller, de savoir que si les choses déviaient elle n'aurait pas à y réfléchir pendant des heures.

Quelque chose frappa sa joue, tombant sur ses genoux et elle fronça un peu les sourcils quand elle réalisa que c'était du pop-corn. Se tournant vers l'homme qui lui offrit un sourire innocent, elle mangea la friandise. Le saladier qui reposait sur lui avait été posé au sol, la faisant soupirer doucement.

« Il y a une table de salon pour une raison, Patrick. »

« Viens là. » Incertaine de ce qu'il voulait dire, elle leva un sourcil curieux et resta à sa place. Avec un soupir, il tendit la main vers elle et insista. « S'il te plait. »

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'il la tira vers le bas. Elle tenta de se redresser mais il attrapa sa main libre et la força à s'installer sur lui. S'installant mieux, sa joue se posa directement sur son cœur et elle écouta silencieusement les battement dans son oreille. Il fallut quelques instants pour combattre son esprit et son irrésistible envie de bouger. Elle était complètement sur lui, leurs jambes enlacées et il agissait comme si c'était là qu'elle devait être.

Elle regarda son bras glisser du canapé pour revenir avec un peu de pop-corn. Suivant son mouvement, elle laissa son bras partir à la recherche du saladier sur le sol, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans le sucre et le beurre. Lorsque la collation arriva à ses lèvres, elle sentit la main dans son dos glisser sous le tissu de son débardeur, remontant le vêtement et laissant sa peau exposé à son doux touché. Son souffle se bloqua, la faisant presque s'étouffer avec le pop-corn mais elle le cacha, se forçant à agir de façon nonchalante face à tout ça. Pas que cela fonctionnait.

C'était ce qu'elle avait l'espoir d'éviter après s'être réveillée comme ça avec lui. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il essayait de faire. Si c'était une autre façon pour lui d'être plus proche d'elle, marié à elle ou si c'était une façon pour lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait le croire. Elle se blâmait elle-même pour sa frustration, pas lui. C'était Jane, il était dérangé, elle le savait mais elle l'était autant que lui pour devenir sa femme sous de tels prétextes. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait et s'il voulait du sexe elle souhaité juste qu'il le lui demande au lieu de la pousser à croire qu'ils pourraient finalement atteindre ce niveau de relation normale.

Un autre morceau de pop-corn lui tapa le nez et elle leva la tête vers lui, jetant les trois morceaux qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son visage avec un petit rire. Elle devenait douée pour repousser les craintes au sujet de la farce qu'était leur mariage et prétendre qu'elle allait bien. Il semblait un peu surprit de ses représailles mais releva ses doigts pour tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait plus l'air choqué, mais perplexe à propos de quelque chose. Elle s'habituait à ses simples touchés, ses baisers sur les joues, les mains et le cou. Jane avait été extrêmement coulant depuis sa proposition et elle s'y était lentement habitué sans trop chercher à le comprendre. Elle pensait que c'était un autre de ces moments mais lorsque sa main bougea jusque dans sa nuque et baissa sa tête vers la sienne, une contraction familière dans son estomac lui fit comprendre que ce n'en était peut-être pas un après tout.

Il avait fait ça avant, presque l'embrasser et s'éloigner l'instant d'après. Elle supposait que ce serait la même chose mais se laissa quand même aller dans ce mensonge. Elle papillonna des yeux lorsque son nez toucha le sien, laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvre lorsque la main dans son dos bougea de bas en haut -celle dans sa nuque la maintenant serré contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir partout, c'était une surcharge sensorielle et lorsque la chaleur de sa bouche toucha la sienne, elle frémit contre lui. Elle le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas s'éloigner à la dernière minute.

Son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine, claquant contre sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration déjà laborieuse du à sa proximité, et lorsqu'elle bougea sa main dans son cou, elle le sentit réagir. C'était comme s'ils étaient de retour dans le lit, elle pouvait le sentir rougir, ou alors c'était la chaleur de son propre corps. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûr. Elle allait le mordre s'il ne faisait pas autre chose que la taquiner. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine, les larmes se formèrent alors qu'elle lutter pour garder la tête clair. C'était impossible lorsque leurs bouches étaient aussi près, leurs corps si proche mais il ne bougeait pas, ne la tirait plus vers lui. C'était comme ça qu'avait prit fin leur précédent baiser, si proche et pourtant si loin.

Quelque chose semblable à un gémissement s'échappa de ses poumons. Elle n'était pas habituée d'être incapable de contrôler son corps et ses réactions mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, cessa de penser lorsqu'il inclina la tête, laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes envelopper les siennes. Elle était trop paralysée par cette sensation pour bouger, la pression était à peine présente mais elle pouvait dire que c'était différent des deux précédents baisers.

La sensation disparue après une seconde, sa langue humidifia ses lèvres, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et avec un regard partagé, leurs mains étroitement serrées, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Le baiser n'était pas aussi doux que celui d'avant, il était affamé, passionné. Le bruit de fond disparaissant à chaque pression de leurs bouches. Elle pouvait sentir un grondement dans la poitrine de Jane alors que ses lèvres glissaient sur les siennes, augmentant le rythme et se serra incroyablement plus contre lui. Glissant plus haut sur son corps pour un meilleur accès, l'homme sous elle se raidit, un gémissement sourd lui apprit ce qu'il ressentait à son mouvement. Leurs lèvres se stoppèrent, immobiles mais toujours pressées ensemble.

Lisbon n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ils avaient arrêté, mais ça ne dura qu'une rapide seconde avant qu'une de ses mains ne se perde dans ses cheveux, quelque chose de chaud et humide pressant contre sa lèvre inferieur. Elle s'ouvrit à lui dans y penser, cédant à la faim qu'ils étaient tout deux en train d'expérimenter. Cédant à ce qu'ils avaient voulu plus tôt dans la chambre. Ses mains gagnaient en bravoure à chaque effleurement de langue, glissant dans son dos pour plonger sous la ceinture de son short. Lèvres, langue, mains -tout ça était tellement trop à la fois et le feux brûlant dans ses veines depuis tôt ce matin continua pour en avoir plus. Elle en voulait plus.

Le baiser ralenti, perdant l'intensité du moment et se transforma en quelque chose d'amoureux et tendre. Le son du film perça à nouveau dans es oreilles et avec un léger bruit, il brisa la caresse dans laquelle leurs lèvres étaient restée. Lisbon n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire face à la réalité maintenant. Elle resta dans le fantasme dans lequel ils étaient d'heureux mariés, profitant l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes sur le canapé, gardant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

La vérité ne voulu pas la laisser rester dans sa béatitude plus longtemps, la ramenant à la dure réalité avec des picotements encore sur les lèvres. Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, elle ouvrit ses paupières lourdement et ut accueillit par le regard perçant de Jane. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se décala qu'elle remarqua que l'une de ses mains était emmêlée dans ses boucles, il était superbe torse nu. À moitié couvert et les lèvres gonflées. C'était quelque chose qu'elle imprégna dans sa mémoire juste au cas où ça n'arriverait plus.

« Est-ce que tu mes crois maintenant? » Ce fut la tristesse dans sa voix qui lui fit repenser à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, lui faisant se demander si ce baiser voulait dire autant pour lui que ce qu'il signifiait pour elle.

« Patrick… si -si tu veux du sexe alors nous pouvons le faire. »

« Que-non, non…juste, finissons juste le film. » Se sentant étourdie par les émotions, maintenant perdu par son changement d'attitude de désespéré à la colère, Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait avoir deviné ce qu'il voulait, elle pensait avoir vu juste mais il ne la regardait plus maintenant. Son attention était retourné sur la télévision et avec un poids dans la poitrine, elle laissa sa tête retomber directement sur son cœur. Au moins il ne l'avait pas repousser de lui pour le moment, et elle aimait être si proche. C'était nouveau et ça la faisait se sentir plus proche d'une relation que l'on pouvait appeler normale.

Ses doigts contredisaient les mots qu'il avait prononcé, caressant son dos de bas en haut, traçant des 'S' sur leur passage, laissant la chair de poule remonter sur sa peau. Elle ne se souciait pas que sa chemise n'était pas en place, ou que ses yeux tombent sur les bijoux symbolisant leur union. Le film n'était pas intéressant et elle tentait de comprendre où elle s'était trompée. Elle savait qu'il était excité, mais il semblait rebuté par l'idée du sexe. Serait-ce si horrible de coucher avec elle? Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Cela la confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait qu'en amie.

Ca la piquait d'être rejeter, ignorer, elle avait commencé à croire qu'il avait effectivement de vrais sentiments pour elle -elle avait commençait à penser qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus. Elle était de nouveau confuse, se questionnant de nouveau sur ses motivation.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Salut les amis, vous serez content d'apprendre que je viens de me remettre sérieusement à la traduction de cette fic et que j'ai maintenant atteint le chapitre 12, je vous poste donc aujourd'hui le 8, en espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.

Encore merci à **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Z2vy** et **Solealuna**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Grincheux n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l'humeur de Lisbon ces deux derniers jours. Elle était frustrée au point d'en devenir folle et bien sûr c'était la faute de Jane. Ils s'étaient embrassés, un baiser qui pouvait être compté comme un vrai et il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis. Bien sûr ça ne faisait que deux jours mais il lui semblait que cela faisait plus longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'une chose de différente. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait chaque matins, ils étaient serrer l'un contre l'autre -il ne l'a repoussait plus de son coté du lit et même si cela amenait à d'étrange situations, elle aimait ça.<p>

Furieuse était un bien meilleur mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, grincheux aurait pu convenir s'il n'avait pas joué les cascadeurs plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle était livide au point d'en trembler. C'était tellement plus que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que des baisers, cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur situation. Pas vraiment, peut-être un peu -elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur contre lui et il avait fallut qu'il rendre les choses pires encore, donc ouais, il était probablement aussi une raison de leur tension. Le fait qu'il était son mari l'avait énervé un peu une fois qu'elle eu réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être flatté. Elle supposa que la plupart des femmes l'aurait été, mais elle n'était pas la plupart des femmes et Jane avait été stupide de faire ça.

Il avait été assez sage pour garder la bouche fermé sur le chemin du retour, il ne mentionna pas que les jointures des ses mains autour du volant étaient blanches. Elle tentait encore de faire partir les crampes de ses doigts lorsque ses clés atterrirent sur la table de la cuisine. C'était toujours le silence entre eux mais elle pouvait le sentir la regarder, sentir son regard brûlant sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, elle voulait aller se coucher et oublier que ce jour était même arrivé. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pût faire quelque chose comme ça, comment il avait pût la terrifier autant pour la mettre en colère. Si en colère qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait de lui dans sa chambre, le canapé serait probablement une meilleure place pour lui cette nuit. Elle ne serait pas tentée de le tuer.

Il était probablement horrible qu'elle veuille tuer un homme déjà blessé mais elle était tellement frustrée avec lui. Elle était malade de ce qu'ils faisaient, malade qu'il n'écoute jamais ses ordres, malade qu'il l'appelle 'sa femme' alors qu'il ne la traitait pas comme telle, elle en avait juste marre. Elle avait été fidèle de lui donner ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait -un mariage, une maison- et juste lorsque les choses commençaient à se calmer au point de réellement apprécier leur arrangement, il avait tout foutu par terre. Ca avait commencé avec ce baiser, commencé par elle croyant tout ce qu'il disait et la façon dont-ils revenaient peu à peu à leurs taquineries.

Dans un accès de colère, elle jeta sa veste dans le salon sans prêter attention à l'endroit où elle atterrissait et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne voulait être nulle par près de lui mais ses pieds se stoppèrent lorsque l'écho de son murmure se fit entendre.

« Teresa… »

« Ne fait pas ça. » Sa voix était forte, crispée et précisait qu'elle n'avait pas envi de parler. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il soit assez intelligent, qu'il garde le silence mais, évidemment, il supposait qu'une fois à la maison les choses seraient différentes. Il avait tort. Ca ne changeait absolument rien.

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant? »

« Vraiment Jane? Tu a vraiment besoin de me demander ça? » Elle ne succomba pas à la douceur de sa voix, elle devait se focaliser sur la raison de sa colère contre lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son épaule, voyant l'écharpe tenant son bras, elle se souvint. Son costume était ruiné mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. C'était lui qui lui causait du souci et c'était ça le problème. Elle lui avait dit de rester à couvert, mais avait-il écouté? Pss, oui, bien sûr.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensive. »

« Compréhensive que tu te jette du toit? Oui Jane, je suis si fière et te remercie. » Il n'échappa à aucun d'eux qu'elle criait, ou qu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Elle ne le faisait plus lorsqu'il arrivaient à la maison mais pas ce soir. Pas lorsqu'il finissait avec des points à la tête et une épaule disloquée en frappant une barrière. Ce n'était pas mortel, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la prochaine chose stupide qu'il ferait ne le serait pas.

« Je te protégeais. »

« Tu te moque de moi? Oh alors bien sûr je suis désolée de ne pas être reconnaissante que tu ais joué les cascadeurs. » Ils criaient plus fort à chaque joute verbal, Jane ne retenant rien et elle non plus.

« Pour toi! J'essayais de protéger ma femme! »

« Tu ne protégeais personne, tu désobéissais à des ordres directs! »

« Si je n'avais pas été capable de voir arriver cet homme, si je ne t'avais pas prévenu… »

« Tu es un irresponsable, tête de mule, égocentrique idiot! Tu réalise ce qui aurait pût arriver? » Lisbon se fichait qu'elle était en train de crier, elle ne se souciait pas que sa voix serait rauque demain si elle continuait ainsi. Elle ne se souciait pas que Jane ait l'air aussi énervé qu'elle ou qu'il crie lui aussi. Elle ne se souciait pas que ses voisins allaient probablement se plaindre, tout ce qui comptait été que l'homme devant elle aurait pût mourir. C'était pour ça qu'elle se battait avec lui.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que… »

« Non tu ne te rends pas compte, tu aurais pu mourir! » Une fois que les mots eu franchis sa bouche, un silence s'installa entre eux. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et secoua la tête, sentant ses cheveux frapper ses joues. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait sur le toit de la maison de leur suspect mais il avait raison, il l'avait probablement sauver d'un coup de pelle dans le visage. Mais elle pensait toujours que ce n'était pas une assez bonne excuse.

Il avait glissé, perdu l'équilibre en quelque sorte. Il était chanceux de ne s'être rien cassé, le toit n'était pas vraiment haut mais quand même. Il était boiteux et couvert d'ecchymoses, vraiment chanceux d'avoir été rattrapé par la barrière. Si elle n'avait pas été là il en serait peut-être ressortit avec quelque chose de plus grave qu'une entaille sur le front et une luxation de l'épaule. Son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tomber, elle avait été terrifiée et c'Est-ce qui l'avait mise en colère.

Elle avait été inquiète tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital au sujet de son épaule, elle savait que des tendons et des ligaments abîmés pouvait conduire à la chirurgie. Elle savait qu'il pourrait y en avoir pour une année complète pour qu'il retrouve des forces et des mouvements sans douleurs. Ils auraient besoin de contacter un spécialiste orthopédique pour tester son épaule afin de déterminer l'étendue des dommages sur ses capacités de mouvement et sa force. Un physiothérapeute serait également une bonne idée pour éviter à ses muscles de s'affaiblir. Aussi heureuse qu'elle était qu'il soit en vie, elle avait envi de le frapper. Il l'avait transformé en l'une de ces femmes hystérique et inquiète et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Elle s'était rendu malade à force de penser aux possibles traumatismes crâniens ou autres complications internes qu'ils n'auraient pas vu, au point de littéralement vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes des dames et il avait l'audace d'espérer qu'elle soit reconnaissante?

L'homme était un idiot. Un idiot qui avançait vers elle alors qu'elle reculait contre le mur. Il aurait pu se rompre le cou et il agissait comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas. Incapable de contrôler ses émotions, Lisbon soupira et tenta de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pouvait gérer d'être en colère mais elle ne voulait pas s'écrouler.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle laissa aller son poids contre le mur et refusa de rencontrer le regard intense de Jane. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, alors elle verrait qu'il s'en doutait déjà. Elle était en colère parce qu'il lui avait fait peur. Sa main droite, celle capable de bouger alla replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ignorant la façon dont elle tenter de se dégager de lui.

« Je suis vivant. » Les cris avaient cessés, sa voix douce et sucrée alors qu'il caressait son nez avec le sien. « Regarde moi, je vais bien. Un peu amoché mais je vais bien. »

« Oh, bien, dans ce cas tout va bien, n'est-ce pas? » Elle n'était pas prête à laisser aller les choses, elle ne pouvait se convaincre que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Evitant le bras en écharpe, elle le repoussa et se dirigea la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec lui. Ca la gênait un peu que la clé de leur relation soit leur capacité à fuir mais ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de lui parler, elle avait besoin de se calmer avant ou elle savait qu'ils n'iraient jamais nulle part. Ce serait des cris constant et elle ne le voulait pas.

Verrouillant la porte derrière elle dans une triste tentative pour empêcher Jane de la suivre, elle se retourna pour voir son reflet dans le miroir. La femme qui la regardait fixement lui ressemblait, mais différente en même temps. Elle était les mêmes, Lisbon le savait. C'était un miroir après tout, mais elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de son emportement, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'humidité qui s'était formé à ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes ou la boule dans sa gorge. Tenter d'avaler cette boule inconfortable rendit les choses pire et, tâtonnant d'une main, elle alluma l'eau froide au moment où une larme coula.

**- o -**

C'était encore l'un de ces moments où Jane savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner la bataille de sorte qu'il n'essaya même pas. Il ne voulait pas passer la nuit entière à crier sur Lisbon. Il n'avait as du tout voulu lui crier dessus mais elle était têtue et ne voulait pas voir les choses comme lui. Il avait voulu la protéger et son pieds avait glissé. Pas grand-chose, bien sûr sa tête et son épaule le faisaient souffrir mais il avait tenté de prouver qu'il pouvait la protéger, qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il inspira profondément et ajouta ça à la listes des choses à ne pas faire après s'être disloqué l'épaule. Retirant ses chaussures, il essaya de penser à un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Il s'attendait à ce que Lisbon soi un peu bouleversée mais il pensait aussi qu'elle serait soulagée, elle ne l'était pas. Il savait qu'elle utilisait la colère pour masquer ses vraies émotions mais il savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour se calmer avant de lui en parler de nouveau. Il avait vu dans ses yeux, il avait vu la peur et il était mal de lui imposer des visites à l'hôpital pour des tests qui trouveraient quelque chose de plus grave. Bien qu'il soit heureux qu'elle ne soit pas celle à être blessée.

Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière pour se reposer sur les coussins, il entendit la doche s'allumer et envisagea de la rejoindre. Ce serait quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il voyait être une nouvelle étape dans leur mariage. Elle avait été irritable avec lui ces derniers jours, parce qu'il l'avait embrassé, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il essayait de se doucher avec elle. Il ne le fit pas, il voulait toute la nuit et elle n'était pas encore prête à oublier sa colère.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'elle avait été grognon ces deux derniers jours parce qu'il l'avait blessé. Elle avait vu comme un rejet qu'il refuse le sexe. Ca ne l'était pas mais elle pensait que si et il ne l'avait pas corrigé. Il le voulait, il avait envisagé de le faire ce soir mais il ne pensait plus que ce soit une idée intelligente. Il avait envisagé de lui dire que lorsqu'il avait dit non, ça ne voulait pas dire 'jamais'. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça, aucun d'eux ne l'était. L'attraction était là, l'amour et l'envi mais elle pensait encore de ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez fort. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec elle tant qu'elle ne voyait ça comme étant juste du sexe entre un couple légalement marié.

Ca le rendait à demi fou qu'elle semble encore prendre pour un jeu ses tentatives de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas épousé pour le sexe, ils auraient pu le faire sans se marier. Il l'avait peut-être blessé, mais elle aussi qu'elle pense ça lorsqu'il la touchait et l'embrassait.

Ils allaient si bien ces derniers temps, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi tendue. En fait, il était même allé jusqu'à penser qu'elle commençait à apprécier d'être sa femme. C'est pourquoi il avait avancer et l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils fassent marche arrière. Il trouva ça un peu drôle leur façon de fonctionner -il leur avait fallut du temps pour avancer et si peu pour tout perdre. Il entendit l'eau cesser et il décida de lui laisser encore quelques minutes. Juste un peu de temps.

Ces 'quelques minutes' se transformèrent en trente, il avait réussis à se perdre dans ses pensées - il avait pensé aux différentes approches sans qu'elle ne s'emporte de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle. Finalement, il se leva du canapé en gémissant, se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Leur chambre, il aimait pensé à ça. Tout dans son appartement était aussi à lui, c'était leur maison, leur salon, leur chambre, leur lit. Sa mission s'interrompit lorsqu'il réalisa que la salle de bain pourrait être le meilleur endroit pour commencer.

Elle n'était plus là mais il avait désespérément besoin de soins et il pensa qu'il devrait aussi se préparer pour se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle voudrait bien de lui dans le lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa chemise qu'il s'aperçut que son bras ne voulait pas coopérer assez pour défaire les boutons.

**- o -**

S'enfonçant d'avantage dans le matelas, Lisbon entendit le son de la chasse d'eau, l'évier s'allumer et le bruit caractéristique associer au brossage de dents. Il y eut un gémissement mais elle décida qu'il le méritait. Son cœur n'en était pas si sûr, il se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir et ressentir de la douleur mais sa tête lui dit de garder ses réactions indésirables pour lui. Elle en était littéralement à parler avec ses organes maintenant, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas loin de devenir folle.

Elle était recroquevillée de son coté du lit depuis un moment, exactement quarante minute d'après l'horloge. Les chiffres rouges se moquaient d'elle à chaque minute qui passait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal de le traiter ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint ce point, elle admettait simplement que peut-être, elle aurait pu, éventuellement, réagir de façon disproportionnait. Soufflant de rage, elle s'agita pour se mettre à l'aise. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Jane entrer dans la chambre, elle ferma les yeux et prétendit être endormit.

Elle supposait qu'il voudrait parler, qu'il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais il ne fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il la laissa tranquille et murmura quelque chose dans un souffle. Elle entendit le frottement de la peau contre le tissu, le bruissement des vêtements et lorsqu'il soupira de rage et jura, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait le voir grâce à la lumière du couloir, elle pouvait le voir batailler avec sa chemise. Il avait déjà fait la moitié mais n'arrivait pas à finir et son cœur se serra plus encore. Il avait l'air si défait, trahi par lui-même et frustré de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose de si simple.

Il n'y eu aucune réflexions dans ses mouvements, elle ne se remit pas en question lorsqu'elle repoussa les couvertures et quitta le lit. Il la regarda alors qu'elle approchait et il s'attendit à une nouvelle bagarre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait se battre avec lui après être allé si loin.

Sans un mot, elle envahit son espace personnel et ignora l'accélération de son pouls. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle les leva pour défaire doucement les derniers boutons et elle fit glisser les manches le long de ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait plus l'écharpe mais n'y pensa pas trop. Le docteur avait dit que les gens guérissent tout aussi bien avec que sans. Même après s'être ordonné de calmer ses désirs, son souffle se fit difficile à la sensation de chaleur irradiant de son corps. Elle pouvait voir l'inflammation de son épaule, l'ecchymose qui s'était déjà formé mais elle garda la bouche fermé. Elle avait peur que si elle disait quoi que ce soit elle ruinerait l'intimité du moment qu'ils partageaient malgré leur cris quelques heures plus tôt.

Se penchant plus près de lui, elle garda ses yeux rivés sur ses mains pour éviter de le regarder lui. Elle voulait voir son visage, son expression mais elle n'osait pas. Ses mains agissaient de leur propre volonté, glissant sur sa poitrine, elle était trop embarrassée par ces gestes pour lever les yeux. Son corps commençait à réagir à leur proximité, la brûlant déjà et il n'était pas celui qui la touchait. Elle se torturait elle-même, ses doigts glissant plus bas, effleurant son nombril. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, elle vit et sentit ses muscles se tendres à cet étrange touché.

Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration se faire laborieuse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était encore plus passionnant à regarder. Se rapprochant de lui, elle ne laissa que peu de place entre eux et effleura de ses mains la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle savait qu'il pouvait le faire sans son aide, mais pour une sombre raison, elle devint assez courageuse pour ignorer ce fait. Habituellement, elle serait devenu rouge et aurait fui mais pas maintenant. Pas après une telle proximité, il aurait pu partir, mourir. Sa colère était toujours la, juste plus aussi forte et elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou non.

Ses doigts glissèrent facilement sur le tissu, trouvant le bouton rond et l'ouvrit. Elle était hypnotisée par ses propres actions, ses propres mouvement lents et elle savait que Jane aussi. Elle pouvait dire, par la sensation de sa respiration sur son front, qu'il regardait lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux suivaient ses mains lorsqu'elle trouva la braguette et s'arrêta.

A ce moment-là, ça la frappa. Elle était en train de le déshabiller et il aimait ça, elle aimait ça. Sa propre respiration s'était détraquée, sa poitrine était lourde et elle savait que si elle regardait dans le miroir, elle verrait ses pupilles dilatées et sa peau rouge. Elle ne pouvait niée être excitée et à en juger par la sensation sous ses doigts, lui non plus. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, elle attrapa la braguette entre son pouce et son index pis tira. Le bruit envahi le silence, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée. Il semblait si fort, bien qu'il n'ait duré qu'une seconde, elle pourrait jurer que le son se répercutait.

Ses mains ne bougeaient plus, comme gelée sur place et ses oreilles la brûlaient. Elle se félicita de ne pas s'être séchée les cheveux. Les mèches mouillées lui faisait du bien en comparaison de sa peau brûlante. Quand il murmura doucement son nom, lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se presser contre son front, elle bascula finalement son visage pour lui faire face. Elle ne savait pas qui elle avait torturé le plus par ce qu'elle avait fait, lui ou elle?

Le son de sa voix la sortit de son état de transe et elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le coté, sachant qu'il pourrait faire le reste lui-même. Il murmura un merci et elle hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner dans le lit. Elle glissa sur le coté gauche et se blottit contre son oreiller. Il était légèrement humide mais pas assez pour être inconfortable. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne, et lorsqu'il le fit elle soupira. Elle ne pensait pas s'être suffisamment calmée pour le laisser dormir avec elle mais elle l'était. En quelque sorte. L'envi de le pousser hors du lit s'attarda un peu mais elle savait que ça le ferait encore plus souffrir donc elle ne fit rien.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il réprimait une grimace, levant la main pour toucher son épaule blessée. Il rencontra son regard, le maintenant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Habituellement, ils s'endormaient avec au minimum un pieds ou deux entre eux mais elle réduisit cet écart pour se retrouver directement près de lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ils étaient juste proche. Elle blâma son corps pour avoir bougé.

Il se déplaça encore, ayant clairement mal, et finalement au bout de quelques seconde il s'assit. Il la fit tressaillir lorsqu'il bougea si brusquement mais elle se réinstalla sur le matelas tandis qu'il installa son oreiller contre la tête du lit et il se laissa aller contre.

« Ca ne doit pas être confortable. » C'étaient les premiers mots doux et concernés qu'elle lui adressait au lieu de rigoureux et colérique.

« Bien plus que d'être couché sur le dos -pas que je dorme beaucoup de toute façon. »

« Patrick… je, » Fermant les yeux pour éclaircirent ses idées, Lisbon tira l'oreiller de sous sa tête et le posa sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était simplement en train de la regarder. « Ici. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa et installa l'oreiller supplémentaire derrière lui. C'était bizarre de le voir dans la pénombre de la chambre, à moitié assis contre la tête du lit pour être assez à l'aise pour se reposer. Elle avait l'habitude de lui tourner le dos pour s'endormir. Son estomac se contracta, à moitié nerveux, à moitié en colère. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais travaillait là-dessus, tentant d'éclaircir les choses dans sa tête. C'était juste que c'était Jane, il était supposé être son ennuyeux consultant, se couchant sur son canapé et travaillant le moins possible. Il n'était pas censé la faire souffrir.

L'excitation qu'elle avait ressentit était toujours là, brûlant dans son bas ventre mais elle devenait douée à la repousser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir stimulée et elle le savait. Elle repoussa tout ça et parvint à retenir le gémissement qui menaçait lorsque sa jambe toucha la sienne. En une seconde elle prit une décision et se rapprocha encore, l'alertant de sa présence à ses cotés, lui faisant bouger son bras valide pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ils ne s'étaient jamais endormit enlacé ainsi, malgré que ce soit dans cette position qu'ils se réveillaient.

Aussi délicatement que possible Lisbon enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa un bras sur son ventre. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle se trouvait sur son mauvais coté, elle avait quand même peur de lui faire mal. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, laissa fondre la colère, se rapprocha pour se blottir et laissa son corps se reposer contre lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit d'aussi intime que lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à se déshabiller ou ce petit câlin mais elle s'en fichait, elle était contente qu'il soit toujours avec elle, partageant toujours sa maison et son lit. Aussi en colère qu'elle l'avait été, encore un peu bouillonnante, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être plus proche de lui.

« Tu es toujours un idiot, » marmonna-t-elle contre sa peau, se laissant bercer par la main frottant son dos, « et je suis toujours en colère contre toi. »

Elle leva la tête pour murmurer à son oreille mais il se tourna et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un délicat baiser. Il caressa sa bouche doucement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. Elle ne se plaignit pas, ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé sur le canapé, mais toujours aussi spécial pour elle, tout comme nécessaire et réciproque. Il ne dura pas longtemps, il ne l'était pas destiné, c'était juste un tendre baiser. Court mais suffisent pour qu'elle en soit hébétée. Il frotta sa bouche encore quelques instant contre la sienne pour compenser la brusque séparation, le touché de ses lèvres à peine senti.

« Désolé de t'avoir effrayé. » Les mots qu'elle voulait chuchoter disparurent au fond de son esprit, repoussé pour un autre soir. Elle attendrait jusqu'à ne plus être en colère juste pour être sûr qu'elle y croyait vraiment maintenant. « Dors un peu. »

Prenant sa suggestion à cœur, elle laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, mais une pensée surgi de nulle part, juste quand elle se laissait aller. Que diable faisait-il sur ce toit en premier lieu? Elle pensa à lui demander mais elle était dans cet état où il semblait être trop difficile de bouger sa bouche pour former les mots, donc elle n'essaya même pas. Lorsqu'il murmura un simple 'je t'aime', elle l'entendit et réalisa que, malgré son meilleur jugement, elle le croyait vraiment.

Elle le croyait, Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à comprendre si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et je m'en excuse.

Je tiens encore à remercier **Flo**, **Solealuna**, **Z2vy**, **Caro94** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>L'horloge montrait qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin et Jane n'était pas fatigué. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Son épaule l'empêchait de trouver une position confortable même après six jours, c'était pire la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sur le coté, à cause de l'inconfort. Ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur, juste comme un coup qui lui faisait mal et l'empêchait de dormir. Il n'était pas endormit et il avait quelque chose à faire donc il ne s'ennuyait même pas. Il avait laissé la lampe allumée, celle de 'son' coté du lit, promettant à Lisbon qu'il l'éteindrait lorsqu'il aurait fini sa partie de Sudoku. Cela remontait à des heures mais il l'avait abandonné pour l'observer.<p>

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé dormir toute la nuit avant. Il s'était plusieurs fois réveillé et l'avait vu se blottir contre lui mais la plupart du temps elle avait le visage caché. Elle avait l'habitude de se blottir contre son cou et généralement lorsqu'il la repoussait, elle faisait la même chose avec son oreiller mais pas cette fois. Elle était sur le ventre avec les bras repliés sous l'oreiller, lui faisant face et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait été comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait bougé une fois ou deux mais était toujours revenue dans cette position. Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, savait qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds pour la seconde partie de la journée au travail mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il la regarda dans un moment comme celui-là qu'il réalisa à quel point elle était extenuée.

Elle n'était plus aussi fatiguée maintenant, sa respiration n'était plus aussi profonde qu'une heure plus tôt et il se surprit à vouloir la réveiller. Il ne devait pas, il devait la laisser dormir mais pour quelle que raison que ce soit il voulait voir ses yeux, somnolent et dans le vague. Il savait que s'il tournait la tête il aurait probablement un torticolis pour l'avoir observé depuis le moment où elle s'était endormie à peu prés six heures plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas encore convaincu de tenter de dormir sur son coté indemne, il ne s'était pas non plus convaincu de retirer seul les points qu'il avait sur le front lorsqu'ils le démangeaient.

Lorsque ses mains se crispèrent pour la toucher, il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais et roula doucement. Ce n'était pas si mal, bien que ça ne lui laissait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente. Ni même Lisbon, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné mais il était simplement reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui en ait pas encore reparlé. Ils approchaient du mois et elle était toujours à ses cotés, portant sa bague.

Gémissant doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, son épaule douloureuse protestant, mais le docteur avait dit qu'il devait essayer de l'utiliser aussi normalement que possible. Il supposa que toucher sa femme était assez normal. Ses doigts effleurant son épaule nue, il sentit monter le désir en lui. Ils s'étaient torturés eux-mêmes dernièrement, se touchant, se caressant mais s'arrêtant toujours. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait lui faisait tourner la tête et encore plus à mesure que passaient les jours.

La regarder dormir n'avait semblé qu'attiser un peu plus le feu qui le consumé, la regarder ainsi, la joue appuyant sur le tissu de l'oreiller lui fit avancer un peu plus sa main.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la bretelle de son débardeur, rencontrant les cheveux ébouriffés qui reposaient sur son dos. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans la région inferieur de son corps, se sentait exalté lorsque la texture de sa chevelure glissa sur le coté, révélant sa nuque. A cette seconde, il su qu'il allait la réveiller, il avait le faire doucement et il allait épuiser la tension sexuelle refoulée dont-ils souffraient tous les eux.

Une chose désormais en tête, il tira la couverture de sur elle avec attention, espérant ne pas la réveiller trop tôt et s'en dégagea lui-même. Ça ne le gêna pas lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol, il ne se souciait que des vêtements. Il ne voulait que rien ne couvre la femme qui dormait encore profondément, il voulait que tout disparaisse. Vêtements inclus, et il ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois. Il n'en serait pas capable, il l'avait fait avant, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts et il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'ils le fussent vraiment mais ça devenait ridicule. Ils en étaient au point où ils devenaient très excités par toutes ces caresses, il était temps de faire quelque chose. Il n'allait pas s'empêcher d'aller plus loin cette fois, sauf si elle le lui demandait.

Il prit son temps avec la partie suivante, glissant sa main dans le bas de son dos, sans jamais arrêter la légère pression jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle bougea, venant doucement vers lui alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il cala ses hanches contre elle, sentant sa chaleur de son corps à travers les couches de tissus et le faisant durcir par cette stimulation supplémentaire. Avec un grognement lourd, il la fit gentiment rouler, poussant ses épaules et usant d'une part de son poids pour la maintenir en place quand ses membres tentèrent de bouger vers l'arrière.

Ça lui faisait mal de se retenir mais il le fit néanmoins, à cheval sur ses cuisses, pressant son excitation lourdement sur elle et laissant ses lèvres s'accrocher à son cou -créant de léger gémissements de la part de la femme endormit. Son corps réagit à lui immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps à son esprit encore flou de réaliser, se cambrant vers lui tandis que ses mains remontaient son débardeur au dessus de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se força à rompre le contact avec sa peau veloutée, il tira le tissu sous ses bras et nota que ses yeux somnolent fixaient son visage, incertain et affamés. Elle était magnifiquement belle.

" Que, que fais-tu?" Elle était confuse et son esprit était encore engourdi de sommeil. Lisbon n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi sa couette manquait ou pourquoi son débardeur était remonté mais lorsque sa voix rauque lui répondit elle ne s'en soucia plus.

" Je te déshabille." Son esprit brumeux ne comprit pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il la tire vers lui, soulevant le haut de son corps du matelas avec un grognement de douleur. Comme s'ils avaient leur propre conscience, ses bras se levèrent pour lui permettre de lui retirer doucement le vêtement. Il laissa doucement retomber son dos, elle sentit sa tête toucher l'oreiller et un soupir lui échappa lorsque ses mains coururent sur son corps, le touché à peine sentit. Elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule, son corps frémissant sous ses douces caresses pour explorer la peau qu'il venait de révéler. La touchant partout, ses cotés, son nombril, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à son sternum, lui faisant fermer les yeux.

Un drôle de sensation pesa sur son estomac mais elle l'ignora, tentant de se concentrer sur lui, sur ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Sur la façon dont son corps réagissait. Cela fonctionna, elle parvint à réprimer cette sensation et se laissa glisser dans la chaleur du moment.

Ses lèvres bougeaient, tentant de formuler des mots mais tout ce qui vint fut de laborieux souffles, chacun pesant sur sa poitrine. Elle savait ce qui arrivait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle était exaltée mais elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait réveillé pour ça alors qu'il était contre juste une semaine plus tôt. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ses mamelons, elle pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, les faisant tout les deux haleter pour de l'air; la distrayant momentanément de ses pensées et amenant ses propres mains à quelques explorations.

La douleur entre ses cuisses s'intensifia lorsque sa paume se posa sur sa poitrine, la pétrissant délicatement et lui faisant soudainement prendre conscience de sa bouche laissant une trainée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Elle avait la sensation qu'il était partout à la fois, son corps brulant contre le sien, s'imprégnant dans sa chair, la marquant. Il la touchait, l'excitait, la faisant se sentir comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Lui faisant croire que c'était supposé être toujours comme ça, qu'il était toujours supposé laisser sa bouche faire ça et qu'elle était toujours supposée se cambrer contre lui, son corps en redemandant toujours plus tout en se maintenant prés de lui aussi étroitement que possible.

Ses doigts saisirent ses épaules lorsque ses lèvres et ses dents remplacèrent les mains qui la taquinaient, envoyant des impulsions de plaisir dans son entre jambe. Il gémit contre sa poitrine, d'inconfort et son esprit brumeux se clarifia suffisamment pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle était en train de lui faire mal, serrant son épaule meurtrie et le faisant souffrir.

" Des, désolée." Elle la relâcha, choisissant d'attraper ses boucles à la place, pour savourer le moment avant qu'il ne finisse. Une part d'elle-même pensait qu'il renoncerait au dernier moment. Elle s'y attendait, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'était d'être si à l'aise avec cette idée, en étant allongée sous lui avec sa bouche sur sa poitrine et sa main se glissant derrière la dernière barrière de vêtement qu'elle avait entre les jambes.

Le cœur qui battait de façon erratique depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, devint encore plus frénétique et juste comme ça, elle paniqua. Au moment où elle sentit ses doigts glisser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, survolant légèrement le seul endroit où elle avait le plus envi de lui, elle murmura un léger 'stop'. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, au contraire, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais l'étrange sensation qui s'était logée dans son estomac revint à la charge et il devint impossible de la repousser. Ça la faisait se sentir nerveuse, elle n'était jamais nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe avant -pas depuis sa première fois.

Il y eu une pause de mouvement lorsque Jane se déplaça vers elle, la sentant se tendre et il leva la tête. Ses mains cessèrent de bouger, stoppèrent leurs tendres touchés et ses caresses. Elles lui manquèrent immédiatement et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, se força à croiser son regard. Il l'avait actuellement nue et coincée sous lui et elle voulait lui poser des questions, quand elle avait soif de lui depuis si longtemps - c'était une choquante révélation.

Elle s'agita contre lui, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres se séparèrent d'anticipation et elle céda presque. Elle laissa presque ses mains se faire un chemin dans le bas de son dos, et lui retirer son boxer, mais elle ne le fit pas. Aussi fort qu'elle voulait tout oublier et le laisser lui donner du plaisir, elle devait savoir ce qu'il y avait, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il l'avait réveillé pour ça. Voyant les différentes émotions lui bruler le regard, scintiller sur son visage, elle oublia les mots qu'elle voulait dire et plissa le front en tentant de penser à quelques choses.

" Teresa, tu vas bien?"

"_ Je… je…" Elle ne savait pas. Elle était curieuse, nerveuse et tentait de trouver une raison à ça. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'aller bien, elle devait répondre à cette simple question. Elle voulait dire oui, elle voulait lui donner du plaisir mais quelque chose la retenait de le faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait probablement ressembler à un poisson, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant alors qu'elle cherchait les mots mais un fort bip la sauva. L'alarme, et soudainement elle aima ce morceau de plastique. Il continua, les surprenant tout les deux et faisant presque gémir Jane de peine lorsque Lisbon se redressa pour l'éteindre. " Nous euh, nous devons aller travailler."

Posant le regard sur sa poitrine, elle poussa légèrement contre lui dans qu'il bouge mais il ne le fit pas. Il installa tout son poids sur ses genoux, prenant son visage dans ses mains, ses pouces caressant chaque joue et lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

" Hey, c'est ok." Un fragile soupire s'échappa de ses poumons et, avec un pauvre sourire, il bougea pour déposer son front sur le sien. Les points de sutures qu'il avait faisait une étrange sensation contre sa peau mais elle ne dit rien, la façon dont il frottait son nez contre le sien l'en empêcha. " C'est normal d'être nerveux."

" Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… maintenant… pas maintenant." Avec un autre regard, elle le supplia et il la laissa partir, la laissa rouler hors du lit et attraper les vêtements pour se cacher.

**- o -**

S'il y avait un mot pour décrire la façon dont deux personnes qui avaient faillit faire l'amour mais ne l'avait pas fait, réagissaient face à l'autre, ce serait 'étrange'. Lisbon se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé sur sa fin après lui avoir laissé penser que tout allait bien mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tete, dans son estomac. Elle détestait se sentir nerveuse, elle détestait ne pas être certaine des réactions de son corps et Jane était si doué pour lui prendre tout le contrôle et le jeter par la fenêtre. Elle avait été un peu dépassée et beaucoup excitée mais quelque chose l'avait fait l'arrêter. Quelque chose dont elle ne savait encore rien.

Si cela avait simplement été les nerfs, elle l'aurait laissé lui parler. Elle n'aurait pas fuit du lit et prit tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour se couvrir. Ça n'avait pas de sens, il l'avait déjà vu nue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais les choses étaient devenue tendues depuis. Ils continuaient de se fixer seulement pour regarder ailleurs lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre, Lisbon était incertaine et Jane semblait plus soucieux qu'autre chose.

L'équipe avait remarqué. Cela avait été sa plus grande peur depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé vingt-deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait été terrifiée que cela affecte leur travail et que l'équipe comprenne la non rationalité de l'engagement dans lequel ils vivaient. Cho l'avait confronté, pas moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait demandé qu'elle était l'arrangement entre elle et Jane, demandé ce qu'il se passait vraiment et elle l'avait regardé bêtement pendant dix minutes. Elle n'avait pas su comment répondre mais finalement elle avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'ils avaient eu une dispute et l'avait fait partir en lui faisant remarquer le non professionnalisme de sa question.

La tête dans les mains, elle laissa ses coudes reposer sur le bureau et tenta de réfléchir. Elle le voulait, elle l'aimait et ils avaient été si proches. Elle était celle qui lui avait proposé le sexe une semaine plus tôt et maintenant elle était celle qui le repoussait, agissant comme s'ils avaient inversé les rôles.

Jane était resté sur son canapé, n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, ne l'avait pas harcelé du tout mais lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il la fixait. Cela l'inquiétait mais ses yeux étaient doux, inquiets. Il n'était pas en colère, il n'agissait pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, il était simplement préoccupé et cela l'embêtait encore plus. Elle aurait préférait avoir à faire à sa colère, peut-etre que ça lui aurait fait oublier la scène qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Elle ne cassait de l'imaginer, bien plus que le ressentir. Ses mains contre sa peau rouge et sensible, la dépouillant de ses vêtements, sa bouche sur la sienne… ses joues rougissantes lui rappelaient la sensation de sa bouche sur sa poitrine, la taquinant et lui faisant tout oublier. Il avait tout bien fait, tout avait été si bon et il avait semblé savoir où elle aimait être touchée et ça n'avait donc aucun sens qu'elle l'ait arrêté.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de se calmer avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Elle n'avait pas dit d'entrer, elle savait que les membres de son équipe savaient qu'il suffisait de taper deux fois et d'entrer. A l'exception de Jane qui ne toquait qu'une seule fois s'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un autre coup et Cho passa sa tête une fois encore. Elle priait pour que ce soit en rapport avec le travail, mais lorsqu'il entra et s'assit lourdement en face d'elle, elle sut que non.

" Que se passe-t-il réellement?"

" Cho, nous sommes au travail, nous sommes des agents d'Etat et nous ne somme pas payés pour nous assoir et…"

" Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez le faire Boss, alors vous sortez et allez vous assoir dans l'espace de travail. Ecouter Jane demander toutes les deux minutes si on vous a parlé et si vous allez bien et je m'assois ici avec la paix et le calme." Aussi agacée qu'elle l'était que sa vie personnelle soit amenée au travail, elle se sentait coupable que Jane ai recourt au harcèlement envers son équipe pour avoir des réponses.

" Je vais bien. Dis lui que je vais bien."

" Pourquoi ne lui dites vous pas vous-même?"

" Je, je te l'ai dis, nous avons eu une dispute…"

" Non vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes pas en colère, pas plus qu'il ne l'est." Parfois Lisbon pensait que Cho était aussi réceptif que Jane. L'homme n'était simplement pas prétentieux sur ça. " Etes vous vraiment mariés?"

Apres quelques secondes de silence stupéfait et se demandant si Van Pelt et Rigsby se pensaient la même chose, elle tenta de garder son sang-froid et de répondre aussi calmement que possible. Elle détestait que quiconque s'occupe de sa vie personnelle lorsqu'elle était au travail. C'était pire lorsque c'était Cho, il avait toujours sa tête d'interrogatoire et elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de subir. Il n'avait pas peur de son regard, comme Rigsby ou Van Pelt.

" Tout d'abord oui, tu étais là. Deuxièmement, cette discussion est fini."

" D'accord." Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il retourna à la porte. " Je dis à Jane que vous voulez lui parler."

" Quoi-non, Cho!" Grommelant sourdement alors qu'il sortait, elle pensait à le punir avec du travail de bureau pendant un temps, mais y renonça. Même s'il se mêlait de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, son cœur avait raison. Peut-etre qu'elle devrait lui laisser quelques jours, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le boss et que ce genre de comportement était inacceptable.

Prenant quelques profondes respirations, il attendit Jane. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle savait qu'il demandait qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, savait qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fui et ce ne fut que là qu'elle réalisa vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait arrêté. Pourquoi elle lui avait proposé du sexe la semaine d'avant seulement pour l'empêcher d'arriver tôt ce matin. Quelque chose avait changé durant ce peu de temps. Elle était passée de croire qu'il l'aimait en amie et s'offrant à lui à des fins de pure satisfaction à croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était différent.

Elle n'avait pas ressentit le besoin d'avoir des réponses lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles parce qu'elle pensait que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Pas d'aspect émotionnel, juste des mouvements mécaniques pour les calmer, les détendre dans toute cette histoire de mariage. Maintenant qu'elle croyait qu'il l'aimait dans le sens romantique du terme cela prenait une toute nouvelle signification. Il ne serait pas que du sexe, ce serait plus fort que ça -du moins l'espérait-elle- et elle avait besoin de lui parler avant de franchir cette étape. Elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir à lui, comme il l'avait fait. Tant qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et elle ne venait pas juste de s'en convaincre, ils ne pourraient pas simplement coucher ensemble alors qu'elle n'avait encore aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient mariés au lieu de juste sortir ensemble.

Peut-être qu'elle rendait les choses plus compliqués, mais elle était douée à ça, tout comme Jane. Sûrement que devenir mari et femme le prouvait. Rien n'était jamais simple avec eux, ils ne laissaient pas les choses l'être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas satisfait avec la simplicité.

" Hey." La voix douce et hésitant de Jane fit savoir sa présence, la forçant à lui présenter un petit sourire.

" Hey, entre." Elle aurait pu lui dire de partir et jurer que Cho avait mentit mais portait le visage de chien battu et elle ne pouvait pas être si cruelle. Il était confus et inquiet. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre ça plus difficile en était méchante avec lui sans raison. De plus, elle était en quelque sorte plus tendre avec lui depuis qu'il s'était blessé, enfin elle l'était maintenant, pas tout de suite après que ce soit arrivé. Il ne s'assit pas comme elle supposait qu'il le ferait, il resta debout en face de son bureau, avec les mains dans le dos et le regard sur elle.

" Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ce matin?"

" Non. Tu faisais définitivement tout parfaitement bien." Surprise par son approche brutale, Lisbon fut contente que la porte soit fermée.

" Alors pourquoi, je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais réveillé comme ça si j'avais su…"

" J'étais d'accord avec ça. Je le suis toujours. Je pense juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment -c'est tout." Il y avait plus que ça, et elle pouvait voir qu'il le savait mais ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir ici. " Je suis désolée."

Elle était désolée, elle se sentait horrible pour ça mais elle savait que si elle s'était laissée aller, si elle avait succombé à l'extase alors elle l'aurait regretté plus tard. Elle détestait le cliche 'ce n'était pas le bon moment' mais honnêtement c'Est-ce c'était. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas ouverts un peu plus, partager des choses et clarifier les questions qui polluaient encore leur union. Elle ne voulait pas voir toutes ces choses tourner autour de sa tête lorsqu'ils franchiraient cette étape. Ça ruinerait tout pour elle.

La pause entre eux s'imposa lourdement mais ce n'était pas aussi tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était reconnaissante pour ça. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment ils faisaient cependant. Ils s'étaient bien installés dans leur arrangement et là quelque chose venait tout perturber et rendre les choses encore plus délicates.

Un sourire presque lumineux apparut sur le visage de Jane alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le bureau et rapprocha son visage du sien. Sa voix ressemblait à un murmure rauque lorsqu'il brisa leur petit moment de silence.

" Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper aujourd'hui, ça ne te dérange pas que je parte? Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi."

" Euh, bien sur. Vas-y."

" Merci." Avec une curieuse expression, elle le regarda se tourner et partir et elle était soulagée mais déçue en même temps. Une décision irréfléchie venait d'être prise, elle semblait en prendre des millions lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane. Se levant de sa chaise, elle contourna le bureau et attrapa sa main avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

" Attends." Il se tourna pour lui faire face, ouvrant la bouche pour lui poser la question évidente mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa, caressant sa bouche avec douceur et attrapa sa chemise dans ses poings. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il y réponde mais une fois qu'il le fit, il posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et laissa ses lèvres danser avec les siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'emballer, ils étaient au travail mais ça ne l'empêcha de ne pas vouloir que cela prenne fin. Avec réticence, elle savait qu'il le fallait et elle s'écarta de lui. " Je voulais juste te dire qu'on se voit à la maison."

" Rentre à une heure décente d'accord?"

" Vas-y doucement avec ton épaule, tu as un rendez-vous avec un orthopédiste cette semaine." Lisbon savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, elle utilisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été celle à initier le baiser avant. C'était toujours lui et elle devait admettre que c'était un peu étrange mais elle faisait un pas dans la bonne direction. Maintenant ils avaient juste besoin d'avoir une petite discussion et par chance les choses continueraient d'avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Avec vraiment beaucoup de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et j'espère avoir encore des lecteurs.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à sombrer dans le ciel, descendant mais pas vraiment encore couché. Il était encore tôt lorsque Lisbon ferma son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ignorant les regards des membres de son équipe qui étaient encore à leurs bureaux. Jane lui avait demandé de rentrer à une heure décente et puisqu'elle n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer du tout, elle partait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne soit que cinq heures trente, ils n'avaient rien d'urgent et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de travailler elle repensait au matin qu'elle avait partagé avec son mari. Le matin qu'il l'avait laissé en manque et envieuse.<p>

L'ascenseur descendait, elle ne se rappelait pas, mais elle se rappelait avoir rejoué la scène de ce matin dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive soudainement au parking. Son corps savait où il allait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y faire attention mais elle parvint à chasser les pensées des mains de Jane sur sa peau nue pendant un moment afin de déverrouiller la porte de la voiture et monter dedans. Elle supposa que conduire en auto-pilot ne serait pas une bonne idée, donc elle tenta de se concentrer. Elle tenta vraiment, elle ne pouvait repousser la façon dont ses joues et son corps rougissaient, ou la façon dont elle bougeait sur son siège pour soulager la pression avant de quitter le parking.

Cela avait été intense entre eux dernièrement, moments intimes après moments intimes, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si désespérée après avoir été aussi proche. Juste une fois, approuvant qu'elle ait été complètement nue et prête pour lui mais elle avait été celle à le repousser. Celle qui avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et maintenant elle était celle qui souffrait. Elle ne regrettait pas cette décision, elle savait que c'était la bonne. Elle n'avait pu se relaxer assez et ça n'aurait pas été une expérience confortable. Il l'avait déshabillé, la mettant à nue, plus dissimulé sous un tas de vêtements en peu de temps et elle n'avait pas été capable de faire coopérer ses mains assez pour le toucher en retour, le déshabiller aussi. Elle voulait que leur première relation sexuelle soit collaborative, elle voulait qu'ils participent des deux cotés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le seul à tout faire ou elle n'en profiterait pas vraiment.

Elle voulait plusieurs choses avant d'aller jusqu'au bout, avant qu'elle ne cède et ne s'engage dans une relation alternant activités physiques. Tant de choses devaient être réglées avant de pouvoir se laisser aller et apprécier ce moment d'amour entre les draps. Elle savait qu'il serait facile, tendre et qu'il prendrait les choses lentement. Elle été en mesure de le dire par la façon dont il l'avait caressé et s'était lentement déplacé sur elle avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sous lui. C'était dans le langage de son corps et elle devait admettre que céder aurait semblé facile, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait car elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce ne serait plus juste 'du sexe' et elle avait besoin de réponses.

Les panneaux sur la route commencèrent à se brouiller alors qu'elle combattait pour garder son esprit sur ce qu'elle faisait et non pas celle qu'elle avait stoppé ce matin. Elle ne rentrait pas chez elle pour lui sauter dessus alors elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps le pensait ou pourquoi son esprit était en contradiction avec les réactions de son corps au lieu de se concentrer sur les voitures autour d'elle.

Arrivant au feu rouge, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapa un rapide message et l'envoya à l'homme qui l'avait tant excité. Ce ne fut pas avant que son pouce se relève du bouton d'envoi et que la voiture derrière elle commença à klaxonner qu'elle réalisa deux chose importantes: le feu était vert de nouveau et elle venait juste d'envoyer un message à Jane pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait. C'était domestique, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Cela la faisait se sentir come si le mariage commençait à fonctionner-elle n'y avait jamais avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Résistant à l'envi de donner à l'homme klaxonnant de façon incessante derrière elle une part de son esprit, elle avança. Le voulant entre ses mains lui faisait du bien, la faisant se sentir en contrôle des choses, après s'être sentit hors d'elle tout au long de la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était concentrée sur la route même si elle savait à quel point c'était dangereux de ne pas l'être. Sa tête était trop retournée pour qu'elle puisse accorder son attention sur une chose ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle comparait la texture lisse du voulant à la douceur de la peau de Jane.

Avec un gémissement, elle repéra son appartement et pria pour que ses pensées coquines cessent dès que la tension sexuelle serait soulagée. Même si elle n'avait aucune intention d'avoir du sexe ce soir, elle espérait encore qu'elle partirait. Elle s'était dit toute la journée qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une réaction dû à la façon dont elle avait fini les choses, à l'expression du visage de Jane quand il lui avait dit de rentrer à la maison à une heure décente et le tendre baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte. Elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec leur statut, plus ouverte envers lui. Elle l'avait embrasée dans son bureau alors que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, pour elle c'était énorme.

Une autre raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté les bureaux plus tôt et qu'elle garait sa voiture devant son appartement serait aussi le fait qu'elle pensait que c'était le bon moment pour lui tendre une embuscade et avoir des réponses clairs. Ils pouvaient commencer à manger-elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de cuisiner- s'installant sur le canapé pour discuter de tout ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il ait fait autre chose que regarder la TV ou fait une sieste, ce qui allait parfaitement avec son plan.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche lorsqu'elle passa à coté de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte, résistant à l'envi de courir à la sensation de sa vessie pleine qui se faisait savoir. Un sourire se formait déjà avant même qu'elle lise que c'était un message de Jane, ou le contenu du message. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était facile d'être mariée avec lui, ce n'était plus aussi difficile que ça l'avait été au début. Juste vingt-deux jours, presque un mois et son cœur été passé de perdu à force d'être poussé dans différentes directions à simplement s'accommoder de ses tiraillements. Le simple message sur son écran capta son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la poignet de la porte, un court 'la porte est ouverte' était tout ce qu'il disait mais cela signifiait qu'il était réveillé.

Poussant la porte, elle entra et s'assura de verrouiller derrière elle. Elle n'aimait pas laisser déverrouiller, même si elle était chez elle et Jane le savait. Elle supposa qu'il l'avait ouverte juste pour elle, comme ça elle n'avait pas à chercher ses clés - c'était un geste délicat, vraiment très apprécié surtout qu'elle avait envi de faire pipi. Il était vraiment un homme adorable, d'une manière très peu conventionnelle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les sons, quelques bruits retentissant dans la cuisine et la musique. Musique douce et ensuite un Jane dans une tenue décontractée passant prés d'elle pour déposer deux assiettes pleines sur la table.

« Patrick… c'est pour ça que tu a quitté le travail? » Ses yeux cherchaient son appartement, passant par le repas attendant pour elle, les oreilles écoutant la douce musique qui se jouait en fond sonore alors qu'elle remarqua le tas de couvertures et d'oreillers sur le sol de son salon. Elle supposa que c'était pour regarder un film puisque les oreillers étaient alignés pour faire face à la télévision, mais elle ne savait pas.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de Lune de miel, je pensais que c'était le moins que je puisse faire et je sais que tu veux parler alors…" Ses bras écartés pour simuler un Ta-Da et elle ne pu retenir le petit rire qui bouillait. » Discussion ou nourriture en premier?"

« Pourquoi pas les deux? »

« Bien sûre. » Elle le regarda s'installer en face de son assiette, de ce qui semblait être Alfredo. Elle aimait vraiment Alfredo, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelque chose qui n'était pas pré-emballé et cuisiné au micro-onde. Rien n'était aussi bon si vous ne mangiez que des plats où il fallait juste rajouter de l'eau et faire réchauffer dix minutes. Aussi fort qu'elle voulait y gouter, son estomac gargouilla pour approuver, elle avait vraiment besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain et elle en était au point de ne plus tenir.

« Je vais juste me laver. » Il ne dit rien, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas et après avoir couru dans l'escalier, elle fut heureuse de trouver la salle de bain. Choquée par la vue d'une bouteille de vin à coté de la baignoire, timidement elle baissa son pantalon tout en fixant la bouteille et se demanda dans quelle partie du plan de Jane elle allait servir. Un soupir passa ses lèvres, faisant écho à travers les murs alors qu'elle se soulageait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa le bruit qu'elle avait fait et regardant le sol, elle espéra que la musique couvre le son.

Après s'être lavé les mains, ramenait ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et se changeait pour un jean et une belle chemise, elle retourna à la nourriture. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa tenue de travail face à tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Une tenue décontractée était plus approprié et apprécié si elle se fiait au regard qu'il lui porta lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à table, cela voulait tout dire.

Un seul coup d'œil et elle sentit les picotements dans son bas ventre recommencer encore. Les repoussant, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle fouilla son assiette avec sa fourchette et plaça quelques pates à la hâte dans sa bouche. Elle espérait pouvoir se distraire elle-même.

« Waouh, ralentis ou tu vas finir par t'étouffer. verre d'eau se trouvait à coté de son assiette, Jane le poussa plus prés alors qu'elle mâchait lentement, ses joues rougissant d'embrassement. Se penchant en avant, son pouce effleura le sien alors qu'elle attrapait le verre. Elle détestait se sentir comme s'ils étaient à leur premier rendez-vous alors qu'elle était dans sa propre maison, leur maison et qu'ils étaient mariés depuis presque un mois. Elle se sentait stupide, levant le verre à ses lèvres dans une veine tentative pour réorganiser ses pensées.

" Désolée, j'avais juste très faim. Merci pour tout ça, c'est délicieux."

" De rien. Maintenant à propos de ce dont tu voulais parler?" Ils mangèrent tout les deux une bouchée avant qu'elle ne réponde.

" S'il te plait ne te fâche pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Okay? Je t'ai repoussé ce matin parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas juste sortit?"

" Teresa…" Elle connaissait ce ton, c'était celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était ennuyé mais elle secoua la tête pour le couper avant qu'il ne dise les mots qui à coups sur l'auraient laissé encore plus confuse.

" Non, Patrick écoute moi. Je… je te crois. " Fixant la nourriture dans son assiette, elle releva doucement le regard pour croiser le sien. " Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aime et ça change les choses."

" Comme quoi?"

" Comme lorsque j'ai dis que nous pourrions avoir du sexe, après nous être embrassés. Maintenant je ne peux pas." Juste par le changement de tension, Lisbon su qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle su qu'elle se sentirait encore plus mal à l'aise avant qu'il ne comprenne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ignora le rouge de ses joues et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se reprendre. " C'est différent. Ce ne sera pas juste du sexe, n'est-ce pas?"

" Non."

" Ça ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir, aussi longtemps que je pensais juste te venir en aide en tant qu'amie qui t'aime mais maintenant que je te crois, c'est différent. Si suis désolée si ça n'a pas de sens." Utilisant sa nourriture comme une échappatoire, elle prit une autre bouchée. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de parler de choses aussi intimes comme ça.

" Je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas en colère."

" Donc… pourquoi tu m'as demandé en mariage au lieu de me proposer un dîner?"

" Egoïste, tu te rappel? Je te voulais pour moi seul." Détectant quelque chose de plus sérieux juste sous la surface, elle pencha la tête sur le coté, laissant légèrement ses lèvres s'ouvrir alors qu'il était celui à rompre le contact visuel. " J'avais peur de te perdre, Okay?"

" Me perdre?"

" Tu voyais ce gars pendant des mois et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de te perdre après avoir réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, il ne te traitait pas correctement…" Ce fut la totale vulnérabilité dans sa voix, la façon dont il bougeait sur sa chaise dans une tentative pour le cacher qui lui fit prendre sa main et placer ses doigts sur les siens. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il y avait une raison sous-jacente dans cette histoire de mariage et elle sentait qu'elle s'en approchait.

" Je ne sortais pas avec lui. Nous sommes juste sortit de temps en temps et Patrick, tu ne pouvais pas me perdre."

" Tu aurais pu vouloir partir." Elle n'était pas habituée à son coté abimé, même après l'avoir entrevue au cours des années, elle n'y était pas encore habituée. Pressant doucement sa main, elle repoussa son assiette et se pencha en avant.

" Où serais-je allée? Si tu m'avais proposé de dîner au lieu de me proposer le mariage, où serais-je allée Comment m'aurais-tu perdu?"

" Tu aurais pu renoncer facilement, renoncer à cette relation et aller de l'avant. Je suis désolé si ça semble fou et contrôlé mais j'ai perdu une femme que j'aimais, je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser partir." Cela paraissait fou pour elle mais son cœur était tout retourné par l'émotion brute qu'il lui laissait voir et d'une façon qu'elle comprenait. Elle le comprenait, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire et même si elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer son raisonnement, elle lui offrit quand même un sourire réconfortant. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle avait imaginé, pas aussi sobre mais cachait toujours une part d'ombre. Toujours un peu liée à John le Rouge mais elle n'avait pas vraiment peur que tout cela tourne autour de la mort du tueur en série, ou qu'elle ne soit qu'un remplacement de sa défunte épouse. Un poids avait été retiré de sa poitrine et ils n'avaient pas encore fini.

" Merci." Leurs mains étaient encore entrelacées, doucement dans une étreinte réconfortante et Lisbon n'était pas celle qui partirait. Elle n'avait plus faim et lorsque la main de Jane se retira de sous la sienne ce fut pour prendre son assiette et se pencher vers elle pour prendre l'autre.

" Tu as fini?" Le Jane vulnérable était partit, remplacé par son attitude habituelle et elle le laissa faire. Il avait surement paniquait comme elle lorsqu'elle avait précipitamment quitté le lit entièrement nue. Il venait de lui révéler quelque chose et elle lui en était reconnaissante mais la meilleure partie était qu'elle ne l'en aimait pas moins et qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur mariage. Avec un clin d'œil, elle le laissa mettre son assiette dans le frigo, ainsi que la poêle qu'il avait utilisé pour cuisiner qui était encore pleine. Son estomac ne grondait plus comme plus tôt mais elle était loin d'avoir le ventre plein. Elle savait que dans quelques heures elle aurait encore faim mais pour le moment elle était contente de bouger de cette table.

Elle se dirigea vers les oreillers sur le plancher du salon, les approchant, les fixant des yeux et en poussa un gentiment du pied, elle était tentée de se laisser aller sur eux mais elle savait que Jane avait un plan. Elle le laissa faire, après s'être ouvert à elle, elle le laissa décider de la suite. Après tout, il avait été assez doux pour tout mettre en place pendant qu'elle était au travail pour la surprendre avec la 'Lune de miel'.

Le pied qu'elle utilisait pour taper les oreillers s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsque ça la frappa. Lune de miel. Lune de miel, généralement les gens la passaient dans des activités qui ne nécessitaient aucun vêtement. Refroidit pas cette pensée, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à coucher avec lui. Pas alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté quelques heures plus tôt. C'était une erreur et elle avait encore des choses en tête.

" Teresa, ce n'est pas une piscine. Tu n'as pas besoin de le tester." Le ton taquinant et chaud contre son oreille la fit se retourner pour lui faire face, sa main touchant à peine sa hanche. " Il y a une bouteille de vin à coté de la baignoire si tu veux te relaxer dans un bain chaud ou nous pouvons rester en bas."

" Ici c'est bien." Se laissant tomber au sol, elle du réprimer un grognement lorsqu'elle atterrit plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Les couvertures ne l'avaient pas bien amortie mais c'était confortable. Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, se couchant en arrière dans la mer d'oreillers mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle nota que les couvertures n'étaient pas à elle et seulement quatre des dis oreillers l'étaient. La couverture sur laquelle elle était avait l'air neuve et tous les oreillers bleu marine. " Tout ces…"

" Je les ais acheté aujourd'hui. Spécialement pour ça et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous ferons avec après." Un sourire arrogant illumina son visage et elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait l'air si vulnérable il y a quelques minutes. Sa cuisse frôlait la sienne, ses doigts touchaient son épaules alors qu'il prenait place à coté d'elle. Le jean qu'il portait était rude et doux contre la peau nue de sa jambe, la faisant involontairement frissonner. Les pensées et la chaleur qu'elle avait réussis à chasser durant leur conversation revinrent. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle allait exploser.

La pile d'oreillers les élevaient un peu, plus dans une position assise que couché sur le dos, mais Lisbon aimait ça. Elle savait que ça ne gênait pas tant son épaule. Il jurait qu'il allait bien à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait mais elle pouvait voir lorsque ca lui faisait mal, c'était pousser trop loin. Il l'avait poussé ce matin, reposant son poids dessus et elle pouvait dire qu'il le sentait maintenant. C'était dans ses yeux mais elle ne dit rien. Il aimait à penser qu'il était un dure et elle n'avait pas évoqué les point de sutures au dessus de son œil donc elle ne le ferait pas avec son épaule.

Ils lui rappelaient tous les deux comment elle s'était senti lorsqu'il était tombé du toit, et peut-être que c'était pourquoi elle comprenait les raisons de sa demande en mariage. Elle avait pensé le perdre et elle avait détesté. Détesté la sensation dans sa poitrine, les larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux et la façon dont elle avait crié. Quand il était tombé, ses cordes vocales avaient hurlé son nom et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si son cri aurait pu l'arrêter.

Clignant rapidement, elle réalisa que les larmes dont elle se rappelait tentaient de revenir maintenant. Jane avait prit la peine de lui préparer à dîner et elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle passa rapidement le dos de sa main sur sa joue. C'était une tentative de cacher la trainée humide qui avaient filtré mais bien entendu Jane l'avait fixé tout ce temps, une de ses mains venant s'immobiliser sur sa cuisse alors qu'il roulait vers elle.

" Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

" Rien." Un éclair de douleur passa dans son expression alors qu'il bougeait les oreillers pour s'aplatir et il se redressa sur son coude. La main sur sa cuisse remonta sur sa joue, la faisant se décaler sur les oreillers moelleux pour imiter sa position. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il enveloppa sa taille de son bras et la tira contre sa poitrine. Elle était presque dans l'attente qu'il la touche et la serre contre lui, pas tout à fait mais pas loin. Ce n'était plus une surprise.

" Je sais que tu mens."

" Ce n'est pas important Patrick."

" Si ça te fait pleurer, alors oui c'est important." Ça lui brisait le cœur de penser qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre-elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça venant de Jane- et à présent elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle aussi avait eu peur de le perdre? C'était confus mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas ruiner tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Il était évident qu'il y avait mit du cœur. La douce musique s'écoulant dans l'air autour d'eux le prouvait.

Elle voulu le remercier correctement, lui prouver qu'elle appréciait tout ce qu'il avait fait et même s'ils étaient simplement installés sur le sol, au milieu de coussins, c'était son jour préféré depuis qu'elle était sa femme. Enfin, jusqu'à présent c'était son favori. Il lui avouait quelque chose d'important, lui avait fait à manger, et était en train de caresser sa joue avec la sienne. C'était presque félin et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Les lèvres se touchèrent, se caressant tendrement, s'ouvrant instantanément lorsque Lisbon l'approfondit. Elle le laissa la serrer plus fort, laissa sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux, retirant l'élastique pour libérer sa chevelure. Elle ne tenta pas d'approfondir encore plus le baiser qu'un langoureuse et chaude rencontre de bouche mais Jane s'attarda sur sa lèvre inferieur, la suçant entre ses dents et adoucissant la morsure par de tendre caresse de sa langue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si un gémissement vint du plus profond de sa gorge, mais la sienne alors qu'il roula sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui afin qu'elle se retrouve sur lui.

Elle l'embrassa plus ardemment, avec plus de ferveur alors qu'elle bougea pour se retrouver à cheval sur ses hanches mais il ralentit les choses avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Elle était perdue, confuse quand à la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça mais elle n'eu pas le courage de s'écarter pour demander. Elle le laissa faire, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres lorsque les mains de Jane passèrent entre leurs corps et ouvrirent le bouton de son short. Le bruit de la braguette l'interpella, la forçant à stopper le baiser, les yeux clos, son nez se frottant contre le sien amoureusement. Elle était désolée pour lui, elle l'avait repoussé déjà une fois ce matin et elle était en train de le faire de nouveau.

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui murmurait les mêmes mots que ce matin; stop. Ses doigts n'écoutèrent pas cette fois, poussant le vêtement alors qu'il posait un rapide baisé sur sa lèvre inferieur. Sa bouche se ferma tendrement sur le bout de chair, forçant ses mains à passer sous sa chemise. Ses doigts caressant sa peau nue, elle se laissa finalement aller complètement contre lui, incapable du moindre mouvement.

" Patrick…"

" Fait moi confiance, fait moi juste confiance." Elle le fit, complètement et c'est-ce qui fit accélérer son pouls lorsqu'il fit glisser son short sur ses hanches. Il grogna lorsqu'elle l'aida à le retirer, mais ce n'était pas d'excitation -bien qu'elle puisse dire qu'il n'était pas immunisé par son actions- c'était de douleur, elle était en train de pousser trop fort sur son épaule. Elle finissait toujours par lui faire mal.

Elle lui faisait confiance mais elle n'était pas certaine de se faire assez confiance et considérant le fait qu'elle attrapait toujours son épaule blessée, elle était inquiète. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien mais lorsque ses doigts glissèrent à l'arrière de ses cuisses, elle se demanda s'il se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cette partie de la Lune de miel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fait?" Sa question sortit plus haletante et plus petite qu'elle l'avait prévu mais lorsqu'il attrapa le bas de son débardeur dans ses mains et qu'il pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, elle cessa de se questionner. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son mari la rendait folle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. C'était un complet renversement de ce qu'elle avait ressentit le jour de leur 'mariage' et le lendemain, et le jour d'après et… et bien, jusqu'à cette semaine en réalité.

" Je ne fait rien, le reste de tes vêtements restera en place."

" Okay." Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre, ne savait pas de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse rouler de sur lui, l'installant à coté de lui. Cela devin un peu plus clair lorsqu'il retira son propre pantalon et sa chemise. Elle était complètement captivée par le mouvement de ses bras au dessus pour retirer la chemise, ses muscles se contractant sous sa peau. Elle ne bougea pas, elle resta blottie contre les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réinstalle en arrière et la laissa se reposer contre sa bonne épaule. " Que faisons-nous?"

" Et bien ma chère, je pensais aller chercher le vin que j'ai laissé à coté de la baignoire et alors nous allons simplement rester là et apprécier la musique et boire."

" Ne pense pas que me faire boire me fera coucher avec toi plus tôt."

" Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit." Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, il la serra un peu et se leva. " Je ne te fera pas ça, et je sais que tu veux parler plus mais je pense que nous devons prendre un sujet à la fois. Sinon nous allons finir par nous disputer constamment et je ne veux pas que tu doute encore."

" J'ai compris Patrick, je ne pense pas que nous avons forcement fait une erreur. Nous aurions du y penser un peu plus. Je t'ai arrêté ce matin parce que c'était précipité…"

" Pas encore ça. Nous n'avons rien précipité."

" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Je voulais dire que nous devions aller travailler et que nous n'aurions pas eu de temps." Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il soufflait un petit 'oh' et il se tourna vers les escaliers. Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise d'être mariée. Elle avait pensé que ce serait tendu et délicat tout le temps, comme au début, mais elle était en train d'en apprendre plus sur lui et cela devenait plus simple de se convaincre qu'elle portait son alliance pour une bonne raison. Elle espérait ne plus douter un jour, mais pour le moment elle était à l'aise avec ce nouveau confort.

Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient vraiment distants après leur matin mais au lieu de ça ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient plus touchés et avaient repoussés les limites. Elle avait eu tort et elle en était heureuse. Elle n'aimait pas la tension entre eux, n'aimait pas toujours marcher sur des œufs et ce n'était pas si mal. Elle allait boire du vin et apprécier une fin d'après-midi avec Jane, cela semblait être un bon plan et avait pu éloigner de son esprit la distance en lui rappelant l'homme, son corps encore chaud des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger et la façon dont il lui avait retiré son short.

Il l'avait fait donc elle à l'aise si jamais ils venaient à s'endormir, mais il était encore tôt et elle trouvait ça ridicule. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle n'allait pas se rhabiller, elle trouvait juste ça un peu étrange. Encore une fois, tout ce qui concernait Jane avait tendance à être étrange mais il lui avait préparé une romantique Lune de miel -moins les bougies et les roses- et elle devait le remercier pour ça. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épousé, elle tentait juste de s'y faire. De donner un sens à tout ça et peut-être que c'était sa faille mais quand l'homme se réinstalla à ses cotés, la bouteille de vin ouverte à la main et lui proposa, elle accepta.

Était-ce encore fou d'être mariée à Patrick Jane? Oui. Acceptait-elle peu à peu que l'amour était la raison? Partiellement. Serait-ce toujours emballé dans un jolie paquet? Non. Leur relation était l'une de ces boites hideuses de Noël, mal emballées par une de ces grands-tantes qui n'avaient que du papier brun et des lacets de chaussures pour le faire, mais c'était la leur.

Le vin les aida à se détendre, les aida à laisser aller les choses qui les empêchaient de se calmer et se relaxer. Lisbon s'enfouie dans les oreillers, Jane continuant de lui en donner plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que le sien. Elle pouvait le voir à travers, et quand il prit une autre gorgée de vin, elle se redressa. Il la regardait avec une lueur étrange sur le visage, une qui lui rappela celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il préparait l'un de ses mauvais plans. Cela l'inquiétait un peu et lorsqu'il parla, elle réalisa qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

" J'ai besoin d'un surnom pour toi…"

" Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce que tu m'appelle Teresa." Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas d'un surnom. Elle n'avait toujours pas atteint ce niveau de compatibilité avec lui. C'était un processus graduel. Ils avaient assez fait de choses de travers et elle n'était pas encore au point de vouloir une sorte de nom d'animal. Bien qu'elle en ait quelques uns pour lui et tous étaient assez explicites. Ass, son of the bitch, Jackass… la liste était vraiment longue mais c'était différent. Il voulait lui donner un surnom car il pensait que tout allait mieux entre eux, qu'ils avaient encore quelques petites choses à se dire mais que le plus dur était passé. Elle ne le croyait pas encore, elle ne voulait pas se laisser y croire. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient avancé et progressé mais cela ne la rendait pas plus à l'aise sur le fait qu'il lui donne un surnom.

" Je l'ai… Reese, come la tasse de beurre de cacahuète."

" Non, c'est horrible. Je refuse."

" Je l'aime bien." Laissant sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, elle gémit. Au moins elle pouvait se délecter d'être revenu à leurs petites joutes verbales.

" Je te ferais mal, je le ferais vraiment. J'ai beau aimer le fait que tu as fait beaucoup pour cette 'Lune de miel' mais…"

" Oh non, ce n'est pas la Lune de miel. C'est juste une nuit relaxante qui me permet de te dire que notre vraie Lune de miel sera à Venise, en Italie lorsque tu le choisiras." Restant sans voix aux mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lisbon releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et fut récompensée par son regard sérieux qui fit battre son cœur. Elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter Venise.

" Vraiment?"

" Mhm, mais je ne veux pas y aller tant que la tension et les incertitudes ne seront pas parties. Je veux que ma femme soit simplement ma femme." Elle pouvait comprendre sa requête, c'était simple et savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait besoin de régler les choses avant d'entreprendre un tel voyage mais elle était enchantée par l'idée. Elle avait pensé que le repas et la relaxation étaient sa vision de la Lune de miel mais alors Venise?

Laissant doucement sa main rejoindre la sienne, elle chassa toute l'excitation et les taquineries de son comportement, le laissant voir à quel point elle était touchée. Le laissant voir qu'ils avançaient, qu'ils n'étaient pas coincés dans un mariage inconfortable et stressant pour toujours. Un jour tout iraient mieux. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas trop long.

" Je peux t'appeler Reese maintenant?"

" Pas si tu ne veux pas recommencer à dormir sur le sol."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous, voici enfin la suite de cette fic. Désolée de vous faire autant attendre, mais ça prend du temps de traduire.

Je voulais dire encore merci à **Solealuna** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus que vous à me suivre.

Je ferais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Faire les cent pas était quelque chose à laquelle Lisbon était habituée depuis son plus jeune âge. Généralement, ses frères en étaient la raison, et bien que cette habitude se soit étendue à d'autres personnes maintenant, aujourd'hui particulièrement c'était à cause de son frère. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle passait et repassait devant la porte d'entrée, tournant sa bague à son doigt. Elle n'avait rien dit à aucun de ses frères pour Jane. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un - et techniquement ce n'était pas le cas- ou qu'elle avait été fiancée trois jours et encore moins qu'elle était mariée à quelqu'un. Et aussi loin qu'ils le sachent, Jane était son consultant et rien d'autre.<p>

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait aborder le sujet, Jonathan était assez observateur pour noter qu'elle avait des bagues à sa main gauche. Il n'était pas stupide et elle le savait. Elle était la raison de sa venue en premier lieu et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait gérer ça. Ella n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la porte et laisser son frère sous le choc et probablement un peu énervé que quelque chose d'aussi gros soit arrivé et qu'il n'en sache rien.

Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire, la table derrière elle avait besoin d'être rangée, de cette façon la pile de courrier ne basculerait pas et ne se retrouverait pas sur le sol mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que ces papillonnements dans son estomac. Aujourd'hui était le jour de ménage, ce qui voulait dire que Jane devait certainement s'occuper de la lessive, inconscient de son état de nervosité. Elle n'avait jamais été contente d'avoir autant de linge sale par le passé mais cela tenait l'homme occupé, donc elle devait admettre que soudainement elle était heureuse de ne pas s'en être occupé de la semaine.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont son frère allait tout découvrir l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait trahie si l'un de ses frères se mariait sans le lui dire. Elle avait été invitée au mariage de Jon et elle savait que la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance étaient importantes pour lui. Ce le serait aussi pour elle si les rôles étaient inversés. Pour une quelconque raison elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant, jamais pensé que ce serait étrange de l'annoncer à sa famille. Elle ne leur parlait pas souvent et n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Maintenant elle devait rattraper le temps perdu, et même si cela voulait dire cuisiner pour lui lorsqu'il arriverait.

Regardant nerveusement sa montre, elle nota qu'il était presque sept heures du matin et qu'il était toujours ponctuel. Baissant le regard vers sa main, elle la souleva, fixa les anneaux et prit une décision. Ce n'était pas facile, ce n'était pas juste non plus mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre ainsi. Elle lui dirait, elle le ferait pas simplement pas maintenant. Plaçant doucement son pouce et son index sur les bagues, elle les retira lentement.

Vingt sept jours, neuf heures et trente minutes à les porter constamment - sauf lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose nécessitant de l'eau. Cela ne lui sembla pas bien de les enlever, voir étrange quand son doigt se retrouva nu avec juste la légère marque des bijoux. Le poids lui manqua immédiatement. Il était plus léger, sa peau apparaissait plus claire et elle pria que son frère ne soit pas si observateur. Jane le remarquerait, elle savait qu'il le ferait et une légère panique lui serra le cœur. Elle ne savait pas s'il comprendrait ou pas mais elle se força à les ranger dans sa poche au moment même où un coup fut frappé à la porte.

Surprise par le bruit soudain, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que Jane ne venait pas. Il ne savait pas pour son intention de s'occuper de sa nièce, ne savait pas que son frère arrivait et n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait retiré son alliance, ainsi elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer avec l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit la porte, elle fut aussi frappée que si Jane apparaissait subitement de nulle part - il était bon à ça - alors elle aurait tout de même des explications à donner. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne viendrait pas mais il était là-bas depuis un moment et cela ne lui prenait en général pas plus de quelques minutes.

Echangeant des sourires avec son frère, elle le fit entrer et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte d'être mariée à Jane, elle ne savait juste pas comment dire la vérité aux gens sans paraître rude et lorsqu'elle le dirait à ses frères, ce serait la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir comme elle l'avait fait avec l'équipe.

Un siège auto se trouvait à côté de la porte, de grands yeux verts s'ouvrant lentement lorsque la petite commença à s'éveiller. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'elle voyait le bébé, elle avait six mois à présent et Lisbon avait du mal à croire à quel point elle était grande. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut enveloppée dans une étreinte et entendit un 'merci' dans son oreille. Elle avait accepté de garder la petite pour la nuit à cause du ton qu'avait employé Jon au téléphone. Il avait semblé bouleversé et sa baby-sitter avait refusé, elle était la seule autre personne en qui il avait confiance.

" De rien. A quelle heure tu seras là demain ?"

" Tôt, probablement cinq ou six heures." Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait toujours aimé ébouriffer, se faisant, elle s'écartant de lui pour se rapprocher de la petite prénommée Jolisa. " Il y a des bouteilles, de la nourriture, beaucoup de couches. Tout ce dont tu as besoin. C'est un joyeux bébé, facile à contenter elle ne te créera donc pas de problèmes."

" Jon-Jon, je crois que je peux m'en occuper." Défaisant la ceinture de l'enfant qui tentait de manger ses doigts, Lisbon réalisa quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait dût prendre en considération plus tôt. Elle avait accepté de s'occuper du bébé, elle n'avait pas demandé à Jane et alors qu'elle libérait la petite, elle se demanda comment il allait réagir. En général il adorait vraiment les enfants, elle l'avait vu avec eux quelques fois mais c'était durant des enquêtes. Serait-ce différent ? Elle ne savait pas comment il se sentirait de s'occuper d'un bébé toute une nuit et soudainement elle se sentit mal. Ça lui apporterait probablement des souvenirs douloureux et elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Soulevant sa nièce, elle la plaça contre sa poitrine et se retourna vers le visage familier lui souriant. Son frère avait véritablement quelque chose en commun avec son mari. Ils avaient tous les deux ce sourire, celui qui les tenait éloignés des ennuis mais la prévenait qu'ils avaient des pensées sournoises. Roulant des yeux, elle frotta le dos du bébé et espéra qu'elle pourrait s'en tirer. Elle n'était pas trop mal avec les bébés mais elle ne savait pas comment Jolisa réagirait lorsqu'elle réaliserait que son papa était partit et qu'elle se retrouvait coincée dans un nouvel environnement avec des visages inconnus.

" Tu as l'air bien avec un bébé Tess."

" Tais-toi, vas t'en." Ses yeux regardant les alentours, elle poussa la porte dans l'espoir de le faire partir avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'un homme vivait avec elle. Elle pouvait voir la chemise de Jane posée sur le canapé de là où elle était et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit.

" Sérieusement sœurette." Ignorant ses mots, elle cacha le mal qu'ils lui causaient. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus jeune, si elle n'avait pas été un agent du CBI et si elle n'avait pas épousé Jane elle y aurait pensé mais elle était trop âgée. Son travail était trop dangereux et elle l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner. Jon eut juste le temps de lâcher le sac de couches et le parc de jeux avant qu'elle ne le pousse dehors. " C'était un plaisir de te revoir aussi."

" Désolée" se sentant plus que coupable de tenter de se débarrasser de lui, elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue murmurant un doux au revoir et des excuses, prétextant être en pleine cuisine. Elle put voir qu'il ne la croyait pas, il n'y avait aucune odeur de nourriture, aucun bruit s'associant au micro onde ou au four. C'était un très mauvais mensonge mais il suffit. Il lui envoya un regard curieux et la laissa fermer la porte.

Elle fixa sa nièce pendant quelques secondes après que la porte fut fermée, s'attendant à l'entendre pleurer mais la petite la fixa juste en retour, les yeux écarquillés et clignotant. Satisfaite de s'en sortir, elle se tourna, s'adossa contre le mur et expulsa la respiration qu'elle avait retenue. Juste au moment où Jane arrivait, un panier de linge dans les mains. Il avait plié leur linge, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit - enfin plus lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle avait dans les bras.

" Et bien, bonjour. Uh, il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire Mrs Jane ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un mari et des enfants trois villes plus loin…"

" Ha ha, c'est ma nièce Jolisa. Jojo. J'ai dis à mon frère que je la garderais pour la nuit." Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Jane, il baissa les yeux et faisant ressentir à Lisbon comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de terriblement mal. Elle aurait dût y penser. " Est-ce que c'est bon ? Si ça ne l'est pas je suis certaine qu'il comprendra et reviendra la prendre."

" Non, ça va. Il était ici alors ?"

" Oui, il viens juste de partir."

" J'aurais voulu le rencontrer, c'est tout." Assommé par les mots, il commença à réaliser. Il n'était pas déçu à cause du bébé qui allait rester avec eux, il était déçu parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas présenté à un membre de sa famille. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fille brune, elle vit un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Lorsqu'il laissa son regard voyager, le sourire disparut, remplacé par quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

" Tu n'as rien dis à ton frère n'est-ce pas ?" Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour une piteuse excuse, il n'en méritait pas une de toute façon. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il secoua la tête et monta l'escalier. Elle ne l'arrêta pas, attrapant simplement le sac de couches sur le sol et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle était une idiote. Elle aurait dût lui dire, aurait dût garder son alliance et dire à son frère qu'elle s'était mariée récemment. Elle aurait put au moins demander à Jane s'il voulait rencontrer Jon. Elle avait été égoïste, ne pensant qu'à elle.

" Et bien Jojo, il semblerait que ta tante à tout foutu par terre." Apparemment, la petite fille habillée de rose trouva ça amusant, rit joyeusement et plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche. " Je vais te donner quelque conseils petite, ne sois pas comme moi. Ne rends pas les relations trop compliquées, d'accord ?"

Un grand sourire édenté fut sa seule réponse alors que des petites mains serrèrent sa chemise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle donnait des conseils à un bébé de six mois qui ne s'en souviendrait même pas mais cela la fit se sentir mieux de faire quelque chose autre que de penser à comment arranger les choses avec Jane. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était celle qui ratait tout. Elle rendait toujours les choses plus compliquées, les rendant plus importantes qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment et tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant dans leur relation, l'un deux gâchait tout.

Ressortant ses bagues de sa poche, elle les replaça à son doigt avec un lourd soupir. Elle s'inquiéterait de Jane plus tard, elle devait installer le lit, sinon la fillette n'aurait nulle part où dormir. Il était plus de sept heures, elle savait comment cela marchait. Elle donna à Jolisa un biberon, s'assura qu'elle ait mangé et qu'elle soit sèche, puis la posa.

Cherchant à travers le sac de couches, elle trouva une couverture et quelques jouets et espéra qu'ils tiendraient le bébé occupé assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse installer le lit. Dépliant la couverture sur la moquette, elle posa Jojo sur le ventre et plaça les jouets à sa portée. Elle la regarda durant quelques secondes, un peu sceptique quand à savoir si elle devait rester ou pas. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait la blesser mais Lisbon ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre de vue. Satisfaite de la voir uniquement se balancer sur ses genoux, Lisbon se mit au travail.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais elle n'était pas familière avec ça. Elle dût lire les instructions sur le côté pour comprendre comment faire et alors, elle fut encore plus perdue qu'au début. Rouspétant calmement, elle arriva finalement à faire tenir l'objet et fut satisfaite d'elle-même.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque à l'étage, comme une commode ou un placard. Ce fut suivit par un juron et Lisbon sut à qui il était adressé Elle était la raison pour laquelle il redescendait l'escalier avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Elle l'ignora, le laissant dans la pièce avec le bébé, tandis qu'elle allait à la cuisine préparer un biberon. Les mouvements de préparation devinrent les mouvements de fond de ses pensées. Attrapant la poudre, elle pensa à ce que le matin apporterait. Préparer l'eau correctement, elle pensa à comment elle pourrait arranger ce qu'elle avait fait. Secouer la bouteille pour mélanger le tout, elle réalisa qu'il serait mieux d'assainir l'air.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jane tenait Jojo, une réelle joie sur ses traits alors qu'il laissait les petites mains explorer son visage. Ce fut une agréable surprise étant donné son humeur quelques instants plus tôt mais elle aimait ça. Il avait l'air si naturel avec la petite. C'était des moments comme ça qui la faisaient se questionner sur sa fille. Elle se posait toujours des questions sur sa famille mais ne lui divulgua jamais l'information, rien de gros et si ce n'était pas dans le dossier Red John, alors elle n'en savait rien.

Réduisant la distance entre eux, elle continua de secouer le biberon dans sa main droite. Chaque pas la rapprochant et de petites oreilles entendirent déjà le son familier du liquide. Les bras tendus immédiatement vers elle, les petits doigts potelés se tortillant d'impatience alors qu'elle la soulevait des bras de Jane. L'homme devant elle lui donna un petit sourire, sa main replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle fut instantanément confuse. Il avait été en colère contre elle juste avant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intensité dans son regard lui rappela le matin où il l'avait réveillé en la déshabillant. Elle ne pouvait pas aller sur cette voix, pas ce soir. Pas alors qu'elle avait un bébé dans les bras et tenant un biberon dans l'autre main. Son doigt traça le long de sa mâchoire, son regard se faisant triste alors qu'il se penchait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse la perturber un peu plus.

" Teresa…"

" Patrick, je suis occupée."

Lisbon fit doucement sauter le bébé dans ses bras, tentant d'envoyer un message à l'homme pour avoir joué avec ses pensées. Elle avait déjà une petite fille à s'occuper, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter aussi avec lui. Elle se sentait encore horrible pour lui avoir fait mal par inadvertance, ce qui la rendit à son tour grincheuse mais était-ce sérieusement son affaire ? Était-il en colère ou non ? " On parlera demain matin Okay ? Après que Jon soit venu prendre Jojo."

" Ai-je le droit le droit d'être là lorsqu'il viendra ou devrais-je me cacher dans ton placard?"

" Ce n'est pas drôle."

" Ce n'était pas censé l'être." Son humeur changea plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le gérer, bien plus agacé maintenant que deux secondes plus tôt lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Elle aurait dût le laisser faire, elle l'aurait probablement fait si elle ne s'était pas sentie si mal de cacher son mariage à ses frères. Il était facile de voir qu'il la croyait honteuse et qu'elle tentait de le cacher, mais elle ne l'était pas.

Levant le biberon jusqu'aux lèvres du bébé, elle regarda l'expression de la faim sur le visage de la petite alors qu'elle suçait la tétine. Jane passa près d'elle, apparemment de nouveau en colère et elle ne dit rien pour changer ça. Elle le laissa faire, bien trop occupée à observer le bébé dans ses bras, les yeux verts la regardant en retour et les petits doigts restant sur les siens. Petites mains avec de petits doigts et de petits ongles.

Tentée de presser ses lèvres sur le petit front, Lisbon fit exactement ça et s'écarta avec un sourire. Elle repoussa sa dispute d'avec Jane au loin et se concentra sur la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa poitrine à regarder la petite version femelle de son frère. Lisbon trouva ça amusant de voir à quel point elle avait grandit depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue et elle semblait encore si petite. Innocente et heureuse. La façon dont devrait être le monde, la façon qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit. Bien entendu rien ne pouvait être simple, rien ne pouvait être facile et elle se sentit comme si elle devait s'excuser auprès de sa nièce pour le monde dans lequel elle grandissait.

Sursautant lorsqu'une plus grande main, plus masculine se posa sur la sienne et celle de Jolisa, Lisbon éloigna son regard du beau bébé et le leva pour voir les yeux de Jane se poser là où se trouvaient les siens juste avant. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son sens de l'observation pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Sans un mot - craignant que ça finisse dans une nouvelle dispute- Lisbon lui donna le bébé. Le biberon suivit et après quelques secondes difficiles, elle décida de finir certaines choses - comme la douche qu'elle repoussait depuis ce matin.

Son corps était presque engourdi, montant les escaliers naturellement, trouvant la salle de bain sans y penser et se délestant de tout avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Le spray de la douche tombant sur ses muscles la relaxant juste assez pour qu'elle tente et rationaliser la mauvaise humeur de Jane. S'il était en colère, elle voulait qu'il soit juste en colère. Elle n'aimait pas les changements d'humeur. La senteur lavande du nouveau gel douche qu'elle avait acheté empli la pièce et calma son esprit lui faisant oublier les difficultés qu'elle traversait.

**- oooo -**

Quinze minutes, vingt tout au plus, suffirent pour qu'elle ressorte propre et sentant bien mieux qu'avant d'y aller. Elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle et elle attrapa le premier pantalon propre qu'elle trouva ainsi qu'une chemise à Jane. Elle pensa qu'elle les portait plus souvent que lui.

S'habillant rapidement, elle retourna dans le salon mais s'arrêta brusquement avant d'atteindre la dernière marche.

"… Je veux dire je l'aime plus que tout mais est-ce que ce sera toujours assez pour elle ? Regardes-moi, je demande à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me répondre." Le cœur de Lisbon claqua dans sa poitrine, il parlait d'elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se sentir coupable pour les incertitudes qui passaient ses lèvres. " J'ai épousé ta tante soudainement, me doutant que les choses seraient lentes et difficiles au début. Elle ne pourrait pas être Lisbon si ça avait été facile et ce ne serait pas moi."

Cela choqua Lisbon qu'il se réfère à elle par son nom de famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, enfin en dehors du travail. Généralement à la maison elle était Teresa, lorsqu'il la taquinait c'était Mrs Jane - qu'elle n'avouerait jamais secrètement adorer - et cette unique fois où il avait demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler Reese. Elle n'avait pas été 'Lisbon' depuis longtemps.

Avec quelques profondes inspirations, elle se convainquit de s'asseoir et d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Peut-être que c'était mal de faire ça alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était en train d'écouter, mais son corps fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'installa sur une marche. Si elle tendait la tête, elle pourrait le voir arpenter la pièce, la tête du bébé reposant sur son épaule et dangereusement proche de s'endormir.

" Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte, Je… m'inquiète qu'elle puisse le faire. Nous faisons ça depuis presque un mois et il y a toujours tant de tension. C'est un peu mieux maintenant, crois-moi. Tu aurais dû nous voir quelques jours plus tôt… enfin non tu ne devrais pas parce que tu es bien trop jeune et c'était vraiment privé."

Couvrant sa bouche, elle retint son rire à sa façon d'agir avec le bébé. Cet homme était vraiment quelque chose et elle décida à cet instant qu'elle donnerait la place dont il avait besoin pour la nuit mais qu'il prendrait lui-même la décision. Elle prouverait qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur prochain jour de repos se passe mal. Elle avait toute la journée pour lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour elle et qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Cela lui avait serré la poitrine qu'il mentionne sa peur de la voir le quitter. Elle n'avait aucune intention de faire une chose pareille.

" Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle, tu sais ? Juste au cas où tu aurais mal compris." Cela lui réchauffa vraiment le cœur de l'entendre parler avec sa nièce comme si elle était plus âgée, capable de comprendre. C'était adorable mais ses mots étaient ce qui retenait son intérêt. Il n'était pas en colère ?

" Un peu désappointé mais ça passera. Qu'elle ait retiré les bagues ne me dérange pas, c'est le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé. Elle ne m'a pas dit que tu venais ou qu'elle ne voulait pas que ton papa sache que nous sommes mariés. Si elle me l'avait dit, expliqué ses raisons et juste été honnête alors je n'aurais pas réagit comme je l'ai fait."

Résistant à l'envie de se lever de sa cachette et de courir vers lui pour s'excuser, elle resta assise. Elle était une idiote, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de ça ? C'était Jane, il aurait probablement comprit qu'elle avait juste peur de la réaction de ses frères pour quelque chose de si soudain. Elle n'avait juste pas eut envie de se battre avec ces questions.

" C'est une femme étonnante. Qui d'autre aurait accepté de m'épouser ?" Elle regarda dans l'ombre alors qu'il posait Jojo dans le berceau, un petit rire s'échappa de ses poumons avant que sa voix ne devienne sérieuse, sortant faible et douce. " Ça me manque. J'ai eu une fille, énergique et belle petite chose…"

Se levant immédiatement en entendant le mot fille, Lisbon descendit en faisant le plus de bruit possible afin qu'il note sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas envahir son intimité comme ça, ne pouvait pas l'écouter parler de sa famille alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné le droit. Si elle apprenait les choses sur elles, elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui dise face à face, pas en l'écoutant de façon si impolie.

Exactement comme elle pensait qu'il le ferait, ses mots s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'elle fut à la moitié du chemin, son corps se tournant vers elle et ses yeux glissant sur elle pour voir ce qu'elle portait. Elle sentit le feu entre eux s'élever exactement comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient trop proches ou qu'ils se fixaient un peu trop longtemps. Il la regardait alors qu'elle s'approchait, et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge, bien qu'il l'ait déjà remarqué. S'éclaircissant la gorge dans l'intention de contenir ses émotions, elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer alors qu'il était clairement bouleversé, ils ne pouvaient pas se taquiner ou se tenter, ça sonnerait faux.

" Je pense que je vais dormir sur le canapé cette nuit". Sa voix ne fut pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait espéré mais ses mots sortirent néanmoins et Jane ne parut pas choqué du tout. " Ainsi je n'aurais pas à monter le lit à l'étage."

" Je peux dormir en bas avec elle."

" Non, j'ai accepté de la surveiller. En outre le canapé n'est pas bon pour ton épaule." Ses yeux glissèrent sur le bras qui portait encore des traces de contusions. Ça disparaissait et, selon Jane, ça ne faisait mal que s'il bougeait trop vite ou dans un certain sens, mais elle ne le croyait pas.

" Mon épaule va bien." Roulant des yeux d'agacement au mot 'bien', elle secoua la tête et laissa passer. Elle allait dormir sur le canapé un point c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle atteint doucement le bébé endormit, son attention se portant sur l'électricité qui arriva de ses orteils lorsque le bras de Jane la frôla. Même quand ils étaient… qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient- ce n'était pas une dispute- il avait toujours un puissant effet sur elle.

Installant Jojo dans le parc, Lisbon posa une couverture sur elle et laissa ses doigts caresser sa joue potelée. Elle sentait la chaleur de la main de Jane dans le bas de son dos, ça la brûlait à travers le tissus de la chemise qu'elle portait et lui fit prendre conscience que ce serait la première fois qu'elle dormirait seule depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années.

Elle laissa ses yeux dériver vers son visage, passant de sa ride d'inquiétude à sa cicatrice sur le front provenant de sa chute. Incapable de contrôler l'envie bouillonnante d'essayer de corriger les choses, elle se tourna vers lui, sa poitrine se collant à lui tandis qu'elle posait rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Je suis désolée. J'ai paniqué et je suis vraiment désolée."

" C'est Okay." C'était aussi clair que le jour que ce n'était pas Okay mais elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa courir exactement comme toutes les erreurs qu'ils faisaient, toutes leurs disputes.

Ils regardèrent monter et descendre la poitrine du bébé plus d'une heure, s'installant sur le canapé après les premières dix minutes. Quelque part, ils passèrent de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à couchés, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Lisbon n'était pas certaine de comment c'était arrivé ou pourquoi ils avaient laissé faire après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle aimait avoir son dos contre son torse, sentir la chaleur de son bras enroulé autour d'elle mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il prétende encore que les choses allaient bien entre eux alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait entendu parler de toute son histoire à Jolisa, l'avait entendu dire à quel point il était désappointé qui était le mot qu'utilisait Jane pour blessé. Tout le monde savait ça.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ce qui fut probablement la raison du frisson qui la parcouru lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix dans son oreille, rauque et faible.

" A quelle heure vient ton frère ?"

" Tôt, cinq ou six heures." Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle garderait ses bagues, qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Elle devrait le faire de toute façon bien qu'elle avait espérer pouvoir le cacher encore quelques semaines. Mais elle le ferait pour Jane, pour son mari.

" Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi." Le changement de sujet ne passa pas inaperçu mais elle s'en fichait, se mordant la lèvre lorsque sa main glissa sur sa cuisse. Elle n'y pensa pas plus, ils avaient tendance à beaucoup repousser les limites mais généralement pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. " Je ne le suis pas et tu ne dormiras pas seule cette nuit."

Ses lèvres se posèrent à l'arrière de son cou, sa main remontant sur sa jambe, remontant le tissu de sa chemise avec elle. Repoussant le vêtement indésirable juste en dessous de sa poitrine, il caressa son ventre ce qui la fit soupirer doucement et se serrer plus contre lui. Elle se demanda à quoi il pensait, il y avait un bébé dans la pièce mais lorsque ses doigts cessèrent de bouger, elle sut qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus. Il cherchait du réconfort, se rassurer qu'elle serait là le lendemain matin et cela la frappa de pouvoir le lire si facilement.

De l'avoir espionné aidait beaucoup à comprendre ses sentiments face au gâchis qu'elle avait accidentellement provoqué. Elle avait joué avec sa peur de la perdre en retirant ses anneaux et cela ne la frappa pas avant que ses doigts poussent sur la peau de son ventre qu'il était vraiment terrifié à cette pensée. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné les raisons de leur mariage, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était effrayé à cette idée. Elle avait vu que cela le gênait et que cela lui faisait peur mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Maintenant elle savait.

Sa poitrine était serrée contre lui, sa main venant se poser sur la sienne alors qu'il laissait ses doigts jouer avec son nombril et elle fit le vœu que, la prochaine fois qu'elle commencerait à paniquer sur quelque chose, elle le considérerait au moins dans l'équation. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas en colère parce qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Jolisa.

" Teresa ?"

" Hm?"

" Nous allons soit nous endormir tous les deux sur le canapé ou alors nous pouvons aller à l'étage." Réfléchissant aux différentes solutions durant quelques secondes, elle tomba sur celle qui lui plaisait le plus, son lit appelait son nom.

" A l'étage." Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils bougent mais une fois fait, Lisbon porta une Jojo endormie tandis que Jane tentait de monter le lit de la petite. Cela sembla le choquer lorsqu'elle lui dit de le laisser et que le bébé pouvait dormir dans le lit avec eux. C'était plus facile et Lisbon aimait la pensée d'avoir Jane et un bébé dans le lit avec elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sous les couvertures qu'elle se demanda si Jane voulait d'autres enfants. Elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment mentionné quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'était même pas certaine que ce soit le bon sujet à aborder. Il était sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille et elle était sûre qu'il penserait qu'elle chercherait à remplacer sa fille en parlant d'enfants, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle était restée sur le fait qu'elle était trop vieille pour avoir des enfants et que son travail était trop dangereux.

Couchée dans le lit, sur son côté avec Jane dans son dos et son bras autour de sa nièce, elle se laissa prétendre qu'ils étaient une heureuse famille. Leurs jambes emmêlées bougèrent doucement, le torse contre son dos se déplaçant aussi et le visage qui était pressé dans ses cheveux disparu. La sensation du souffle chaud contre son oreille lui dit qu'il n'était pas allé loin. Il s'était juste installé sur un coude pour pouvoir la regarder d'en haut, ainsi que l'autre petite Lisbon.

" C'est un magnifique bébé." Ces mots soufflés dans son oreille lui réchauffèrent le corps. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre cette voix rauque et sexy qui pouvait la faire fondre.

" Oui, Jonathan est très fier."

" Tu veux des enfants ?" Choquée par sa question soudaine, elle rit presque à cette approche brutale. Bien sûr, il complimentait la fille de son frère et lui demandait ensuite quelque chose comme ça, pour lui cela semblait probablement aussi naturel que de demander n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, malgré le noir elle pouvait voir qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

La lumière du couloir lui donnait la capacité de voir les ombres et les formes, Lisbon en profita pour observer le visage rond, le petit nez. Ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, traçant l'arrête du nez du bébé et s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il demande quelque chose comme ça dans un moment pareil mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour lui demander la même chose.

" Je… je n'ai plus vraiment trente ans Patrick. Mon temps est passé. D'un autre côté nous n'avons pas atteint le stage où avoir un enfant est possible."

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé." La main chaude sur sa hanche se fit un chemin plus haut, se positionnant juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Ses phalanges glissant juste sous la peau sensible. Elle soupira, d'un côté à bout de souffle par son simple toucher et d'un autre côté agacée qu'il insiste.

" J'ai un travail dangereux, tous les jours quelque chose pourrait arriver et je pourrais mourir. Je ne veux pas mettre un enfant au monde qui grandirait sans sa mère."

" Donc tu y as pensé." Ce n'était pas une question et elle n'avait pas besoin d'y répondre. "Piteuse excuse en passant, tout les jours quelque chose pourrait arriver quelle que soit ta profession. Ce serait comme les soldats n'ayant pas d'enfants parce qu'ils vont à la guerre."

" J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour j'aurais des enfants mais je pense que tout dépend des circonstances et les miennes ne sont juste pas les bonnes. Mon travail, les enquêtes hors de la ville, longue heures de boulot et peu de temps pour moi, j'ai un mari à considérer aussi." Un long baiser atterri sous son oreille, lui faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir.

" J'aime que tu penses à moi, j'aime savoir comment je réagirais à d'autres enfants te passe par la tête et j'adore te voir rougir." Cela la contrariait qu'il sache à quoi elle pense et comment son corps lui répondait. " Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais d'autres enfants. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir gérer ça et je sais que si Red John était encore en vie il en aurait été hors de question."

Son estomac se serra au ton qu'il employait, c'était différent. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une chose comme celle-ci et elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que ses lèvres lui chatouillaient la nuque et que sa main caressait le bas de son ventre, proche d'une certaine zone entre ses cuisses. Il se garda d'aller plus bas et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, il y avait un bébé dormant à coté d'eux après tout.

" Je pense que tu as raison, à propos des circonstances. Je n'ai plus non plus trente ans. Je veux juste que tu sache que si c'est-ce que tu veux je peux le faire pour toi, je veux que tu soi heureuse." Tournant la tête pour croiser ses yeux dans le noir, elle nota que ses traits étaient sérieux. Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait développé cette habilité à lire ses émotions mais elle savait que c'était un autre de ses moyens pour s'accrocher à elle. Il devait penser que s'il la rendait heureuse, réalisait tout ses vœux, alors il ne la perdrait pas. " Il y a d'autres options si tu ne veux pas risquer une grossesse, comme l'adoption."

" Patrick je ne vais dire ça qu'une fois Okay ? Je vais bien avec les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant. Nous commençons juste à aller bien et à retomber sur nos pieds avec ce mariage. C'est dur, nous avons encore quelques moments difficiles mais les choses vont bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bébé pour être heureuse. Je ne vais nulle part, je t'aime."

Levant le menton dans un angle inconfortable, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un rapide baiser de bonne nuit. Elle réalisait ce qu'il tentait de faire mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle était bien sans enfant, bien qu'elle garde quand même quelques informations comme celle que lui était d'accord pour adopter. Peut-être un jour.

" Tu me le diras si tu change d'avis ?" Acquiesçant, elle gesticula pour se mettre à l'aise. Se calant dans les couvertures, elle blottie sa nièce un peu plus contre sa poitrine et ne se plaignit pas lorsque Jane la serra contre lui, sa chaleur se pressant contre son dos. Leur conversation la laissa avec un nouveau mystère qu'il fallait qu'elle résolve. Elle comprenait la peur de perdre quelqu'un, elle avait été terrifiée lorsqu'il était tombé - était toujours prudente lorsqu'il était sur le terrain - mais les peurs de Jane étaient proche de l'hystérie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans cette fic et j'en suis désolée. J'ai tellement d'idées en ce moment que je privilégie mes fics plutôt que ma traduction.

Je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre si longtemps, mais je ne promets rien.

Voilà, encore merci à ceux qui me lise, ceux qui me commente et…. Enfin à tous quoi.

Bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas le son de l'alarme qui réveilla Lisbon, pas plus que les gentils baisers qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de sentir dans son cou lorsque Jane voulait qu'elle se tourne. Ce ne fut pas non plus les pleures de Jolisa comme celui à une heure du matin - ce fut la sensation de quelqu'un retirant le bébé de ses bras. Elle pouvait encore sentir le point du bras de Jane sur son ventre, leurs mains gauches l'une dans l'autre au dessus de Jojo. Son torse se pressait encore contre son dos et elle pouvait encore entendre ses petits ronflement dans son oreille.<p>

En alerte lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Jane qui poussait doucement son bras, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux tout en serrant un peu plus le petit corps et cligna plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision. Faisant de son mieux pour voir dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas, Jon.

Se réveillant assez pour réaliser que c'était son frère qui était penché au dessus du lit essayant de prendre sa fille, Lisbon sentit son ventre se nouer inconfortablement. Son frère la fixait, les yeux sur sa main dans celle de Jane. Elle put voir les questions assaillant son esprit alors qu'elle relâcha finalement la pression sur Jojo. Pour une quelconque raison, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine de pourquoi, elle savait juste qu'il était tôt et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que son frère découvre qu'elle était mariée. Elle allait le lui dire, elle s'était faite une raison lorsqu'elle avait entendu Jane partageant ses peurs avec le bébé mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait le faire.

Jonathan ne dit rien mais elle savait qu'il avait vu l'alliance, il y eu un flash de douleur sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à éviter devenait inévitable, tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ni les autres ressentent venait de remonter à la surface.

Elle le regarda serrer sa fille contre son torse, et bouger pour quitter la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans s'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'elle venait juste de parler d'avoir des enfants avec Jane. Tout était si réel maintenant que ce ne pouvait plus être caché. C'était plus facile de le garder secret de ses frères et des gens en dehors de l'équipe lorsque les choses allaient mal entre elle et Jane mais maintenant qu'ils parvenaient à démêler la toile de leurs émotions, elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle aurait dû lui dire la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait déposé la petite, elle aurait dû lui présenter l'homme qui avait été capable de la convaincre de l'épouser.

Se redresser doucement et se dégager de sous le bras de Jane fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il était vraiment bien endormit et lorsqu'il bougea, cherchant son corps, elle plaça un oreiller à sa place. Il ne sembla pas satisfait de ça, une petite grimace se forma sur ses lèvres ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur les siennes. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne se réveilla pas mais elle trouva mignon qu'il serre plusieurs fois l'oreiller et se tourne, le laissant lorsque son subconscient réalisa que ce n'était pas elle. Une vague d'amour lui traversa le corps alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour suivre le chemin qu'avait prit son frère. Son mariage n'était pas exactement au point d'être amoureux et réel mais il s'en approchait. Cela lui donna l'espoir que le jour arriverait où elle se réveillerait contre lui, satisfaite et vide de tous doutes, toutes questions.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle descendit l'escalier juste quand Jon rangeait le lit du bébé. Jojo dormait encore profondément, maintenant attachée dans son siège autant et il fallut à Lisbon quelques secondes pour trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin. Rien n'arrivait jamais comme elle le planifiait dans sa vie. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait en attestait. Avec presque un gros soupir, elle trouva finalement les mots qu'elle cherchait.

" J'allais te le dire."

" C'est bon Tess, vraiment tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Ce sont tes affaires." Il y avait quelques chose dans sa voix, une chose qui lui disait qu'il ne croyait même pas à ce qu'il disait et qu'il était blessé qu'elle ne lui en ait pas fait part.

" Si je le dois Jon, s'il te plait écoute-moi Okay?" S'arrêtant alors qu'il prenait ses affaires dans ses mains, elle se reposa sur ses talons et attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. " Je ne t'ai rien dis à cause des circonstances. C'est un peu compliqué et j'avais peur de ce que tu allais penser."

" Tu es enceinte." Lisbon fut surprise par sa conclusion, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il marchait vers elle et posait une main sur sa joue. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste dis…"

" Non, non je ne suis pas enceinte."

" Alors de quoi tu parle?" La partie de la conversation qu'elle redoutait venait d'arriver et elle ferma les yeux pour avoir les idées clairs avant de les ouvrir de nouveau pour lui dire la complète et totale vérité sur sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance.

" Nous… nous ne nous sommes pas fréquenté. Nous n'avions pas de relation du tout et là soudainement, il m'a demandé en mariage. C'est fou je sais, mais j'ai dis oui. Je pensais qu'il demandait juste de l'aide." Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à qui elle était mariée et la suite n'aurait pas de sens. " Il…Je, je pensais que je pourrais m'assurer qu'il aille bien et mettre un terme à l'engagement mais…"

" Attends, 'demander de l'aide'? Qui est-ce type?"

" Patrick Jane, je pense que je t'en ai parlé avant. Mon consultant au CBI, sa famille a été tuée par Red John." Voyant son frère acquiescer fut la seule confirmation dont elle avait besoin. Se rapprochant inconsciemment, elle attrapa la main qu'il avait retirée de sa joue et la plaça entre eux, entrelaçant leurs doigts. " J'ai tiré sur Red John, il y a quelques mois lors d'une embuscade. Je pensais qu'en me demandant en mariage, il cherchait une sorte de réconfort ou quelque chose comme ça mais non. Nous avons été fiancés trois jours et mariés le quatrième. Je voulais y mettre un terme mais je n'ai pas pu. Les choses étaient tendues, étranges entre nous. C'est un peu encore le cas certaines fois mais ça ne fait pas encore un mois."

" Je présume que c'est pour ça que tu m'a mis dehors hier?"

" Je suis désolée. Les choses étaient difficiles Jon-Jon. Je ne me sentais pas mariée, j'essayais de tout régler et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais honte de moi pour avoir fais ça, pour avoir épousé un homme que je ne fréquentais même pas." A un moment durant son discourt, elle avait baissé les yeux pour le regarder serrer sa main en douceur, y frottant son pouce sur le dos. Il lui manquait, le voir lui manquait et passait du temps avec lui aussi.

" Est-ce que tu l'aime?" Avec un léger sourire, elle acquiesça simplement tout en murmurant un petit 'plus qu'il ne le sait'. " Est-ce qu'il t'aime?"

Un autre hochement et alors il se pencha à son niveau, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne vit aucune honte apparaitre dans ses yeux, la douleur était encore là mais pas aussi fort qu'avant, mais ce fut l'intensité de son regard qui la heurta de plein fouet.

" Il te traite bien? Tu as dis que les choses étaient difficiles, il est bon avec toi hein? Il ne te ba…"

" Non, il n'a jamais fait ça. Il est incroyable, je suis celle qui fait tout foirer. Je pensais qu'il m'utilisait pour remplacer sa famille. Les choses commencent juste à aller mieux, nous arrivons enfin à nous sentir bien et je fais tout foirer, il pensait que tu savais que nous étions mariés. Il pensait que je l'aurais au moins dis à mes frères, ça l'a rendu vraiment triste lorsqu'il a découvert que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je jure que j'allais te le dire dans quelques semaines." Sa voix sortait plus frénétique qu'elle ne le voulait, mais elle tentait de tout dire en une fois, prouver qu'elle n'allait pas le cacher éternellement.

" Calme toi, je pense que je comprends et Teresa," la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge n'était pas encore partit mais elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme jusqu'à ce que son nom quitte ses lèvres et là elle ne put les empêcher de sortir. " Je ne peux pas avoir honte de ma grande sœur, pas pour ça. Personne ne devrait avoir honte de toi alors que tu es amoureuse. Je souhaiterais que tu me l'ais dis plus tôt, j'aurais frappé plus fort au lieu d'utiliser ma clé."

Séchant ses joues, elle sourit et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était la plus âgée, elle était plus petite et cela l'embêtait encore mais à cet instant la seule chose dont elle se souciait était qu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelque chose dont elle aurait du parler plus tôt. Elle avait été terrifiée qu'il soit en colère contre elle mais il ne l'était pas.

Elle se recula juste à temps pour le voir regarder par dessus son épaule, fixant son regard sur quelque chose derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle fut récompensée par un Jane fatigué, torse nu, se frottant les yeux comme le ferait un enfant au réveil. Cela lui fit se mordre la lèvre, résistant à l'envi de le ramener au lit.

" Je ne savais pas, j'allais juste…"

" Viens ici." Amusée par son mal aise, Lisbon tendit sa main vers lui pour qu'il s'approche. Il était clair qu'il pensait qu'elle tentait encore de cacher leur relation. Il n'avait apparemment pas entendu la conversation qu'elle venait de partager avec Jon et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il nota que son alliance était toujours à son doigt, il était un peu choqué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait le surprendre. " Il sait, je lui ai tout dit."

Il y eut une sorte de soulagement qui le traversa alors qu'il s'approchait et entrelaçait leurs doigts. Elle le sentit aussi.

" Jon, voici Patrick, Patrick c'est Jonathan." Les hommes se serrèrent la main, échangeant des bonjours alors que Lisbon se laisser aller contre Jane. Elle regarda avec intérêt alors que son frère le détaillait et lui serrait la main un peu trop fort. Elle ne dit rien, pas plus que Jane mais elle lança à son frère un regard qui voulait dire arrête alors que Jane serrait les dents.

" Ne lui fait pas de mal."

" Jon!" Lisbon roula des yeux à son attitude et se rappela pourquoi elle avait toujours détesté avoir des rancards. Si c'est petits frères le devinaient, elle devait faire face aux questions, aux rencontres étranges et à leur possessivité. Elle était la plus âgée bon sang.

" Je ne le ferais pas. Je peux reprendre ma main maintenant?"

" Désolé." Ignorant les hommes, Lisbon se dirigea vers le siège auto, se mettant à genoux pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du bébé. Elle n'entendit pas tout ce que les hommes dirent d'autre, elle focalisa son attention sur l'enfant endormit et sentit son cœur se crisper. Elle voulait un bébé -pas à cet exact moment mais dans le futur, spécialement après tout ce que Jane avait dit avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Un jour, lorsque les choses iraient mieux elle rapporterait le sujet.

Sa main glissant sur la joue potelée, elle pressa ses lèvres sur le petit nez et se releva. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait attiré pas seulement l'attention de Jane mais de son frère aussi.

" Donc, pas de petite nièce ou de neveu en route que je pourrais raconter?" Virant au rouge à cette pensée, elle choisi de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore au point d'engager des activités qui pourraient amener une grossesse. " Bientôt peut-être?"

Grognant intérieurement à l'approche brutale de Jon, elle secoua la tête. Capturant le regard de Jane, elle constata qu'il avait également les joues un peu rouges aux mots de son frère. C'était intéressant à voir, malgré son léger embarras.

" Je ferais mieux de la ramener à la maison et de vous laisser retourner au lit." Elle ne tenta pas de l'empêcher de partir, le lit semblait une bonne idée et lorsqu'il lui embrassa doucement la joue, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait put leur éviter tout ce stress et cette douleur si elle s'était ouverte et avait été honnête dès le début. Pourquoi devait-elle apprendre les choses de façon difficile? Il la surprit lorsqu'il se pencha vers Jane, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille qui fit sourire le blond. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis cinq minutes et il semblait qu'ils étaient déjà en train de comploter.

Sentant son mari passer un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui, elle décida que peut-être ce sourire ne signifiait pas nécessairement quelque chose de sournois. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux plutôt que torturé.

" Jon-Jon," sa voix l'arrêta avant de passer la porte. " Ramène la nous voir."

Lisbon se sentait plus légère, regardant la porte se fermer et sachant qu'elle ne cachait pas quelque chose de gros, sachant qu'il ramènerait la petite Jojo pour les voir et qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune. Tournant la tête dans l'épaule de Jane, elle se retourna pour se trouver face à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Apparemment se sentir plus légère la fit aussi se sentir plus courageuse.

De douces lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur la tempe, la faisant humer et se rapprocher encore. Quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment, vraiment à tout ça, il semblait encore si étrange d'être mariée à Jane mais ça l'était moins de jour en jour.

" Laisse-moi te ramener au lit." Elle ne put que grogner en réponse, les mots la quittant alors que la fatigue s'infiltrait jusqu'à ses os. Il était tout juste cinq heures passées, et avec leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, elle le laissa la guider dans l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre.

Tombant sur le matelas, elle l'entraina avec elle ce qui les fit atterrir dans un tas de membres enchevêtrés et un coude lui atterri dans les côtes. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur son bras et le fit grogner, mais ne causa pas de réels dommages. Justes des petites bosses mineurs qui seraient oubliées à leur réveil. Se blottissant un peu plus, elle passa sa jambe sur sa hanche et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

" Patrick," une pensée la frappa soudainement. " Qu'est-ce que mon frère t'a murmuré?"

" Oh rien, vraiment. Plus de non sens sur le fait que je ne dois pas te faire souffrir." Lisbon n'y crut pas, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle voulait retourner dormir, elle pourrait le faire parler plus tard. Se rapprochant encore, elle laissa sa main remonter sur sa poitrine pour se poser sur son épaule. Les bleus étaient toujours là, elle ne pouvait pas les voir puisque ses yeux étaient clos mais elle connaissait son corps par cœur et les retraça facilement.

La main de Jane voyagea sous le vêtement la recouvrant, restant dans son dos alors que ses doigts traçaient des petits cercles en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Le contact était apaisant, relaxant et la fit s'assoupir au moment où il ramena une conversation. Sa voix la ramena des limbes du sommeil, la faisant grogner un peu.

" Tu n'es pas trop vieille." Ignorant les mots, elle tenta de s'assoupir de nouveau. " Tu veux un bébé, c'est évident et tu n'es pas trop vieille Teresa. Des femmes ont des bébés à cinquante ans et à moins que tu ai menti sur ton âge, alors tu es loin d'avoir cinquante."

" J'ai menti sur mon âge." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner, il semblait juste que c'était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à la conversation sur ses peurs. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas trop vieille, mais elle aimait utiliser cette excuse. Parfois elle y croyait même elle aussi.

" Alors, dans ce cas j'ai épousé une couguar très attirante." Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse le combattre, résonnant dans le silence de la chambre. " Sérieusement, tu es parfaite. Je ne parle pas de maintenant, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bébé alors qu'on travail encore sur notre relation et tout ça, mais chérie, si tu en veux un…"

" On peut passer à autre chose, s'il te plait? C'est assez embêtant que Jon pense que nous nous sommes mariés parce que j'étais enceinte." Elle voulait dormir, elle ne voulait pas parler encore d'enfants. Bien que son cœur ait noté le 'chérie' qu'il avait introduit dans son discourt, elle était un peu vexée qu'il ramène encore le sujet.

Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle avait réalisé que sa vraie crainte n'était pas de tomber enceinte ou d'être blessée à cause de son travail. Elle les utilisait pour masquer sa vrai peur, mauvaises excuses qui ne détenaient aucun mérite, comme son mantra du 'je suis trop vieille'. La raison pour laquelle elle était terrifiée venait de lui. Il était ce qui lui faisait peur, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Elle était déjà légèrement inquiète sur sa peur constante de la perdre, sa peur irrationnelle qu'elle pourrait disparaitre un jour. Bien qu'il ait perdu une femme elle se doutait que c'était un peu normal mais au point de demander à son patron de l'épouser? Ils avaient besoin de temps, quelque années au moins peut-être plus avant qu'elle ne se fasse à l'idée de petits Jane courant partout. Elle ne voulait simplement pas en parler aussi tôt, ça la faisait se sentir comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble encore.

Avec un soupir, elle murmura quelque chose comme 'laisse moi dormir ou vas-t-en' contre sa peau. Le sommeil arrivait vite, repoussant ses pensées lorsqu'il la ramena encore vers les vivants. Elle commençait vraiment à vouloir le virer du lit, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas redormir.

" Grace pense aussi que tu es enceinte. Apparemment elle t'as vu rendre le contenu de ton estomac après que je sois tombé du toit, elle a noté à quel point tu avais l'air fatiguée dernièrement et maintenant elle présume que nous allons avoir un bébé."

" Quoi? Attends, tu lui a dis que c'était faux n'est-ce pas?"

" Euh, non, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais détruire ses rêve." Si ses yeux avaient étaient ouvert, elle les aurait levé au ciel mais ils ne l'étaient pas alors elle grogna à la place. " Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais été malade d'inquiétude à l'hôpital."

" Ce n'était pas important." Elle n'attendit pas pour sa réponse, s'enfouissant un peu plus sous la couverture et laissa la main caresser son dos la calmer. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait eut si peur de le perdre qu'elle était allée plus d'une fois aux toilettes, pas plus qu'elle allait maintenant avoir une discussion avec Van Pelt.

Elle avait eut si peur qu'il meurt, si peur de perdre sa chance avec lui bien qu'ils soient techniquement mariées. Elle n'avait pas eu si peur pour quelqu'un depuis que son père avait battu Jon presque jusqu'à la mort, elle avait toujours essayait de protéger ses frères mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Parfois elle ne pouvait pas, exactement comme elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger son mari.

A cet instant des pièces commencèrent à s'imbriquer dans son esprit. Elle était aussi mauvaise que Jane. Elle craignait de le perdre au point de paraitre folle aussi, elle ne le montrait simplement pas quand lui le faisait avec ses caresses et ses douces paroles. Elle ne sut pas comment parler de bébés avait put remettre les pièces du puzzle en place, mais ce fut le cas. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec lui, il était humain et elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu son excuse. Elle avait perdu l'excuse qu'elle utilisait pour justifier qu'elle ne veuille pas coucher avec lui, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de lune de miel ou de bébés et elle se sentit comme si ses jambes avaient été arrachées sous elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée avant, pourquoi avait-elle toujours pensée que le pire venait de lui?

La seule chose qu'elle retenait était la peur qu'il ne dise vouloir un bébé uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, pour l'empêcher de partir. Pourquoi semblait-il que parler de certaines choses les rendaient plus difficiles encore?

Elle le sentit la serrer plus fort, bougeant pour se mettre à l'aise et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sombrait dans le néant du sommeil. Ce soupir lui apprit qu'il allait probablement attendre encore quelques minutes. Elle glissa vers le stade où les rêves prennent le dessus sur les pensées et la poussa dans un lieu qui n'existe pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours été du genre à rêver.

**- oooo -**

Groggy, désorienté et dans la douleur, Jane se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encore parvenir à dormir après avoir rencontré le frère de Lisbon mais quelque part il avait été assez à l'aise. Il était sûr de dire qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi bien depuis des années et il pouvait remercier Lisbon de rendre ça plus facile. Il était encore insomniaque, ne dormant généralement pas plus de quatre heures mais des fois il pouvait écouter sa respiration et tomber dans un sommeil satisfaisant qui le faisait se sentir mieux.

Il ne se sentait pas si bien à cet instant cependant, il n'aimait pas le fait que la chambre soit plus éclairée maintenant. Son épaule bougeait et il était humide et il avait froid. Un regard avec ses yeux fatigués et il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus la couverture, Lisbon était… elle sanglotait contre lui.

Il pouvait sentir son pyjama -sa chemise- trempée de sueur et lui collant à la peau. Sa respiration rapide, ses yeux serrés et son front plissé alors qu'un gémissement quittait ses lèvres. Jane tenta de la rapprocher de lui mais elle cria quelque chose qui sonna distinctement comme un 'non' tout en le repoussant. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, ses cheveux étaient collés dans son cou, ses mouvements de plus en plus sauvages et frénétiques. Elle était coincée dans un cauchemar et il devait la sauver.

" Hey, Teresa." Les murmurent ne firent qu'intensifier ses gémissements les rendant plus forts, sur le point de devenir des cris. La douleur lui traversa le bras alors qu'il le posait sur son front, comme si quelqu'un avait prit un tisonnier et l'avait traversé avec. " Teresa, réveille-toi. C'est un mauvais rêve, juste un mauvais rêve."

" … non, arrête…" La secouant doucement, bloquant ses bras avec les siens, il les fit bouger pour se retrouver en position assises. Le mouvement la secoua assez pour qu'elle se batte pour ouvrir les yeux, les images de son cauchemar devaient probablement commencer à s'effacer. " S'il te plait…"

" Réveille toi, allez, tout va bien." Elle grelottait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et commencèrent à chercher frénétiquement dans la pièce alors qu'elle tentait de quitter son emprise.

" Laisse moi… laisse moi."

" Waouh, c'est moi Teresa. Juste moi." Ses mains repoussèrent sa poitrine avec force, ses yeux cherchant toujours quelque chose. Il marmonna un juron lorsque son poing frappa son épaule. Il bougea ses mains, les levant pour capturer ses joues, la forçant à le regarder et lorsqu'il parvint finalement à capter son regard, il put voir à quel point elle était terrifiée.

" Patrick?" Sa voix était faible, sanglotant et sonner plus comme celle d'un enfant. Il ne dit rien caressant juste sa peau de ses pouces et hocha la tête. Il n'en avait pas besoin, elle pouvait voir qui il était mais il sentait comme s'il devait juste la réconforter d'une certaine façon. Aussitôt qu'il apparut sur son visage qu'elle l'avait reconnu, elle s'effondra contre lui. Se mettant à cheval sur ses cuisses et pressant son visage contre sa joue. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes, pouvait sentir le désespoir dans la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus timide à ce sujet, de le lui cacher mais au lieu de ça elle s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage et il entoura facilement sa taille de ses bras pour la réconforter.

" Doucement, chut." Ses épaules tremblaient, elle frissonnait et il ne cessait de frotter son dos malgré le tissu mouillé qui le gênait un peu. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, ne causant pas de réelle douleur, juste une petite pression tandis que sa respiration était laborieuse et rude contre sa joue. Elle hoqueta, reniflant en même temps et il se tourna pour l'embrasser doucement, espérant que ça l'aiderait. Ce fut le cas d'une certaine façon, la pression de sa bouche l'aida à regagner un peu de contrôle. " Dis-moi de quoi ça parlait."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, elle ne parla pas et il ne la poussa pas. Elle laissa sa tête contre son épaule, sa respiration redevenant normale, ses mains se relaxant doucement.

" Tu ne t'en ais pas sortis. Tu es tombé du toit et on n'a pas pu te sauver. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé si fort mais je n'ai pas pu et alors ça a changé, la scène à changé et j'étais de retour au lycée, retour à la maison avec mes frères. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter." Il y eut une pause alors qu'elle reniflait et elle se décala sur ses genoux. " Je n'ai pas pu le sauver non plus, papa ou Jon. C'était si étrange, tout n'arrêtait pas de changer, entre maintenant et avant. Tu étais mort et je ne les avais pas sauvé."

Jane choisi de ne rien dire sur son explication, choisi de ne pas souligner comme ses phrases étaient lancées, de façon aléatoire, et n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Il avait eut l'essentiel et le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait exactement pourquoi son cauchemar passait de maintenant à avant. Elle considérait ses frères comme son passé, ce qui voulait dire Jon. Elle le considérait lui comme son présent et ce matin ils s'étaient croisés. Ça aurait put bien se passer mais son inquiétude face à la situation initiale était encore bien présente et s'est fait un chemin jusque dans ses cauchemars. Il était évident pour lui qu'elle avait peur d'être incapable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait échoué dans cette autre univers, et cela semblait la travailler. Il la serra plus fort, ignorant la sensation désagréable de la chemise sur lui et la légère odeur de sueur.

" Je suis là."

" J'ai peur de te perdre aussi Patrick. A chaque fois que tu emmerde la mauvaise personne et fait des choses stupides, j'ai peur que ce soit de trop, ou que ce soit la mauvaise personne à embêter."

" Hey, je vais bien. J'irais bien."

" Tu ne le sais pas." Elle avait raison, il ne le savait pas mais il y croyait. Il croyait qu'il irait bien et cela fonctionnait jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'un nouveau frisson traversa son corps, il la bougea gentiment de ses genoux pour l'installer sur le dos sur l'oreiller.

Les draps étaient humide de sueur, rendant impossible pour eux de juste rester couché là mais il la fit tressaillir lorsqu'il bougea. Elle attrapa son bras, le saisissant presque douloureusement et il réalisa quelque chose, sa femme n'aimait pas se retrouver seule après un cauchemar. Il trouva ça intéressant, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle n'avait personne avec elle. Il tenta encore de s'éloigner et elle le serra plus étroitement, ne voulant manifestement pas qu'il parte.

Se penchant au dessus du lit, il embrassa son front et enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille, la soulevant. Sa peau était froide maintenant, sèche et rendant plus facile de la toucher, la faisant se rapprocher encore de lui alors qu'il la faisait quitter la chambre et traverser le couloir. Elle le regarda tout le long, ne prêtant pas attention à où il l'emmenait.

Elle regardait que lui, effrayait que ce soit le rêve et qu'il soit vraiment mort. C'était si étrange, si bizarre et elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque passage alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un mauvais rêve et d'autres passages eut l'air si réel qu'elle avait oublié. Un autre frisson, son corps semblait trembler violemment alors que Jane la faisait entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait devant le lavabo mais il clarifia les choses.

Il enjamba la baignoire, alluma l'eau et la régla à la bonne température alors qu'elle regardait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, sa bouche ne sembla pas vouloir protester et son corps commençait déjà à ressentir ce plaisant papillonnement venant de son bas ventre. Elle ne se laisserait pas porter, pour ce qu'elle savait il allait partir une fois qu'il aurait fini mais une part d'elle sut en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il n'avait aucune intension de partir. Elle en fut reconnaissante, elle ne voulait pas vraiment être seule.

Le son de la douche noya tous les autres bruits, incluant sa respiration lorsqu'elle la distance entre eux se réduisit et il passa son doigt le long de la chemise.

" Puis-je?" Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il demande, la question dans ses yeux demandait une réponse et elle hocha simplement la tête. Ses mains tremblaient le long de son corps alors qu'il défaisait le vêtement humide. L'air qui heurta sa peau alors qu'il ouvrait un à un les boutons blanc était chaud, rendu telle par le bouillonnement autour d'eau. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans le vêtement, l'ouvrant. Ses paumes effleurèrent sa poitrine, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche en soupirant.

Elle savait qu'il demandait par précaution étant donné qu'elle l'avait repoussé par le passé, et d'une certaine façon ça le rendait plus attachant. Ses mains se replièrent sous le col de la chemise alors qu'il la soulevait pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras, poussant le tissu loin de son corps et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle voulu se couvrir même si c'était la troisième fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, elle avait encore cette envie de se cacher alors qu'il laissait ses yeux descendre de sa nuque, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, puis dérivant sur son torse.

Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique mais d'énervant dans la façon dont il la fixait, faisant se contracter son corps en le regardant. Elle se sentait lourde, hébétée et pour une fois ça ne la gêna pas. Elle s'en fichait et lorsque ses doigts placèrent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle était plus courageuse que la première fois, laissant ses doigts explorer un peu. Elle les glissa en bas de sa poitrine, son regard sur son visage pour voir s'il aimait ça. A en juger par la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre et qu'il fermait les yeux, elle en déduit qu'il aimait définitivement et continua de l'effleurer jusqu'à son estomac.

Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter, son propre corps répondant également lorsque ses mains poussèrent sur le seul vêtement qu'elle avait encore. Il gémit doucement lorsque ses doigts passèrent près de la ceinture du pantalon de son pyjama, plongeant sous le coton. Elle pouvait voir sa réaction à son toucher, voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et elle se sentit mal de lui faire quelque chose comme ça alors qu'elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir de sexe dans la douche. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait conduite ici et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était difficile, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent ça dans la douche avant d'avoir put profiter du lit. Elle estimait que ça dévaloriserait l'expérience d'une certaine façon, anéantirait la 'première fois' qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

" Allez Mme Jane, nous allons vous réchauffer." Ses mots la ramenèrent à la réalité, éloignant son regard de la bosse qui se formait juste sous ses doigts. Ses lèvres étaient entrouverte, ses yeux mis clos et elle n'était pas sûr de bien l'avoir entendu. Elle se sentait déjà plus chaude.

Ses hanches bougèrent involontairement vers lui lorsqu'il glissa sa petite culotte sur le sol. Sa main glissant proche de sa partie la plus sensible provoqua une réaction et elle s'excusa aussitôt. Elle se sentit stupide à l'instant où l'excuse passa ses lèvres mais il lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de devoir s'excuser pour les réactions qu'il stimulait sur son corps, c'était normal. Pour la troisième fois devant lui, elle était nue et pour une quelconque raison elle se sentait plus excitée que la dernière fois. Elle se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son cauchemar mais repoussa vite cette pensée.

La chaleur se formant entre ses cuisses la poussa dans un état second de convoitise. Elle n'avait plus froid, la vapeur d'eau se propageant dans la pièce et le feu brulant entre eux suffirent à la faire se sentir comme dans un sauna. Sa gorge était sèche, sa langue lui rappelait du coton lorsque les mains de l'homme en face d'elle lui attrapèrent les coudes et la tirèrent près de lui dans la baignoire.

La vapeur frappa sa peau, chaude et rafraichissante avant même qu'elle ne se retrouve sous le jet d'eau. Des mains chaudes caressèrent ses bras, les effleurant jusqu'à attraper ses doigts et l'aidèrent à se placer sous l'eau. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, dire qu'elle était capable de le faire elle-même mais avec ses jambes affaiblies et son corps inondé de désir, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir besoin de son aide.

Ça aurait put être à cause de son cauchemar, ça aurait put être à cause d'autre chose, mais pour une quelconque raison elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Elle ne savait pas s'il projetait de partir ou s'il allait rester. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait la rejoindre ou non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans ses vêtements. Cette pensée était attirante, faisant accélérer son pouls et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard il monta en flèche.

Il glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon, le retira et révéla sa peau nue lorsque son boxer suivit en même temps. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses nerfs s'engourdirent alors que l'eau continuait de cascader le long de son corps. Elle ne voulait paraitre trop captivée mais ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux et lorsque le vêtement ne se trouva plus sur lui elle retint un gémissement. Il avait l'intention de la rejoindre et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir gérer de l'avoir si proche, si nu et si excitée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retira son alliance pour la poser sur une serviette qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus la sienne et elle ne se souvint pas l'avoir enlevé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit se focalisait sur quelque chose de si simple alors qu'il venait sous la douche avec elle et fermait les rideaux. Ils étaient seuls, mouillés et nus dans un espace restreint et la tension entre ses jambes s'intensifia par dix créant un gémissement désespéré. Elle pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de son épaule pour attraper quelque chose, sa peau lisse frottant la sienne.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle pouvait l'entendre, entendre les sifflements dans ses oreilles, masquant le bruit de la douche. Son corps était proche, son torse glissant contre ses mamelons sensibles, tendus, envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers tout son corps.

" Es-tu nerveuse Teresa?" Elle voulut dire non, mais elle l'était. Malgré le bouillonnement de son sang dans ses veines, elle était assez nerveuse. C'était un tout autre niveau dans leur mariage et il lui faudrait encore un petit moment pour s'y habituer. Elle tenta de secouer la tête mais ne parvint qu'à faire un petit mouvement, à peine visible. Elle tentait de son mieux pour mentir mais elle se sentait si lourde avec lui se pressant contre elle, peau contre peau. " Je le suis."

Il n'en avait pas l'air, il avait l'air bien mais en u regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'il y avait de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Cela la calma, lui laissa croire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si nerveuse parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette contraction dans son estomac. Cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux, elle recula pour se retrouver directement sous le jet d'eau et le tira avec elle, leurs corps ne perdant jamais le contact. Elle sentit son excitation se presser contre son ventre, ne laissant aucun doute qu'il était, si ce n'est plus, autant excité qu'elle.

Elle sentait le liquide chaud imprégner ses cheveux, couler sur son visage alors qu'elle se battait contre les gouttelettes pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait le voir, voir à quoi il ressemblait avec d l'eau coulant sur son corps, se faisant un chemin sur lui.

Elle ne put résister, la femme en elle était curieuse et le désirait mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui. Elle était égoïste, ils devaient aller travailler bientôt et aussi ringard que cela puisse paraitre, elle avait déjà posé un jour pour avancer dans leur relation. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'attendre jusque là, ce n'était que trois jours. Certes elle pouvait le faire. Elle voulait le surprendre pour leur mois anniversaire, marié tout un mois était un exploit pour eux. Elle avait des plans pour lui.

Quand un doux baiser se posa sur ses lèvres elle fut ramenée dans la chaleur du moment. Le gout de l'eau mélangé avec le gout de Jane pour une expérience enivrante. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir tenir trois jours. Le badge et l'arme sur sa table étaient bien loin de son esprit lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, la fit se tourner et pressa son dos contre son torse. Elle put le sentir chaud et dur contre sa peau mouillée, un petit gémissement quitta ses lèvres à cette sensation. La chaleur au plus profond d'elle se renforça alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter de lui. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un mois plus tôt qu'elle se retrouverait nue dans sa douche, les mains de Jane caressant ses hanches et qu'elle serait mariée à l'homme, elle se serait moquée mais l'avoir avec elle était normal pour elle maintenant.

L'avoir dans la douche était nouveau, sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement à chaque respiration en était la preuve mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Un souffle partit dans l'air, rompant le bruit de l'eau battante contre le bord de la baignoire lorsque des doigts pleins de savon malaxèrent sa poitrine. Un gant éponge suivit rapidement, lavant la zone en de petits cercles. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de quand il l'avait prit ou quand il l'avait imbibé de gel douche mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. La sensation de ses doigts pétrissant un sein tandis que l'autre recevait le même traitement par un compagnon savonneux lui fit bouger un peu les hanches, tentant de réduire la pression. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de la rendre encore plus consciente de l'hyper sensitivité de leur peau au toucher. Une autre légère pression de sa main sur sa poitrine, pinçant doucement et arrachant un lourd gémissement de ses poumons, lui fit partir la tête en arriere contre son épaule.

Elle aurait probablement était gênée par sa réaction si ce n'est qu'elle leva son visage pour le regarder, ses boucles mouillées et ses yeux doux. Incapable de résister elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds -son dos glissant facilement contre son torse- et captura sa bouche dans une chaude étreinte. Elle ne fut pas capable d'y aller doucement mais aucun ne s'en plaint. Les langues se battirent en duel alors que ses mains cessaient de bouger, leurs lèvres remuant tendrement dans un angle inconfortable et maladroit. Elle pensait que son cauchemar était réel, elle pensait qu'il était mort, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait perdu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était avec elle, il était en train de l'embrasser et elle l'utilisait comme une preuve. Cela pouvait expliquer le désespoir dans la façon dont ses doigts s'accrochaient à ses cuisses.

Lisbon savait qu'elle devait arrêter ou elle ne pourrait pas attende, elle le pousserait hors de la douche et le conduirait sur le lit mouillé de savon s'il le fallait. Elle ralentie, le faisant passé de passionné à tendre. Plus affectueux et désolé. Elle était terriblement désolée de l'avoir excité autant.

Les mains de Jane recommencèrent le travail de plaisir et de laver alors que leurs bouches se séparaient, leurs yeux s'ouvrant pour se bloquer dans un regard intense. Ses yeux étaient si sombre, rempli d'envie de plus.

" Ça va?" Sa voix était rauque et tendue mais clair. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore former des mots dans un moment pareil, elle l'enviait tandis qu'elle hochait la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Etre capable de voir ses mains travailler sur sa peau, laissant une trainée de savon avec le gant pour la faire disparaitre quelques secondes après avait un effet apaisant tout en lui faisant en vouloir plus. Il clamait son esprit troublé, faisant doucement disparaitre les images de son cauchemar pour les remplacer par des images de lui lavant son ventre et plus bas sur le devant de ses cuisses.

Ses jambes s'écartèrent de leur propre volonté, laissant ses mains passer entre elles. Elle était sensible au contact, ses yeux roulèrent en arriere alors qu'il gémissait lourdement. Ils étaient au bord du gouffre, foulant dangereusement les eux troubles mais ne semblaient s'en soucier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait sans le gant, la sensation d'être touché par lui si intimement. Bien trop vite, il remonta s'occuper de ses bras, sous eux et prenant plus de précautions avec ses mains. L'adoration qu'elle ressentit pour lui se mélangea à la soif et elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller à lui, ses hanches semblant avoir un esprit propre.

Elle se sentit désolée pour lui à la seconde où il laissa échapper un son douloureux et fit un pas en arriere. Il n'essayait pas de s'éloigner d'elle, il était juste trop excité et il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé pour l'aider. Le gant en main, il le passa dans son dos, regardant ses muscles se contracter et se relaxer sous ses doigts. Elle était belle, sa peau maniable et les petits sons qu'elle émettait le rendaient fou. Il ne voulait pas la pousser mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle renonce vite, il voulait la ramener au lit. Il la désirait, ne voulait rien d'autre que de la prendre, la plaquer contre le mur et faire des choses merveilleuses avec son corps, mais il se retint.

Il tenta de se focaliser sur autre tout mais pas si comment ses seins étaient maniable sous ses doigts, comment sa peau était satinée même sèche malgré quelques cicatrices par endroit. Il tenta de penser à l'eau mais cela lui rappela ce qu'il était en train de faire, laver son corps nu. Elle devait avoir pitié de lui, alors qu'elle attrapait l'éponge pour se laver le bas des jambes et autour de pieds tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouteille de shampoing et lui demandait de pencher la tête en arriere. Sa principale priorité avait été de l'aider amoureusement en la réchauffant et la lavant après l'avoir vu si brisée suite à son cauchemar. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui était arrivé au plan mais il tenta désespérément de reprendre le control.

Etalant le shampoing dans ses mèches brunes, il l'entendit souffler et il dû se battre avec lui-même. Il ne ferait rien, il attendait, elle n'était pas prête. Forçant le désir se répandant en lui à mourir, il massa son cuir chevelu tout en regardant plus bas son 'ami'. Il ne partait pas, elle était trop proche, trop mouillée et trop nue pour lui pour être capable de se calmer. Il abandonna rapidement, décidant qu'il serait mieux pour lui de lui faire quitter la douche dans les trois minutes.

Rinçant ses mains sous le jet d'eau, il fut reconnaissant qu'elle soit une femme à acheter le shampoing avec l'après shampoing dedans. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait gérer plus. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait être pire mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour se rincer sous les cheveux, il réalisa que ça le pouvait.

Elle lui donnait une vue parfaite de l'avant de son corps, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête faisant bouger un peu plus ses seins -le priant pratiquement de venir plus près. Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas regarder l'eau cascadant sur sa peau, laissant d la mousse par endroit ou il allait se briser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça, trop longtemps et il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il pensait pouvoir le faire pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas.

" Patrick, est-ce que ça va?"

" Tu as fini?" Il ne voulait pas paraitre rude mais il avait besoin de la douche pour lui. Il avait besoin d'arrêter l'eau chaude et se rincer à l'eau froide. Oh combien il le redoutait. Il avait besoin qu'elle parte. Ouvrant un œil, il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule debout tout nu, dur et les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait se souvenir pourquoi il pensait que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Ses yeux pétillants le fixèrent curieusement, regardant son corps et s'arrêtant sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il capta la façon dont ses yeux s'ouvraient grand à chaque fois qu'elle le fixait, capta le rougissement de ses joues. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore quelques fois avant de hocher la tête. " J'ai euh… besoin d'une minute pour…"

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il bougea pour soulager son petit problème, bien qu'il s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle s'approcha au lieu de s'éloigner. Un tendre baiser se posa sur ses lèvres, à peine là, montrant son appréciation ainsi que sa propre excitation et sa frustration de ne pas être tout à fait en mesure d'aller plus loin. Quelque chose la retint, il ne savait pas quoi mais il commença à penser qu'il brulerait vif avant de le savoir.

" Merci Patrick, je suis désolée pour…" Son regard vira vers le bas alors que ses mots se perdaient. " Je vais faire le petit déjeuner."

Il parvint à répondre brièvement à sa maladroite déclaration alors qu'elle quittait la douche. Il l'aurait bien taquiné mais il la trouvait si mignonne et attachante. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Il avait voulu lui faire oublier son cauchemar, la réchauffer et il y était arrivé. Il s'était juste créé un énorme malaise dans le processus. Gémissant à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire, il attrapa le robinet d'eau chaud et le tourna. Cette femme aurait sa mort.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous.

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes traductions, je n'ai pour le moment traduis que jusqu'au chapitre16et comme je bosse beaucoup, j'ai pas toujours le courage de traduire en rentrant.

Mais la traduction du chapitre 16 est allée bien plus vite que pour les autres, ce qui me motive encore plus. Ca et le fait que l'auteur vient de poster le chapitre 43, ce qui me fait encore beaucoup de boulot.

Donc, voici ce chapitre 13, en m'excusant encore pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Un mois entier qu'elle était mariée à Patrick Jane. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous Lisbon n'aurait imaginé s'entendre dire ou penser une chose pareille. C'était étrange de se remémorer les événements des trente derniers jours. Ils avaient été tendus, maladroits, chauds et tout ce qui va avec. Il fut un temps où elle pensait qu'ils allaient le célébrer, juste parce qu'ils avaient tenus. Mais cette célébration ne se ferait pas cette nuit. Une nouvelle affaire, les éloignant de la ville seulement vingt quatre heures plus tôt.<p>

Elle avait sut qu'ils ne seraient pas à la maison à temps pour apprécier pleinement ce jour et elle savait aussi que c'était bizarre de se sentir si en colère de ne pas être en mesure de célébrer cette date mais ils avaient tenu si longtemps. Pour elle, c'était comme s'ils méritaient une sorte de récompense et elle aurait tout préparé. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'était pas joyeuse. Elle ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'elle avait reçu cet appel.

Elle était en colère, elle était sexuellement frustrée et elle était plus qu'un peu irritée car elle n'avait pas encore eut de café. Ce n'était pas son jour, elle n'était pas contente et Jane faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait de grands plans pour eux, elle avait pensé à installer les coussins pour une autre soirée dans le salon et peut-être regarder un film pour se détendre quelques heures avant de céder à ces pulsions qui bouillaient entre eux, mais non. Maintenant elle était coincée dans une chambre de motel pour l'anniversaire de son mois de mariage. Son humeur était aussi le résultat des hormones et des crampes d'estomac. Une migraine venait s'ajouter à ça.

Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette petite ville, rien pour qu'ils aient un peu de bon temps. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à attendre son café à huit heure du soir. Jane avait disparut brusquement vers deux heures, prenant la voiture de Cho et elle n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir au téléphone depuis lors. Rien si ce n'est un message il y a environ une heure pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Juste pour être méchante et aussi parce qu'elle en avait besoin, elle avait demandé des tampons. Il n'avait rien répondu.

Cela ne l'avait pas plus égayée, néanmoins elle supposait que ce devait être sa faute si elle était si horrible avec lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage et elle avait ignoré ses tentatives. Le seul sourire qu'elle lui avait accordé était celui qu'elle avait caché contre son torse lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Il lui avait murmuré un bonjour, éparpillant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et elle avait posé son visage contre son torse pour cacher à quel point elle adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Il n'avait pas mentionné qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois mais elle savait qu'il y pensait, autant qu'elle. Cela lui laissait penser qu'il avait prévu quelque chose bien qu'ils soient bloqués au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait tellement envie d'avoir une soirée relaxante à la maison, de céder à cette tension sexuelle dont ils souffraient. Elle était prête et elle avait prévu de le lui montrer, mais pas maintenant. Pas alors que son ami mensuel était là.

Son corps la haïssait, ce devait être ça. Même si elle n'était pas de ces femmes que cela dérange d'avoir ses règles, elle n'aurait certainement pas couché avec lui dans un motel aussi miteux que celui où elle se trouvait. La petite ville ne leur offrait pas plus d'option.

La seule bonne chose qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui était de pouvoir partager sa chambre avec son mari. Elle n'avait pas à être seule dans un tel endroit, mais ils avaient été si prudent l'un envers l'autre depuis l'épisode de la douche. Ils n'avaient rien fait de ce genre depuis- c'était trop dangereux. Ils étaient revenus à ce qu'ils étaient avant mais c'était pour différentes raisons cette fois. Ce n'était pas par crainte d'une réaction émotionnelle, mais plutôt physique.

Ils restaient loin de la salle de bain si l'autre s'y trouvait et fuyait le sujet des enfants. Elle était reconnaissante pour ça, bien que toujours terriblement curieuse de savoir ce que son frère avait murmuré à Jane. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Le secret signifiait soit que ce n'était rien soit que c'était important. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas autant s'en inquiéter autant mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle était seule dans la petite chambre de motel à attendre que le pot de café chauffe - que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Cela l'agaçait d'être seule, bien entendu elle avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée mais elle le voulait avec elle. Elle voulait toujours célébrer ce jour le mieux possible. Elle avait même acheté un jeu de cartes pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu.

Retirant le plastique du jeu de carte, elle rit amèrement. C'était bien sa chance de jouer au solitaire pendant qu'elle était seule et se demandait où diable Jane était partit. Elle n'était pas énervée qu'il ait été absent une grande partie de la journée, elle était un peu inquiète qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone mais elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il lui avait envoyé un message.

Une étrange sensation s'insinua dans sa poitrine mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne laisserait rien la déranger. Alors il était partit et ils étaient mariés depuis un mois, la belle affaire. Elle était certaine qu'il serait de retour avant le matin et savait qu'elle ne se disputerait pas pour ça. Ils travaillaient, techniquement leur anniversaire était mis en attente. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce jour comptait tant pour elle, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils tiendraient si longtemps. Elle pensait que ça prendrait fin bien avant, elle ne s'énerverait pas.

Les cartes qu'elle avait étalées sur le lit devant elle n'étaient pas si intéressantes. Elle s'ennuyait, elle avait relut le dossier au moins vingt fois déjà, ils avaient suivit toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient put et il ne restait rien à faire. Elle avait attendu ce jour pour une raison et ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le fait que c'était leur mois anniversaire.

Non, c'était parce que c'était une nuit qu'ils pouvaient passer à explorer l'autre à un niveau plus intime et ne pas se soucier de devoir se lever pour aller au travail. C'était pourquoi elle avait voulu attendre, elle avait voulu un jour entier avec lui mais une affaire avait ruiné ses plans et elle souhaita l'avoir laissé aller plus loin dans la douche quelques jours plus tôt. Tant pis si elle tentait d'être romantique sur ça. Peut-être que la romance n'était pas leur truc.

Ignorant les cartes devant elle, elle attrapa sa tasse de voyage et se dirigea vers le liquide noir appelant son nom. Elle était étonnée qu'une si petite pièce ait un frigo et une cafetière et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle adorait le son du liquide remplissant la tasse, la vapeur s'élevant et la façon dont elle emplissait l'espace. Cette odeur était sa favorite. C'était probablement bizarre de trouver quelque chose comme verser du café réconfortant mais ça l'était pour elle.

Avec un petit sourire triste elle retourna vers le pauvre lit double et son jeu de solitaire. Café en main, elle s'installa soigneusement sur le matelas, se plaçant sur le ventre au pied du lit. Elle garda sa tasse à la main, ne voulant pas renverser une goutte sur ce qui apparaissait comme une literie propre. Elle allait devoir y dormir- ce serait terriblement inconfortable s'il y avait une grande tache humide juste où se trouveraient ses pieds.

Sirotant le liquide chaud, elle laissa ses yeux fixer la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des piétinements de l'autre côté. Le bruit d'une clé glissant dans la serrure et la poignée qui se tourne la rendit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était deux secondes plus tôt et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit pour voir apparaître Jane, elle plissa le front de confusion. Il portait deux gros sacs de courses, lui offrant un immense sourire et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais elle pouvait le regarder poser le tout sur la petite table proche de la fenêtre. Il était dos à elle, bloquant la vue de ce qu'il sortait des sacs. Elle était sur le point de se lever lorsque sa voix la stoppa.

" Ne bouges pas Reese."

" Oh mon Dieu, pas ça encore. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord qu'il s'agissait d'un non, pas de Reese." Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour savoir si elle allait l'écouter ou non. Elle n'en avait pas envie après une journée d'ennuis et de colère.

" Uh, non. Tu m'as dis de ne pas t'appeler comme ça. Nous ne nous sommes pas mis d'accord, c'est non ? Vraiment ?"

" Tais-toi." Bougeant du lit, elle le rejoignit à la table et ouvrit légèrement la bouche lorsqu'elle vit tout ce qu'il avait apporté. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

" Ça ? Oh, juste quelques petites choses pour nous remonter le moral comme nous sommes coincés ici alors que je sais que tu avais de grands plans pour nous ce soir." Les joues de Lisbon s'empourprèrent à ses mots et ses sourcils esquissèrent un mouvement suggestif. Lui tapant la poitrine, elle se pencha pour saisir la bouteille de vin avec une petite moue toujours sur les lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il lui arracha des mains, se contenta de se pencher vers les autres choses, des bougies. Il avait été occupé. Fraises, bougies, vin, et un pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Roulant des yeux au dernier produit, elle les prit de la table et retourna vers le lit. Elle était toujours mécontente de passer son temps dans ce motel au lieu d'être dans son propre lit.

" Hey, repose ça! Tu n'es pas autorisée à en avoir avant que tu ne soit prête pour te coucher." Il tendit la main, révélant la boite de tampons qu'elle avait demandé. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il les achèterait.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu m'as entendu." Le sourire qu'il arborait lui donna envie de lui tenir tête encore plus mais avec un grave soupire elle posa le sachet de bonbons sur le lit, prit la boite de ses mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Homme stupide et ses stupides idées. Elle joua le jeu tout de même. Avançant péniblement dans la petite pièce, elle attrapa ses affaires tout en marmonnant des jurons.

Après s'être débarrassée de ses affaires de travail, elle se glissa dans un large pantalon de pyjama noir, une simple chemise verte et garda ses chaussettes. Elle n'aimait pas le sol de la chambre. Lavant son visage pour effacer le reste de maquillage de sa peau, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait exactement prévu. Ses pensées continuèrent après qu'elle ait posé le gant, son visage refroidissant et séchant doucement pendant qu'elle se lavait les dents.

Elle ne prêta pas trop attention à ce qu'elle faisait, plus concernée par ce que l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte pensait. Elle espérait pouvoir lire dans sa tête parfois - juste pour savoir à quoi il pensait lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ensemble, partageaient des baisers, des trucs comme ça. Elle n'était pas parvenue à chasser ses incertitudes pour le moment. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait passer au delà complètement mais elle essayait, pour lui…Tentant de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être sa femme dans tout les sens dont il avait besoin.

Elle l'aimait si facilement, c'était une seconde nature. Elle n'avait pas à se forcer, elle n'avait à se forcer lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou lorsqu'ils parvenaient à s'exciter un peu. C'était si facile et en même temps si difficile pour son cerveau de comprendre. Elle n'était pas la meilleure pour deviner, elle tentait de comprendre. Son esprit tentait de rassembler les pièces ensemble pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient l'un avec l'autre au lieu d'autres personnes, pourquoi ils avaient été attirés par l'autre dès leur rencontre - plaisantant et se tenant tête d'une manière qui rappelait parfois des enfants en bas âge.

Ils plaisantaient toujours, se tenaient toujours tête. C'était juste ce qu'ils étaient et c'était ce qu'elle tentait de comprendre depuis plus que le mois qu'ils avaient passé en tant que mari et femme. Se rinçant la bouche avec de l'eau, elle nettoya la brosse à dents et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Rassemblant ses affaires sur le sol, elle sortit et les jeta dans le sac se trouvant juste à côté de la salle de bain.

Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il faisait un peu plus sombre que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle comprit pourquoi. Il avait éteint la lumière et avait placé quatre bougies autour de la pièce. Deux sur la table et deux sur la table de chevet. Ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait fait- le vin était ouvert et attendait à côté des bougies près du lit, les bonbons qu'elle avait tellement envie de manger se trouvaient au milieu des oreillers à côté des fraises. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le lit.

Il avait été rouge et dans la pénombre il avait plus l'air d'être bleu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche et là elle put dire qu'il était définitivement bleu et que c'était définitivement la couette qu'ils utilisaient pour le salon. Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer le doux tissu recouvrant l'immonde couette du motel qu'elle avait dû utiliser la nuit précédente.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, plaquant son dos contre un corps chaud. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses poumons, la tension dans ses épaules venant avec alors que des doigts tendre écartèrent ses cheveux sur le côté et que des lèvres se pressaient dans son cou.

" Tu sais, je ne suis pas une experte ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons allumer des bougies ici."

" Meh, je ne dirais rien si tu en fait autant." L'amusement dans sa voix la détendit, lui faisant oublier la frustration de la journée tout en suscitant un différent problème.

" Tu es rentré à la maison pour prendre ça n'est-ce pas ?" Elle tira un peu sur la literie bleue pour clarifier sa demande. " C'est là que tu étais."

" Mhm."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pour que tu soit plus à l'aise et que tu te relaxe ce soir." Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que son souffle effleurait son oreille. Il se rapprocha, la fit se tourner pour lui faire face et lui faisant toucher le matelas des genoux. Il insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller et rampe sur le lit, la tête reposant sur la bosse qui était supposé être l'oreiller. Jane les avait recouvert de la couette aussi et il avait raison, elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

Elle le regarda se glisser en pyjama à côté d'elle - la lueur de la bougie soulignant les traits de son visage. Elle lui accorda sa tentative. C'était un peu ringard mais elle se doutait qu'il devait déjà le savoir et n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas se plaindre, elle appréciait ses tentatives pour l'égayer, aussi ridiculement romantiques qu'elles soient. Elle devait l'admettre, elle adorait qu'il ait apporté sa couette. Il se laissa facilement tomber à ses côtés et se redressa sur un coude. Elle regarda, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et joignant ses doigts sur son ventre - la chaleur de ses mains atténuant son inconfort.

Les bougies, le vin - c'était en général des choses qui amenaient à quelque chose de plus intime. Tout semblait sortir d'un horrible roman d'amour et elle s'en fichait. Enfin peut-être en ne tenant pas compte de leur localisation, généralement ces livres avaient tendance à tourner autour de grands scénarios qui tout en étant doux, étaient tout simplement improbables.

Ils se fixèrent simplement durant quelques instants, s'imprégnant de l'éclairage et de l'ambiance avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse un geste. Jane fut le premier, se penchant pour retirer sa frange de devant ses yeux, frottant sa paume dans ses cheveux pour les dompter un peu. Elle se demanda ce qu'il voyait en la regardant, se demanda ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'elle portait des pyjamas trop grands et n'était pas maquillée. Il y avait toujours de l'adoration brillant dans ses yeux, elle se doutait que les siens reflétaient la même chose.

Elle laissa ses doigts appuyer et masser ses crampes qui l'empêchaient de se relaxer complètement. Si Jane le remarqua, il n'en dit rien. Elle garda ses yeux rivés aux siens tout le temps, ne les laissant dériver que lorsque sa main gauche quitta ses cheveux alla au sac contenant le pot de beurre de cacahuètes.

Ses boucles semblaient presque encadrées par la flamme qui brûlait, son visage dépourvu de sourire, lèvres tendues de concentration. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment quand il la fixait ainsi avec cette expression pensive. Cela l'inquiétait mais ses doigts écartant le plastique renfermant le chocolat l'empêchèrent de trop s'inquiéter. Elle pouvait sentir le doux mélange de beurre de cacahuète et de chocolat aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la boite. Elle avait eut envie de chocolat toute la journée.

" Un pour ma Reese."

" Tu es horrible et c'est terriblement ringard, donnes moi juste cette fichue chose." L'arrachant de ses mains, elle le déballa soigneusement et en prit une bouchée. Un gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'elle mâchait, les saveurs fusionnant sur sa langue et faisant sembler tout le reste sans importance.

" Nous sommes toujours là." Fronçant les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres, Lisbon attendit qu'il s'explique. Avec un petit rire, son doigts pressa sur ses lèvres, glissant le long de la lèvre inférieure et faisant de nouveau se relaxer ses muscles faciaux alors qu'elle avalait. " Toujours marié ma chère."

" Tu n'y croyais pas ?"

" Pour être honnête, non. Je ne le pensais pas." Pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela la gênait un peu, créant un sentiment de malaise au creux de son estomac ce qui ne fit que rajouter pour elle des raisons de se redresser sur les genoux. " Tu le pensais ?"

" Pas vraiment, mais j'étais encore dans le déni sur tout ça jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines." Lui se blessant avait changé les choses, la faisant s'ouvrir un peu plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de tout, de beaucoup de choses mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis. Roulant sur le côté pour imiter sa position, elle plaça le reste de son beurre de cacahuètes dans la bouche et lui indiqua silencieusement la bouteille de vin sur la table de chevet.

Pliant les genoux entre eux, elle attrapa la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et la porta alors à ses lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les choses mais ce n'était pas la pire façon de passer la soirée.

" Ça va, Reese ?"

" Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, c'est stupide."

" Hey, j'ai acheté tes… trucs féminins, je pense que je suis en droit de t'appeler comme je veux." Elle faillit presque s'étouffer avec le liquide coulant dans sa gorge après que les mots 'trucs féminins' aient quitté ses lèvres après une pause. Cela évoquait des images de lui les achetant. C'était terriblement amusant, bien qu'elle présume que ce n'était pas la première qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça. Il avait été marié avant.

" Non tu ne devrais pas, mais merci." Un doux baiser sur les lèvres fut sa récompense, son bras se tendant par-dessus lui pour poser la bouteille sur la surface dure à côté d'eux puis elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses boucles. " Sérieusement Patrick, je veux dire Reese ?"

" Oui, ça s'adapte. TeREsa, tu vois, ça fonctionne. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question en passant. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

" Oui, j'vais bien mais ce ne sera plus ton cas si tu n'arrête pas de m'appeler comme…"

" Okay, Okay, j'arrête." La victoire était bien trop facile mais elle ne commenta pas, se contentant de lever les sourcils et le fixa curieusement alors qu'il souriait. Il y avait un hic, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux mais il ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. Il laissa simplement son sourire se transformer en moue concernée, ses doigts bougeant jusqu'à ses tempes et massant doucement. Elle adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça. " Tu as la migraine ?"

" Une petite." Ce n'était pas si grave, juste quelques battements à l'arrière de son crane. Juste assez pour être fâcheusement inconfortable contrairement à sa partie inférieur qui semblait la faire se sentir comme si elle était éviscérée.

Jane bougea le sac de sucreries entre eux pour le poser derrière elle. La sensation de son pouce lui massant la tempe lui manqua immédiatement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre, il ouvrit la boite de fraises et les posa juste au dessus de ses genoux. Bougeant plus près de lui, elle laissa son menton reposer sur son estomac et remonta ses genoux plus haut contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait comme si elle pouvait se plier en deux et ainsi apaiser les spasmes.

La main de Jane dériva dans ses cheveux, les rassemblant à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses doigts pressant et frottant cette partie, forçant ses yeux à se fermer alors que sa main plongeait dans la boite contenant les délicieux fruits rouges. Elle ne demanda pas comment il savait exactement où sa tête lui faisait mal, elle s'en fichait. Portant une fraise à sa bouche, elle mordit doucement dedans et soupira de contentement. La main de Jane stoppa quelques secondes et recommença.

Elle bougea pour prendre une autre bouchée, laissant le fruit glisser entre ses lèvres au moment où la main de Jane quitta son crane pour lui attraper le poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ouvrir les yeux avant que Jane ne retire sa main et prenne la fraise avec sa bouche. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes alors qu'il mordait dans le fruit, lui volant facilement et le laissant profiter du gémissement qu'elle émit.

Lisbon se décala contre lui, ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer sa lèvre inférieure en représailles. Il gloussa juste d'une voix rauque, s'écarta pour mâcher la nourriture qu'il venait de lui voler alors que son visage faisait la moue. Tendant la main pour en prendre une autre alors qu'il relâchait son poignet, elle le regarda de près pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien de sournois mais si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il lui avait volé la fraise.

Sa main se posa sur ses genoux - qui s'étaient resserrés contre sa poitrine - appliquant une pression pour qu'elle étende les jambes. Elle ne le voulait pas, les crampes semblaient moins importantes dans cette position.

" Teresa, je connais quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour ma femme." Avalant le dernier morceau de fraise dans sa bouche, elle s'étouffa presque. Ses mots la blessèrent un peu, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait le cas. Elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait de ses jambes, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'il redressait la première et plaçait l'autre sur sa taille, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle. Il était si absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas la façon qu'elle avait de fuir son regard.

Il bougea les fruits sur la table de nuit, collant leur poitrine, laissant sa tête se poser sur l'oreiller alors qu'il utilisait ses deux bras pour la rapprocher encore. Elle le laissa faire, elle sentait comme si c'était une erreur quelque part. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec sa femme. Femme - le mot sortait de façon si douloureuse.

" Patrick…" Le mot sortit comme un murmure contre sa joue, les hanches de Jane poussant contre les siennes. " Je… je suis ta femme."

Les crampes s'adoucirent, la chaleur de son corps s'insinuant à travers leurs pyjamas et dans sa peau. Associer à la pression qu'il appliquait, ça fonctionnait.

" Quoi?"

" Je suis ta femme."

" Je sais." Autant elle voulait être rassurée par son affirmation, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire dire que sa première femme n'était plus sa femme. Elle tentait de l'habituer à éventuellement utiliser son prénom plutôt que le titre. Appelez la folle mais l'entendre dire le mot femme en ne se référant pas à elle, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle l'éloignait de sa femme, ou qu'elle n'avait pas tant d'importance pour lui.

A n'importe quel autre moment, elle aurait laissé son corps réagir à une position si intime mais pas alors que tant de pensées désagréables venaient perturber son cerveau. Elle appréciait la situation quelques secondes plus tôt et alors il avait parlé. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pensé la blesser, savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi elle parlait mais il y avait toujours cette sensation de malaise dans sa poitrine.

" Ça t'aide un peu ?" Il n'y avait aucune façon pour elle de lui répondre de vive voix sans faire transparaître ses sentiments et elle ne voulait pas ruiner tout ce qu'il avait fait donc elle hocha simplement la tête contre lui. " Détends-toi simplement."

Lisbon se moqua presque de sa suggestion. C'était impossible à ce niveau mais elle essaya. S'enfonçant d'avantage contre lui et bougeant son visage dans son cou. Peut-être que si elle pensait juste à son odeur, la façon dont il se serrait contre elle alors elle pourrait oublier ses sentiments blessés et la stupidité de les éprouver. Tant qu'elle parvenait à ne pas être excitée et ennuyée à la fois. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

" Je sais que tu voulais passer la soirée différemment de ceci, tu voulais faire l'amour." C'était bizarre d'entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il bougeait sa main sous sa chemise pour la poser dans son dos. " Mais c'est bon, nous avons le temps."

Se rapprochant encore plus de lui suscita un soupir qui quitta ses lèvres, ses mains s'accrochant à sa peau et la faisant se tendre. Elle avait fait un mauvais mouvement. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que les doigts de Jane se détendent, que sa respiration redevienne normale et elle resta aussi immobile que possible alors qu'il expirait profondément et déposait un baiser sur son front.

" Juste pour que tu ne sois pas déçue, je sens que je devrais dire que: n'espère pas trop de moi lorsque nous atteindrons ce stade. Ça fait longtemps Teresa, je ne promets pas que ça durera longtemps." Sa poitrine se gonfla à la vulnérabilité honnête de sa voix. Il était embarrassé, elle pouvait le dire et juste pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle se recula pour voir son visage.

Evidement, ses joues étaient rouges mais c'était à peine visible dans la pénombre. C'était principalement ses yeux qui le confirmèrent. Le voir si ouvert repoussa ses questions sur le mot femme. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, bien que la douleur soit encore là. Elle pensait qu'elle serait elle aussi embarrassée, parler de ça mais elle ne l'était pas. La douce chaleur qui se rependit en elle était due à son regard inquiet. Il avait peur de ne pas la satisfaire- elle ne l'avait jamais vu si incertain de lui-même.

" Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe." Elle lui disait la vérité, ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Son objectif - lorsque, finalement, ils se retrouveraient nus l'un contre l'autre - serait de se concentrer plus sur son plaisir à lui, juste le sien. Aussi torturé que le pauvre homme avait été dans la douche quelques jours plus tôt, elle pensait qu'il le méritait. " Je me fiche de ça."

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien et en vint à la conclusion que ça n'était pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. Ils n'étaient pas à la maison, ne se faisaient pas plaisir de façon sensuelle mais beaucoup de choses avaient été évoquées, ramenées à la surface et ça aiderait probablement dans le futur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait éventuellement partager ses incertitudes au sujet des deux femmes mais elle les oublia pour la nuit en appuyant ses lèvres sur celle de Jane.

Plus tard…pour le moment elle avait un mari pour célébrer ce jour et il y avait encore à manger et du vin à boire. La nuit était jeune, ils n'étaient pas fatigués et il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous.

Je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite de cette fic et je m'excuse de vous faire attendre si longtemps. Je fais mon possible pour traduire rapidement, mais avec le boulot ce n'est pas évident.

Alors, voici le chapitre 14, un chapitre M qui risque de vous plaire.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera aussi tôt que possible, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était rare mais ça arrivait parfois et ce matin était l'une de ces rares occasions. Alors que le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon, Lisbon se réveilla de son sommeil si nécessaire. Soupirant de lassitude alors qu'une lueur orangée baignait dans la chambre, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et chercha de la chaleur. Elle avait froid, frissonnant un peu et réalisa que c'était ce qui devait l'avoir réveillée. Laissant ses yeux chercher sur le lit, elle remarqua que sa couverture avait été négligemment lancée au pied du lit et elle gémit. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Jane était la seule source de chaleur et il la tenait, le dos contre son torse - si elle bougeait, il ne voudrait pas la laisser se rendormir. Il avait tendance à être un vrai gamin lorsque l'heure de se lever approchait. Encore vingt minutes avant que l'alarme ne les tire du lit.<p>

Oubliant la perte de sa couverture, elle entendit quelque chose de doux dans son oreille. Quelque chose qui la choquait encore un peu. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de fois où elle s'était réveillée avant Jane et le faible ronflement prouvait que c'était l'une d'entre elle. Cela lui donna la liberté de mouvement dont elle avait besoin pour attraper la couverture mais aussitôt qu'elle se pencha et qu'elle l'attrapa, le souffle dans son cou accéléra et les hanches de Jane se collèrent aux siennes.

Surprise par ce mouvement, elle oublia ce qu'elle faisait et ne pensa qu'à une chose : il était dur et l'insupportable tension qu'il y avait encore entre eux avait besoin d'être soulagée. Un mois, dix jours et ils avaient encore du mal à trouver "leur moment". Elle avait voulu mettre fin à leur frustration dix jours plus tôt mais ça n'avait pas été possible et même après que sa période menstruelle soit passé, ça n'était toujours pas arrivé. De nouvelles affaires leur prenaient du temps. Ils rentraient tard à la maison, juste à temps pour tomber de sommeil dans le lit, bien qu'elle sache que Jane restait éveillé bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

Il n'était cependant pas réveillé à cet instant, ce qui rendait la chose plus surprenante. Il était un homme, elle n'était pas stupide - ce genre de choses arrivait éveillé ou non, ce n'est pas ce qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. C'était le fait qu'il se poussait lui-même contre elle, rendant son excitation plus prononcée et resserrant son emprise sur elle pour presser son dos contre lui. Elle s'était déjà réveillée en le sentant ainsi par le passé mais il avait toujours été éveillé et c'était toujours excusé en souriant timidement. Elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour lui. Elle savait que si ça la torturait si fort, alors il devait se sentir misérable.

Elle voulait l'aider. Ils avaient quelques minutes à perdre et elle voulait lui montrer que bientôt ce serait plus que des regards brûlants, des baisers passionnés et des caresses sensuelles. Se déplaçant contre lui - remuant les hanches pour le provoquer, elle l'entendit gémir doucement et le sentit pousser contre elle de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité se créer dans sa partie intime d'anticipation. Son corps ne savait pas qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien à lui uniquement. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour renforcer sa confiance, elle roula sous son bras lourd et bougea pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et juste pour tester, elle poussa à peine ses hanches contre les siennes pour évaluer sa réaction. La main qui se trouvait dans son dos sursauta, ses doigts s'accrochant à elle, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle devait arranger ça, elle devait être assez brave pour mener à bien son plan. Elle se sentait timide avec lui, une vague de vulnérabilité traversant sa poitrine. Ses yeux bougèrent derrière ses paupières et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était la raison de sa faim ou ses pensées allaient à la première femme à qui il avait été marié. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sain de s'attacher à de telle pensées mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il bougea contre elle, elle chassa ses pensées et laissa ses mains effleurer sa poitrine. Les glissant dans son cou alors qu'elle se rapprochait et plaçant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, elle dût retenir un gémissement.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire et ça les faisait avancer d'un pas vers l'autre. Les rapprochant encore, pourtant elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas entièrement satisfaits. Ses doigts descendirent doucement, elle laissa une main sur son épaule blessée tandis que la seconde continuait de descendre sur son ventre. Ses yeux s'agitèrent sous cette caresse ou alors c'était dut à sa jambe qu'elle remonta au dessus de sa hanche, elle n'était pas sûre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon que les yeux de Jane s'ouvrirent. Il avait l'air endormi, confus et brûlant de désir. Ces yeux qu'elle aimait devenaient noirs et elle fut ravie que le premier mot à franchir ses lèvres soit son nom. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un chuchotement rauque mais une vague de plaisir la traversa à ce son, la laissant aussi excitée que lui. Il semblait tout de même avoir mal et ce fut lorsqu'il gémit tout en essayant de se retenir de bouger contre elle qu'elle réalisa pourquoi. Il était embarrassé du fait qu'il soit en train de se frotter sensuellement contre elle en se réveillant.

" Ça va, ne t'arrête pas." Ses mots l'encouragèrent, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et qu'elle voulait qu'il continue. Elle voulait qu'il se sente bien lui aussi. " Nous avons quelques minutes."

" Teresa…"

" Laisses-moi faire." Ça devint une sorte de combat, leurs regards se fixant alors qu'elle poussait le tissu le recouvrant. Il ne protesta plus, ses muscles se relaxèrent de leur mieux étant donné la situation. Il se contenta de la fixer. Le coton de son pantalon de pyjama céda lorsqu'elle décida que deux mains valaient mieux qu'une pour une telle tache. Elle brisa leur contact visuel la première, regardant plus bas entre eux alors qu'il se soulevait pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Bloquant ses doigts dans l'élastique de son sous vêtement, elle le poussa vers le bas et sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle n'était pas du genre petite fille sage, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu avant. Il était juste différent.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait cessé de bouger avant qu'il ne se glisse hors du vêtement et la rapproche. Embarrassée par son manque de mouvement, elle tenta de penser à quelque chose à dire mais rien ne vint. Il était vraiment magnifique, un Adonis aux cheveux d'or dans le soleil du matin. Le besoin de lui envoya des pulsions dans son âme, son corps était encore si inconscient et réagissait à la vision de Jane nu. Exactement comme lorsqu'ils avaient partagé la douche, elle laissa ses mains descendre en dessous de son nombril et écouta alors qu'il inspirait profondément.

Elle pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur sous ses doigts alors qu'ils descendaient plus bas vers leur destination. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit en sens unique, elle allait l'aider à se libérer et elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsque les mains de Jane commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle ne dit rien pour le stopper - ne pouvait pas même si elle le voulait mais ses yeux remontèrent pour rencontrer les siens alors qu'elle cessait ses caresses.

Le doux sourire étirant ses lèvres lui montrait tout et aussitôt qu'il défit le dernier bouton, il poussa les pans de chemises sur les côtés. Elle était supposée l'aider et pourtant elle fut celle à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa son nez. C'était quelque chose de si déplacé dans l'air chargé de sexualité qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pensait qu'il reculerait et profiterait du plaisir, mais non. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa peau juste quelques secondes avant de se poser sur ses lèvres, ses dents tirant légèrement sur sa bouche et la faisant gémir. Il était en train de changer les règles et de faire en sorte que ce soit pour elle. Elle ne le voulait pas mais ses mots l'avaient abandonné, et la délicieuse palpitation entre ses jambes l'empêcha de les chercher.

Il l'attira plus près, pressant ses mains entre eux et la laissant vacillante à la sensation de son membre chaud et dur contre son estomac. C'était différent de la douche, ils étaient secs. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau, sentir la texture alors que ses mains glissaient dans son dos et trouvèrent leur chemin dans sa culotte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un soupir, son corps se mouvant contre lui tandis qu'il glissait le vêtement vers le bas pour la laisser le jeter au pied du lit. Il ne tenta pas de retirer la chemise, il la laissa juste ouverte et bougea ses lèvres sur son menton, en bas de son cou pour sucer doucement à son point sensible.

Poitrines nues se pressant ensemble, hanches s'alignant alors qu'il pinçait sa peau. Quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui rappela son but et elle bougea ses doigts d'entre leurs corps pour qu'elle puisse l'effleurer sur le côté. Il devenait vraiment sensible à ses petites caresses, grognant contre elle alors qu'elle lui serrait les hanches et reprit leur première position en remontant sa jambe au dessus de sa taille. Elle avait oublié que le bas de leurs corps étaient nus, la chaleur de leur peau glissant l'une contre l'autre le lui rappela immédiatement alors qu'un long gémissement s'arrachait de ses poumons.

Il se tendit contre elle, respirant profondément pour se calmer tandis qu'elle bougeait pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ce n'était pas facile, elle était humide et avait mal - ce n'était pas vraiment une balade dans le Parc. Elle voulait un peu de soulagement et lui aussi. Elle pouvait le dire par la façon dont son membre dur tremblait contre son ventre. Ils étaient tous deux prêts pour une sorte de libération après avoir attendu plus d'un mois. Il inclina la tête en arrière, les yeux clos avec une petite ride entre les sourcils et elle profita de l'occasion pour enfouir sa tête dans son épaule. C'était, si possible, plus tentant que leur matin sous la douche.

Elle voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas pour elle, voulut protester lorsqu'il se recula assez pour glisser une main entre ses cuisses mais le choc qui la secoua lorsqu'elle sentit son toucher l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'agripper plus fort à lui et presser son visage dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas penser clairement alors qu'il glissait un doigt en elle, l'explorant gentiment.

Son dos se voûta, le suppliant silencieusement pour plus. Il accéda à sa demande, glissant son doigt plus loin encore en elle alors que ses muscles se crispaient. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant alors qu'elle la retenait en elle dans l'espoir que la sensation de tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans le bas de son ventre se calme. Ça n'aida pas - aussitôt qu'elle respira de nouveau et qu'il entra encore en elle, tout revint avec force. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, pliant vers le haut, appuyant et lui faisant oublier de lui donner du plaisir. Tout était si nouveau, si exaltant.

Elle ne pensait plus, ne sentait plus rien si ce n'est le mouvement de sa main et son excitation se pressant contre elle. Elle ne gâcha pas l'instant par ses inquiétudes, ou de faire autre chose que de se complaire de la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, le plaisir la traversant par vagues alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue et pressait son pouce contre son clitoris. Son corps se cambra à ce geste soudain, les secousses que cela envoya à travers elle étaient électrisantes et provoqua un gémissement chez l'homme qui la rapprocha de l'extase. Elle avait l'impression de partir en pièces, se crispant et se crispant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de brûler sur place. Ce fut sa voix qui la fit céder, la propulsant dans un flot de désir qui la déchira de part en part. Les mots, le ton chuchotant, la tendresse qu'il utilisait tandis qu'il bougeait ses doigts entre ses jambes - c'était juste trop.

" Ma femme, mon amour." Elle s'accrocha à lui alors que les mots glissaient dans son oreille, son souffle sortant par petites bouffées. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle ne le voulait pas. En silence, elle se laissa aller, sentant le plaisir dans son ventre se répandre rapidement alors que tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient. Elle ne pouvait émettre un son alors que le plaisir la traversait, elle se mordit juste la lèvre et se blottit dans son cou alors qu'il laissait sa main continuer dans un rythme constant pour prolonger le plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour tout bloquer sauf les sensations qui la traversaient et elle se sentit devenir molle contre lui.

Elle avait eut un sentiment d'insécurité au sujet de la femme durant plusieurs jours et l'entendre dire quelque chose de si simple avait calmé son esprit pour le moment, lui permettant de se donner à lui. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se souvint que c'était sensé être pour lui, elle était supposée l'aider à se satisfaire et non pas l'inverse.

Légèrement embarrassée par son orgasme, elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine et se recula pour voir son visage. Elle sut par la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils qu'il n'était pas loin derrière elle et lorsqu'elle effleura de sa main son membre il poussa un grognement sourd. Il tenta de se décaler d'elle mais elle le retint, son corps encore sous le choc, ses yeux à moitié ouverts et voilés.

" Teresa, je suis sur le point de…" Un mouvement de plus fut suffisant, juste une légère pression de ses doigts et elle le sentit se soulager sur son ventre alors que ses mots se perdaient dans un gémissement étouffé. Il se tendit, se cambrant contre elle alors que la jouissance s'insinuait en lui. Elle savait qu'il tentait de bouger pour pouvoir rejoindre la salle de bain mais elle ne le voulait pas. Il était bien où il se trouvait et lorsque son corps s'affala contre le sien, elle roula sur le dos.

Utilisant la chemise qui flottait encore à ses bras, elle s'essuya doucement le ventre et la retira. Le corps se pressant de moitié entre elle et le matelas ne bougeait pas si ce n'est par sa recherche d'oxygène. Leurs souffles étaient le seul bruit dans la chambre durant quelques minutes alors qu'elle laissa une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux et l'autre lui caresser le dos. L'urgence qu'elle avait ressentit avait disparu mais l'envie de lui était toujours là. Elle espérait qu'ils aient un pause bientôt, son jour de repos n'était que la semaine prochaine et elle pria pour que ça les aide à tenir jusque là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le bip de l'alarme la coupa, leur faisant savoir que le travail n'attendrait pas et que leur matin ensemble était fini. Jane bougea contre elle, levant enfin la tête de sa poitrine au son imprégnant l'air. Sa main chercha le bouton qu'il pressa et alors il se blottit de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Ils pouvaient bien avoir cinq minutes de plus.

**- oooo -**

Heureusement, la journée était lente, le travail étant vraiment très ennuyeux en comparaison de ce que ça avait été les derniers jours. Lisbon adorait ça, cela lui laissait du temps pour repenser au matin qu'elle avait eut avec Jane. La façon dont-ils avaient donné du plaisir à l'autre. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu et elle savait qu'il le ressentait aussi mais ça avait tout de même été une expérience qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier de sitôt. Elle se sentait plus légère, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été durant leurs quarante jours de mariage. Dans les moments où elle s'était accrochée à lui, où il avait murmuré à son oreille elle n'avait pas ressentit les doutes qui déferlaient dans sa tête à chaque instant de la journée.

Même maintenant, bien qu'heureuse, elle était en train d'avoir ses pensées habituelles. Repensant à la fois où il avait mentionné sa première femme le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Ça lui faisait mal d'y penser mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui en faire. Elle le savait parce qu'il avait agit comme si ce n'était rien, ne le mentionnant plus après. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui dire que ça la faisait souffrir, elle savait qu'elle devait penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de l'offenser en quelque sorte.

Les coups à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées, teintant ses joues de rose. Son regard capta la tête de la rousse et elle lui offrit un sourire poli. Elle souriait plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

" Hey patron, voici les dossiers que vous avez demandé sur l'affaire McKennah."

" Merci." Le poids des papiers dans sa main attira son attention sur la personne qui lui tendait. Elle semblait nerveuse, un peu impatiente au sujet de quelque chose. " Autre chose ?"

" J'étais juste… Jane a dit de vous demander avant et je…"

" Il suffit de demander, je ne mord pas."

" Est-ce que je peux organiser une fête pour faire des cadeaux au bébé ?" Lisbon savait que l'expression de son visage devait probablement sembler horrifiée, choquée et confuse. Et là elle percuta, Jane lui avait dit que Van Pelt pensait qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait pensé lui faire comprendre que non, mais la tension à la maison lui avait fait oublier. Se passant la main sur le visage, elle souffla doucement. Bien, elle supposa que c'était une façon d'aborder le sujet. " Je… Je sais que vous ne l'avez dit à personne mais je…"

" Grace, Jane et moi… je ne suis pas enceinte."

" Mais Jane a dit…"

" Je sais qu'il ne t'a pas exactement corrigé lorsque tu lui as dit que tu pensais que je pouvais l'être mais c'est Jane." Elle tentait de se contrôler mais une part d'elle-même avait envie d'étrangler le consultant pour ne pas avoir corrigé la jeune femme. Ce devait être la plus délicate - enfin presque la plus maladroite - conversation qu'elle n'ait jamais eut.

" Vraiment ?"

" Vraiment." La déception apparu sur le visage de Van Pelt, faisant Lisbon se sentir comme la porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles d'un seul coup. Elle sentit l'envie de s'excuser mais se retint sachant que ça paraîtrait stupide. Apparemment, sa recrue était excitée à l'idée qu'elle et Jane puisse attendre un bébé.

" Oh." Le silence gênant pointa le bout de son nez alors que les deux femmes baladaient leurs regards dans le bureau à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. " Euh bien j'ai…hum, des choses à faire. Du travail. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée."

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant juste l'agent joindre le geste à la parole alors qu'elle passait la porte. Elle ne la blâmait pas, la pauvre femme devait probablement être plus embarrassée qu'elle. La soudaine envie de tuer son mari lui traversa l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, peau nue contre peau nue. Elle disparu après ça, remplacé par le feu insatisfait qu'elle pouvait sentir couler dans ses veines. Son corps savait ce qu'il voulait et savait qu'il ne l'avait pas eut.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reposer son regard sur son bureau avant qu'un autre visage apparaisse. Cette fois elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Même si elle n'avait pas été en mesure de le voir elle le savait par son odeur. C'était simplement Jane, personne ne sentait comme lui. C'était rafraîchissant, mâle et une touche d'eau de Cologne dont elle se fichait. Elle l'aimait bien lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison et il ne l'embêtait pas avec ce genre de chose.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre Grace ? Elle semblait humiliée."

" J'ai juste eu à lui expliquer que je n'allais pas avoir de bébé. Ça suffit pour dire que nous sommes toutes les deux humiliées." Lui envoyant un regard moqueur, elle lui jeta son stylo et le regarda l'éviter. Elle adorait faire ça. C'était génial de le voir se tortiller de temps en temps. D'ailleurs il l'avait mise en retard pour le travail en la laissant se rendormir et en débranchant l'alarme.

" Euh, ouais désolé. Elle voulait que nous ayons une fille." Roulant des yeux, Lisbon se laissa éloigner de ses pensées sur les deux femmes et accrocha son sourire éclatant. " Ton frère veut un neveu."

" Quoi ? Comment tu…"

" Il me l'a dit." Tout se mit en place dans sa tête immédiatement. Lorsque Jon s'était penché pour murmurer à son oreille, il avait dût faire une remarque sur eux ayant un enfant. Elle n'aimait pas décevoir mais tout le monde devrait attendre un moment avant qu'elle ne se laisse consumer par ce genre de pensées. Elle en avait bien d'autre à traiter avant.

" Donc, il y a une raison pour que tu sois ici à me déranger ?" Il s'agissait d'une triste tentative pour changer de sujet et il ne lui fit pas remarquer. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de bébé et elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit assez gentil pour ne pas insister.

" Merci." Le ton enjoué avait disparu, remplacé par quelque chose de doux et attentionné. Elle laissa tomber ses épaules, ses yeux s'adoucissant alors qu'elle lui envoyait un petit clin d'œil. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur matin, l'évitant à la place et c'était la première fois qu'il lui montra vraiment, qu'il lui montra ce même regard perdu qu'il avait eut lorsqu'ils étaient enveloppés l'un contre l'autre et oubliant le monde. " Tu vas bien ?"

" Ouais, je vais bien."

" Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?" Avec un petit soupir, elle se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il ramène de genre de sujet au travail. Elle supposa que c'était pour la même raison qu'il lui avait fait sa demande ici. " Je peux voir qu'il y a des choses qui te gênent encore. J'essaie juste de les faire sortir pour que nous puissions en parler."

" Suis-je ta femme Patrick ?"

" Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?" Elle avait prévu d'en parler directement. S'il avait envie d'évoquer ce genre de chose au bureau alors elle allait tout simplement lui dire et alors lui demander de partir mais le sourire sur ses lèvres l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle lui demanderait une autre fois. Elle forcerait les mots si elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas constamment se préoccuper qu'il parle de sa défunte épouse et qu'il utilise le même titre pour elle.

Mais elle lui demanderait. Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait déjà l'approche, ça commençait par la question qu'elle venait de poser. Il répondrait oui, bien sûr et alors elle le regarderait dans les yeux, ouvrirait la bouche et laisserait sortir les mots. Ils étaient tous là sur sa langue et pourtant elle les ravala. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur journée. Elle rit presque amèrement à sa propre excuse, la même qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit où il lui avait fait manger des Reese et des fraises tant en l'aidant avec sa migraine et ses crampes.

" Teresa ?"

" Hum, oh oublies ça. Nous en parlerons plus tard, à la maison."

" Tu es sûr ?" Avec un hochement de tête, elle parvint à le convaincre. Sur l'ensemble de ses réserves relatives à leur union, celle-ci la gênait le plus et elle se sentait horrible pour ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire mal et elle devait certainement être stupide de se laisser embêter par ça. " Okay."

" Il y a encore des choses qui me gênent. Je travaille bien la dessus par moi-même. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je te le ferais savoir."

" Je ne…"

" S'il te plait, oublies. Tu ne peux honnêtement pas t'asseoir ici et me dire que tu t'ouvres complètement non plus. C'est impossible. Juste, oublies pour le moment. Savoures la journée."

" Très bien, très bien. Tu as donné ton avis et la journée est plutôt ennuyeuse. La seule chose qui me soit arrivée de bien jusqu'à maintenant à été de me réveiller." Avec un doux sourire, il lui laissa savoir qu'il était blessé par ses paroles mais pas assez pour tout ruiner. Ça n'était pas assez pour lui faire oublier la façon dont-ils avaient passé leur matin. Tout bien considéré, ils avançaient physiquement et émotionnellement ou elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre le contrôle sur elle et il n'aurait jamais laissé les choses aller si loin. C'était un grand pas en avant. Elle voulait en rester là.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà, laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire si la traduction allait et aussi pour que je puisse dire à l'auteur si vous aimez toujours sa fic.<p>

_**Sweety 30/08/12**_


	15. Chapter 15

Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps mais en ce moment, les traductions et moi on est pas vraiment copains.

Alors voilà, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui l'a écrit comme ça. Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain devrait vraiment vous plaire.

Je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance et je vais faire au mieux pour avancer plus vite.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>La télévision clignota, la chaine changea pour une sorte de dessin animé, puis un autre programme dans lequel le gars ressemblait à un bulldog dans l'esprit de Jane et puis il changea encore pour autre chose. Les chaines continuaient de changer et il fallut à Jane quelques instants pour réaliser pourquoi. Il était avachi sur le canapé, depuis plusieurs heures mais Lisbon ne l'avait pas rejoint. Elle avait été un peu grincheuse envers lui pour une raison quelconque et avait opté pour sa chaise. Il n'avait rien dit, lui avait simplement donné l'espace dont elle avait besoin mais le changement constant des chaines devenait vraiment agaçant et lorsqu'il se tourna pour savoir pourquoi, un sourire étira ses lèvres.<p>

Elle s'était endormie et la télécommande était coincée entre son poignet et sa cuisse. Aussi adorable qu'elle pouvait être, plongée dans le sommeil, il commençait vraiment à être irrité envers elle. Se levant du canapé, il avança pour éteindre la télévision et puis s'arrêta en face d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il avait fait de mal, elle agissait comme s'il avait raté quelque chose et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était le matin qu'ils avaient partagé à peine deux jours plus tôt. Il pensait qu'elle avait apprécié mais peut-être qu'il avait été trop égoïste, il avait vraiment tenté d'éviter ça et il pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ça le dérangeait qu'elle ne se soit pas plus ouverte. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, ce qu'elle était mais il avait espéré que ce soit plus facile. Il se sentait comme s'il entrait un peu trop dans son jeu. Avec un soupir, il se mit à genoux devant elle et se demanda s'il était la raison des mouvements incessants de ses yeux derrière ses paupières lourdes. Se rapprochant, il hésita un peu de peur de la réveiller et réalisa alors qu'il finirait par le faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur la chaise et il savait qu'à la seconde où il la soulèverait elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la pointe de son nez - adorant la façon dont son front se plissa à ce geste - avant de laisser sa main se poser sur son estomac. Quelque chose la dérangeait, la rongeait et cela l'irritait au point qu'elle ne veuille pas le lui dire. De façon certaine, ils devaient avoir franchi le point de se cacher des choses. Ils avaient tout fait sauf l'amour, avaient même satisfait l'autre lorsque cela était devenu trop fort. Il pensait qu'elle aurait la décence de partager ses problèmes avec lui après une telle étape pour eux. Apparemment non, enfin il ne s'en souciait pas. Il allait la réveiller, lui faire dire.

-" Teresa." Un doux murmure passa ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il faisait des cercles de sa main sur son ventre couvert. Son irritation prit le dessus lorsqu'elle sembla s'installer un peu mieux sur la chaise, le faisant la secouer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent après ça, confus et fatigués.

-" Nous devons parler."

-" Quoi - ça peu attendre le matin, je suis fatiguée."

-" Non ça ne peut pas. Je veux savoir ce qui te dérange. Quelque chose est vraiment en train de te ronger, depuis notre anniversaire." Il sut qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il la confronte à ça à la seconde où elle cessa sa tentative pour se lever. Avec un profond soupir quittant ses poumons, elle se rassit et se tourna pour lui faire complètement face.

-" Je veux dormir, c'est-ce qui me dérange."

-" Allez Teresa, ce n'est pas un jeu."

-" Oh donc je suis celle qui joue maintenant?" En roulant des yeux elle se détourna de lui et s'étira en arrière. Il sut que ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fermés, un soupir quittant ses poumons à ces mots. Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Il avait été honnête avec elle dernièrement, il n'avait pas joué de jeu. Peut-être au travail mais pas au sujet de leur mariage.

-" Quoi, tu vas dormir en bas ce soir ?" Elle ne parla pas, ne se tourna pas pour le regarder- elle hocha simplement la tête.

-" Pourquoi ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste un haussement d'épaule. Sa patience devenait faible et sans y penser il la perdit. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait par son comportement. Elle était trop douée à cacher les choses et il voulait juste qu'elle s'ouvre un peu.

-" Très bien, ne me dis rien. Tu sais j'essaie vraiment là, je veux que ça marche mais tu ne me dis jamais rien. Tu pourrais faire un peu d'efforts." Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne disait rien mais une fois fait, il baissa la tête et posa une main dans son dos, venant immédiatement à la conclusion qu'il avait été trop sévère et quelque soit ce qui la dérangeait elle avait peur de le lui dire. Elle s'écarta avec un petit reniflement suivit de près pas un autre, et un autre alors que ses épaules se secouaient. Elle était en train de pleurer et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

-" Teresa, s'il te plait…"

-" Tu ne me vois pas comme ta femme. Content ?" Ses mots larmoyants le laissèrent abasourdi. Sur toutes les choses qu'il soupçonnait avoir tort, ça n'avait jamais traversé son esprit.

-" Laisses-moi juste seule cette nuit."

-" Non, je ne te laisserais pas seule. Tu es ma femme et je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé une idée aussi folle que je ne te vois pas…"

-" La femme que tu aimais, la famille que tu as perdue. Jane, je ne suis pas celle à qui tu pense lorsque tu dis le mot 'femme' et ça ne devrait même pas avoir d'importance mais…" Une pointe douloureuse traversa sa poitrine à la façon dont elle évoqua son passé. Il savait qu'il devrait être habitué, il devrait s'ouvrir un peu plus aussi mais c'était la façon dont elle l'évoquait - pas le sujet lui-même - qui serra son cœur. Le murmure rempli de peur qu'elle dise quelque chose d'interdit le toucha le plus.

-" Ce sera toujours elle et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je ne veux pas."

-" Elle est ma fem…" Il la sentit se tendre, les muscles de son dos se serrant d'anticipation. A cette seconde, il s'étouffa avec le mot et réalisa exactement pourquoi il y avait des larmes sur ses joues.

-" Je- je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement… Ça fait trop longtemps et j'ai toujours parlé d'elle ainsi…ça va me prendre un certain temps pour m'ajuster, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te vois pas comme ma femme dans tous les sens du terme."

-" Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis contrariée, c'est stupide mais je veux juste me rendormir."

-" Je pense que nous devrions en parler." Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir, elle voulait juste éviter de se confronter à ses sentiments. N'importe qui serait en mesure de dire qu'elle voulait juste une confirmation, qu'elle était un peu incertaine lorsqu'il était question de son passé. Il détestait qu'elle laisse passer ça sans en parler, qu'elle le laisse pourrir la situation jusqu'à ce que ça la travaille au point de lui donner des larmes aux yeux et des tremblements dans la voix.

-" Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je vais essayer de travailler sur ça. Pas de promesses mais je pourrais être d'accord d'ajouter un 'ancienne' ou 'première' devant le mot."

Un soupir tremblant emplit l'air alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face, roulant son corps sous sa main de telle sorte que ses doigts ne caressaient plus son dos mais son ventre. Comme au début de leur discussion. Il regarda ses yeux rougis, les sillons humides sur ses joues et la ligne entre ses sourcils. Elle n'était pas au point de devenir une femme hyper sensible qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et elle était en train de se calmer- il pouvait le dire - il avait de toute évidence réussi à la rassurer un peu.

-" Patrick ce n'est même pas à cause de ça. Oui, ça me gênait mais ça ne me dérangeait pas à ce point. Je connais ton histoire. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu dois oublier tout ça à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère parce que je suis égoïste - je n'essaies pas de manquer de respect…"

-" Je ne pense pas que tu te montres irrespectueuse. Tu es ma femme maintenant - ce n'est pas juste pour toi mais ça risque aussi de prendre du temps pour moi." Ça le dérangeait vraiment, l'inconfortable crispation dans sa poitrine, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire, pas alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans le passé alors qu'il avait déjà avancé dans le futur. Ce n'était pas juste, pour aucun d'eux et ça finirait probablement par tout détruire entre eux.

-" Maintenant, veux-tu s'il te plait dormir en haut cette nuit ?"

Il détestait l'idée d'elle dormant sur une chaise toute la nuit et s'il pouvait dire quoi que ce soit, elle serait dans leur lit. Même s'il devait la porter, elle serait à côté de lui où il insisterait pour dormir sur le canapé juste pour garder un œil sur elle. Il ne fut pas surprit lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvres inférieure entre ses dents de façon inquiète et regarda autour de la pièce.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle hocha finalement la tête et il

se sentit un peu triomphant qu'ils aient franchi une nouvelle barrière les empêchant de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Bientôt il allait la faire sienne, dans tout les sens. Il allait lui montrer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il n'allait pas ruiner la surprise et le lui dire. Il ne mentionna pas que dans seulement un jour il allait l'aimer dans leur lit et avec chance étouffer tout ses soucis. Le travail passait malheureusement en premier.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweety 0511/12**_


	16. Chapter 16

Et voici enfin la suite de cette traduction. Alors je voudrais dire une chose, il est inutile de me demander régulièrement de poster la suite, car ce ne sera pas possible. Je poste au fur et à mesure que je traduis et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, sachant que je traduis une autre fic ainsi que les miennes en anglais. Donc, il faut savoir être patient.

Sinon, c'est enfin le moment que vous attendiez, Jane et Lisbon vont enfin franchir le pas.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait envie de penser que c'était une autre journée typique de travail mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait pensé ça, Jane l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle n'arrivait à penser que c'était juste 'l'habitude' pour le moment et tentait d'éviter de se demander ce que le blond avait prévu pour elle. Elle ne s'embêtait pas de cacher le sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle buvait à la paille la tasse dans ses mains. Le liquide noir emplie sa bouche avec un goût de Pepsi tandis que Jane s'approchait d'elle avec un regard complice.<p>

Il avait été doux avec elle toute la matinée, la laissant prendre sa douche en premier pendant qu'il lui préparait son petit déjeuner favori et lui avait ensuite apporté pendant qu'elle s'habillait. C'était suspect mais elle n'avait rien dit sur le moment ou lorsqu'il lui avait apporté son repas de midi avec une grande tasse remplie de soda. Elle pensa que ça ne serait pas bien de lui crier dessus pour ça mais l'envie était toujours là. Elle était, après tout, parfaitement capable de se nourrir seule. Elle l'avait fait pendant des années sans son aide mais il y avait une part d'elle qui aimait ça. Elle pensait que c'était gentil et cela lui donnait une sensation de chaleur dans le ventre de savoir qu'il avait pensé à elle.

Ça l'énervait un peu que l'homme assit à côté d'elle ne dise rien, la fixant juste avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle laissait glisser la paille en plastique de ses lèvres. Elle laissa son regard aller autour de l'open space dans l'espoir de le faire arrêter, regardant ses agents travailler alors que Van Pelt notait une adresse sur une personne intéressante sur leur affaire en court. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux personnes la fixèrent qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas parlé et que Van Pelt attendait ses ordres.

" Patron ?"

" Prends Rigsby et allez voir si notre homme est chez lui." Sentant que le sourire lumineux ne disparaîtrait pas du visage de son mari de sitôt, Lisbon se tourna pour le fixer alors que ses agents sortaient.

" Je peux t'aider à quelque chose Jane ?"

" Peut-être."

" Envie d'aborder le sujet ?" Elle croisa les # bras -du mieux qu'elle le put en tenant un gobelet en plastique- elle le fixa avec un regard interrogateur qui montrait clairement qu'elle redoutait ce qu'il avait préparé. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. C'était Jane, elle devrait vraiment apprendre à ne pas demander.

" Eh bien ma chère, je me demandais juste si tu portais toujours ce genre de sous-vêtements au travail où si c'est juste parce que nous devons faire la lessive." Faisant presque tomber son soda, elle le fixa quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Par chance ce n'était pas le cas, Cho ne semblait pas avoir fait attention mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu chaque mot. N'importe qui passant par là aurait entendu et avec un regard noir, elle en vint à la conclusion que Jane venait intentionnellement de parler de ses sous vêtements sur son lieu de travail et qu'il allait payer pour ça.

" Toi, fils de…" finissant par un grognement, elle passa à côté de lui et se jura qu'elle aurait sa vengeance lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus les joues aussi rouges. Enervée contre lui. " Je vais brûler ton canapé."

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?" Il leva les mains en l'air alors qu'elle passait. Secouant la tête, elle retint la remarque qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les hommes, on ne peut pas vivre avec eux, on ne peut pas les attacher et les cacher dans un placard non plus. Apparemment, c'était moralement condamnable. Vraiment, ils étaient bons à quoi exactement? Enfin, en dehors de l'évidence et bien entendu leur naturelle habilitée à parler sans réfléchir. Enfin, dans le cas de Jane, il y avait pensé avant d'en parler.

Il pensait qu'il pouvait parler de ça alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas -du moins pas pour elle. Peu importe la douceur de ses paroles, elle était officiellement remontée contre lui et il était officiellement interdit du lit conjugale tant qu'il n'aurait pas apprit ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas mentionner devant ses collègues et n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il dépasse le canapé en rentrant à la maison -aucune chance. Elle s'assurerait qu'il le sache.

Elle essaya, quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et qu'il déposa les clés sur la table. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il dorme sur le canapé pour son commentaire mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il la plaqua contre le mur en quelques secondes, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes et faisant disparaître toute sa colère. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça, sa bouche se mouvant sensuellement contre la sienne alors qu'il se pressait contre elle. Etourdi par son geste, elle l'embrassa en retour et laissa une main se poser dans sa nuque. Il lui sembla alors stupide de vouloir le faire dormir ailleurs que dans le lit. Le serrant plus fort, elle pensa qu'une petite torture lui ferait du bien et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour le faire s'écarter.

Retenant à peine un sourire, elle laissa ses mains se balader sur les vêtements couvrant sa poitrine. Un par un, le débarrassant de ses embêtants veste et gilet, elle s'attaqua directement à sa chemise, ne perdant pas son temps. Il sembla un peu perplexe par son attitude mais ne dit rien, ses propres doigts attrapant et remontant son top. Ce fut la douce chaleur de sa paume contre son ventre qui la fit s'arrêter, se délectant de cette sensation et rendant plus difficile pour elle ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle y parvint. Alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise de ses épaules, laissant ses doigts danser sur son torse -elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et murmura son nom.

" Patrick ?"

" Hm ?"

" Je suis terriblement…" elle attendit de voir ses yeux, brumeux et noirci par l'envie et elle fini alors sa phrase, "… fatiguée, je pense que je vais me coucher tôt."

La confusion sur son visage était inestimable alors qu'elle le poussait et se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le voir, c'était tout simplement trop tentant de le faire payer pour son commentaire sur les sous vêtements. S'il voulait jouer ainsi alors il devait apprendre qu'elle aussi pouvait le faire. Jetant un sourire par-dessus son épaule, elle pencha la tête vers le canapé.

" Tu peux dormir ici jusqu'à ce que tu décides de te retenir d'évoquer quoi que ce soit sur nous ou mon choix de sous vêtements au travail." Elle fut presque désolée pour lui, il semblait vraiment la croire ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être assez excité pour que son cerveau ne soit en état de réfléchir. C'était son but. C'était assez méchant mais il l'avait mérite et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le faire dormir sur le canapé -bien qu'elle l'ait été lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte mais maintenant son corps avait décidé de s'opposer à cette idée. Elle en avait une meilleure. Il avait une autre façon de se faire pardonner et elle était meilleure que d'aller au lit seule. Après tout, elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain et elle avait préparé quelque chose depuis un moment. " Patrick ? Ça va ?"

La compréhension se lut sur son visage alors qu'elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Il se dégagea de la chemise qu'elle avait laissée suspendue à ses bras, et la laissa là. Elle s'en fichait, elle la ramasserait plus tard. Elle ne pouvait rien dire alors qu'elle en avait fait de même avec sa veste et son gilet. Il lui envoya son sourire de la victoire et la suivit alors qu'elle continuait dans l'escalier.

" C'était bas."

" Tu le méritais." Elle n'accéléra pas, pas plus que lui et lorsqu'il attrapa son coude pour la faire se retourner, elle ne fut pas le moins surprise. Il y avait quelque chose dans son toucher qui lui fit comprendre où cela allait finir et sans blagues. Il était tendre, chaud et effaça tout ce qui n'était pas eux de son esprit. La seule chose qui resta fut leur intimité, la montée du désir entre eux étouffant ses sens. Son sourire amusé avait disparut, faisant disparaître le sien lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens, cherchant quelque chose. Tout changea en seulement quelques secondes, allant de taquin à quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Sa bouche devint sèche, soudainement cotonneuse et son ventre se mit à bouillir lorsque sa main alla à son cou.

Elle ne voulait pas être nerveuse, il était son mari bon sang, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils s'étaient embrassés, vus nus, c'était même donné du plaisir mutuellement mais c'était tellement plus, rien qu'en un regard. Un de ceux qui lui disait que ce qu'il voulait était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était encore Patrick Jane et ça la faisait un peu trembler.

Elle ne voulait pas oublier la façon dont elle était devenue Mrs Jane ou la conversation sur la 'femme'. Elle ne voulait rien oublier de tout ça et ça intensifiait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment mais il avait un regard si sincère lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle qu'elle repoussa toutes ces pensées et lui pardonna même son commentaire de plus tôt dans la journée. Elle devrait juste trouver comment l'embarrasser et lui répondre la prochaine fois qu'il dirait une chose comme celle la. Il était Jane et même si ça n'était pas une explication valable pour son comportement, ça l'était.

Avec le pouce de Jane caressant son menton et son autre main dans le bas de son dos, Lisbon ne put étouffer le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Là encore, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée pour même essayer. Son attention était ailleurs. Principalement entre les doigts retenant les siens captifs et la bouche qu'elle savait pouvoir être douce et déterminée si elle réduisait la distance. Elle était sur le point de faire disparaître les quelques centimètres les séparant lorsque Jane s'écarta et enveloppa sa petite main dans la sienne.

Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour comprendre. Aussitôt qu'il les dirigea vers la chambre, elle lui facilita les choses et le laissa l'entraîner. Elle était pour le contrôle, l'avait toujours été mais c'était différent. Elle ne renonçait pas à sa capacité à avoir le dernier mot, elle se laissait juste aller avec le courant parce que son corps le voulait. Elle le voulait aussi et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle remette ça à plus tard. Elle était prête à faire ce pas avec lui. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait épousé et cela faisait un mois et demi d'émotions diverses, tant de regards et de contacts. Il était temps.

Franchissant le seuil de leur chambre sembla retirer tout l'air de ses poumons, la laissant se battre pour respirer. Elle était sur le point de laisser Jane la déshabiller ce qui n'avait rien de nouveau mais elle était sur le point de le laisser aller plus loin et il n'y aurait rien pour l'arrêter cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui faire ça et elle ne le voulait pas. La tension entre ses cuisses prouvait à quel point elle le voulait mais elle était encore un peu trop forte. Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas être un peu effrayée, un peu incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ses pieds cessèrent de bouger lorsqu'elle se retrouva à côté du lit, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avaient été perdues durant le chemin mais elle ne savait pas où. Elle se souvenait vaguement les avoir retirées près de la porte alors qu'elle regardait vers le bas et bougeait ses orteils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Oui, elle l'avait prévu mais après qu'il ait réussi à lui casser le moral elle avait oublié la séduction et avait décidé de le faire dormir sur le canapé. Il lui avait rappelé avec ce baiser, avec la façon dont il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et prit sa bouche.

Ça n'avait pas été sauvage et forcé, ça avait été électrisant et tendre quelque part. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que ses tremblements disparaissent. Ses yeux s'ouvrant de nouveau, elle nota que la chambre était plus lumineuse - la lampe dans l'angle avait été allumée. Elle ne voulait pas penser au temps qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait eut un homme mais elle savait que ça faisait longtemps. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée du temps pour ça et lorsqu'elle en avait, elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir. C'était surtout des rendez-vous et du sexe pour assouvir ses besoins mais c'était une toute autre histoire maintenant. C'était Jane et elle était terrifiée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé pour lui donner du plaisir et faire disparaître un peu de cette frustration entre eux. Elle avait été nerveuse aussi mais une profonde inspiration lui avait donné du courage et elle espérait qu'il en serait autant dans cette situation.

Grandes inspirations, inspirer et expirer sans jamais lever les yeux du sol. Elle entendit Jane murmurer, son nom filtrant dans le silence de la pièce alors que son pouce caressait le dos de sa main. Quelque part, c'était réconfortant, il était réconfortant et elle décida de lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air plus doux que lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué - il semblait vraiment se relaxer et n'être que lui lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison mais c'était mélangé à de la nervosité ce soir. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle supposa que c'était normal pour une première fois dans une situation comme la leur. Démêlant ses doigts des siens, elle les laissa remonter doucement le long de son torse jusqu'à son épaule.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, rien ne vint briser la charge électrique dans l'air alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore. Il y avait plus de sentiments dans ce baiser, plus de puissance sous la surface alors qu'ils se laissaient aller à cette envie qu'ils combattaient depuis si longtemps. Leurs lèvres fusionnaient, leurs langues se goûtaient, leurs dents se frôlaient jusqu'à ce que Jane attrape son T-shirt et le passe au dessus de sa tête. Le mouvement les stoppa mais pas pour longtemps et alors ils se pressèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, les mains commençant à explorer la peau de l'autre, la mémorisant par le touché. Rien n'était précipité, tout était lent et c'était parfait. Lisbon le voulait ainsi. Malgré les réactions que son corps avait grâce ces caresses alléchantes, elle voulait que tout se fasse en douceur. Elle ne voulait rien de trop rapide, du moins pour cette fois.

Elle voulait savourer chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passait et elle n'allait pas laisser la contraction dans son ventre prendre le dessus. Elle n'allait pas le faire accélérer, bien qu'elle pouvait se sentir palpitante d'anticipation. La bouche de Jane bougea jusqu'à son menton, sa mâchoire, et vers son cou alors que ses mains attrapaient doucement ses cuisses nues, la soulevant pour la placer sur le matelas. Elle nota alors que son pantalon avait disparut et ne se rappela pas comment mais elle avait été distraite par ses baisers. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller, elle devint plus réceptive au moindre contact. Chaque nerf de son corps envoyait des signaux alors qu'il venait se placer au dessus d'elle, leurs jambes s'entrelaçant.

Le tissu de son pantalon était lisse et frais contre sa peau, l'excitant un peu plus. La sensation de sa bouche chaude, de sa langue humide contrastait parfaitement avec ses mains faisant habillement glisser les bretelles de son soutien gorge le long de ses bras mais ce qu'elle nota le plus fut la sensation de son corps l'enfonçant dans le matelas. Ses mains attrapèrent ses boucles alors qu'il suçait sa clavicule, pinçant doucement alors que sa langue apaisait la sensation tandis qu'il retirait le vêtement recouvrant sa poitrine. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main recouvrit un sein, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un éclair de plaisir la traversa et se dirigea dans son entre jambe. Elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait pas mais même allongée sous lui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Que ce soit normal ou non de penser alors que la main de Jane descendait vers sa culotte, Lisbon ne le savait pas. Elle respira fort lorsque ses doigts passèrent près de son nombril, la chatouillant au passage et la faisant glisser ses mains vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, ne prit pas le temps de le taquiner, elle le libera juste de l'étroitesse du vêtement et le laissa s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent complètement nus que Jane se recula pour la regarder directement dans les yeux. Son regard était passionné, la submergeant et refusant de la laisser s'éloigner. Il était empli de chaleur et d'envie et de tout ce que son propre regard devait refléter. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement entre eux, leurs mains ne bougeaient pas alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais elle sut lorsqu'il trouva. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il posa un tendre baiser sur son front, puis sa joue. Il était si tendre avec elle qu'elle était certaine de se briser en mille morceaux s'il ne la satisfaisait pas bientôt. Elle aimait ça, vraiment, mais elle était prête pour lui et elle pouvait le sentir, c'était tellement trop à la fois.

Peau brûlante glissant contre peau brûlante, parties sensibles atteignant presque leur but et avec un doux gémissement, elle le laissa savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur, en voulait plus.

Il murmura son nom, un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'il roula sur sa langue et ses mains sur ses omoplates se crispèrent. Se léchant les lèvres, Lisbon se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour voir qu'il tentait de lui demander quelque chose. Il y avait une question flottant dans ses yeux mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Son esprit brumeux ne parvenait pas à penser à ce qui pouvait le perturber. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était qu'elle était si proche de l'explosion mais lorsque son membre vint frôler la chaleur de son intimité et que son nom fut prononcé une nouvelle fois comme une question, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il lui laissait le choix et, aussi gentil que soit ce geste, elle sentit la panique monter en elle.

" J'ai besoin d'une réponse chérie ou tout ça prendra fin avant d'avoir commencé." La rougeur de ses joues la pris au dépourvu mais elle savait qu'il était un peu embarrassé par le fait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il posa sa question. " Préservatif ou pas ?"

Elle se sentait mal de le faire attendre mais elle devait réfléchir. Elle était saine, elle ne voulait aucune barrière mais ça pouvait engendrer une grossesse et elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Le fait qu'il prenne le temps de lui demander signifiait que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, ou alors si ? Elle ne savait pas s'il réalisait qu'il n'était probablement pas plus prêt qu'elle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre, une décision venait d'être prise et cela la fit tressaillir un peu mais elle laissa disparaître l'étrange sensation de crainte dans son ventre et souffla les mots qui allaient tout changer.

" Si… Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera." Se forçant à sourire, elle lui donna un tout petit clin d'œil et se prépara pour ce qui allait suivre. Son soupir de soulagement était fort à ses oreilles, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue et bougèrent ensuite vers sa bouche. Elle le sentit passer et écarter ses jambes un peu plus pour s'adapter à lui alors qu'il entrait doucement en elle. Les doigts de Lisbon s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Jane à cette sensation légèrement inconfortable de lui poussant en elle, ses muscles tendus ne l'aidèrent pas et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la remplissant complètement, elle pria pour que 'ça' n'arrive pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait abandonné si facilement sur la question d'avoir un bébé alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, mais lorsqu'il la serra plus fort, elle éloigna ces pensées et décida de juste profiter du moment. L'étirement dans le bas de son corps devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il restait immobile et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de ne pas bouger. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. La façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres l'effleurant à peine et l'oppression dans ses muscles. Il tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle n'inversait pas la situation pour prendre le dessus.

Faisant glisser ses lèvres loin des siennes, Lisbon se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui dire que c'était Okay, pour lui murmurer amoureusement 'si tu as besoin de lâcher prise, fait-le, je comprends Patrick' dans son oreille. Il secoua simplement la tête et commença doucement à rouler des hanches. Cela lui arracha un hoquet, son mouvement n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'adapter à son rythme. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, elle le serra plus fort et ferma les yeux. C'était si tendre, doux - elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour le décrire mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Tellement plus, si réel. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler, pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse alors qu'ils continuaient de bouger.

Un mois et quinze jours. Il leur avait fallut tout ce temps pour y parvenir, pour trouver le bon moment et Lisbon se fichait vraiment de savoir si ça durait longtemps ou non. Elle était entourée par lui, comblée par lui et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle mais Jane était fier. Il voulait qu'elle soit satisfaite aussi et de son opinion, il était juste têtu. La sensation de lui bougeant entre ses cuisses était suffisante pour elle, de savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient vraiment mari et femme dans tout les sens était assez. Elle était heureuse comme ça, avec lui. Le soupir qui sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes - alors que les doigts de Jane s'accrochaient à elle, la serraient et poussaient dans sa peau- le prouvait parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, rien de tout ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait être qualifiée de douloureux. C'était agréable dans tout les sens. Le balancement de ses hanches, la sensation de lui en elle, les baisers dont il parsemait le côté de son visage, tout ça était tendre. Un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Jane et elle sut. Il ne pouvait plus tenir et c'était très bien pour elle. Elle était proche de toute façon, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soit libérée alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter 'je suis désolé', encore et encore à son oreille.

Juste de pouvoir finalement franchir une telle étape avec lui était suffisant à ce point. Ce ne serait pas leur dernière fois et elle ne fut pas déçue lorsque son corps devint rigide contre le sien. Elle caressa ses boucles, bougeant toujours sous lui pour l'aider alors qu'il poussait en elle une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas compté sur sa main qui se glissa entre eux, trouvant son point sensible et le frottant légèrement. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça mais sa voix lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaleur la submergea et la façon dont son corps se relaxa.

La main bougeant dans ses cheveux attrapa ses boucles lorsqu'elle sentit cette douce sensation dans le bas de son ventre. Elle n'était pas loin et il semblait déterminé, leurs corps toujours étroitement et intimement liés la propulsa au bord du gouffre. Il bougea la tête, la leva de son cou et la fixa. Elle dirait que c'est ce qui fit se tendre son corps seulement quelques minutes après, son dos se cambra alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. Elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, ne pouvait pas les fermer alors que la chaleur entre ses cuisses explosait et se rependait dans tout son corps.

Il tremblait, elle était certaine que toute son énergie était partie lorsque les vagues ondulant en elle s'étaient calmées. Ils n'avaient plus dix neuf ans et malgré tout ça semblait plus tendre pour elle avec l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il tremblait encore alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort, le laissant s'effondrer sur elle. Ils ne murmurèrent pas des 'je t'aime', ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils le savaient et ils n'avaient pas besoin de rendre les choses plus ringardes. C'était bien comme ça. Tout simplement lent et doux. Rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux lorsqu'il s'écarta, leurs corps se dégageant l'un de l'autre alors qu'il roulait sur le côté. Lisbon resta où elle était, tournant juste la tête pour lui faire face alors qu'il tirait un oreiller et y posait sa tête. Il ne tremblait plus autant, sa main se balada sur sa joue tandis qu'elle lui offrait un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle n'était pas triste ou bouleversée elle se sentait juste différente - bien mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis longtemps et cela la rendait plus émotionnelle qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas être une de ces femmes qui pleure après - pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre elles, elle aimait juste penser qu'elle contrôlait ses émotions - et par chance elle y parvint. Aucune larme ne coula mais elle dut prendre une grande inspiration et se forcer lorsque Jane repoussa sa frange de son visage.

" J'ai… euh… J'ai essayé…"

" Je sais Patrick. Je t'ai dis que ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour moi." L'éclairage de la pièce permettait de tout voir, la lampe montrant à Lisbon que ses boucles étaient aussi humides qu'au toucher et que son corps semblait briller. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de se couvrir, c'était inutile. Ça le serait même s'ils ne venaient pas d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils n'aient déjà vu et pour être honnête, elle ne se sentait pas de bouger. " Homme têtu."

Se tournant pour imiter sa position, elle laissa sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se rapprochait. Il y avait une sensation de panique qui tentait de s'insinuer, brisant l'atmosphère et ruinant tout en lui faisant peur par rapport à la décision qu'elle avait prise dans la chaleur du moment. Elle la combattit, elle ne voulait pas que Jane sache qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'avait pas pensé 'Si… Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera.' était quelque chose qu'elle dirait. Ça lui donnait le faux espoir qu'elle envisage d'avoir des enfants alors qu'ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient encore des choses à régler - mais là encore pourquoi avait-il demandé une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ? Tant de questions.

De tendres lèvres se posant sur les siennes chassèrent ces pensées et les remplacèrent par des baisers langoureux. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Finalement, la tension qui s'était construite entre eux avait disparu pour le moment et c'était si bon de se sentir lourd et léger à la fois. Lisbon était certaine qu'ils auraient d'autres moments pour faire l'amour et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour décider que la prochaine fois ils utiliseraient un préservatif. Elle aurait dut utiliser son cerveau un peu plus.

" Chut, ne pense pas, détends toi." dit Jane pour être en mesure de savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'un baiser. " Tu vas bien ?"

" Mmm."

" Teresa, je sais que tu penses à quelque chose. Dis le moi." Elle céda presque, faillit lui dire exactement ce qu'elle craignait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était tout elle, éviter les problèmes, mais il était aussi bon qu'elle sur ce point.

" Je pensais à la façon dont la prochaine fois que tu aborderais mes sous vêtements devant mes collègues, ou le public en général, je m'assurerais que tu ne mettrais pas un pied dans cette chambre. Tu m'entends ?"

" J'ai entendu mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas avoir des rapports sexuels dans divers autres endroits, non ?" Avec un sourire, elle poussa son épaule et secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bête. Elle savait qu'il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait mais elle voulait savourer le moment. S'enveloppant autour de lui, elle passa sa main de haut en bas dans son dos tandis qu'il faisait la même chose. Cette position était un peu inconfortable mais ils ne se plaignirent pas. Il posa juste un baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura que tout irait bien. Ces mots lui apprirent qu'il savait exactement ce qui la dérangeait et avec un soupir, elle se laissa le croire - après tout, ils avaient tenu jusque là.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>La suite aussi vite que possible, mais encore une fois je ne sais pas quand.<p>

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

_**Sweety 28/11/12**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut a tous et joyeux Noël.**

**Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic et voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous attendez depuis très longtemps et je m'excuse de cette si longue attente.**

**Je tenterais de poster le plus tôt possible sur cette fic histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps cette fois.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la façon dont Lisbon se réveilla pour la seconde fois pour son jour de repos. Le soleil filtrait dans la chambre à travers les rideaux, l'horloge indiquait qu'il était neuf heures passées et elle pouvait entendre le bruit habituel de la rue. Elle se rappela la première fois où elle avait ouvert les yeux et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer instantanément. L'homme allongé à côté d'elle n'avait été satisfait que jusqu'à ce qu'il la réveille aux alentours de quatre heures du matin pour lui faire de nouveau l'amour. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de ses douces caresses. Elle savait qu'éventuellement ce sentiment s'estomperait un peu mais elle savait aussi que pour le moment ils étaient dans une phase de lune de miel et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle souriait avant même de sortir du lit.<p>

Elle avait attendu pour finalement franchir cette étape avec lui, pour faire de leurs corps un, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant. Elle eut des papillons dans le ventre lorsque les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Mains, lèvres, souffles lourds et gémissements. Elle se maudit silencieusement pour y avoir répondu. Les mains qui l'avaient rendue esclaves à peine quelques heures plus tôt étaient autour de sa taille et elle savait que son bras droit devait être engourdi. Elle l'enfonçait dans le matelas et malgré ça il dormait encore, totalement inconscient.

Lisbon ne voulait pas ressembler comme toutes ces femmes "cliché" mais elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler avoir eut de meilleures relations sexuelles qu'avec lui. Elle supposa que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était probablement plus profond et plus fort avec quelqu'un que l'on aime vraiment et elle n'avait jamais aimé comme ça avant lui. Cela semblait étrange pour elle d'être si calme et comblée en restant simplement couchée sur le côté à le regarder. Même aussi proche qu'ils étaient devenus, partageant baisers et autres, elle ne l'avait jamais observé lorsqu'il dormait. Elle le réveillait toujours mais pas cette fois.

Il avait l'air si paisible, doux et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de passer son doigt le long de son bras et elle pouffa doucement à la chair de poule que ce toucher laissait sur son passage. C'était comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu se sentir au début. Elle se sentait heureuse et bien au fond d'elle, son corps parfumé de l'expérience d'avoir Patrick Jane dans son lit, entre ses cuisses. Ils n'avaient définitivement pas la meilleure des relations mais elle n'en doutait plus comme au début. Elle ne pensait plus que tout finirait mal ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait montré à quel point il tenait à elle à chaque baiser, chaque effleurement de peau et si leur mariage devait prendre fin ce ne serait certainement pas en se détestant l'un l'autre.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne fin, aussi étrange que ça avait commencé elle ne voulait plus être seule. Etre mariée avait été difficile et bizarre au début -ça l'était encore parfois- mais elle s'y était habituée à présent. Ce ne serait plus pareil si elle devait rentrer à la maison pour rien d'autre qu'un appartement vide. Il serait dur de revenir à sa vie d'avant, celle qui n'incluait pas Jane autre part qu'au travail. Elle l'appréciait bien trop, même lorsqu'ils étaient à la limite de se crier dessus elle ne pouvait pas denier qu'elle aimait qu'il soit là. Se rendant compte que sa vision se troublait de larmes, elle repoussa ses pensées tristes et en vint à la conclusion que sa vessie pleine ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

Aussi précautionneusement que possible elle s'extirpa de son emprise, plaçant rapidement un oreiller à sa place alors qu'il bougeait. Elle voulait vraiment savoir s'il réagirait de la même façon que la dernière fois où elle avait utilisé le coussin pour la remplacer. Son visage se renfrogna, ses yeux bougèrent sous ses paupières et ses bras se resserrèrent autours du coussin chaud. Ça n'avait même pas d'importance qu'elle soit complètement nue, elle resta simplement là pour quelques secondes alors qu'il émettait un grognement de mécontentement, repoussant le coussin et roula sur le ventre. Elle trouvait ça amusant tout simplement.

Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Des muscles dont elle avait oublié l'existence s'étirèrent inconfortablement, mais rien de bien grave. Dans son état de bonheur actuel, elle en avait oublié la raison de sa panique de la veille, mais tout lui revint alors qu'elle vidait sa vessie. Ils n'avaient utilisé aucune protection lors de leur première fois et l'idée d'un bébé la terrifia au point de la faire hyper ventiler. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour quelque chose de si important. Elle s'en voulait, pas à Jane. Il lui avait demandé et elle avait prit la décision bien qu'elle se demande encore pourquoi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant sa commode, enfilant une chemise sur son corps nu qu'elle réalisa ce que tout cela voulait dire. Elle lui faisait confiance en tout. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait entièrement confiance avant. Bien sûr elle lui faisait confiance, mais pas à ce point. Sentant le coton glisser sur sa peau, elle aperçu les anneaux à son doigt et sourit. Bien qu'elle pense encore qu'ils se soient mariés trop tôt, elle était certaine de l'aimer. Il était spontané, charmant, irritant parfois, égocentrique mais pour une raison étrange c'était aussi pour tout ça qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin, parfois elle aimait ces côtés chez lui mais parfois elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou.

Elle fixa le miroir dans son placard, ses yeux tombant sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, son teint coloré et ses yeux pétillants. Oui, ces yeux avaient cette petite lueur, celle qui disait au monde qu'elle avait été chanceuse la nuit dernière. Elle poussa un soupir et laissa son regard tomber sur l'homme dans le lit derrière elle, elle avait envie de se laisser glisser sous les couvertures et, avec un hochement de tête, elle décida que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Avançant tranquillement, elle fit son chemin vers lui mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lever une jambe pour s'installer dans le lit accueillant, les yeux de Jane s'ouvrirent et il lui envoya un sourire joueur. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle se figea mais elle le fit, il la regardait juste comme s'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il était facile de voir qu'il était éveillé depuis quelques minutes, faisant semblant de dormir afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Avec un sourcil accusateur, elle lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'elle était curieuse.

" Si nous devons passer toute la journée au lit -ce que je pense est une brillante idée- alors j'ai une règle." Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas demander mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche défièrent sa raison.

" Et quelle est-elle ?"

" La chemise s'en va. Pas de vêtement au-delà de ce point." Elle aurait put argumenter en disant qu'il faisait froid -ce qui était le cas- mais elle savait qu'il gagnerait cette bataille alors avec un soupir grave devant son sourire enfantin, elle retira la chemise et grommela, se plaignant de ne pouvoir la porter deux secondes. Il n'y fit pas attention alors qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures. " C'est mieux."

" Tu es impossible." Lisbon s'attendait à une boutade mais elle n'obtint rien. Quelque chose dans le regard de Jane changea à l'instant où elle posa sa tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller, passant d'amusé à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'envoûtement dans lequel il semblait se trouver alors elle ne bougea pas lorsque ses doigts passèrent le long de son ventre pour se poser bas, un petit peu trop bas pour que ce soit innocent.

" Je sais que tu es un peu contrariée pour hier soir mais si… tu feras une mère incroyable." Son cœur se serra un peu lorsqu'il lui offrit un tendre sourire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

" Nous ne sommes pas prêts - Je ne pense pas que nous le soyons un jour."

" Nous verrons à ce moment là. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, tout ira bien." Jane posa un baiser sur son front mais ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Elle sourit malgré tout et fit semblant que si. Parfois elle se demandait s'il faisait la même chose -juste prétendre que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout à coup, elle n'eut plus envie de passer toute la journée au lit.

" Il se fait tard, nous devrions nous lever."

" Il n'est même pas dix heures. Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire."

" Douche, manger - ces deux choses semblent être bien meilleures." Il tenta de protester mais elle s'éloignait déjà, elle était horriblement indécise. Ça en arrivait au point où elle s'énervait elle-même à cause de ça. Elle voulait rester au lit avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas parler de certaines choses et il semblait toujours aborder ces sujets là. " Tu peux faire à manger pendant que je prends ma douche."

" Stop." Des doigts chauds et fermes lui entourèrent le poignet alors qu'elle sortait du lit. La voix de Jane était sévère et à la fois aimante et elle écouta, juste pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire. " Nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair. La nuit dernière, nous avons fait l'amour -ce n'était pas juste du sexe et…"

" Je sais."

" Ce n'est pas ce que nous devons régler. Je sais que tu sais mais je veux que tu réalise que je ne suis plus juste 'Jane'. Je pense que nous nous en sortons jusqu'à un certain point mais tu caches encore des choses, tu souffres en silence au lieu de me le dire. Comme maintenant, par exemple. Je veux juste que tu te sentes assez à l'aise pour me dire ce qui te dérange. Nous sommes mariés Teresa, tu devrais t'ouvrir plus. Je ne vais pas te juger ou penser que tu es faible, en réalité tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontré."

Normalement, elle se serait offensée de ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle ne ressentait que de la honte de ne rien lui dire. Honte de balayer tout ça sous le tapis en espérant que ça disparaisse. C'était sa façon de la regarder qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Si tendre et aimant, compréhensif alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

" J'essaie." Baissant les yeux vers le sol, Lisbon décida qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien commencer par quelque chose de petit. Des petits pas sur le plan émotionnel tout comme ils avaient fait avec leur relation -enfin, en oubliant les trois seuls jours de fiançailles. " Je tente encore de m'habituer à tout ça. Je garde généralement tout pour moi parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce n'est pas facile de changer ça."

" Je te propose un marché, je te dirai chaque jour quelque chose de personnel ou quelque chose qui me gêne et tu feras la même chose."

" Marché conclu."

" Bien, maintenant pour manger et la douche… pourquoi la douche ? Nous pouvons le faire plus tard." Réfléchissant à cette option pendant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait voulut s'éloigner de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient tout les deux transpiré durant la nuit et elle pensa que d'être propre était important après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

" On sent mauvais et on est sales."

" Et bien couche toi et sens mauvais et sois sale avec moi jusqu'à plus tard et pour ton information, je pense que tu sens adorablement bon."

" Bien, mais on doit manger, j'ai faim et tu dois te raser. Je ne veux pas plus de brûlures à cause de ta moustache. S'écartant complètement du lit, elle ramassa la chemise qu'elle venait de jeter et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec Jane la suivant à contre cœur et attrapant ses vêtements.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait laissé gagner si facilement mais, alors qu'ils étaient devant le lavabo à se laver les dents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'échanger des regards joueurs avec lui. Elle s'était habillée malgré sa désapprobation, un short et une chemise qu'elle avait prit un peu plus tôt, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas se balader nue dans son appartement. Elle lui reprochait sa bonne humeur -les sourires qu'il lui envoyait, le dentifrice coulant le long de son menton et qui lui donnait l'air d'un idiot lui fit étouffer son rire et se retourner pour rincer sa brosse à dent.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée se tenir un jour près de Jane dans sa -leur- salle de bain, se lavant le visage et le reste et se sentir si à l'aise. Là encore, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils se marieraient non plus. En réalité, elle s'était imaginée rester seule pour le reste de sa vie. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé - enfin elle le cachait lorsque cela arrivait. Sa vie n'était plus si solitaire et malgré le sentiment de panique qu'elle avait au creux du ventre, elle était heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble.

" Es-tu sûre de vouloir que je me rase, je pensais que la peau de ton cou…"

" Rase-toi." La petite barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait était de trop à son goût, ça piquait et faisait mal lorsqu'il lui caressait le cou. Elle avait des traces rouges partout sur le corps à cause de la façon dont il l'avait exploré tôt ce matin - bien qu'elle n'ait pas été en mesure de se plaindre à ce moment. Caressant sa joue, elle lui offrit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son ventre gargouillait, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis midi la veille -le repas qu'il lui avait apporté.

Il avait été si tendre, si adorable qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de penser clairement. Elle en était presque certaine, elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait les idées claires -elle semblait trop calme mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire contre ça. Ils avaient monté l'escalier rapidement. Elle se rappelait la douceur de ses mains, la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts et le goût de ses baisers. Si elle pouvait nommer une chose de parfaite, leur nuit ensemble s'en approchait beaucoup.

Enfin, si elle oubliait tout ce qui concernait les bébés et qui lui tournait encore dans la tête. C'était la raison de se sentiment gênant au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle s'approchait paresseusement du frigo. Le soleil était lumineux à travers les rideaux et un peu agressif comparé à la faible lumière de sa chambre à laquelle elle était habituée. Se trouver au lit avec Jane avait été agréable, presque naturel et elle aurait été satisfaite d'y rester mais il avait encore mentionné les enfants et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle avait assez de soucis sans en rajouter avec ça. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils aient tout fichu en l'air en n'utilisant pas de contraception et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était que si elle se découvrait enceinte si tôt, elle ne pourrait pas le gérer.

Le mariage était une chose, elle en était encore à s'y habituer et elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de gérer la maternité. Elle n'était pas aussi forte. Elle se posait encore trop de questions pour se sentir à l'aise avec un bébé. Bien entendu, ils avaient enfin mit un terme à cette tension sexuelle entre eux, mais il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en considération. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient un mariage facile et doux, à partir du moment où elle avait dit 'oui', elle savait qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Ils étaient trop abîmés, trop têtus pour quelque chose comme ça et cela rendait les choses difficiles parfois. Si difficile qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais même si elle cachait encore des choses et qu'il ramenait trop souvent certaines choses à la surface, l'amour se trouvait là quelque part et c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

Si elle avait voulu faire quelque chose comme ça -mettre un terme à leur union- elle l'aurait fait lors de ces quatre jours où ils s'adressaient à peine la parole à cause de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle y aurait mit un terme lorsqu'il dormait encore sur le sol.

Là encore, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour autre chose. Ils venaient juste de se lancer dans des relations sexuelles après un mois et demi de mariage. Il lui faudrait encore du temps avant d'aller plus loin que ça. Elle avait un plan, elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps et elle prendrait un test de grossesse. Elle ne se laissa pas aller à penser à ce qu'elle ferait si le test était positif -elle ne pouvait pas. Elle venait de se convaincre qu'il serait négatif et que les céréales feraient l'affaire pour son estomac affamé.

Une paire de bras chauds lui entourèrent la taille, lui faisant renverser le lait et marmonner un juron. Elle ne s'attendait pas à lui, ne s'attendait pas à sentir sa joue frotter dans son cou.

" Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire" attrapant une serviette dans le troisième tiroir sur sa gauche, elle épongea pendant qu'il riait et continuait de la fixer. Elle trouva ça bizarre mais réalisa finalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui montrait qu'il s'était rasé et lui demandait si c'était mieux. La sensation de démangeaison n'était plus là et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. " J'ai compris, tu t'es rasé et c'est de nouveau doux et maintenant cesse d'agir comme un chat et laisse moi manger."

" Grincheuse à ce que je vois."

" Non, juste affamée." Levant une cuillère de Cheerios à ses lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il était un peu trop tendre -avec ses mains- sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas se plaindre mais c'était nouveau, ils s'étaient touchés et caressés avant mais pas autant. Ça n'était jamais comme ça et elle ne savait pas si elle devait aimer.

" Je peux en avoir un peu ?"

" Serre toi les tiens." En grognant, il se servit tandis qu'elle posait le bol sur le bord de l'évier, se hissait dessus et reprenait son petit déjeuner. Ça calmait son estomac et sa faim et elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle balançait les jambes comme une enfant jusqu'à ce que Jane les pousse.

Il sépara gentiment ses jambes, venant s'installer entre elles tout en posant le bol à côté d'elle sur le bord de l'évier. Elle continua de manger, tentant de l'ignorer mais lorsqu'il caressa doucement ses cuisses et continua de la fixer, cela devint impossible. Avec un soupir, elle posa son bol presque vide à côté de celui plein de Jane et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

" Je peux t'aider Patrick ?"

" Tu veux retourner au lit au moins autant que moi."

" Excellente déduction génie."

" Sans commentaire." Il rapprocha son corps, les jambes de Lisbon venant lui entourer la taille par réflexe. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchit ou elle n'aurait pas fait ça, c'était juste arrivé et une fois qu'elle le réalisa il était impossible de revenir en arrière. " Tu m'éloignes toujours quand je t'oblige à faire face à certaines choses. Je vais te confier un secret, je fais la même chose. Tu m'obliges à faire face à certaines choses que j'ai tenté d'ignorer pendant si longtemps -tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à t'habituer à tout ça. Je donne peut-être l'impression d'être à l'aise mais ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi que ça l'est pour toi."

" Je…"

" Chaque relation est un processus d'apprentissage et la notre ne fait pas exception, bien que nous fassions les choses un peu différemment des autres." Lisbon voulut se moquer lorsqu'il dit 'un peu différemment', c'était plus qu'un peu différent mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du sien et ses jambes semblaient satisfaites de se resserrer autour de lui, sa bouche restant silencieuse. " C'est ton tour de partager quelque chose."

Perdue dans ses yeux, les émotions qu'elle pouvait y voir et la façon dont il se tenait proche avec ses boucles parfaites bien qu'ils viennent juste de sortir du lit. Elle l'enviait, ses cheveux à elle étaient en bataille et lui avait l'air parfait. Avec un soupir et en passant une main dans ses cheveux en batailles, elle hocha un peu la tête et baissa les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait oublié leur accord pour partager des choses. Elle savait que c'était probablement bien pour eux malgré tout, ça aiderait certainement à mieux communiquer entre eux mais c'était toujours comme dis-moi-ton-secret-et-je-te-dirais-le-mien.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait partager. Pas grand-chose, vraiment, mais elle savait que c'était un accord et il la regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle ne pouvait pas le repousser et prendre la fuite. Les mains de Jane se trouvaient encore sur ses hanches, ses pouces dessinant des cercles sur sa peau alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration et qu'elle croisait de nouveau son regard. Sa voix était calme et forte lorsqu'elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

" J'ai peur que tu me détestes un jour." Parmi tout ce qu'elle pouvait partager ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle envisageait de lui dire. C'était juste sortit au dernier moment et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que c'était vrai. Ça devait se trouver au fond de son esprit mais ne se faisant pas vraiment savoir comme toutes ces autres peurs et insécurités.

Le choc put se lire sur le visage de Jane, il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et il ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, se rapprocha du bord du comptoir - plus proche de lui.

" On a jamais parlé du fait que je suis celle qui à tué Red John." Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter que son vrai nom était Daniel Clemson. Ils le savaient tout les deux et se référaient toujours à lui par son pseudo. C'était plus facile. " Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu m'en veux un peu pour ça."

Son cœur battait la chamade, une étrange sensation lui serra la poitrine tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce truc de s'ouvrir ainsi si c'était pour laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Elle préférait les garder pour elle mais elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'en parler, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça.

" Je ne sais pas… tu crois vraiment que je pourrais, Teresa je ne te déteste pas et ne t'en veux pas, même pas un peu. Ça fait plus de six mois, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?" La seule réponse qu'elle lui donna fut un haussement d'épaule. " J'ai essayé d'être en colère contre toi juste après, tenté de me convaincre que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal mais plus j'essayais, moins ça marchait. C'est une des choses qui te gène?"

" Je suppose."

" Je suis heureux que ce soit toi. Parmi tout ceux qui étaient là-bas, je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui l'ait fait mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait porter ce fardeau." Elle oublia le reste de ses céréales lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un doux baiser qui lui donna comme l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules. Incapable de résister, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et bougea librement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer au réconfort qu'il lui offrait à l'instant.

Les mains de Jane bougèrent de ses hanches à son dos, la rapprochant encore plus tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Elle avait initialement prévue de passer la journée entière au lit, sans vêtements et explorant chaque parcelle de sa peau -c'est pourquoi elle avait voulut un jour de repos avant de franchir cette étape avec lui- mais il l'avait mise mal à l'aise et elle avait fuit. Pas trop loin bien sûr et à présent elle pensait que le lit était vraiment une excellente idée. Il était doué pour ça, la faire fuir et la faire revenir avant la fin de la journée -en générale dans l'heure. Brisant le baiser, elle posa son front contre le sien et frotta son nez contre celui de Jane.

" Il est encore tôt, peut-être qu'on peut retourner au lit après tout." Son rire chaleureux empli l'air entre eux alors qu'il lui donnait un rapide baiser avant de se saisir de son bol plein de céréales.

" Toi ma chère, tu es horriblement indécise mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement." Elle ne bougea pas, il ne le lui demanda pas. Elle le garda prisonnier contre elle, ses jambes autour de lui pendant qu'il mangeait. La seule chose qu'elle avait encore à l'esprit était la façon dont elle avait tout fait foiré et la pensée des bébés. Elle décida de ne pas y penser et peut-être qu'alors ça n'arriverait pas. Elle savait que Jane lui dirait que de se cacher la tête dans le sable ne rendrait pas les choses plus simples mais elle voulait juste prétendre que si.

Après avoir fini de manger, plaçant leurs deux bols vides dans l'évier, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et la souleva du comptoir. Lisbon ne s'y attendait pas et un petit cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, inquiète qu'il puisse la faire tomber mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne dit rien sur la façon dont elle se tenait à lui, comme si ça vie en dépendait, ni la façon dont elle laissa échapper un cri qui ne lui ressemblait pas lorsqu'il la déposa sur le canapé.

Aucun des deux ne se faisait d'illusions, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient à peine gratté la surface de toutes les choses que Lisbon avait en tête mais ils étaient arrivés quelque part et ils étaient tout les deux un peu surpris par ça. C'était un progrès et bien qu'elle cache encore ce qui la gênait vraiment en ce moment, elle choisit de l'oublier et de ne penser qu'a lui. Ça ne leur arrivait pas souvent d'avoir un jour entier pour eux deux et voulait savourer leurs instants de lune de miel tant que cela était encore possible.

Ce fut lorsqu'il laissa sa main se faufiler sous sa chemise et se poser sur sa poitrine qu'elle comprit qu'il allait la prendre là, sur le canapé et juste lorsqu'elle allait protester, il sortit un petit sachet d'aluminium de son pyjama comme s'il savait qu'elle allait mettre fin à tout. Avec un sourire, il revint là où il s'était arrêté. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Lisbon ne chercha pas d'autres excuses. Elle l'avait lui et maintenant elle le voulait un peu plus. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça et elle savait que ce serait le seul jour avant longtemps où ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'apprendre à mieux connaître leurs corps et ce qu'ils aimaient.

Elle voulait en profiter. Elle sentait comme si c'était nécessaire avant qu'un autre obstacle vienne se mettre sur leur chemin. Sa dernière pensée avant que Jane lui fasse perdre pied en lui caressant le bas du ventre de ses doigts fut à quel point elle était terrifiée -à quel point leur relation serait difficile. Ce ne serait jamais facile- pas dans ces circonstances et malgré tout elle se laissa aller à être avec lui. Elle le laissa prendre possession d'elle avec son corps, ses mains, elle le laissa lui faire l'amour parce que c'est-ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux et elle se fichait à présent que ce ne soit peut-être pas sain d'être mariée à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J'essaierais de vous poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine.<strong>

_Sweety 25/12/12_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chers lecteurs, je pense que vous serez content de pouvoir enfin lire la suite de cette fic. Encore merci de votre patience et pardonnez moi de ce si long retard.**

**Donc, merci a** _Solealuna, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ **et** _torllusque_ **pour les commentaires.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un de ces mauvais jours, Jane pouvait déjà le dire. Il n'avait pas encore bougé de son lit - il n'avait pas éloigné le corps chaud de sa femme du sien, mais il savait que ça allait être un de ces jours gênants. C'était peut-être à cause de la douleur sourde derrière ses yeux quand il les avait ouvert, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il sentait certains de ses muscles engourdis. Sa femme s'était endormie sur sa poitrine, les cuisses à cheval sur ses hanches et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la déplacer. Malgré les protestations de ses membres, il avait tenu la proximité toute la nuit, faisant courir ses mains le long de son dos recouvert d'un fin tissu.<p>

Il ne pouvait toujours pas la bouger, elle avait l'air si bien et même avec l'engourdissement de ses jambes, il ne voulait pas perturber le peu de sommeil qui lui restait. Ça l'ennuyait que Lisbon ne dorme pas, il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux qui le prouvaient et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il appellerait au travail pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Elle se faisait trop de soucis, elle avait peur et c'était de sa faute. Une semaine qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels et elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Ça n'avait pas d'importance le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien ou qu'elle ferait une maman géniale, elle allait de pire en pire.

Après avoir veillé pendant quarante huit heures, il l'avait cajolé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme en la faisant s'allonger et écouter le son des doux battements de son cœur. Il avait ajouté quelques mots mélodiques à son oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle se détende mais il ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait hypnotisé bien que ça aurait été pour son bien. Le seul point négatif était qu'elle ne dormait que depuis quatre heures et que l'alarme allait sonner d'ici quarante minutes. Elle était définitivement endormie, et il ne pourrait certainement plus sentir ses jambes.

La pauvre femme s'inquiétait trop, mais sur cette même note, il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il voulait d'autres enfants, il aimait les enfants mais c'était un peu tôt et il n'en voulait pas le temps qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il n'en était pas affecté, ça lui tiraillait les entrailles comme pour elle, mais il savait que quoi qu'il arrive ils y travailleraient ensemble. Un bébé était une chose qu'on chérissait et aimait, qu'il soit prévu ou non.

Il pouvait presque s'imaginer fonder une famille avec elle, elle semblait être le type de femme à vouloir en moyenne deux ou trois enfants qui courraient partout. Elle avait raison cependant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts et il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait demandé une telle chose au lieu d'utiliser son cerveau. Si elle était effectivement enceinte alors ils n'avaient qu'à faire en sorte d'être prêts, ce qui ne serait pas difficile pour sa part. Il avait réussi à faire partir un grand nombre de ses démons lorsqu'ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, mais il savait qu'elle était en difficulté. Il y avait ce problème et quelques petites choses d'autres et ils tournaient autour de ses insécurités. Il pouvait dire que l'ensemble "avoir un enfant" était une chose qui la tracassait depuis un certain temps mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose la torturait vraiment et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui en parle.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler de ses sentiments mais la femme qui se pressait contre lui, l'enfonçant d'avantage dans le matelas, appuyant par la même occasion sur sa vessie, était la reine dans ce domaine et la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas la harceler était qu'il savait ce qui la dérangeait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet lui aussi. L'idée d'être à nouveau père lui serrait la poitrine et lui faisait remettre en question un bon nombre de choses sur son passé. Il ferait d'avantage d'efforts que par le passé si ils avaient conçu un enfant. Un de ses plus grand regrets avait été de ne pas avoir été présent quand sa défunte épouse et sa fille avaient eu besoin de lui. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs avec Lisbon. Leur mariage était difficile et compliqué mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux.

Il savait que leur relation ne serait jamais toute rose avec des poneys et des arcs en ciel, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait et c'était suffisant. Laissant échappé un profond soupir, il passa ses doigts dans sa queue de cheval désordonnée et ignora les plaintes de sa vessie. Il ne voulait pas la bouger pour le moment, encore quelques minutes de plus auprès d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait peur, mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'éprouvait aucun regret de s'être marié avec elle.

Les choses entre eux étaient devenues plus faciles, moins tendues depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et il en était heureux. Durant cette semaine, il avait appris ce qu'elle aimait au lit et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ils avaient apprit à mieux se connaître.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il laissa ses doigts glisser sous l'ourlet de son débardeur pour caresser la peau chaude de son dos. Elle poussa un faible gémissement sous ses doigts et tenta de se rapprocher de son corps. Il détestait l'idée de s'éloigner mais il le fallait.

Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il roula sur le côté, tenant ses vêtements tout le temps pour la poser délicatement sur le matelas dans l'espoir de ne pas la réveiller. Il fut récompensé par la vue de sa femme ayant toujours les yeux clos et des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa pauvre épouse était épuisée, elle s'inquiétait trop peu de son bien être mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne serait pas Teresa Lisbon.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se redressa et attendit un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir de nouveaux ses jambes. Il détestait les picotements ressentis lorsque le sang re-circula à nouveau. Il savait qu'il pouvait se tenir debout sans tomber et après un doux regard par-dessus son épaule, il se releva. Elle ne bougeait pas, même pas un cil. Étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il pensa qu'il pouvait prendre une douche pendant qu'elle se reposait. Il éteignit l'alarme du réveil, sachant qu'il pouvait lui donner quelques minutes de plus. Elle réglait la sonnerie toujours trop tôt.

S'il était resté dans le lit, il aurait sans doute fini par la réveiller, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il n'aurait pas pu la laisser dormir et regarder le plafond sans la toucher.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Chaque fois que Lisbon était en vue, il se souciait constamment de ses réactions et ne prêtait plus d'attention aux siennes mais être sous la douche à se laver avec le savon lui permit de considérer la semaine écoulée.

Il ne serait pas à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit - c'est la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après quelques secondes. Si elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose, alors il l'était automatiquement aussi, ils partageaient les choses. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Non, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour quelque chose d'aussi grand qu'un bébé, mais il savait qu'ils seraient en mesure d'y faire face. Cette pensée le terrifiait mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer à Lisbon car si elle le savait alors elle serait encore plus terrifiée et ce n'était pas une chose envisageable. Elle en perdait déjà le sommeil.

Jane ignorait depuis combien de temps il était sous le jet d'eau, rinçant l'avant de son corps. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fut surpris lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent et se posèrent sur son ventre et qu'il sentit un visage se lover contre son dos. Il aimait quand elle était l'instigatrice d'un contact, ça semblait plus réel.

Saisissant doucement ses mains, il les retira de sur son estomac et se retourna pour lui faire face, mais elle se lova contre lui. Un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il desserra sa queue de cheval qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de défaire. C'était une évidence qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie et cela l'amusait.

" Teresa, tu vas bien ?"

" Mmmm."

" Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse cohérente". Après avoir dégagé ses cheveux, il la rapprocha de lui.

" Mmmm."

" Endormie ?"

" Mmmm." Elle était toujours plus délicate, plus câline lorsqu'elle était fatiguée. Il l'avait appris assez rapidement et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il ne pourrait pas terminer sa douche si elle continuait à se frotter contre lui ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble qu'elle venait le rejoindre sous la douche pour se serrer contre lui, totalement nue, et il était difficile pour lui de garder toute sa lucidité. Cette femme avait un tel pouvoir sur lui et elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle n'avait même pas bougé un muscle, toujours penchée contre lui, le visage sur sa poitrine et ses fines mains dans son dos.

" Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée au lit ?"

" Mmmmm."

" C'est la seule réponse que tu vas me donner ?"

" Mmmmm." En posant ses lèvres sur sa tête en un baiser, il marcha à reculons jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous les deux sous le jet d'eau. Elle sursauta timidement au contact de l'eau puis ses muscles se relâchèrent sous l'effet bienfaisant de l'eau. Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et il se demanda ce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Elle dormait si bien lorsqu'il était parti.

Quand elle tourna son visage vers lui, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester blottie ainsi contre lui - il ne voulait pas utiliser le mot collant parce qu'il n'avait jamais associer ce mot à Lisbon. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il devait le qualifier mais ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée et c'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait quitté le lit.

" Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans la douche Mme Jane." Un autre bruit tomba de ses lèvres, mais c'était plus un mécontentement, un gémissement désapprobateur qui signalait que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. -"Allez, quel est le problème ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore ?"

Il la poussa doucement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure contre lui, mais son étreinte ne se desserra toujours pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle soupira et lui répondit avec autre chose qu'un grognement.

" Stupide mauvais rêve". Les mots furent étouffés, murmurés doucement et presque noyés par le bruit de l'eau, mais il les avait entendu et s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle s'était déjà accroché à lui auparavant et c'était toujours après un cauchemar.

Oubliant de se rincer, il la tenait sous le jet et commença à la caresser de haut en bas. Il savait qu'un cauchemar pouvait être horrible et il n'allait pas la repousser alors que lui même était parfois dans le même état. Même Lisbon, une femme forte pouvait utiliser le contact humain pour oublier un mauvais rêve.

" Tu veux bien me dire ce que c'était ?"

" Le même qu'avant." Le même cauchemars qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était stressée, et cela depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant. Comment elle avait eu la sensation d'échouer à protéger ses frères contre son père. Ou comme lorsqu'il était tombé du toit et qu'elle avait rêvé qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Il pariait sur ce cauchemar là.

" Exactement le même, vraiment ?"

" Non, un peu différent" Il voulait plus de détails mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler de suite. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe à la place.

" Je..."

" Shh."

" Ter..."

" Chut, écoute pendant une seconde." Elle retira sa tête de son torse tandis qu'il gardait le silence. Visiblement elle entendait quelque chose au loin. " Quelqu'un frappe."

C'est ce son qui l'avait tirée de ses bras. Il lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir et donna un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était chaste, mais il espérait réconfortant. Il voulait en faire plus, elle était tellement magnifique avec les gouttelettes d'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau mais il savait que si elle en avait eu besoin, elle aurait fait un geste vers lui.

" Finis ta douche Patrick." Puis elle sortit, attrapant une serviette sur le lavabo et se dépêcha de se sécher. Avec un soupir, il retourna à sa douche et attrapant son shampooing. Il pensait que ces cauchemars étaient dû au stress et il comptait à travailler plus fort pour qu'elle se détende, mais pour le moment il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

**- oooo -**

Se réveiller sans le corps chaud de son époux à ses côté avait été étrange. En général, elle se réveillait toujours avec les yeux de Jane fixés sur elle. Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses quand, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle ne l'avait pas eu à ses côtés. Dès qu'elle avait compris où Jane se trouvait, elle avait sauté du lit et s'était dirigée à la salle de bain. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de douche ensemble depuis son dernier cauchemar où il l'avait entièrement déshabillée.

Tout en y réfléchissant, elle remis bien sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte . En gémissant, elle se réprimanda d'avoir ressenti le besoin de se réconforter dans ses bras surtout qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le faire sans lui. Après tout elle l'avait fait pendant des années. C'était agréable d'avoir une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter et avec tous les soucis qu'elle avait, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être auprès de lui. Pas d'une manière sexuelle mais juste émotionnellement. Etait-ce normal ? Etait-ce supposé être ainsi quand on était marié ?

Elle l'ignorait, elle n'avait jamais été mariée auparavant mais elle repoussa ses pensées. Passant la serviette dans ses cheveux encore humides, elle ouvrit la porte. La personne se trouvant face à elle n'était pas une personne à laquelle elle s'attendait.

" Tommy ?" Choquée de voir son jeune frère, Lisbonne cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre qu'elle ne voyait pas des choses sous le soleil matinal. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, suite à des discordes mais elle voulait arranger les choses. " Que fais-tu ici ?"

" Je suis venu rencontrer le mari de ma sœur." Son visage pâlit à ces mots. Elle ne l'avait pas encore appelé. En fait ça faisait partie des plans du week-end mais elle avait été devancée. Tirant sa robe trop serré, elle le fit rapidement entrer à l'intérieur.

" Comment as-tu ..."

" Alors, c'est vrai ?" Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle hocha la tête et laissa glisser son regard sur le cadre photo derrière son frère. " Je ne mérite même pas de savoir que ma sœur s'est mariée ? Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais ..."

" Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Tommy. Je n'ai rien dit à personne."

" Tu l'as dis à Jon apparemment. Il m'a appelé et de fil en aiguille le nom de Patrick Jane a été prononcé. Tu peux m'expliquer ?"

" Pas vraiment, et je n'ai rien dit à Jon. Bon je lui ai dit mais seulement parce qu'il m'a demandé de faire du babysitting pour Jojo". Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir lui parler mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec Jon. Elle avait le sentiment que cette fois, les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien.

" J'ai fait des recherches sur lui". Juste à voir le visage de Tommy, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'approuvait pas. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour commencer la journée, elle était fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur et devait aller travailler dans une heure et demie. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas des conneries de protections fraternels. Elle était l'aînée et une femme cultivée pour l'amour de Dieu.

" Très bien, nous n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous et du jour au lendemain, il m'a proposé de l'épouser. Et j'ai dis oui. Trois jours plus tard, je me suis mariée avec lui. Là, tu es satisfait ?"

" As-tu perdu la tête ?"

"Je suis sûre qu'elle est à sa place". Se frottant les tempes avec l'espoir de soulager un peu la pression, Lisbon étouffa un bâillement et résista à l'envie de retourner dans son lit. " Je dois bientôt aller au travail. Tommy, je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour cette discussion. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te le dire et j'avais prévu de t'appeler ce week-end.

" Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ?"

" Près de deux mois, comme je l'ai dit nous n'avons eu aucun rendez-vous et tout ça commence tout juste à prendre un sens. Tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin juste pour savoir si je suis oui ou non mariée ?" Suite au regard penaud que lui lança son frère, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa venue. Avec un soupir, elle s'avança et le pris dans ses bras. " Tu m'as manqué."

Il la serra contre lui et sourit quand elle s'éloigna. Lisbon pouvait voir qu'il n'approuvait toujours pas, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour elle. Elle aimait Patrick Jane et il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse dire ou faire pour la convaincre de divorcer de cet homme. Elle le connaissait, savait tout de son passé et pourtant elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Tirant maladroitement sur sa robe, elle regarda ce frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il semblait différent. Avec un soupir, elle laissa tomber son regard et fit passer son pouce sur son annulaire nu. Son alliance était encore dans la salle de bain, elle l'avait oubliée et se sentait bizarre sans elle. Le silence qui s'était installé était légèrement inconfortable mais il était son frère et ça devait juste être un petit peu plus facile.

" Alors, je peux le rencontrer ..."

" Hey Teresa, as-tu vu mon après ras ... Oh euh, bonjour." Elle se retourna pour voir Jane stopper sur les deux dernières marches de l'escalier. Lisbon ferma les yeux un instant et aurait aimé que son mal de tête s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à cela pour le moment.

La seule raison pour laquelle il était descendu était qu'il était venu demander si elle savait où se trouvait son après rasage. Elle n'aimait pas cette chose et l'avait planquée dans la salle de bain. Et pour le moment, elle regrettait de le lui avoir pris. Si elle l'avait simplement laissé sur le comptoir du lavabo, Jane ne serait pas descendu et elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette position inconfortable.

" Finissons en avec ça ..." Lisbon savait qu'elle était grincheuse mais elle s'en fichait. Simultanément les deux hommes ont prononcés les mêmes mots, chose qui l'exaspéra.

" Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur." Des mots qu'elle s'attendait à entendre mais pas prononcés simultanément par son mari et son frère.

" C'est juste bizarre. Patrick voici Tommy, Tommy voici Patrick." Les présentant en un geste, elle supposait qu'ils avaient compris le message. La situation n'était pas aussi confortable qu'avec Jon, plus hésitante, et quand Jane tendit la main vers son beau-frère, Tommy saisit de l'opportunité pour l'étudier.

" Alors, qu'est ce qui vous a fait demander ma sœur en mariage ?"

" Tommy !"

" Non, ça va Teresa." Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à sa place mais ce n'était pas une raison pour Tommy de se comporter de manière aussi grossière. "Etre amoureux d'elle me semblait être une bonne raison."

Cette déclaration lui fit plaisir. Il semblait nonchalant à ce sujet, haussant les épaules et elle savait que son frère ne voudrait pas lâcher aussi facilement. Même si c'était la vérité, il n'allait le croire parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Jane - pas comme elle. Tout comme elle le soupçonnait, il y avait un doute persistant dans ses yeux alors qu'ils les regardaient à tour de rôle.

" Tu arrives au mauvais moment Tommy. Je dois finir ma douche et nous devons aller travailler. As-tu fini avec tes questions ?" En dépit de son attitude, elle n'était pas en colère contre son frère, juste un peu contrarié. Elle voulait retourner dans son lit et ne plus en sortir pendant les deux prochains jours mais elle avait un travail qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les épaules tendues, elle était prête pour une confrontation mais quand Jane posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et lui lança un regard pour qu'elle se calme, elle se détendit un peu. Jane savait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère. Elle était fatiguée, inquiète à l'idée d'être enceinte et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être en colère.

" Je suis désolée Tommy. Je suis juste... De mauvaise humeur."

" Ça va, vous avez du boulot." Ça lui fit mal au cœur de penser aux peu de fois où elle voyait ses frères. Le peu de contact qu'ils avaient entre eux. Elle voulait changer ça mais ne savait pas comment. Elle était la grande sœur et pourtant elle n'était pas certaine de quoi faire pour réunir sa famille.

Une chose était certaine, elle allait commencer par les appeler plus souvent. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses frères, elle pourrait mourir pour les protéger et elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'ignoraient. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Tommy s'en aller sans lui montrer un geste d'affection. Dès qu'il leur eut dit au revoir, elle l'attira à elle pour un câlin. Ce n'était pas important qu'il n'approuve son mariage avec Patrick Jane ou qu'il ait débarqué de nulle part juste pour la questionner. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que certaines choses de leur passé les hantent, c'était le passé et elle était prête à le laisser derrière eux.

Elle chuchota quelques chose à son oreille et lui promit de l'appeler tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Elle avait vraiment prévu de le contacter ce week-end. Elle n'allait pas garder son mariage indéfiniment secret, elle n'avait pas été prête à entendre sa désapprobation. Même si elle était l'aînée, elle accordait de l'importance à ce que pensait ses jeunes frères. Il était le premier à être déçu par son choix. Ça l'ennuyait, laissant une sensation inconfortable dans sa poitrine. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, elle sut que les choses ne seraient pas évidentes avant un certain temps.

Super, juste ce qu'il fallait pour sa migraine. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit.

" Il ne m'aime pas."

" Tu crois ?" Ce n'était pas les mots utilisés mais le ton employé qui était moqueur.

" Et bien Jon m'apprécie, lui."

" Peut-on tout simplement ne pas parler de mes frères ?"

" Peut être que tu devrais téléphoner pour dire que tu es malade. Tu n'as pas l'air bien et même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es de mauvaise humeur." A dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était comme si sa tête tournait comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu monter les escaliers. Jane l'attrapa et la blotti entre ses bras mais elle le repoussa en murmurant qu'elle allait bien. C'était le cas, elle avait juste besoin d'une douche et de dormir encore un peu. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir.

Peut être que rester éveillée pendant deux jours n'avaient pas été finalement une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas voulu dormir, trop inquiète pour essayer mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à ce stade. Avec sa carrière elle ne pouvait pas avoir le nombre d'heures de sommeil recommandées, de toute façon si elle avait été privée de sommeil et avait passé deux nuits blanches ce n'était pas la faute à son travail. Jane était une forte tête malgré tout, la forçant toujours à aller au lit et autre. Se plaignant lorsqu'elle refusait jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne toute autre technique et la force à venir sur lui.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était fatiguée, c'était sa façon de gérer les choses, mais il s'était inquiété et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui quand il avait des insomnies, elle supposait donc qu'il était en droit d'en faire de même. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle s'écroulerait en début de nuit.

L'appartement était trop lumineux, si bien que son mal de tête ne pouvait que s'aggraver. Elle pensait que peut être en fermant les yeux quelques secondes cela suffirait, mais à peine après avoir monter deux marches, elle les rouvrit et dû se rattraper au mur. Elle se demandait pourquoi son escalier semblait s'être dédoublé.

Le vertige passé, elle se força à de nouveau essayer mais Jane se précipita à ses côtés. Les hommes. Pourquoi voulaient-ils toujours aider alors qu'en réalité ils devaient juste passer leur chemin.

" Tu n'iras pas travailler."

" Je ne crois pas. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'une douche et de quelque chose pour ce fichu mal de tête." Elle était de mauvaise humeur et il en rajoutait. Elle irait parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait et qu'elle était la patronne. D'ailleurs, elle savait que si elle restait à la maison toute la journée, elle penserait à ce cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé et elle ne voulait pas.

" Teresa ..."

" Pas de Teresa avec moi, je suis une femme adulte et si je dis que je vais travailler alors je vais travailler. Je ne suis ni malade, ni mourante." Il la suivi comme un chiot perdu jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive finalement dans la salle de bain. Elle espérait qu'il restait de l'eau chaude.

" Tu es épuisée et stressée. C'était tout aussi mauvais que d'être malade, et ça peut y conduire." Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Elle n'avait pas été en colère contre lui, ne l'était pas encore, mais elle était frustrée et confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester si calme. Elle ne savait pas comment il ne pouvait pas réagir au fait qu'elle était peut être enceinte ou que son frère était déçu. Elle était tellement fatiguée d'être la seule personne qui semblait s'inquiéter.

" Comment je ne pourrais pas l'être ? Comment peux-tu rester là, aussi calme, quand nos vies pourraient être chamboulées par la venue d'un enfant ?"

" Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête assez clair pour essayer de comprendre." Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes lorsqu'elles touchèrent la peau de son cou pour des caresses - Ses pouces glissaient le long de sa mâchoire. Elle était en colère contre elle-même de céder si rapidement à son regard, à ses yeux qui la rendaient incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi réceptive mais elle n'en était pas capable.

" J'ai peur. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas prêts à quelque chose d'aussi important mais je sais aussi que si bébé il y a, alors nous y arriverons. Je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi à ce sujet et je pense avoir été clair."

" Je ne sais, parfois je sais ce que tu ressens et parfois pas.

" Eh bien je serais là pour toi." Lisbon ferma les yeux, rassurée de na pas être la seule à être inquiète. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être la seule à penser les conséquences que leurs actes pouvaient avoir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda rassembler leurs effets personnels pour la journée. Progression lente, elle laissa ses mains rester sur le tissu de sa veste alors qu'il continuait à chercher sur son visage la chose qu'elle allait dire.

" Je ne veux pas que tu sois un "mari soutien" pour le moment Patrick. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour moi, mais ici avec moi. Tu comprends ?"

" Oui, je comprends". Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'elle n'est pas l'impression d'être seule si leur monde s'écroulait. Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde et elle savait qu'il avait raison, ils pourraient gérer. Elle ne voulait pas dire que ça n'arriverait jamais ou qu'elle détesterait leur enfant si il venait à naître. " Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche le temps que je prépare quelque chose à manger - Je vais me prendre un comprimé pour mes maux de tête."

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre son front et elle approuva.

" Je vais quand même travailler." Lisbon pouvait déjà dire que ça allait être juste un de ces mauvais jours.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Pour le moment j'ai encore 4 chapitres d'avances, mais je ne posterais pas trop vite car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer mes traductions. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.<strong>

**J'attends vos avis.**

_Sweety 28/01/13_


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut a tous.**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic depuis pas mal de temps et je m'en excuse.**

**Je n'ai pas non plus traduit sur cette fic depuis longtemps, je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre.**

**Encore merci a tous pour votre patience et vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Jane. Lisbon pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il était têtu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand-chose étant donné qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un livre ouvert avec ce qu'elle ressentait et maintenant elle savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle niait délibérément qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Soudain, elle se dit que s'ouvrir un peu plus pourrait être une bonne chose au lieu de se chercher la bagarre au point de la mettre tant en colère qu'elle ne se souciait pas de comment il réagirait. Elle avait toujours peur de ce qu'il dirait si elle venait et lui disait ce qui la tracassait, ce qu'elle ressentait et maintenant elle se demandait si c'était ce qui l'ennuyait. Peut-être avait-il peur.<p>

Elle ne pouvait pas le confronter maintenant, ils étaient au travail et elle s'était promit de ne pas laisser sa vie personnel empiéter sur sa vie professionnelle. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvenait à compartimenter les choses jusqu'à présent et elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle l'avait déjà questionné sur son étrange comportement avant même qu'ils prennent leur douche tôt ce matin et il l'avait simplement embrassé tendrement en lui disait de ne pas se faire de soucie. Ouais, parce que c'était possible. Il savait qu'elle était une femme à se faire du soucie alors pourquoi il cherchait à la rassurer avec une telle phrase était incompréhensible pour elle. Ça ne marchait jamais, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de stresser juste parce qu'il le lui disait. Elle était probablement plus stressée ces deux derniers mois que durant les deux années précédentes.

Deux mois et dix jours et elle avait toujours la bague à son doigts, bien que la plupart du temps elle la range dans sa poche lorsqu'elle travaillait et priait pour ne pas la perdre. Vraiment peu de gens savait pour son mariage, seulement l'équipe. Hightower savait qu'elle était mariée à présent mais Lisbon n'avait pas dit qui était l'homme, ni en avait l'intention. Et pour tous les autres -incluant les grandes pompes- personne ne savait. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement honte, juste privée et ne pensait pas que ce soit les affaires de qui que ce soit. Bien entendu s'ils lisaient son dossier ils verraient que son statu avait changé mais encore comme elle avait gardé son nom, seulement trois personnes savaient qui était l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Si les choses continuaient ainsi alors elle savait qu'il ne serait pas difficile de conserver le secret, sauf si Jane avait d'autres plans.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui le tracassait, le fait que -à moins d'être derrière les portes closes de son bureau- ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Le stupide commentaire sur ses sous-vêtements qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt avait été dangereux et tout à fait irresponsable mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de l'homme. C'était quelque chose qu'il faudrait qu'ils travaillent. Elle ne lui avait pas dit alors que son patron savait qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, elle ne savait pas que 'le chanceux' était Jane. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas le plus heureux mais lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait gérer le coté travail à sa façon, il avait dit oui et il devait certainement savoir que la raison pour laquelle elle voulait le faire seule était qu'ainsi elle n'aurait pas à mentionner son nom. Ou peut-être que non. Pourquoi tout à coup ce sentait-elle coupable?

Elle était en train de laisser sa vie personnelle empiéter en se laissant penser à tout ça au point qu'elle n'était même pas capable de se concentrer sur l'écran d'ordinateur qu'elle fixait. Les mots continuaient de se mélanger ensemble et tout ce dont elle pouvait penser était que Jane n'avait pas encore passé la tête dans son bureau. Ça et bien entendu le fait qu'elle devait absolument prendre un test de grossesse. Cela l'irritait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans leur mariage, quelque chose venait tout mettre en l'air. Elle était bien plus irritable maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait du retard, bien que cela puisse être dû au stress. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, son cerveau l'en empêchait. Elle était bien plus étourdie dernièrement qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle semblait être en mesure de faire toute seule. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'en parler à Jane ou à quelqu'un. Vraiment, il était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Agacée envers elle-même, elle laissa échapper un grognement et commença à réciter les faits de l'affaires en cours afin de se clarifier l'esprit de tout sauf le travail. Victime: Jacob Coolidge, dix neuf ans, poignardé. L'affaire leur était revenue à cause de leurs compétences mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Elle savait que Jane n'était pas vraiment lui-même lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement mais lorsqu'elle constata son bon comportement face à la famille de la victime, elle en vint à la conclusion que quoi que soit ce qui le dérangé, c'était sérieux. C'est là que son esprit dériva de nouveau. L'affaire, l'affaire, elle avait besoin de s'occuper d l'affaire. Ils avaient interrogé la famille, obtenus quelques noms avec qui le garçon c'était accroché et elle avait Cho et Jane qui s'en occupaient. Elle avait besoin d'une petite pause loin de son mari.

" J'abandonne." Il y avait bien trop de chose dans sa tête. Sans même réfléchir, elle quitta son bureau et se rendit dans l'open space. Une part d'elle s'était toujours demandé quelque chose et elle était sur le point d'avoir sa réponse.

Ignorant les regards de Rigsby et Van Pelt, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir dramatique. Ses collègues se regardèrent et se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle s'étendait et posa sa tête contre le bras du divan. Elle s'était toujours demandé si ce canapé avait des capacités pour aider à réfléchir ou si les choses comme ça marchaient uniquement sur Jane. Elle ne s'occupa pas de ses agents, fixant juste le plafond et laissa ses pensées dévier. Peut-être qu'ils étaient censés dispersé dans des sujets indépendants. C'était peut-être le secret de Jane -pas qu'elle veuille être comme lui.

" Hum, cette tache ressemble un peu à Elvis." Lisbon ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait dit les mots à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Rigsby ricaner. C'était peut-être un peu étrange -Okay très étrange- pour elle d'être allongée sur ce canapé dans l'open space mais elle avait juste envie de savoir si elle pourrait mieux réfléchir dans un autre décor et peut-être qu'une petite part d'elle espérait qu'en se couchant sur le canapé de Jane ça l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui le tracassait. Bien entendu ça n'avait pas de sens mais elle était prête à essayer.

" Hum, patron?" La voix de Van Pelt avait prit cette petite pointe effrayée qu'elle semblait avoir lorsqu'elle voulait demander quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas être appropriée. Tournant la tête pour regarder vers la jeune agent, Lisbon ne prit pas la peine de bouger.

" Hm?"

" Vous allez bien?"

" J'vais bien. Est-ce que Jane était… étrange aujourd'hui?" Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir noté son comportement et aussi bête que cela soit, elle voulait avoir quelques idées de pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement.

" Jane est toujours bizarre." Avec un sourire, Lisbon ne put qu'être d'accord. L'homme l'était définitivement. " Mais il se comporte mieux que d'habitude."

" C'est de ça que je parle. A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre vous, un truc ou n'importe quoi sur ce qui le tracasse?"

" Non, pas à moi." Mince, impasse. Il avait espéré un petit indice. Se tournant pour fixer de nouveau le plafond, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

" Rigsby?"

" Moi non plus." Murmurant un 'merci', elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à dire des choses ou faire des choses qui les laissaient tendu l'un envers l'autre mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Elle avait été un peu stressé dernièrement mais c'était toujours sentit mieux avec lui dans le coin et s'ouvrait même un peu plus donc elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être ça. Il lui avait même dit qu'il était un peu inquiet. Vraiment, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait le tracasser. N'était-elle pas supposée être celle avec des doutes dans ce mariage? Si c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle gardait pour elle ses insécurités et s'en cachait, alors elle était désolée de lui avoir infligé ça.

Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence, et elle s'endormit presque avant que la timide voix de Van Pelt se fasse entendre de nouveau avec une question qui serra le cœur de Lisbon.

" Ne vous le dirait-il pas si quelque chose n'allait pas? Je veux dire vous êtes marié…"

" C'est Jane, Grace." Personne ne dit plus rien après ça, probablement parce qu'elle avait parlé de façon plus douce et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec la rousse et elle avait même utilisé son prénom, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. Lisbon n'allait certainement pas dire quoi que ce soit de plus sur sa vie familiale compliquée mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle se sentit mieux pour avoir dit ça tout haut à quelqu'un d'autre que son mari.

Elle devrait essayer plus souvent, après tout Van Pelt lui rappelait elle-même à ses débuts. Malgré tout, elle se sentit un peu bizarre de savoir que Rigsby avait aussi entendu. Elle avait techniquement brisé sa règle de ne pas parler de sa vie personnelle, elle le savait et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait prit le risque que quelqu'un passe et entende la conversation. Elle avait voulu étrangler Jane pour à peu près la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt et la voilà, brisant sa propre règle. Techniquement, elle pouvait blâmer Van Pelt pour l'avoir commencé.

Peut-être que son idée de tester le canapé n'avait pas été bonne. Elle avait techniquement un canapé dans son bureau mais elle avait pensé que peut-être elle se sentirait plus proche de Jane en se trouvant sur celui qu'il aimait tant. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres juste au moment où l'homme en question et Cho arrivèrent. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur elle, ses boucles un peu plus ébouriffées qu'auparavant qu'il parte et ses yeux semblaient plus fatigués. Aucun des deux n'avaient beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps avec tous leurs soucis.

" Et bien bonjour. Tu kidnappe mon canapé?"

" Non." Lisbon ne perdit pas de temps, s'assit rapidement et planta les pieds au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa journée ici et il était hors de question qu'elle partage le canapé avec lui. Elle avait fini par oublier où ils étaient, était tombé dans une routine confortable et n'importe qui les regardant pourrait se douter de leur relation. " Je me demandais juste si le génie se trouvait dans les coussins."

" Douterais-tu de mes capacités? Et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu viens juste de m'appeler un génie."

" Ça dépend, tu as quelque chose pour moi?"

" Euh, pas vraiment." Avec un hochement de tête elle se leva du confortable canapé et le regarda prendre sa place. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient au travail, elle ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il n'était pas lui-même. " Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas Lisbon, je suis certain que je vais trouver. J'ai juste besoin d'une petite sieste."

" Et bien viens me voir lorsque tu auras fini de ne rien faire et vous, Jane n'est pas un génie." Laissant quelques petites choses à vérifier à son équipe, Lisbon se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une tasse de café lui ferait du bien et elle commençait à avoir un peu faim. Une part d'elle avait espérait que peut-être Jane lui aurait apporté quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un repas.

Elle confronterait Jane plus tard à la maison lorsqu'il n'y aurait qu'eux mais pour le moment, elle serait silencieuse sur ses inquiétudes à son sujet et sur le fait qu'elle pourrait porter son enfant. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir et elle n'allait certainement pas en parler. Le vide de la cuisine la rassura pour penser. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais elle imagina que ses pensées ne pourraient pas être devinées s'il n'y avait personne. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas ressentit ça lorsqu'elle était allée s'installer sur le canapé, mais elle avait le droit de changer d'avis de temps en temps.

Bricolant un moment, elle mit un peu plus de vingt minutes à se faire une tasse de café et à trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Malheureusement, ses recherches furent infructueuses et elle abandonna. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer toute la journée à déambuler, elle attrapa sa boisson et retourna dans son antre. Elle pouvait se sentir surveillée et se mit immédiatement en alerte.

Elle remarqua que les regards venaient de son équipe et se demanda pourquoi ils la fixaient. Jane ne le faisait pas mais elle se douta qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir découvert le secret qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à leur cacher -comme le fait qu'elle n'était jamais sortit avec l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Peut-être qu'elle était juste parano.

" Oh, Lisbon!" Elle était presque à l'abri dans son bureau, elle pouvait toujours faire confiance à Jane pour tout faire rater même avec les yeux clos. Parfois, elle avait vraiment envie de bruler son canapé.

" Quoi?"

" Nous n'avons plus de lait. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller au magasin ce soir?" Secouant la tête, elle se retourna de son lieu de tranquillité. Elle devrait apprendre à juste continuer de marcher. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire sur l'affaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle qu'elle se souvint qu'il en avait un litre plein au frigo. Elle l'utilisait avec ses céréales. Génial, cela s'ajoutait à la liste des raisons pour elle de s'inquiéter. Jane. Bébé. Jane. Pourquoi le monde la détestait-il autant? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que son Karma joue avec elle comme ça? Jane, nourriture, lait - elle était tourmentée par le lait. S'il voulait aller au magasin il n'avait pas besoin de mentir sur sa raison pour y aller. Il agissait bizarrement et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Prenant une gorgée de café, elle s'installa à son bureau et fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ils avaient besoin de résoudre cette affaire, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son mari et elle avait besoin de savoir si elle était enceinte ou non. Ça faisait beaucoup, mais ça devait être fait et vite. Surtout le dernier point, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Ça la rendait folle.

Jane continua d'agir étrangement pour le reste de la journée, choisissant de rester sur son canapé. Il ne l'embêta pas ou n'alla pas la voir pour une de leurs petites discussions dans l'après-midi comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pas de dispute, rien. Le plus proche d'une boutade fut seulement lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé sur son canapé. Après ça, il fut silencieux et presque inexistant. C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là - comme si son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Toute la journée, il fut comme ça. Tout le monde le remarqua.

Avec du mal pour trouver des pistes, c'était un peu difficile de ne pas voir que Jane n'était pas lui-même. A la fin de la journée, Lisbon en avait assez. Elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait l'air -elle ne voulait pas dire triste- mais tourmenté par quelque chose. Elle commencerait certainement à être plus ouverte avec lui après ça. Sachant comment c'était d'être dans le flou et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait ne faisait qu'augmenter ses insécurités.

Ce fut des heures après -l'horloge montrait que c'était définitivement le soir- que Lisbon quitta son bureau. Il était temps de partir. L'affaire était au point mort jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose et il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire de plus aujourd'hui. Elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer et rester plus longtemps -bien trop fatiguée. C'était au point de presque trébucher lorsqu'elle verrouilla son bureau pour la nuit. Bien que cela pouvait être parce qu'elle était distraite. Elle trouva l'homme qu'elle cherchait sur son canapé. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et avec un sourire, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

" Prêt à y aller?" La question en elle-même était inutile, elle savait qu'il l'était et là encore il sembla que ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle trouva à dire. Avec un hochement de tête, il se leva et plaça une main dans le bas de son dos pour la diriger vers l'ascenseur. Leur marche fut silencieuse, l'attente aussi et le trajet vers le parking encore.

" Teresa…" Ce fut le murmure qui la fit frissonner aussitôt qu'ils furent dans sa mustang. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse conduire son bébé donc elle se trouvait pas derrière le volant et lui était le passager partant à la recherche de sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse démarrer. " Je, euh… Je sais que tu…"

" Que je quoi?"

" Que tes amis mensuels sont en retard." Ses joues virèrent au rose à sa phrase soigneusement dite. Elle avait été assez inquiète à ce sujet mais elle savait qu'il l'avait noté.

" Je sais."

" Ne pense-tu pas qu'il est temps de faire le test?" Pour dire la vérité, elle y avait pensé mais l'avait repoussé. Terrifiée par les résultats. Bien entendu, elle pensait que ça venait mais elle était non seulement en retard, mais dix jours en retard.

" C'est-ce que tu voulais dire par s'arrêter pour acheter du lait?" A son hochement de tête, elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et laissa ses doigts s'emmêler aux siens. " Okay. C'est-ce qui t'inquiétait toute la journée?"

" Pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais bien demain matin."

" Patrick, je sais que je ne peux pas dire grand chose parce que je ne te dis rien sauf lorsque tu me force mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dise ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui." Elle n'avait pas voulu avoir ce genre de conversation dans sa voiture sur le parking du CBI mais elle le fit quand même. " S'il te plait?"

" Je vais bien. Je te le promets, juste un peu débordé." Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander encore mais il capta son regard et lui offrit un petit sourire. " Honnêtement, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé jusqu'à maintenant que tu pourrais…"

Le mot 'enceinte' ne passa pas ses lèvres, il se contenta d'indiquer son ventre ce qui la fit retenir un sourire. Toujours, les gens indiquaient toujours le ventre et encore ce n'était même pas proche de là où se trouvait le bébé aussi tôt. Le sérieux du moment s'attarda un peu en dépit de ses pensées et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle voulait ou non en parler ou si elle voulait juste aller acheter le test pour qu'il se taise.

Le sentiment d'être laissé pour compte, ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il refusait de s'ouvrir à elle revint avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas exister. Cela lui apporta presque des larmes et elle savait qu'elle devait y faire face. Il ne servait à rien de se cacher lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux effrayés par la même chose. Il lui avait dit que ça lui faisait aussi peur qu'a elle mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment crut. Il était Jane -elle utilisait cette excuse pour beaucoup de choses. Lorsqu'elle le vit baisser la tête, elle réalisa qu'il avait vraiment les mêmes peurs. Enfin, presque toutes, sa plus grande peur n'avait pas encore était dite et elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas celle la.

" Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter à la pharmacie." C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait offrir. Elle ne savait pas de quelle autre façon le consoler, il était généralement celui qui la rassurait dans ce genre de situation.

" Tout va bien se passer, Teresa." Un rire fatigué passa ses lèvres, malgré ses sentiments il essayait encore de la faire se sentir mieux. Un étrange, étrange, et aimable homme.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre.<strong>

**J'espère pouvoir poster plus vite la prochaine fois, mais encore, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 31/03/13_


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut a tous. Désolée de cette longue attente, mais voici enfin la suite. Merci encore pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait noir, le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition et pourtant Lisbon était assise sur le rebord du lit malgré l'horloge qui indiquait seulement cinq heures du matin. Dormir avait été quasi impossible sachant qu'il y avait sur le lavabo de la salle de bain un test de grossesse. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, son cœur battait de façon anarchique à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un bébé qui grandissait en elle ou non. Juste quelques minutes en plus et elle trouverait la force nécessaire pour aller faire ce test. Tout au long de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait voulu échouer à un test mais cette fois-ci elle espérait que le résultat serait négatif. Elle voulait des enfants mais pas pour le moment et elle irait bien si cela n'arrivait jamais. Juste parce qu'elle en voulait ne signifiait pas qu'elle en aurait un jour.<p>

Après une profonde inspiration, elle sortit du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant. Elle avait eu envie de le faire dès que possible après avoir acheter le test de grossesse mais la notice stipulait qu'il était préférable d'attendre le petit matin. Elle estimait que cinq heures était le petit matin. Il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de réveiller Jane, qu'il aurait voulu être présent, mais elle l'ignora. Elle voulait le faire seule - c'était moins gênant- et elle l'avait été assez la veille lorsqu'ils étaient aller acheter le test à la pharmacie.

Tout le monde avait un enfant avec eux, les autres clients du magasins avait soit un bébé, soit un enfant et Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une blague cruelle. Elle n'avait pas été aidé lorsque son mari avait insisté pour venir et que la vielle dame à la caisse avait commenté qu'ils feraient de magnifiques enfants - Elle leur avait même souhaité le meilleur et espérait que ce serait une petite fille. Inutile de dire que "embarrasser" était le mot adéquat pour décrire Lisbon lorsqu'elle était retournée à son véhicule.

La lumière allumée, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et savoura la sensation de fraîcheur du carrelage sur ses pieds nus. Pendant quelques secondes, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire après avoir fermer la porte était de regarder la boite. Ses mains ne voulaient pas l'ouvrir, ses yeux se contentaient de la fixer. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait mieux que beaucoup de femmes qui s'étaient retrouvées enceintes. Elle avait un mari, un travail qui payait suffisant pour subvenir aux dépenses qu'engendraient un enfant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait. Ses craintes étaient plus profondes, plus sombres. Il y avait plusieurs facteurs qui rentraient en compte dans le fait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour mettre un bébé au monde mais elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été terrifiée par une chose très personnelle qui lui faisait se demander si elle était prête à avoir un enfant.

Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Ses mains tremblaient en même temps qu'elle sortit le test de la boite, elle avait choisi un test numérique par commodité. Elle aimait l'idée d'être en mesure de lire les mots "enceinte" ou "pas enceinte" au lieu de l'unique ou double ligne. Elle était rassurée de lire les instructions tout en redoutant les prochaines minutes.

Avec un gémissement, elle renonça à ne pas le faire et suivi toutes les instructions de la notice. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle ferait pipi sur un de ces bâtonnets, mais la vie avait un sens de l'humour tordu. Le résultat serait affiché d'ici trois minutes mais après quelques secondes elle se retrouvait assise sur le bord de la baignoire, le test étant posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Angoissée, elle se rongea les ongles comme lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Trois minutes, elle pouvait le faire.

Vingt huit secondes plus tard, elle faisait les cent pas et marmonnait à propos de "si" il y avait un bébé. Elle aurait besoin de faire plus attention dans son travail et devrait également commencer à manger plus sainement, prendre des vitamines et tout un tas d'autres choses. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que le petit soit en bonne santé. Juste quelques secondes plus tard, un léger coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

"Teresa, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, tu peux entrer." La porte s'ouvrit et elle était déjà de retour sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester immobile. Les premières choses qu'elle remarqua furent les boucles blondes indisciplinées et les yeux fatigués de Jane lorsqu'il passa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Si ils avaient un bébé, elle espérait qu'il ou elle aurait les mêmes boucles que son père.

Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle pouvait le faire seule, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là avant de connaître le résultat mais elle n'en était plus aussi sûre à présent. Elle l'avait invité car elle voulait une personne pour la garder saine d'esprit pendant cette attente. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à qu'il soit là. "J'ai fait le test. Il faut attendre à présent."

Sa voix tremblait, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsque Jane entra dans la pièce. Il hocha la tête, prononcer le moindre mot étant inutile, et s'installa à ses côtés. La chaleur de son corps fut la bienvenue, son tee-shirt ne la réchauffant pas. Penchée sur lui, Lisbon fit de son mieux pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

" Combien de temps on doit attendre?"

"Plus qu'une minute." Il y avait de la nervosité dans son ton et une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage."Patrick, si je suis... Enceinte, j'aimerai notre bébé. Je sais que je n'étais pas vraiment ouverte à la discussion sur le sujet enfant et j'ai besoin que tu le saches".

Quelques larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front. Avec un reniflement elle lui offrit un sourire et se prépara. Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'était pas afin d'avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à l'idée d'avoir un enfant ensemble mais elle s'attendait à lire le mot "enceinte". Elle se préparait à lire ce mot qui changerait leur vie.

"Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet." Un silence confortable résonnait dans la pièce. Lisbon se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé. Il lui fallut quelques profondes respirations avant de se diriger vers le comptoir et encore un peu avant qu'elle trouve le courage de regarder.

Les doigts tremblants, elle prit le bâtonnet. Ses yeux lisaient, relisaient le mot inscrit. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, sa lèvre frémissante, Jane la rejoignit immédiatement et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Elle ne pouvait pas former de mots pour lui dire le résultat donc elle lui montra et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Pas enceinte. L'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie, l'émotion et son épuisement ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses - d'où les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle était soulagée, pourtant il y avait un autre sentiment qui s'insinuait en elle et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre laquelle: la déception. Elle ignorait d'où ça venait et elle la repoussa au plus profond de son esprit.

Jane la serra, l'enveloppa de ses bras et la tira contre lui. Elle accepta et se blottit plus contre lui, aimant être tenu dans ses bras. Tenant encore le test dans sa main, elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder - lui montrer qu'elle souriait et dès qu'elle le fit elle se senti coincée. Ses yeux la prirent en otage, doux et affamés, obscurcis par sa faim. Un regard et elle sentit son corps réagir, envoyant une décharge dans son corps. Il porta ses mains sur son visage et lui murmura un "Je t'aime".

"Retournons au lit, Patrick." Son insinuation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, elle put le voir par la contraction faible dans sa mâchoire. Avec le risque bébé pesant sur eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été le couple le plus intime - la plupart du temps - et elle avait envie de lui, le besoin de lui coulant dans ses veines. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait quelque chose de sexuel -enfin a part ce matin où elle l'avait réveillé pour lui donner du plaisir et qu'il avait retourné la situation.

Son regard se posa sur sa bouche, il ne disait rien mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle voulait céder à son envie de l'embrasser mais elle ressentait toujours cette nervosité à l'idée de faire le premier pas. Elle avait raison, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses lèvres épousèrent les siennes. Elle l'avait tenu éloigné ces derniers jours, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur mais elle lui résistait. Absorbée par ce baiser, elle laissa tomber le test de grossesse et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient environ une heure avant que le réveil ne brise leur moment et Lisbon voulait être nue entre ses bras.

Un grondement sourd retentit dans sa poitrine en poussant ses hanches contre les siennes, un besoin de prendre le contrôle et d'accélérer un peu les choses, comme ce baiser. Elle ne voulait pas de la lenteur, elle avait juste envie de lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ça n'allait pas la faire stopper, le soulagement et la déception se mélangeant agréablement avec l'amour et la luxure. Un puissant cocktail qui lui donnait de l'audace. Elle détestait être toujours nerveuse envers lui mais c'était également excitant, tester ses réactions et se délecter de ce gémissement. Peut être que ce n'était pas un moment approprié pour se jeter sur lui de cette façon mais elle en avait besoin.

Il était difficile de se détacher de lui compte tenu des mains la tenant fermement contre son dos et sa hanche, mais elle réussit. Avec un petit sourire, elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et elle savait qu'il la suivrait. Elle ne fut pas déçue, il lui prit la main avant qu'elle atteigne le lit et captura ses lèvres pour une courte et douce caresse.

"Teresa, penses-tu vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour..."

"J'ai besoin de toi." L'urgence dans son ton les surpris tous les deux. Elle semblait désespérée et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas sûre de grand chose excepté qu'elle le voulait et la tension sexuelle entre eux était de nouveau devenue gênante. Elle ne pouvait reprendre ces mots, ils avaient été prononcés subitement et elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter un "s'il te plait" à la fin. Pendant un bref moment elle baissa la tête mais avant le moindre embarras, elle songeait qu'il ne devait pas être tabou de dire une telle chose. Même après deux mois, elle devait parfois se rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir gênée à son envie de lui, à son envie de le toucher.

Après avoir essuyer les dernières larmes de son visage, elle retira sa chemise et enleva ses sous-vêtements. Debout devant lui, nue du moindre vêtement, elle le regarda se débarrasser également du moindre tissu qui pouvait recouvrir sa peau. Ils ne disposaient pas d'assez de temps pour se taquiner, pour enlever délicatement leurs vêtements dans des gestes lents. Elle ne s'en souciait pas et il était facile de voir que lui aussi.

Ce qu'elle sentit ensuite fut ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, alternant sucements et mordillements jusqu'au bas de son cou. Les yeux fermés, un petit halètement d'approbation s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ses mains se posèrent dans son dos et commencèrent une douce caresses le longs de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas difficile de se laisser aller entre ses mains. Son toucher était doux et ferme lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le lit. La chaleur dans son corps s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts glisser le long de sa hanche pour atteindre l'endroit où elle avait le plus envie de lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps - elle avait envie de le ressentir en elle. Elle voulait juste que le sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti dans sa poitrine disparaisse. Elle était supposée être heureuse.

A cheval sur ses hanches, elle oublia toutes ses stupides insécurités qu'elle avait dans la chambre à coucher et pris le contrôle. Elle devait arrêter de penser qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles avec Patrick Jane et devait commencer à penser "j'ai des relations sexuelles avec mon mari". C'était encore difficile à certains moments, mais dès qu'elle pris la boîte de préservatifs conservée dans leur table de chevet, elle se sentit Teresa, Mme Jane et elle oublia tout ce qui l'empêchait de conserver ce contrôle.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle le regarda, vit le désir dans ses yeux et sentit ses mains sur ses hanches et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait s'habituer à le voir ainsi, nu sous elle. Avec une profonde respiration, elle descendit sur lui et resta pendant quelques secondes à regarder sa réaction. Elle se sentait puissante, sexy, aimée. Il lui faisait ressentir ces choses et se penchant pour l'embrasser, elle laissa son corps se déhancher dans un rythme qui leur était propre. Lèvres effleurées, langues se goûtant, dents se frottant et soupirs étouffés furent entendu. Perdue dans ce moment, le mouvement entre eux, Lisbon laissa une main se perdre dans ses cheveux et s'accrocha avec la seconde.

Le sentiment dans sa poitrine ne partait pas. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Rompant avec sa bouche, elle trouva un endroit particulièrement sensible en dessous de son oreille. Ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle accéléra le rythme pour tenter de se libérer - une sorte de réconfort. Ses mains verrouillées sur elle, tentant de ralentir les choses. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentit si mal alors que le résultat était celui qu'elle avait souhaité.

"Chérie, ralentis. On a le temps." Ses paroles étaient tendues. Dès qu'elle s'est éloignée de sa poitrine, redressant son dos pour quelque chose de plus frénétique et rude, il la suivit. Il ralentit leur rythme en se redressant également et l'enlaça étroitement qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Elle voulait se battre contre lui mais laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule. La combustion dans son ventre grandit avec ce rythme plus lent, leurs mouvements plus doux. Elle se sentait rapprocher mais la libération semblait encore si loin. Un nœud désagréable se formait dans sa gorge, signe de déception. Jane ne s'arrêtait pas, murmurant à son oreille tout en la caressant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps.

Une chaleur pris possession d'elle à une rapidité à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, un orgasme se rapprochait. Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres et elle se raidit. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle pensait que la libération était loin et maintenant elle n'était plus qu'un corps mou qui avait cédé. Ses épaules tremblaient doucement, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et des larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Elle ne saurait pas dire si il était satisfait ou non. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il y avait des larmes le long de ses joues, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les faire stopper.

"Chut, c'est okay. Je le ressens aussi." Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'à présent il la berçait doucement, tenant sa tête avec une main sur sa nuque. Il savait qu'elle était en larmes et elle s'en fichait. " Je le ressens aussi. Même si nous ne sommes pas prêts, il y a cette pointe de déception parce qu'on a envisagé cette possibilité."

Il avait raison. Elle ne dit rien mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était laissée penser à ce que les choses seraient si bébé il y avait et apparemment lui aussi. S'agrippant à lui, elle a gardé son visage blotti sur sa peau et sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa joue - il était mouillé. Surprise par le fait qu'il soit autant affecté, elle releva la tête pour le regarder et trouva un timide sourire. Après quelques profondes respirations, elle se calma.

"Tu le ressens ?"

"Bien sûr. Je pense également qu'on devrait mettre cette question d'enfant derrière nous . Nous y repenserons lors de notre anniversaire des six mois - Si nous sommes tous les deux à l'aise avec cette idée alors nous essayerons d'avoir un bébé, quand penses-tu ?". Une infime partie d'elle paniqua à l'idée de leur anniversaire des six mois parce qu'il n'était pas très loin, déjà trois mois d'écoulés, mais avec un léger soupir elle acquiesça.

"Je t'aime." Elle faillit s'étouffer en prononçant ses mots mais réussi tout de même à les lui dire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais dit mais avec ce nœud dans sa gorge, cela était difficile. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un tendre et doux baiser. Avec ce simple baiser, il réussi à chasser cette sensation d'oppression que Lisbon ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé réagir comme elle venait de le faire. Elle avait prévu d'être soulagée et heureuse mais elle avait eu tort. L'écarter n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire mais ils avaient besoin de bouger.

"Bien que je veuille rester dans cette position avec toi Teresa..." Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire et le libéra avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Le travail attendait, la vie continuait et le serrement dans son cœur allait s'estomper. C'était pour le mieux, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas totalement convaincus. C'était de sa faute de toute façon, elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer des choses pour le bébé avant de savoir si oui ou non il serait là. Maintenant elle savait. Pas enceinte et bien que cela réduise le stress qu'elle avait ressentit, ça ne venait pas sans effet secondaire.

Le matelas bougea alors Jane se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Lisbon se blottit dans son oreiller avec un profond soupir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main trouva ses tempes qui commençaient à la faire souffrir, signe d'imminents maux de tête. Juste un autre jour dans la vie maritale. Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas bien, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la commode. Elle n'était pas enceinte, ce qui était une bonne chose étant donné le peu de stabilité de leur mariage et elle n'était pas prête à être mère mais elle avait envisagé la possibilité. C'était pour le mieux, elle voulait quelques temps entre eux avant qu'un enfant pointe le bout de son nez. Un peu plus de trois mois avant de reconsidérer le projet "bébé". La déception éprouvée lui faisait repenser la question si oui ou non elle serait capable de gérer la venue d'un enfant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur cette traduction.<strong>

**Je vous dis a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

_Sweety 11/05/13_


	21. Chapter 21

**Voici un nouveau chapitre les amis. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas poster plus souvent.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Un soupir grave retentit dans la salle de bain et la seule chose que Jane pouvait faire était de rire et finir de boutonner sa veste tout en regardant la femme sautillant avec une chaussure, tentant désespérément de faire passer l'autre à son pied. Il trouvait tout cela très amusant, mais si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait un homme très, très mort. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'éteindre l'alarme et passer un peu plus de temps à la réveiller - elle ne s'était pas du tout plaint jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'heure de l'horloge. Elle n'était plus contente après ça, le poussant de sur elle et saisissant immédiatement les vêtements à la hâte. Il n'était pas dans une telle hâte, prenant son temps avec chaque bouton et pourtant il termina avant elle. Il savait que c'était seulement parce qu'elle essayait de ne rien oublier et dans ce processus elle avait déjà oublié de se brosser les cheveux et mettre une chemise - pas que ça le gêne qu'elle soit seulement en soutien-gorge et pantalon, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partager ce privilège avec quiconque en dehors de leur maison.<p>

Le feu dans les yeux, les cheveux en désordre - même s'il savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui - c'était tout simplement sexy et la raison de son sourire sans cesse croissant. C'est quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches qu'il ne put résister de l'attraper. Elle agit rapidement, sortant de son emprise et entra dans le placard comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait pas de chemise.

" C'est de ta faute. Nous sommes en retard et c'est de ta faute."

"Oh vas-y chérie, c'est juste un jour." Une paire de chaussettes qu'il avait laissées sur le sol le frappa dans la poitrine avant de revenir sur le tapis. Elle n'était pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit, il devait apprendre à ne pas se la mettre à dos, mais en réalité, c'était tellement facile.

" Pas de 'chérie' avec moi." Le sourire sur son visage ne fit que grandir avec ses mouvements frénétiques. Elle lui rappelait un bourdon bourdonnant dans tous les sens. " Et retire ce sourire de ton visage bon sang."

" Oui madame." Un autre regard rencontra son sourire. Elle n'était manifestement pas impressionné, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Ça faisait un peu spectacle et c'était amusant de la voir si troublée. Il avait l'intention de lui donner le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour elle - trois mois de mariage méritaient quelque chose - mais entendre les malédictions marmonnées dirigées contre lui prouvait que ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment. Il lui donnerait un peu de temps pour se calmer et se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

" N'avons-nous vraiment pas de vêtements propres dans cette maison ?" Avec un soupir, il s'approcha derrière elle, les mains montant jusqu'à sa cage thoracique nue comme elle continuait de chercher une chemise. "Arrête ça."

"Teresa, quel est le problème avec cette chemise ?" Il faisait allusion à la chemise à manches courtes qu'elle venait de négliger et malgré sa demande, ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Sa peau était vraiment trop tentante. Elle était tendue jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse ses cheveux en désordre sur le côté et laisse ses lèvres se poser à l'arrière de son cou. Ses muscles se détendirent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'un soupir glissait de ses lèvres. Il avait gagné la bataille, mordillant légèrement sa peau. Ses doigts saisirent le tissu rouge, le tirant du cintre et elle inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

" Cela ne signifie pas que tu es pardonné."

" Bien sûr que non. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit." C'est exactement ce qui avait trotté dans la tête, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

" Je suis sérieuse. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi pour ça." Il choisit de jouer ses cartes avec soin, ne pas commenter le fait qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et s'était laissée retomber contre son torse. Il l'agacerait bien plus s'il choisissait d'être arrogant à ce sujet. "Ok, ok ça suffit. Nous devons aller."

" Rabat-joie." Il pouvait presque la sentir rouler des yeux, et il ne s'en souciait pas. " Tu gâches tout mon plaisir."

" Je vais tout gâcher pour le prochain mois si tu ne me lâches pas. Je ne pense pas que le canapé soit très confortable mais tu vas me le dire n'est-ce pas ?" Tout entre eux allait bien ces dernières semaines et le niveau de confort semblait avoir grandi. Les chamailleries étaient de retour en plein essor. Évidemment, puisqu'elle le menaçait de dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois juste pour se sentir un peu dans le jeu.

Relâchant son emprise, il acquiesça et la laissa se glisser dans la chemise rouge - elle avait l'air superbe en rouge. La voir torse nu était super, mais il préférait que cela reste privé. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de voir ce qui était à lui. Elle le tuerait si elle savait ce qu'il pensait, pensée qui faisait naître un petit rire. Pendant ce temps elle avait attrapé son téléphone cellulaire sur la table de chevet. La peur d'une grossesse avait en quelque sorte resserré leurs liens. Bien que lui, comme elle, avaient conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à avoir un enfant pour l'instant, il avait aussi ressenti un peu de déception. Il s'était laissé se demander comment serait leur bébé, que Lisbonne serait une magnifique femme enceinte. Il était pour le mieux, il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec l'idée avant d'entrer dans quelque chose d'aussi important que la conception d'un enfant. En outre, ils avaient besoin de temps à deux pour communiquer, se découvrir et de temps pour s'installer dans une routine qui maintenant incluait leurs relations amoureuses.

"Prête?" Incapable d'étouffer son rire, il hocha la tête et observa son visage alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il trouvait de si amusant.

" Je suis prêt, mais toi, ma chère , tu devrais au moins tenter de te brosser les cheveux d'abord. Sauf si tu veux que tout le monde au travail pense que je t'ai sauté dessus dans l'ascenseur."

" On ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu être celle à te sauter dessus." Assommé par sa réplique, elle le laissa sourire tandis qu'elle passait une brosse à travers ses cheveux emmêlés. En général, ils avaient du temps le matin, mais il était en train de reconsidérer l'idée d'éteindre l'alarme si cela signifiait la voir courir en paniquant tout en faisant semblant d'être en colère contre lui et lui lancer des insultes et des plaisanteries. Il y avait encore tant de côtés d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore - il avait vraiment hâte de les voir tous dans les années à venir. " D'accord, allons-y."

Il était toujours penché à la porte quand elle attrapa sa main et le tira assez rapidement. Une douleur traversa son bras, jusqu'à son épaule et il l'extirpa de son étreinte afin de soulager son inconfort en l'étirant dans toutes les directions. Elle le regarda curieusement et il essaya de masquer l'expression douloureuse qu'il savait être affiché sur son visage. Elle lui avait demandé la semaine dernière comment son épaule allait et il avait dit très bien, ce qui était le cas tant qu'il n'allait trop vite ou qu'il ne soulevait rien de lourd.

" Patrick, tu vas bien?"

" Oui, très bien."

" Je pensais que tu avais dit ..."

" Les mouvements rapides me font toujours un peu mal, pas grand-chose. Ça va." Comment était-il censé lui dire qu'il n'était pas allé voir le physiothérapeute, comme il était censé le faire? Il faisait semblant de réserver des rendez-vous les jours où ils travaillaient pour une raison. Il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas le bureau pour quelque chose qui n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il avait eu raison. Son épaule se remettait bien toute seule et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de ce bras de toute façon

Dans l'espoir de la distraire, il entrelaça doucement ses doigts dans les siens et la tira en bas des escaliers. Sauf s'ils voulaient avoir une heure de retard ils devaient y aller et il y avait toujours l'excuse de son estomac gargouillant. Il avait faim, des œufs lui faisaient envie. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'arrêter pour une commande à emporter ou quelque chose. Elle ne voudrait probablement pas, mais il pouvait essayer. Ils venaient juste d'arriver à la porte d'entrée quand elle tira ses clés de voiture de sa poche et s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Uh oh.

" Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous de physiothérapie?"

" Lundi, à une heure." Il mentait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait même pas été à un seul rendez-vous depuis plusieurs semaines.

" Je veux être là cette fois." Sa voix semblait nonchalante mais il savait qu'elle était inquiète, c'était écrit sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite, ça ruinerait leurs humeurs et malgré son retard, elle n'était pas dans ce qu'il avait étiqueter une humeur massacrante. Elle n'était toujours pas contente qu'il ait éteint l'alarme mais elle vivrait avec. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air alors il choisi donc de se taire et il d'ouvrir la porte côté passager. Plus tard, il s'assurerait de dire la vérité à ce sujet.

**- oooo -**

Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose que Lisbon ne pouvait deviner quand il s'agissait son mari. Il devenait presque facile à lire. Elle pouvait dire quand il était réellement heureux ou contrarié ou qu'il mentait. Il avait menti au sujet des rendez-vous pour son épaule, elle le savait, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle en avait été informé par un appel téléphonique demandant quand il reviendrait puisqu'il ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs semaines. Même sans cet appel, elle aurait sut qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Ça la gênait un peu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la plus honnête avec lui non plus, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas y faire face. Après tout, elle gardait elle aussi un secret, elle n'avait pas dit à Jane que Hightower ne savait pas qu'ils étaient mariés. Si quelque chose devait détruire leur mariage, elle avait le sentiment que ce serait les secrets.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement bon à cacher les choses et il était si plaisant de la faire marcher. Tout comme l'alarme, bien que sa vengeance dans l'ascenseur avait été plutôt douce et agréable. Apparemment, le plaquer contre le mur de l'ascenseur et laisser errer ses mains et ses lèvres était un moyen sûr de l'exciter et en fait ça avait été agréable pour elle aussi, mais son plan avait été simple. Lui donner envie, le laisser en manque. Ça avait marché, dès qu'elle avait sentit son excitation, elle avait reculé et attendu que les portes s'ouvrent alors qu'il était en débraillé et silencieux de stupéfaction.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres - en se renversant sur sa chaise - alors qu'elle se rappelait la manière dont il avait immédiatement choisi de prendre l'ascenseur en sens inverse afin de se calmer. Oh oui, la vengeance avait goût sucré. Peut-être même que leurs problèmes ne sèmeraient pas la zizanie entre eux - après tout, ils partageaient encore des choses personnelles une fois par jour. Ils avaient été très proches ces derniers temps, presque au point d'être considéré comme l'un 'de ces' couples mariés et elle savait que c'était à cause de la peur de la grossesse. Même après quelques semaines, elle était encore un peu déçue qu'elle ne soit pas encore enceinte.

Les rêves qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup, pas plus que le fait que son frère, Jon-Jon ait décidé qu'elle pourrait garder sa nièce pour une semaine complète le mois prochain. Elle avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis, en lui disant qu'elle n'habitait pas vraiment près et qu'il lui serait tellement plus facile de trouver une baby-sitter près de chez lui, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Ainsi, dans quelques semaines, il allait amener Jolisa et la laisserait pour une durée de sept jours. Le monde conspirait vraiment contre elle, mais peut-être que d'ici là, le sentiment serait partit et ça serait plus simple.

Levant les yeux au bruit de pas, elle trouva Jane lui souriant doucement sur le pas de la porte et d'un signe de la tête, elle lui fit signe d'entrer Comme s'il partirait si on lui disait de toute façon. Le petit sourire doux devint l'un qui lui disait qu'il préparait quelque chose et elle se tendit immédiatement sur sa chaise, alors qu'il avançait avec les mains derrière son dos.

" Je t'ai acheté quelque chose." Quatre mots que les femmes aimaient généralement entendre, mais quand ils sortaient de la bouche de Patrick Jane, Lisbon ne pouvait que spéculer ce que tous ces quatre mots pouvaient indiquer. Le grand sourire sur son visage ne facilita pas ses inquiétudes. " Je voulais te le donner ce matin, mais tu n'étais pas exactement contente de moi."

" Tu nous as mis en retard."

"Oh oublie ça, tu veux? C'est pas comme si ça nous avait tué." En dépit de vouloir paraître renfrogné, Lisbon sentit ses lèvres s'étirer quand il sortit une petite boîte de derrière lui. "Trois mois".

Elle savait exactement combien de temps ça faisait, mais elle ne lui avait pas acheté quoi que ce soit et tout à coup elle se sentit coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé. Ils n'avaient pas célébré le deuxième mois et elle avait simplement supposé que celui-ci ne serait pas extraordinaire non plus. Bien qu'ils avaient eut beaucoup à penser au moment du deuxième mois, la peur des bébés et autres. Il avait l'air fier de lui-même pour la boîte qu'il offrait et elle savait sans même l'ouvrir que c'était une boîte à bijoux. Avait-il quelque chose pour lui offrir des bijoux et commencer des conversations personnelles dans son bureau ? C'était probablement juste un autre de ses 'caprices' qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui faire passer.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle fit le tour du bureau pour le rencontrer de l'autre côté et laisser plusieurs centimètres entre eux juste au cas où quelqu'un passait. Ses stores n'étaient pas fermés, elle regarda rapidement vers la vitre et décida qu'elle pourrait au moins accepter son cadeau. Avec les doigts tremblants, elle saisit avec précaution la petite boîte et souleva le petit couvercle. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage avant même de l'avoir complètement ouvert. Une chaîne en or s'offrait à elle et elle leva les yeux de surprise et de légère confusion.

" J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser pour y mettre tes bagues quand tu travailles au lieu de les mettre dans ta poche en espérant qu'elles ne tombent pas."

" Patrick, c'est ..." Il n'était plus Jane dans un moment comme celui-ci, même pas pendant lorsqu'ils travaillaient. " J'aime, je te remercie."

C'était simple, c'était parfait et avec empressement, elle sortit ses bagues de sa poche et retira la chaîne de sa boite. Après avoir dévissé le fermoir, elle y glissa les anneaux et la ramena autour de son cou. Elle voulait la porter immédiatement et était reconnaissante de voir que la chaîne était assez longue pour se cacher sous sa chemise, plus longue que sa croix, de cette façon elles ne s'emmêleraient pas. Il avait probablement fait exprès, s'assurant que ça ne gênerait pas le bijou qu'elle portait le plus.

Il s'approcha pour l'aider, passant derrière elle et lui prenant les deux extrémités du collier et lui disant de soulever ses cheveux. Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, le laissant réunir les deux extrémités ensemble, les fermer puis faire glisser une main vers le bas de la chaîne à l'avant de sa chemise. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'élargirent quand il a rangé les bijoux sous sa chemise, veillant à placer les anneaux entre ses seins. Son pouce caressa la chair tendre et avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter, les lèvres se posèrent contre son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent, une douce morsure lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu'il murmurait un doux "... ne regarde pas maintenant ..." et bien sûr ses yeux s'ouvrirent dès que ses paroles s'enregistrèrent dans son esprit.

Tout son corps se figea, ses muscles se tendirent quand elle vit que son patron regardait de l'extérieur. Bien sûr, Jane ne savait pas, il pensait qu'elle avait été une bonne épouse et qu'elle avait dit à Hightower qu'ils étaient mariés, mais elle s'était dégonflée et avait fait comme si elle avait épousé quelqu'un en dehors du travail. Ce n'était pas bon. Haussant les mains chaudes de Jane loin de ses épaules, elle s'éloigna rapidement et fit semblant de ne pas voir la lueur de douleur assombrir ses traits quand elle retourna à son bureau.

Personne ne s'attardait plus devant son bureau maintenant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son patron avait vu ou ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle avait eut l'espoir de garder les choses secrètes le plus longtemps possible à des fins égoïstes, mais quelque chose lui disait ce ne serait plus possible bien longtemps. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elle était appelée pour une réunion impromptue avec Hightower avant son départ ce soir.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Baissant la tête de honte, Lisbon haussa juste les épaules et s'occupa avec quelque chose sur son bureau. " Es-tu contrariée que Hightower nous ait vus ? Nous ne faisions rien d'inapproprié Teresa, et elle sait que nous sommes mariés."

" Jane, travaille s'il te plaît. Remettons-nous simplement au travail." L'appeler par son nom de famille attirait toujours son attention et cette fois ne s'avéra pas différente. Son attitude changea immédiatement bien qu'elle put sentir une pointe de colère le traverser. " Désolé, je ne veux pas faire la publicité de ma vie personnelle ok? C'est pourquoi je voulais garder toutes les démonstrations d'affection en dehors du bureau."

" Ça va aller, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas à propos de nous." Se moqua-t-il légèrement, Lisbon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement ce qui la tracassait tellement - Hightower ne savait pas à propos d'eux et maintenant tout était foutu.

" Tu as raison. Merci pour le cadeau, je l'aime vraiment Patrick et je savais que ce jour marque nos trois mois mais je… Je ne t'ai rien acheté." Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues.

" J'ai acheté un cadeau à ma femme parce que je pensais qu'elle aimerait. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit."

" D'accord. Maintenant tu peux y aller s'il te plait ?" Il lui offrit un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte un peu triste. Elle avait réussi à esquiver le sujet avec lui, il n'avait pas relevé le changement de sujet. Heureusement, il n'était pas au courant et avec de la chance ça ne changerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir la douleur dans ses yeux si elle devait jamais lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi avait-elle même menti en premier lieu ? Elle se sentait idiote, elle aurait dût dire la vérité et, plus important maintenant, elle devait penser à une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait caché une telle chose. Elle savait que son patron voudrait très probablement des réponses. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Le Karma n'était pas sympa avec elle. Elle avait été un peu en colère après Jane pour avoir menti au sujet de ses séances de physiothérapie et là il venait de l'avoir en révélant son plus gros mensonge.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: j'attends vos commentaires. Sachez que l'auteur vient de poster le chapitre 53, ce qui veut dire que vous aurez encore beaucoup a lire.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 23/05/13_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour a tous. J'ai trouvé un moment pour vous traduire un chapitre, par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en traduire un autre.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre autant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le prochain arrive plus vite.**

**Merci encore **_kat, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, akumatenshi, Mymy _**et** _Jisbonforever_ **pour** **vos commentaires. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Une horrible journée, c'est ce qu'elle avait été pour Lisbon et même plongée dans un bain dans les bras de son mari n'y changeait rien. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et bien qu'elle soit penchée en arrière contre le corps de son époux, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle se raidissait à chaque fois que ses doigts touchaient sa peau. La chaleur de l'eau contrastait avec la froideur qu'elle ressentait et c'était sans doute dû à la culpabilité et la honte qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Hightower de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça faisait environ une semaine depuis que Jane lui avait donné une chaîne pour mettre leurs alliances, ce qui signifiait également une semaine que leur patron les avait surpris pendant un moment intime. Elle s'était attendue à être convoquée par cette dernière avant la fin de cette journée mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ni le lendemain ou celui d'après. Ça la rendait folle d'avoir perdu cette initiative.<p>

Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis deux jours et sortir de son lit avait été une tâche difficile, mais elle faisait semblant d'aller bien. Elle ne voulait pas énerver Jane et maintenant elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter son amour ou tout geste romantique. Elle ne méritait pas ses gestes doux, de protection et elle n'aurait définitivement pas eu droit à ce moment entre eux si il savait qu'elle était malade. Peut être qu'il le savait, après tout il avait fait couler ce bain chaud et s'était assuré qu'elle mange. Il était trop perspicace pour ne pas voir son teint pâle, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à cent pour cent avec lui. Peut être qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de la façon dont s'était déroulée son entrevue avec Hightower plus tôt dans la journée.

**- o -**

Elle était nerveuse, se sentait comme si il y avait des avions faisant des loopings dans son estomac et ça n'aidait pas la légère nausée qu'elle avait depuis le début de la journée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement oublier. Elle devait savoir pourquoi Hightower n'avait rien dit à propos de "l'affection" que Jane avait affiché. Après une dernière profonde inspiration, elle frappa légèrement et poussa lentement la porte.

"Madame ? Vous avez une minute ?". Elle hésita un moment, jusqu'à elle soit debout devant son bureau. Lisbon baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes et bien qu'elle avait toujours sut conserver un certain professionnalisme, cette fois était différente. "Je, euh, je me demandais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à propos de ce que vous avez vu il y a quelques jours."

"Et que suis-je censé avoir vu il y a quelques jours ?"

"Vous... Vous avez vu Jane et…" Les yeux fermés, Lisbon tenta de rassembler ses pensées et de comprendre pourquoi sa patronne restait muette. " Jane et moi n'avons pas eu un comportement très professionnel dans mon bureau il y a quelques jours et je sais que vous nous avez vu."

"Oh ça. Mm, oui je l'ai vu."

"Je suis désolée, je suis confuse madame." Confusion n'était pas la première chose qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'attendait à être réprimandée, peut être renvoyée pour avoir menti sur quelque chose d'aussi énorme que d'être mariée à un membre de son équipe. Après le fiasco Rigsby/Van Pelt, Lisbon était terrifiée à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire Hightower au sujet de leur relation. Même s'il n'était juste que consultant, il était une part entière dans l'équipe et comme elle savait être remplaçable, elle s'inquiétait pour son travail.

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de son patron quand elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Lisbon. Elle était prête à faire face aux conséquences, après tout elle avait déjà pensé à l'éventualité de perdre son travail bien qu'elle n'avait imaginé que ça serait à cause de son mariage. Nerveuse, elle tenta de contrôler son estomac pour garder et non pas renvoyer son contenu. Depuis quelques jours ces maux de ventre ne faisaient qu'empirer.

"Je vais être totalement honnête avec vous agent Lisbon. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires que vous trompiez votre mari mais ça le devient lorsque vous le faites avec Patrick Jane."

" Je ne trompe pas mon mari." Etourdie par l'accusation, les pièces du puzzle prenaient enfin forme. Elle n'était pas réprimandée pour avoir épousé un membre de son équipe parce que son patron n'y avait pas pensé. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas vu la chaîne qu'il lui avait offerte où elle avait placé leurs alliances. " Jane... Patrick est..."

"Il est quoi ?" Refoulant ses larmes et luttant contre la douleur dans sa tête, Lisbon n'arrivait pas à formuler la phrase qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait dire que Jane était son mari, qu'elle n'avait jamais trompé son époux.

"Il est... Il n'est rien. Je suis désolée, c'était une mauvaise idée..." D'un pas rapide, elle sortit du bureau et se détesta pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller confronter Hightower.

**- o -**

En colère contre elle-même de se dégonfler encore une fois, Lisbon gémit et se décala dans le bain. Son coude cogna dans la cuisse de Jane, le faisant se plaindre en un cri. Elle murmura des excuses et ils se réinstallèrent, mais le bain ne suffit pas à enlever sa fatigue et à soulager son corps endolori. Sans même mentionner son mensonge qu'elle gardait secret. Jane n'avait rien fait, il était aimant et pourtant elle n'avait parlé de lui à personne, même pas à ses frères. L'équipe était au courant seulement parce qu'ils étaient présents pour le mariage et parce que Jane s'était occupé de tout. Techniquement elle leur mentait à eux aussi car ils pensaient que Jane et elle se fréquentaient depuis longtemps avant de se marier. Ces mensonges la rendaient malade. La première chose qu'elle ferait lundi serait d'aller dans le bureau de Hightower et lui dire la vérité : Patrick Jane était son mari. Peu importe sa punition, elle l'accepterait.

" Teresa, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?" Surprise par la question murmurée à son oreille, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire la vérité mais elle ne comptait pas également lui mentir. Pour cette fois elle comptait lui dire une partie de la vérité au lieu d'un autre mensonge.

" Je ne me sens pas très bien."

" Je sais. Tu as de la fièvre mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'es pas très douée dans ce domaine." Son ton n'était plus aussi doux cette fois mais moqueur et accusatoire. Ses mains avaient stoppé ses douces caresses sur son ventre et chaque parcelle de calme qu'elle éprouvait avait disparu. Elle s'assit rapidement et le regarda par dessus son épaule. " Teresa, pas de jeu. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?"

"N... Non."

"Dis moi la vérité." A la hâte, elle se leva du bain chaud. Frissonnant immédiatement, elle s'enroula dans une serviette. Il avait raison, elle se sentait vraiment comme si elle était fiévreuse. Que ce soit le fait qu'elle se sentait honteuse ou simplement qu'elle avait merdé une nouvelle fois, elle l'ignorait.

"Tu m'as menti, tu n'as pas rendez-vous lundi pour ton épaule!"

"Oh, parce que tu ne m'as pas menti dernièrement ? Bon, Madeleine a juste oublié que j'étais l'homme avec qui tu es marié alors ?" Son coeur s'est arrêté l'espace d'un instant, sa lèvre frémissante comme-ci elle retenait ses larmes. Il savait. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'apprenne mais plus tard aurait été le mieux. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait tout simplement plus d'énergie. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, son corps était endolori et elle avait des vertiges. "J'ai essayé de te trouver et je l'ai fait, mais tu parlais avec Hightower. J'ai tout entendu."

Il sortit également de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette. Quand il était sorti, il n'avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et Lisbon pouvait voir à quel point elle l'avait blessé. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Soudain tout cela lui semblait incroyablement idiot.

"T... Tu as écouté ma conversation avec..."

"Je pensais que tu lui avais dit pour moi mais j'avais de toute évidence tort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai supposé étant donné que tu ne dis jamais rien."

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'en ai dit plus qu'à quiconque !" L'émotion dans sa voix était perceptible, les larmes débordant déjà. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se battre et tout ce qu'elle voulait était dormir.

"Et pourtant tu n'as jamais mentionné une seule fois que nous sommes mariés." Le plus triste c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle essayait de se défendre alors qu'elle savait qu'il était dans son droit. Elle avait su dès le début que ça lui exploserait en plein visage.

"Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de nous faire couler un bain si tu savais que notre nuit finirait ainsi ?"

"Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Je pensais que tu aurais une bonne explication, que tu me le dirais toi-même." Son estomac se contracta, son mal de tête se propagea jusqu'à ses yeux. Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, elle siffla et s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes.

"Pouvons-nous repousser cette conversation ? Je ne me sens pas bien."

"Tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre." La douceur était de retour. "Tu aurais dû me le dire."

"Je sais mais je ne peux expli..."

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je te touche au travail, je n'avais seulement pas réalisé que c'était parce que tu avais honte." Avec ces tristes mots, il retourna dans la chambre et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui pour ces faux rendez-vous chez le médecin quand elle avait menti à son patron sur leur mariage. Pour une fois, elle n'allait même pas tenter de mendier. Il avait cependant tort, elle n'avait pas honte de lui. Elle ressentait beaucoup de chose, comme celle d'être stupide à présent, mais sûrement pas de la honte. Peut être honteuse d'elle-même, mais pas de lui.

Une vague de nausées l'a pris, la faisant gémir et incliner la tête vers le plafond. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et continua à frissonner. La chambre était encore plus froide à présent que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait disparu. La lumière aggrava son mal de tête mais elle levait tout de même les yeux vers le plafond et murmura à elle même.

"Okay le karma, j'ai saisi. Non seulement vous me poussez dans la boue mais en plus vous me frappez alors que je suis à terre." Elle se disputait avec son mari et était en plus malade. Deux choses qu'elle détestait. Le monde riait vraiment à ses dépens et elle le méritait.

Lorsque les frissons furent trop forts, elle se sécha rapidement et sortit nue de la salle de bain. Elle n'espérait pas détourner la colère de Jane, elle savait qu'un geste aussi bas ne fonctionnerait pas sur cet homme mais elle ne voulait pas à avoir à retourner dans la salle de bain pour ranger sa serviette une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé de quoi s'habiller pour la nuit.

Il était déjà installé dans le lit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la commode. Tirant silencieusement sur le tiroir, elle sortit des vêtements chauds et les enfila. Son regard se posa sur la poitrine de son époux qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tandis qu'il regardait la peinture blanche du plafond. La tension était palpable et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. 'Désolée' n'était pas suffisant mais la part d'elle affectée par la maladie ne désirait qu'une chose : se blottir entre ses bras. Il n'était pas réellement en colère mais plus triste et blessé. Il avait parfaitement le droit de vouloir être seul. Elle refoula son envie de s'installa à ses côtés.

"Patrick, pour ce que ça vaut - et je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose - j'essayais de le lui dire." Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir une. Vêtue d'un sweat-shirt, un pantalon et de chaussettes épaisses, elle attrapa un oreiller et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Où vas-tu Teresa ?"

"Dormir sur le canapé."

"Pas tant que tu es malade. Reviens ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas heureux en ce moment que je vais te virer du lit." Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'en dépit d'être bouleversé, il était également inquiet pour sa santé.

"Ça va, je vais juste prendre quelque chose et ..."

"Pourquoi ne pas venir dans le lit avant qu'on commence à se battre pour ça aussi. Je vais te chercher des médicaments." Il s'était levé avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et il était plus sage de l'écouter. Elle s'installa dans le lit et remonta les couvertures sur son corps. Il n'était plus dans la chambre et Lisbon savait qu'il avait trouvé l'armoire à pharmacie rien qu'au bruit.

Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Jane était revenu et lui tendait à présent le médicament qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne. En faisant une grimace, elle avala ce liquide rosâtre qui n'avait pas bon goût. Il la regarda attentivement et elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu. Il était toujours en colère contre elle et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

"Merci Patrick."

"Comment peux-tu me mentir comme ça ?" Elle essuya son visage d'une main et se blottit sous les couvertures couvrant tout son corps.

"J'aimerai pouvoir te donner une réponse satisfaisante mais je ne peux pas. J'ai eu peur mais en aucun cas honte." Le médicament avait été laissé à porter de main sur la table de chevet. Jane retourna s'installer de son côté du lit, restant loin d'elle pour lui faire prendre encore plus conscience des conséquences que ses actions avaient causé.

"Et bien tu l'as fait. Oui j'ai menti au sujet de mes rendez-vous mais c'est totalement différent de ce que tu as fait."

"Je le sais. Peut être qu'on devrait juste dormir un peu et en reparler demain."

"Oui. Peut être." Il n'y eut pas de "_bonne nuit_" échangés, pas de "_je t'aime_", rien de plus qu'un soupir de chacun. C'était la première nuit depuis très longtemps qu'ils n'échangeraient aucune caresse ou ne parleraient pas de tout et de rien. C'était la première nuit depuis bien longtemps qu'ils s'endormaient en gardant de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Lisbon n'aimait pas ça mais fit avec. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pardonne du jour au lendemain son mensonge mais elle trouvait qu'il le prenait mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir pour aucun d'eux. Elle se sentait épuisée et ressentait comme une envie de vomir.

"Patrick, je vais bientôt le dire à Hightower et j'avais l'intention de le lui dire lorsqu'elle j'ai réalisé qu'elle pensait que je te trompais avec toi même. Je sais que ce n'est pas ..."

"Arrête ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir et tu as besoin de te reposer." Les deux côtés du lit semblaient soudain très espacés, comme ci ils étaient les deux opposés de la Terre.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lisbon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour sa santé malgré sa colère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il joue les infirmières, d'autant plus qu'il avait tout entendu dans le bureau de leur patron.

Le lit bougea, le bruit de pieds nus sur le plancher et elle sut qu'il avait disparu. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de froissement de tissus et de fermeture éclair, elle sut qu'elle avait vraiment foiré.

"Je vais faire en tour en voiture pour réfléchir. Ne m'attends pas, tu as besoin de repos et assure toi de prendre une autre dose de ce médicament demain matin." Dès qu'elle entendit le mot "matin", elle sut qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer cette nuit. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle méritait cela et après un hochement de tête silencieux, elle le laissa partir. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, des larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues et elle eut froid. Elle détestait être malade. Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir laissé son mari partir. Elle détestait le fait qu'il n'ait pas crié sur elle - elle l'aurait mieux supporté que cette déception qu'elle avait lu en lui. Elle détestait pleurer quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était dormir et elle détestait vraiment ce lit vide.

Une violente douleur traversa son estomac. Elle se leva précipitamment et alla à la salle de bain pour finalement s'agenouiller au dessus des toilettes. Elle devait rajouter une autre chose à sa liste : elle détestait vomir. Elle se sentait faible et ces spasmes violents qui l'avaient poussé à rendre le contenu de son estomac venaient de la fragiliser encore plus. Après avoir tirer la chasse d'eau, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol dur et froid de la salle de bain. Il était trop tôt pour appeler Jane et lui demander de rentrer à la maison. Il avait besoin de temps, elle le comprenait mais elle se sentait incroyablement seule.

La douleur dans son ventre diminuait, ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que sa maison s'était transformée en igloo, mais elle était trop épuisée pour se déplacer. Elle resta sur le sol froid, laissant ses yeux se fermer. Cette journée était vraiment un enfer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ce soir après le travail, si je ne finis pas trop tard je tenterais de traduire un autre chapitre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 04/08/13_


End file.
